Rendezvous With The Devil
by Vandi
Summary: Sakura Kyouko has been having strange visions lately. On top of that, even her regular school life is beginning to feel unreal. The food, too, seems a little strange. What is going on with her lately? And what is with that class president, Akemi Homura, with her suspicious actions? Post-Rebellion. Non-canon shipping. Borrows an idea from a doujinshi I read.
1. Chapter 1: Tasteless

**WITCH!**

 _Save my father…_

 **What else should I call you?**

 _I wish…_

 **I will never regret this wish!**

 _Let me protect…_

 **I was such a fool!**

 _Please…_

 **Please, come back to us!**

 _My life's really sucked lately…_

 **One thing I regret is leaving you alone.**

 _Just for once, give me a happy dream…_

 **Now, nothing can keep us apart…**

 _I had a scary dream…_

 _A dream that you had gone away…_

* * *

A sharp gasp filled the silence, followed by the rustling of the bunny-print blanket as a slender female rose up from the mattress in shock and confusion. Wide scarlet eyes reduced to pinpricks stared vacantly into space, her chest rising and falling in an irregular pattern, sweat beading down her face and hands. "What…what was…" Her high-octave voice weak and shaky, the female nonetheless quickly glanced over in alarm to ensure that her sleeping roommate hadn't been disturbed from her slumber.

A quick glance over and she could see that her blue-haired companion was still deep in slumber. The girl breathed a sigh of relief, straightening up in bed and fixing up the blanket she'd unceremoniously tossed to the side in her small fit. Scarlet locks rained over her shoulders, her long thick hair free from its usual black ribbon. "What was that," she muttered quietly to herself as she carefully made her way off the mattress. She couldn't really sleep anymore, and it was better to get up and get something to eat instead of sitting there and potentially disturbing her roommate.

The redhead directed herself towards the kitchen, stepping lightly so as not to make any noise, maneuvering through the dark by memory since she didn't want to chance waking her friend and making her any grouchier than she already was. Well, it wasn't as if she was too keen on waking up this early either, she thought with a grimace as she glanced sidelong at the clock on the stove which read 6:30. She would never have woken up this early if it weren't for that terrible, yet strangely convoluted dream she had. Such a fright, yet…it made no sense!

She reached gingerly for an apple from the fruit bowl, taking it into her calloused palms and bringing it to her quivering lips. Come to think of it, were her hands always so calloused? Lost in thought, she instinctively took a bite into the fruit, chewing absent-mindedly, as if it were a practice she did in her sleep.

Again.

Again, no taste.

She shuddered, taking a look at the fruit in her hand. Why didn't it have a taste? She was sure, once upon a time, that she remembered apples to have a crunchy, sweet yet tangy taste to it. She'd always loved the taste of apples. After all, that fruit had always gotten her by during…

During what?

Just then, a loud, consistent "BEEP" resounded through the residence, startling the redhead and nearly causing her to drop the fruit. Yet once again, instinct caused her to grip even tighter to the apple as if it was her lifeline. "EEP!" She squeaked at the sound, but quickly put a free hand to her mouth to stifle any further noise.

Too late, she could already hear her companion shuffling in the other room. "Kyouko, turn off the alarm~!" Her companion cried, clearly sounding quite grouchy, as she'd expected. The redhead just stood in place, staring in the direction of the bedroom as if she were watching a movie. She knew she was supposed to head over to the bedroom, at least to tease her companion until she got up and started chasing her around. Then they would respectively prepare themselves for school – her companion of course fixing the redhead's uniform herself, her companion getting breakfast prepared – or was she in charge of breakfast that day? Her head was still reeling from the dream she'd had; not really one she always had, she didn't think. Yet despite their usual routine, the girl remained in her spot, staring blankly towards the bedroom as she saw her companion's shadow nearing the doorway of the bedroom. In the back of her mind, she faintly registered the alarm clock had been shut off.

"Sheesh, Kyouko! Where'd you go?! I thought I told you to-" The blue-haired girl stepped in view of the kitchen to see her friend standing there, apple in hand yet only one bite had been taken. "What, you were up already? Why didn't you wake me up earlier, then?" The blue-haired girl released a sigh, sauntering into the kitchen toward the redhead, looking at her with a puzzled expression before she flicked her nose. "Hey, stop spacing out! We gotta get ready for school!"

"Huh? Ah, yeah…" The redhead blinked a few times, kick-starting her awareness before she attempted any more conversation. "Why should we have to rush? It's still early now!" The redhead grinned, her eyes shining with their usual glint of mischievousness as she pointed haughtily to the kitchen clock. "See? It's only 6:40 right now! Geez, it's always full-steam ahead with you, isn't it Sayaka?"

"Idiot! I told you last night that I forgot to fix that clock!" The blue-haired Sayaka cried out in aggravation as she quickly rushed past her airheaded friend, rummaging through the cabinet to quickly put something together. "It's Daylight Savings Time! It's actually 7:40 right now!" The redhead stared blankly for a bit as she slowly registered what the other said. "Which means we need to hurry or we'll be LATE!"

This kicked the redhead in gear as she quickly followed suit, rushing to the bedroom and grabbing the school uniform for their middle school. "Stupid! How could I remember something like that!? Anyway, wasn't that your responsibility!?" She shouted halfway across the rooms, opting for switching out of the baggy second-hand pale-red pajamas while she was still in the bedroom, taking the uniform shirt and quickly slipping it on.

Sayaka rushed into the room, deodorant in hand as she neared the redhead that she just KNEW wouldn't bother with proper hygiene as she rushed in a hurry into the uniform. "Yeah, well, the alarm clock was yours!" She quipped, grabbing the redhead's thin arm as she pulled her over, raising the uniform shirt so she could apply the deodorant. As usual, Kyouko reacted with a cry of surprise, struggling away from her grip. The first time they did this song and dance, Kyouko was genuinely afraid of the sudden physical contact for reasons neither of them could fathom. Now, she was just annoyed at Sayaka's nosiness. She rolled her scarlet eyes as she sat still and allowed Sayaka to finish with the application, stifling a snicker as the blue-haired girl continued with, "And you forgot to fix that alarm! As soon as I saw that it was 7:40, I knew we were in trouble!"

"Hey, I fixed the alarm clock!" Kyouko grinned, sitting still as her friend took it upon herself to dress her the rest of the way in the school uniform as she always did, since she'd always complained that Kyouko could never get it quite right. It wasn't her fault she didn't care about how wrinkled it looked as long as it was on. "I just didn't bother to fix the alarm itself." Her grin widened as the blue-haired girl rose to glare at her mishap, but the grin was quickly replaced with a cringe as Sayaka proceeded to tie the ribbon JUST a bit too tight. "Y-Y'know, I can dress myself. And who's getting you ready?" Kyouko grunted, pushing her friend off of her as she promptly loosened the collar ribbon to her liking.

Sayaka groaned, realizing the redhead was right. She quickly dashed for her uniform, rushing toward the bathroom right afterwards at neck-breaking speed. Kyouko let out an amused chuckle as she proceeded to pull out the black knee-socks. She glanced down, eyeing the navy-blue socks that Sayaka forgot to grab, a smile forming on her lips. She always was one to dwell entirely on one thing at a time.

"Silly girl…" She took hold of the navy-blue socks as well, making sure that Sayaka wouldn't forget them.

After a very quick breakfast, of which Kyouko was secretly grateful for, and a once-over to ensure they'd grabbed everything, the red and blue duo were out the door and heading down the path to school in a flash. Through the blur of the landscape, Kyouko could see that most of the path was clear of students; which, while it meant that they needed to hurry, meant that they didn't have to worry too much about any obstacles in the way. Sayaka was very gung-ho about making sure she got there in time, no matter the cost. While Kyouko was the more athletic of the two of them, Sayaka always seemed to have more stamina. Due to that, the blue-haired girl was starting to leave her in the dust. Well, that was alright, the redhead thought with a smile. She herself was always more about going things at her own pace when she could anyway-

A strong collision rattled the redhead from her thoughts as skull met skull, and the two bodies were flung to the ground from the momentum. "OUCH~!" Kyouko grimaced, holding her forehead in pain as she lay against something soft and warm. "Geez, really need to watch where you're going…" She muttered as she pushed herself to her knees with one palm, where she got a better view of who it was she'd crashed into. A flash of raven and violet caused the redhead to sit up in place, her eyes wide. That particular someone, in all honesty, was someone she'd hoped not to ever run into outside of class environments. "Ehh…! A-A…"

The raven-haired girl underneath her looked up with a glare that could restart the Ice Age. "Yes, you really do need to watch where you're going." The girl coolly replied, masterfully maneuvering out from under the redhead and helping herself to her feet. Kyouko bit her lip. This turn of events wasn't good at all! "Err…sorry about that…A-Akemi Homura." She pushed herself to her feet, one eye glancing over to see that Sayaka had already taken off for the school and hadn't witnessed the embarrassing moment.

Argh, if only she hadn't run into the class president of all people!

"I see you've yet to truly learn to exercise caution, Sakura Kyouko." The girl quipped, brushing dust off the back of her skirt with one hand and adjusting the ear cuff she always had on with the other. "You really are quite careless. I certainly hope that carelessness doesn't translate to your attention in class." With that remark, she began to make her way back down the path. "Urgh…w-wait!" Kyouko cried out, touching a hand against the girl's shoulder to get her attention. The class president turned on her heel, looking back at the redhead with a cool gaze. "What is it?" She commanded, staring her down. Kyouko grimaced, biting her lip as she averted her gaze momentarily. "I…err…"

Maybe she would've just let the classmate go on her way. Sure, she was class president, but since when did authority ever mean that much to Kyouko? Instead, it may have been more about the placement of their seating in class. If Akemi Homura had been placed in the front of the class, it wouldn't have been a problem. Even if she was on the opposite end of class, it wouldn't have been a problem. But the girl was just two seats away behind her, dang it! That girl would be staring her down, unforgiving, no doubt figuring out some way to get back at her for her carelessness! So, she had to make amends somehow.

"T-There's a new restaurant opening up by the canal…" Kyouko mumbled, looking anywhere but at the raven-haired girl in front of her. "W-we should check it out sometime…y-y'know, as a way to apologize. For smashing into you, I mean." All the while, her gaze never left her shuffling feet. Akemi Homura stared the girl down, thinking over her proposition. A smirk escaped her lips as she coolly replied, "We're going to be late for class." And with that, she left Kyouko's sight in a flash, leaving the redhead stunned and bemused.

"Umm…what just happened?"

Running as fast as she could down the school halls, the redhead pulled the classroom door open with such force she could swear it was trying to come out of its slot. Yet, when she looked over, it seemed that not only was she not late, but students were still gathered around the classroom, chatting leisurely. Blinking in confusion, she quickly looked over at where her seat was. In the corner of her eye, she could see the class president with a faint smirk, though she couldn't understand why. 'M-Maybe I should take it as a stroke of luck…?' She concluded hesitantly, proceeding to make her way to her seat. As she sat down, she could see that Sayaka was lost in her own world of staring down the class president in suspicion until class started, as usual. Releasing a small sigh of exasperation, the redhead leaned back in her seat, allowing herself to get more comfortable before she was subjected to a day's worth of lectures, most of which she still had a hard time understanding for some reason, but couldn't bring herself to tell Sayaka.

"Sounds good." A chilly voice resounded out of nowhere, causing Kyouko to jump in her seat, looking frantically around until a pale hand waved her in the direction behind her. Homura sat poised and calm in her seat, one hand pointing daintily to herself, a small smirk on her lips. "An apology date. Sounds good." The redhead stared at the girl for a bit – causing the classmate in between them to lean towards the window in an unsettled manner - not quite getting what she was saying until it clicked in her mind. She was only now responding to the proposition she'd made almost ten minutes ago? She gave a small nod of acknowledgement and turned back towards the front of the class, stifling a small giggle as she heard the boy behind her breathe a sigh of relief, followed by the shuffle of straightening back in place.

As expected, class went by rather quickly for the redhead. It seemed, she noticed as she was zoning in and out of reality through the school day, that Sayaka was actually talking with the pink-haired transfer student that had shown up just a week ago. That blonde, Mami, from 3rd year even seemed to be gathering together with the two, and the three spoke light-heartedly amongst each other as if they had been life-long friends. She faintly noted that Sayaka had seemed genuinely happy with them, happier than she'd seen her look in a long time. She supposed that the girl had finally found the buddies she was meant to stick with for all time, or something lame yet sweet like that. The whole time during lunch, she saw the trio gathered together, smiles and laughter emanating from them in the classroom surrounding the transfer student's desk. What was the girl's name again? Kaname Madoka? She herself hadn't been all there the rest of the day, not even during lunch. But she supposed that Sayaka was too busy hanging out with her friends to really take note. Not that she needed her to notice, really, but the blue-haired idiot seemed very engrossed. Kyouko glanced blankly down at her packed lunch, picking at it absent-mindedly as if she didn't know what to do with it. Some small part of her brain was telling her not to waste the food, but she wasn't quite sure why she'd be so passionate about that.

Especially towards food that didn't have any taste.

Finding she didn't really have much of an appetite, she glanced back behind her to see the class president sitting there with her already-eaten lunch. It appeared her eyes were on the new transfer student too, Kyouko noticed. 'I guess the girl's pretty popular, huh? I mean, she's alright, but she's not really all that in my opinion.' Finding a thought to distract herself with, the redhead quickly began to make work of her tasteless lunch.

After lunch was math, which Kyouko really didn't have any experience in at all. She kept finding herself drifting in and out of slumber during that class, images of a world she didn't understand plaguing her mind, phasing in and out between sleep and wakefulness. She supposed math was supposed to be important; something about formulas in Trigonometry danced around in her head before they burst into flame, replaced by horrifying images that she knew she wasn't going to remember.

By the time she was more alert, the final school bell had rung, signaling the end of the day. Sayaka dashed over to her, tapping her on the shoulder to ensure she was fully alert. "Hey, space-case! If you didn't hear earlier, Madoka and I are heading over to Mami's for some cake! Did you wanna join?" Kyouko looked over at her, then towards the classmates she spoke about, then back at her. "Ah…nah, I'm fine. I think I'll just do my own thing for a while before heading home. Y'know, hit the arcade or somethin'." Sayaka frowned, but shrugged it off as she stepped away. "Kyouko refusing a chance for cakes? Well, okay…if you say so." She walked towards the classmates, giving the redhead a wave as they made their way out of the classroom. "If you change your mind, give me a call!"

Kyouko looked down at her school uniform, pulling the slim red smartphone with the panda phone strap out of her pocket. She'd nearly forgotten that she'd even owned this. It was weird; it almost felt like everything she knew was unreal. That the horrifying dreams, whatever they were, they were the reality, and this was the dream. But that couldn't be! Letting out a sigh, she reached down to pick up her bag, nearly jumping when she caught sight of the class president standing in front of her. "HYAA! Don't sneak up on me like that!" She scolded, pulling the school-bag over her shoulder as she straightened up, scarlet eyes staring into royal blues.

"You were going to take me to that new restaurant, were you not?" Homura reminded, taking her own school-bag in hand. 'There doesn't seem to be any harm in allowing those three to meet up. Miki Sayaka, aside from her usual suspicion, doesn't seem to know a thing. And Tomoe Mami is completely in the dark. Madoka, as well, remains blissfully unaware. Today is as good a day as any to allow Sakura Kyouko to get this done and over with, and then we will no longer need any reason to interact.' She straightened her posture, running her hand through her raven locks and flipping it to the side in a dramatic fashion. "Shall we get going?"

Kyouko blinked several times in surprise. "Oh! You wanted that done today?" She thought for a bit about her time, Sayaka's absence, and the current amount of money she had from her allowance. "Erm, yeah, I guess we can go ahead and do that. I mean, there's no school tomorrow." She gave a light shrug, making her way towards the classroom doors. "Yeah, let's go." The raven-haired girl gave a nod, following after.


	2. Chapter 2: Dream

Kyouko wasn't quite sure when they'd made it to the restaurant, or even when they'd ordered and the food had gotten to them. Supposedly she needed to keep track of such things, so she knew how much she needed to pay. She figured that reality was just phasing in and out, like it seemed to do lately. Or was it always like that? Taking a glance at the raven-haired girl chewing her meat across the way, Kyouko looked down to her own food. Maybe this food would be different? She stabbed the fork into the meat, bringing it slowly to her mouth and sinking into it with her canines. Taking some time to chew thoughtfully, mulling over its flavor, she sat there motionless for a bit.

Oh. She should've known better.

She let out a small sigh of disappointment, catching the class president's attention. "Is something the matter, Sakura Kyouko? You've hardly touched your food." She motioned to the barely eaten meal on the plate opposite her. 'Which is strange; normally she would be inhaling food, what's gotten into her lately?' Perhaps she should've paid more attention to the redhead during lunch at school. Kyouko sighed again, pulling the fork away from her mouth, taking time to swallow the tasteless meat before she spoke. "Hey…have you noticed?"

Homura took note of her oddly serious expression, one she didn't expect to see on this version anytime soon. Nonetheless, she maintained the calm, almost bored persona she'd kept up during this run. "And what is it that I'm to have noticed?" She drawled, leaning an elbow uncaringly on the table, the other hand dangling the fork leisurely over the plate. "The food." Kyouko motioned to the plate in front of her, frowning at its contents. "It doesn't have any taste!" The class president glanced at the girl's troubled expression, taking it in. Still, she had to maintain an image. "Perhaps you're just a picky eater. It tastes fine to me."

"No, I'm serious!" Kyouko cried, slamming her hands on the table as she rose up, then jabbing her fork into another piece of meat to emphasize her point. "It's not just this food! Apples, cakes, ice cream! Even the one time I went over with Sayaka to that Mami's place, the so-called wonderful cakes and pies she made had nothing! I can't taste it!" Her outburst fizzled out as she dropped back down in the chair, letting one hand dangle to her side while the one holding the fork rested limply against the table. "This is really starting to bum me out…" She muttered, glancing to the side with a troubled expression fixed on her features. Homura stared at the girl, piecing the information together. 'Strange…why wouldn't Sakura Kyouko be able to taste anything? Everyone else can taste things just fine, from what I've seen…'

A flash of images whizzed by in Homura's head; images that, at the time of their occurrence, had no real consequence. It was just an ordinary day of when they'd all gathered together to eat Tomoe Mami's cakes before heading to school, right? What was so important about it?

Well, first it was the day that she had noticed that things seemed a little surreal. But it was that whole day in general, why would that moment in particular…? An image passed by of them all chewing the pieces of cake in delight. As she took a closer look at the picture, however, she realized that, despite the grins and compliments the redhead had spouted earlier, and even after the gathering, during the treat itself Kyouko seemed to have a rather troubled expression on her face. Fork in her mouth, cake slowly devoured, she nonetheless maintained a troubled expression, unless she sensed anyone was directly paying attention to her, at which time she would comment light-heartedly on its deliciousness.

It was then that Homura was whisked back to the moment in time where she and Kyouko had realized that there was something wrong with that world. When they were waiting at the bus stop, Kyouko had muttered something rather peculiar.

" _Well, come to think of it, even the food here's been a little strange…"_

 _The braided girl glanced her way. "What do you mean?" She asked, her grip tightening on the schoolbag in hand._

" _There's been no taste…"_

Homura looked back at the Kyouko before her now, the Kyouko that should've been blissfully ignorant of anything previous. The Kyouko that was supposed to serve as a distraction for that knight! 'How…' She thought to herself. 'How is it that she can tell something is wrong?!' Her complexion paled as she hurriedly began to contemplate the possibilities of how this had come to pass. 'Could it be some kind of trick from Kyuubey!? …No. That can't be. I've fully seized control over that rat. He couldn't be the culprit.' She looked back at the redhead, whose expression seemed to be morphing from troubled to confused. 'Then could she herself be the culprit? I don't see how that could be…'

'Sakura Kyouko's original wish was for everyone to listen to her father, was it not? That, in turn, gave her the ability of illusion, although I myself have never witnessed such a power for some strange reason. Could it be that the power is subtle? Is it one that she's always used, but it has not been obvious? What all would illusion magic entail?' She racked her brains for a moment, too busy to notice the redhead calling out her name. 'She would have the ability to enchant others, I'm sure…at least to throw her opponents off the scent…but would it not also have the power to dispel?' A small voice in the distance was persistently saying something, its voice high and endless like the buzzing of a mosquito. 'A witch's barrier tends to have the effect of enchantment on a person…just as my barrier manages to hold everyone in a dream-like state. Could it be that, somehow, Sakura Kyouko has managed to find a way to dispel certain effects?! If the food has no taste, then it can no longer be conceived as real! She will realize that we are all in a barrier I created!'

"OI, HOMURA!"

Startled out of her thoughts, the raven-haired girl looked with wide eyes towards her dinner partner. "Ehh…ah." Kyouko frowned, tilting her head to the side slightly. "You okay? You seem a little pale. Plus, you've been sitting there all this time; I finished my food a while ago." Homura automatically glanced down at Kyouko's plate. Sure enough, it was empty. For whatever reason, it didn't seem that Kyouko was going to reveal the truth to anyone. At the very least, she'd done what she could to try to act normal. She had to give her points for that. But if the redhead were to slip at any time, it could pose a problem for her plans. If only she wasn't needed to keep Sayaka from getting closer to the truth, she could simply isolate her from the rest of the girls and paint new memories so she never existed alongside them. She could be nothing but a street rat again, where she couldn't get in the way. But the fact of the matter was that she was a necessary tool. "Have you told anyone else about this?" She asked, her tone low and dark. The redhead across from her obliviously tipped her head in confusion. "Huh? Well, no…I mean, I considered telling Sayaka, but she'd probably just laugh."

That was it, then. Before she had the chance to tell anyone about her suspicions, Homura would just have to rein the girl in. It couldn't be that hard – after all, this Kyouko was a naïve fool who wouldn't know danger if it nipped her in the bud. Quietly and suddenly, she dissipated from the spot she was in, appearing by Kyouko's side in her true form. This world being her playground, she could appear however she wanted, but this form she knew was sure to give the girl the idea that she should keep quiet.

Kyouko sat up with a start, noticing Homura's sudden disappearance. A strange feeling, perhaps some ominous aura, quickly directed her attention to her left, where she was met with what she thought was Homura, but looked more like some scantily-clad demon with bright violet, near-crimson eyes that wore Homura's face. "Wha-H-Homura?!" She cried out, but a gloved finger pressed against her lips forced her from saying any more.

" **Shh…"** The ominous figure formed a smile, one that you would give to a three-year-old who didn't know not to try to get into the cookies. **"Hey, Kyouko…do you believe in happy dreams?"** The redhead looked up at the creature that had now pulled her finger away, allowing her the chance to speak. As she glanced around her, she could see that they were no longer in the restaurant, but the two of them were surrounded by a strange, dark fog, almost like a miasma. She quickly looked back at the creature, realizing with a start that it, or she, was waiting for a response. "Err-h-happy dream?" The words sounded familiar, as if she'd uttered them before, but she couldn't really remember doing so before just now.

" **Yes…"** The figure that donned Homura's features reached over and effortlessly pulled the redhead towards her, eliciting a cry of surprise and what might have been fear from the girl. **"A dream where no one has to worry about a thing…"** She proceeded to spin the girl around in an impromptu dance before she caught Kyouko's hand, running her gloved fingers along its bare surface. She smirked at the girl's shudder before she continued with her pirouette. **"Ahhh, such a beautiful dream!"** The redhead proceeded to try pulling away from the creature, but she held firm, moving her hands to the girl's shoulders to keep her in place. Realizing that resistance was futile, Kyouko stopped short, lowering her head toward where the floor used to be, her eyes wide and shaky. 'This can't be happening…this just can't be happening!' She chanted in her head, trying her best to shut out the horror that inexplicably forced itself into her life. If she just looked away, maybe it would leave. That was how it worked, right?

" **Hey, Kyouko…"** The voice, chilly and ominous, resounded in Kyouko's ear as her slender form stiffened up, feeling the strange creature's form close in against her from behind. A gloved hand grabbed at the side of her face, forcing her to once again look upon the monstrosity that she wasn't even entirely sure was Akemi Homura. **"Help me keep the dream alive?"** She called sweetly to her, somehow sending worse shivers down the redhead's spine. "I…I…" In a burst of adrenaline, she quickly pulled away from the creature, stepping back several paces. "I need to go home! Sayaka's probably worried!" She quickly pulled out her smartphone, checking the time. Strangely enough, when she looked at the screen it was showing nothing but static. "Wha-huh…?" She stared at it in lost confusion, looking helplessly back at the creature. "W-What'd you do!?" She cried out, stepping away further. **"Do you honestly think that a simple gadget like that would work here?"** The creature smirked. **"Still, you're right…you need to return to your dear companion, don't you?"**

The next thing Kyouko could see, she was alone in the now empty restaurant. She quickly glanced over at the windows to see that it was dark outside. "SHOOT!" She hissed, quickly looking at the bill that had been placed for the food, hastily paying the amount and leaving a tip on the table, then immediately scraping up her school-bag and rushing quickly out the door and towards the apartment she and Sayaka shared. "Sayaka's gonna KILL me!" She cried out in distress, rushing with all her might down the sidewalk, making sure to avoid anywhere shady at this time of night. She'd rather not have to deal with anything sleazy at this time, especially after that scare.

* * *

By the time she got to the apartment door, the moon was high up in the sky. Huffing and puffing to catch her breath – she still wasn't the best at long-distance running – she reached into her other pocket and pulled out a key to unlock the door. At this time, Sayaka had most likely just crashed; tired of waiting for that idiot who didn't even call to say she'd be late. A small sigh escaped her lips as she stepped into the doorway, quietly slipping off her loafers and placing them by the rest of the shoes. She would definitely get an earful from Sayaka tomorrow. If she could help it, she would rather avoid that confrontation. The last thing she wanted was for people to worry about her problems. It was one of the main reasons she'd kept quiet about not being able to taste anything.

One glance into the bedroom told her that Sayaka, in retaliation, was sleeping on the bed in a way that was taking up the entire mattress. The only way to settle into bed tonight would be to rouse her from sleep, which Kyouko really wanted to avoid at this time. Guess it was the couch tonight, then. She quietly and carefully set the school-bag down to the side of the couch, proceeding to then undo the tie ribbon that was around her neck. As soon as she was out of the school uniform – folded neatly to the side of the couch, she proceeded to undo her bow – taking care to remove the precious object hidden within, letting her thick hair fall in waves around her slender form, raining down until it reached her thighs. Left in nothing but her undergarments, Kyouko took the blanket off the back of the couch, slipped onto the furniture and pulled the blanket over her slender form, resting her head on the soft arm it provided.

Sleep didn't come to her so quickly tonight, she noted in lament as she brought the strange yet precious gold object close to her. It meant something important to her – she knew it did; if only she could remember exactly where she'd gotten it from. Bringing the small object to her lips, she kissed it softly, gripping it gently with quivering hands. For some reason, she could feel tears forming in her eyes. Quickly but carefully setting the object on the table beside her, she proceeded to wipe her eyes. Once again, it seemed that she was going to bed with questions unanswered. And because of that class president, more just piled up.

'Please…just show me a happy dream…' She pleaded silently to no one in particular. She was never quite sure who it was she would make these silent pleas to, though it was the first time this silent plea had been phrased like that. Normally she would make a silent plea for a good day, for her and Sayaka to get along, for her to understand the classwork a little better…yet this particular plea struck her as familiar.

'That creature…or was that Homura? She said something about a happy dream…'

Troubled and full of stress, scarlet orbs finally gave in, fluttering closed with tired lashes.

* * *

 _SAYAKA!_

 _I'm such a fool…_

 _WITCH!_

 _These powers mean nothing now…_

 _HOMURA!_

 _Finally, I've caught you…_

 _I CAN'T LEAVE YOU ALONE LIKE THIS!_

 _Should I not have been saving people in the first place…?_

* * *

It hardly even felt like five minutes had passed since she'd fallen asleep, yet Kyouko was once again awoken by the strange images that flashed by in her mind. Eliciting a quiet groan, she threw the blanket haphazardly back on the rear of the cushion as she pushed herself off, stepping lightly onto the carpet. Reaching for the smartphone she'd placed on the side table, she noted that it was now 6:00, something that she frowned at. Again, these darn dreams had woken her up way too early. But a small snore resounding from the bedroom reminded her that maybe this wasn't such a bad occurrence after all. This way she could slip out of the apartment, buy some time before she had to go to school, and completely avoid any confrontations from Sayaka. She reached for the folded pile resting on the arm of the couch she hadn't been using as a pillow, and proceeded to slip on the uniform unaccompanied. It wasn't that she was never capable of putting the uniform on properly; it was more that she didn't want to bother with it most of the time.

What was the point of school, anyway? It wasn't as if she was really getting any of the subjects aside from English and PE. Even some of the Japanese, for some reason she couldn't fathom, was a little hard for her due to the stroke patterns that she'd managed to keep forgetting. Maybe it was the fact that these dreams had her too distracted. Maybe it was the fact that at school, things felt too…normal.

And that in itself was surreal.

Fixing up the tie ribbon, she proceeded to reach over for the ragged hair ribbon she always wore. Her hand paused over the table as she spotted the gold object, hand hovering in place as she stared absently at it for a bit before she took it in her hand to tuck into the folds of her hair when she tied the ribbon into a wild ponytail. She'd had plenty of practice with this procedure; she didn't even really need a mirror to ensure it was done properly. Still, she did need to make sure she kept up with hygiene, so she headed into the bathroom and applied the deodorant, taking care to make sure none got on the inside of the uniform. Fixing the shirt back up, she placed the stick back and took a look in the mirror for the first time that morning. What she saw looking back at her…didn't quite seem right. She didn't know why. She was still the same her, a simple schoolgirl trying to make her way in life.

Yet, that seemed wrong.

She shook her head, focusing instead on the dark circles starting to form under her eyes. It wasn't too noticeable if one weren't paying attention, but it was bothering her. These dreams were affecting her sleep, making her feel out of sorts. Wasn't this her life?

But then, what did that girl mean by "keeping the dream alive"?

Before she knew it, she was out the door and walking quietly down the sidewalk. She didn't bother with breakfast; although she could've used the nutrients, the lack of taste would've just been one more surreal thing she would have had to endure that morning. She didn't really bother with packing a lunch either, she noted faintly as she walked along, schoolbag slung limply over her shoulder. She supposed she would just take the long, roundabout way to school since there wasn't any place open she could really hang out at during these early hours; nowhere safe, anyway.

As she made her walk, she suddenly found herself walking down the usual path she would take with Sayaka to school, and it was more around the usual time that students would go to school. She didn't think she'd started taking that roundabout route yet…but maybe she was just out of it and didn't notice. As she walked along, alone, her mind began drifting to the other night. Or was it the afternoon? The sudden change in time was confusing to her. "That Akemi Homura…what was with her? And what was that about a happy dream…?" She muttered to herself, glancing to the side with a troubled expression.

"HEY, KYOUKO!"

Footsteps clamored at a past pace behind her, catching the redhead's attention and stopping her in place. "Ah, Sayaka…" She murmured, turning to face the blue-haired girl. Now that she'd caught up to her, there was no avoiding any confrontation. Maybe she could just play it cool and it would just pass by without a hitch. Kyouko glanced down at the usually taller girl, who was hunched over and gasping for breath, hands on her knees. As soon as the blue-haired girl could speak again, she looked up at Kyouko with a fierce glare. "I DON'T SEE YOU ALL DAY AFTER SCHOOL YESTERDAY, AND THEN YOU GO TO SCHOOL ON YOUR OWN?!"

Kyouko stopped for a bit, thinking back. Wait. Was that really just last night? Wasn't the next day a weekend? But what happened to that day? It almost felt like a greater force was attempting to maintain a certain routine, keeping any diversity from spilling out and breaking the balance. Well, there went their weekend, she supposed. "…Ah, yeah. Sorry about that, I've just had a lot on my mind lately…" She said, doing the best she could not to appear troubled. If the downward tug she could feel on her mouth was any indication, she was having a hard time of being successful.

Luckily, Sayaka seemed to buy it. Or at least, her attention was elsewhere at that statement. 'Well, I've had a lot of stuff on my mind, too…' She huffed in response to Kyouko's excuse. "Whatever, let's just go." She proceeded to walk – or rather, stomp – down the path taking them to school. Kyouko watched her go for a bit before proceeding to follow. Due to her fast strides, and Sayaka's deliberate stomps, Kyouko was ahead of her again in no time. Looking over at Sayaka's huffy expression, Kyouko began to contemplate. Would it be okay to maybe suggest something to Sayaka, while she was still distracted? She didn't like keeping this to herself for so long, but she also didn't want Sayaka to worry. If she asked her about her suspicions while she was distracted, maybe it wouldn't have as bad an impact?

"Hey, Sayaka…"

"Hmm?" The blue-haired girl glanced at her, her expression still sour. Kyouko took a small, almost unnoticeable breath to calm herself before continuing. "Do you think…maybe this could all be a dream?" That certainly wasn't what Sayaka was expecting to hear. "HUHH!? What're you talking about?!" Sayaka still had that huffy composure, good. Kyouko watched her movements carefully to ensure she wasn't in full-listen mode, that posture she always gave when she was worried about others' problems, and was getting ready to stick her nose in everything. "I mean, even the food here-" One glance at a nearby tree froze Kyouko in one place. There, hiding just behind the tree, unnoticed by all others, was the class president. Akemi Homura looked directly at the redhead, her expression changing from the cold neutral expression to that even colder, almost reptilian smile she gave last night – or rather, the other day. Everything seemed normal…wasn't it? Kyouko wasn't sure anymore. She was sure she'd seen the world normal a second ago, but now she could see the dark fog seeping in, that creature from before standing where Homura stood, placing her finger over her lips in that motion that Kyouko knew all too well.

"What about the food?" Sayaka questioned, her azure brow rising in confusion. Kyouko really wasn't acting like herself lately; it was clear that something had been on her mind for the longest time. Then again, from what she remembered, Kyouko had always seemed a bit spacy. Even that didn't seem right, but people changed, she supposed. "Kyouko?"

If the redhead said anything, this creature would make sure she paid the price somehow. Wasn't that what happened when you spoke the truth? Quick flashes ran through her head at that moment, each as confusing as they were gruesome, only adding to the redhead's frozen state.

"…ko! KYOUKO!" A tap on the shoulder, and Kyouko flinched in place at the sudden contact. That's right; she was with Sayaka at this time. "Quit spacing out, you idiot! We're gonna be late for school!"

Late, she said. Weren't they late yesterday? Oh, wait. Weren't they late A COUPLE DAYS AGO, and yet they made it to class before the teacher had even arrived?

"R-Right…" Kyouko looked toward Sayaka, her eyes shaky and troubled. Her palms felt sweaty, too – heck, all of her felt a bit sweaty! Yet, she also felt really cold at the same time. She absently took note of the shudders racking her body. "We should go." Her companion gave her a look of concern. "Are you alright? You look a little pale." Sayaka frowned, placing a hand on the redhead's forehead, checking her temperature. "I-I'm fine, Sayaka! Really!" Kyouko protested, although her voice was not nearly as loud and boisterous as it had been known to be. It was more like a small kitten mewling like it was trying to be a mountain lion, failing miserably. "Hmm, you don't seem to have a temperature…" Sayaka noted, taking her hand away from the shuddering girl. "Well, see the nurse if you're not feeling well during school, I guess." She concluded with a shrug, proceeding to walk along. Kyouko looked after her, her expression glassy. So Sayaka couldn't tell that there were any issues, even with her nosiness? Was it really just her? "…Okay." She mumbled, walking at a slower pace after her companion.

"So what was that about the food?" Sayaka asked suddenly, startling Kyouko with a jump two feet off the ground. "N-NOTHING! The food tastes great!" Sayaka glared in suspicion at her hasty response. "What?! So are you saying that MY food is bad?!" Kyouko was now in full-panic mode, she wasn't even really thinking about her response. "N-No, it tastes great!"

"You're a terrible liar, Kyouko!" Sayaka's voice resounded from afar as Homura watched quietly from the tree. 'It's nice to see that even Kyouko will listen to subtle threats.' For the most part, Kyouko wasn't doing too badly in keeping her mouth shut. Oh, but wait. She suggested to Miki Sayaka about the possibility of this all being a dream. A farce. A non-reality. Perhaps not now, but that would certainly lead to Sayaka's memories opening up further in the future, especially with prompting. 'Still, I need to be extra careful if this plan is going to go smoothly.' Her eyes narrowed at Kyouko, who seemed to be trying to apologize and brush off the whole food issue. As naïve as she was, she was still a threat to her plans. Fire burned in her bright-violet irises as she watched the redhead with malice. 'It appears I need to tighten the leash.'


	3. Chapter 3: Waterlogged

Again, Kyouko quickly threw the classroom door open to see everyone sitting leisurely around the classroom. "Well, what do you know, Sayaka?" She attempted a haughty rebuttal to her companion, but it wasn't as strong as usual. "It looks like we're not late at all!" Sayaka frowned, stepping in the classroom. "Well, it's better to act like we're late and not be than to actually be late." With that, she made her way over to her seat, proceeding with her usual routine of staring the class president down with a suspicious glare. Kyouko looked over to where Sayaka always glared, eyes widening in shock and confusion at the sight of the raven-haired girl. 'Wha-but…! She was still outside when we were heading to the school, how did she beat us to class!?' Her eyes narrowed in suspicion as she slowly, cautiously made her way over to her seat, never taking her eye off the increasingly suspicious girl.

Another thing, she noted in disdain, was the fact that Sayaka seemed to be doing what looked like the exact same thing she was doing yesterday. In fact, as soon as lunch rolled around, she could see Sayaka, Madoka and that girl Mami all gathered around the transfer student's seat again; talking about what she could swear was the same thing they had been talking about A COUPLE DAYS AGO. Bringing a hand to her tired head, the redhead began to lift up from her seat to leave the classroom. The class president took note of this action, looking up at her. "Is something the matter, Sakura Kyouko?" Kyouko looked back at the girl, her expression pained. "Mmn…I'm just not feeling too good. I think I'm just gonna lie down in the nurse's office for a little while…"

Homura's eyes narrowed as she rose from her seat. This was the perfect opportunity to confront the redhead about her little slip-up. "Well, then. Allow me to escort you there." The redhead flinched back for a bit before forcing herself to relax. "Erm…I-I guess you can, if you really want to…" She watched as the raven-haired girl walked toward her, taking the hand by her side and pulling the redhead along outside the classroom and through the halls. Kyouko stared warily at the girl pulling her along. Just because she'd practically threatened her before, didn't mean that the class president actually meant to do any harm to her, right?

It wasn't until she realized what direction they were heading toward that Kyouko realized that something wasn't right. "Ah, w-wait…the nurse's office is down that way, isn't it?" She looked up at the slightly taller girl, noting her lack of response as she kept pulling her along. "Hey! This is the wrong way!" Kyouko tried again, attempting to pull away from her as the class president kept walking. Yet Homura held firm, and soon the two had made their way to the girl's bathroom on the second floor.

"H-Homura?" The redhead looked around nervously, before she was essentially flung into the bathroom, where she had to quickly catch her footing or else fall to the floor. "H-Hey! What's the big idea?!" She cried out in indignation, glaring at the raven-haired girl as said female listened intently for any other signs of life. There didn't seem to be any, good. The class president proceeded to lock the door, ensuring no one else would come in. "Now no one else will be able to disturb us."

Kyouko stepped back, glancing warily at the other girl that was making her way over to the redhead. "D-disturb us?" Again, there seemed to be a strange vibe coming from the girl, the redhead noted in alarm. Not to mention, the almost predatory behavior the girl was displaying was worrisome. The class president stopped inches from Kyouko's face, face distorted into that reptilian smile Kyouko had begun to learn to despise. "You've been a bad girl, Kyouko." Homura said with a cruel smirk. "What?" Red brows rose in confusion at that statement. "What do you mean?" Homura's smile shifted to a mocking frown as she stared the nervous girl in the eyes. "You created doubt in Miki Sayaka." The redhead flinched at this statement; so Homura caught that, did she? But what was Kyouko supposed to do? Pretend that everything was just fine?

"You know, I didn't have to give you a happy life." Homura continued, catching the redhead's attention. "And I could take it away, just as easily…" Scarlet eyes narrowed, brows furrowed in contemplation. At those words, Kyouko could feel her mind wandering to a dark, dank alleyway. In the shadows, she thought she could see herself – or at least, who she thought was herself –huddled against the brick wall, hugging her slender form for warmth. Her condition was rather ragged, her eyes dark and almost lifeless.

Yet, somehow, it felt more realistic than the schoolgirl she saw in the mirror that morning.

"But I can't do that." The chilly voice intercepted. Kyouko quickly looked to the class president, the other girl giving a disappointed shrug, stepping a few paces away from Kyouko. "I need you to keep Miki Sayaka occupied." So something was up, Kyouko thought with a grimace. Apparently she was being used to keep Sayaka from noticing anything was wrong? "Kch…" Well, there was no way she would willingly cooperate with something like that. "Still, I need to punish you somehow…" The raven-haired girl continued with a chilly tone, eliciting a shudder from the redhead. What was that class president planning?

With a snap of her fingers, Homura started the faucet of the sink automatically, the water pouring out and over the counter faster than it would ever normally do. This caught the redhead off guard as she noted in horror at the rate the water was rising. Already she could see it coming up to her ankles; it was also noted that the area that Homura was standing served as a barrier against the water.

Scarlet eyes widened; this couldn't be happening! "H-Hey! Cut it out! I-I'll drown!" She looked in alarm at Homura, who didn't seem to be fazed by the redhead's protest. Rather the opposite, actually; she appeared to be amused at her pleas. "Perhaps," Homura stated, a smirk playing on her lips. "But I'll make sure you don't die." Kyouko began to feel trembles of fear racking her body. Just the idea of drowning always made her feel nauseous. To feel the sensation of drowning, but never dying from it?! "PLEASE!" She cried out, her voice wavering from the terror she felt. "L-LET ME OUT OF HERE!" The water was already rising past her waist. She maneuvered to the edge of the barrier, right up to where Homura was standing with a cruel smile. "You need to accept your punishment, Kyouko."

'Accept my punishment?!' Kyouko could feel tears forming in her eyes, her vision growing blurry. 'Again, just accept my punishment!? Please, show me mercy!' She slammed her hands against the barrier, just inches from the class president's face. "I'M SORRY! I WON'T DO IT AGAIN!" Her voice was high and shrill, genuinely fearing for her life as she began to claw at the barrier as if it was her only path to survival. Realizing, as the water rose to her chin, that the blurry devilish creature across from her wasn't going to grant her mercy of any kind, Kyouko futilely mewled with streams of tears pouring down her cheek. "I'll be a good girl…" The water rose past the redhead's mouth and nose, and quickly past her head, cutting off any other communication. The water burned her lungs, making it hard to focus.

So this was what drowning felt like?

Homura's eyes widened, looking at the girl struggling for breath. 'What am I doing…?' She realized. Kyouko was doing the best she could to keep her breath, but being completely submerged in water, it was proving to be a futile effort. 'This…this isn't what I wanted!'

The redhead could no longer hold in the oxygen. Involuntarily, she breathed out and accidentally inhaled the water, bringing her closer to death as she struggled for air. The underwater struggle continued to take place, the hair ribbon and object within falling from her hair, leaving the scarlet locks flowing freely in the water. Homura could do nothing but watch helplessly as she watched the young girl's watery demise, knowing that she couldn't just easily release her without going back on her words.

Yet, seeing the girl suffering once more, despite all the bravado the raven-haired girl demonstrated earlier, Homura couldn't help but feel like this was all wrong. 'Kyouko…!' Hadn't the redhead suffered enough? Between her own past, the issue with Sayaka…everything…she watched helplessly as the girl began to lose the fight.

" _I may not know this Madoka…" A familiar high, yet rough-sounding dialect resounded in the distance._

" _But I do know it's someone really important to you." A ragged looking redhead with a wild ponytail, her eyes concealed, flashed a fanged grin at the raven-haired girl sporting the red ribbon in her hair._

" _I'll believe a friend," she continued, holding out a Pocky stick to the other girl._

" _So, tell me more about this Madoka person?"_

Homura stared blankly, thinking back to the history she'd had with this particular Kyouko. After Sayaka had been taken to the Law of Cycles, she too had been left on her own with only the memory of the one they truly cared about. At first this had made her extremely unapproachable, but soon Homura had actually been approached by Kyouko, extending a Pocky stick as a sign of friendship. Although in the end Homura had fallen into depression from the absence of Madoka, Kyouko had done all she could to cheer the raven-haired girl right up.

'Kyouko was always there for me…'

During their time in the Soul Gem, too, Kyouko remained loyal to her. She cooperated with her when they realized something was wrong, respected her space when Homura insisted she wanted to investigate on her own, but still listened when Homura needed someone to talk to.

'The same Kyouko…'

Yet here she was, watching the girl as she was writhing in her watery prison. Eventually the writhing came to a stop; the drowned girl ceased all movement, her body going limp, helplessly carried along with the motions of the underwater currents, her eyes closed. Surely if it weren't for what the girl was, Sakura Kyouko would have died in that moment.

'That I'm putting through torture…'

The thought was sickening. With shaky hands, she brought her thumb and index finger together, snapping to release the barrier containing the water in place, effectively turning off the water faucet simultaneously. The water poured out in waves around Homura, running past her loafers and out of existence. The redhead previously trapped inside fell with a thud to the ground face-first, completely motionless. Homura's eyes widened in alarm as she quickly knelt down to the girl's side. "KYOUKO!" She cried, checking the girl's condition, turning her onto her back. "Are you okay!? Can you breathe?!" She stared in sorrow at the lack of response from the girl, fearing the worst.

A series of violent coughs startled Homura, directing her attention to the downed redhead. Homura's spirits soared; she was going to be okay! "It's okay, Kyouko…" The redhead rolled herself over, allowing for the water to escape more freely from her lungs as she rested on her knees; unfortunately, blood also seeped from her mouth along with the water, leaving her throat sore and raw. "Breathe…" Homura placed a hand on her back, rubbing it gently and assuredly. She felt Kyouko flinch at her touch, causing Homura to pull her hand back in realization. "Ah…" She looked at the girl to see the redhead staring straight at her, eyes wide and shaking, full of primal fear. Slowly rising to her knees, Kyouko never took her eyes off her, as if Homura were a predator, and she was the unfortunate prey.

'That's right…I did this to her.' Homura realized in dismay, noting the tears flowing down the redhead's cheeks, mixing with the remains of blood dripping from her mouth and down her chin. She had literally just drowned the girl, not even giving her the satisfaction of ending her life with it. 'I'm a devil…' The class president reached a hand to her, attempting to calm the girl. "F-for now, let's just get you cleaned up-" The redhead quickly rose to her feet, legs shaky and unbalanced. "Wait, I'm not going to hurt you!" Homura called out, beginning to rise as well, until she heard the girl's quiet mewls. "N-no…no…!" With that, Kyouko darted for the door. Homura frowned, rising up and walking towards the panicked girl. "If that's how it's going to be…" She reached over, roughly grabbing the redhead by the wrist, pulling her back. "KYAA!" The girl cried out in fear, her voice raw from the violent coughing earlier.

'It doesn't matter what happens to others, so long as I can get what I want…' The devil turned the redhead to face her before throwing her roughly against the bathroom door. "Unghh!" Cringing in pain, Kyouko looked up to see the creature closing in on her, much akin to a shark. Her eyes widened in shock and fear at the sight, tears actively streaming down her face. **"So now we know better than to say unnecessary things, right?"** The devil almost cooed as she raised the redhead's chin up so Kyouko had no choice but to face her. Stunned into silence, the redhead could only drop her head, giving a shaky nod. Homura seemed pleased with this silent answer, and with that, she left the female to her own devices.

Again, without knowing when it happened, Kyouko found herself out in the hall, uniform sopping wet, her hair weighed down by the water gathered up in its locks. She absently touched a trembling hand to the collar of her uniform shirt; the tie ribbon had come undone, and the top clasp of the shirt had been unfastened. That must have happened during the underwater struggle, she noted blankly. The sound of footsteps approaching only slightly alerted Kyouko. She slowly raised her head up to see a rather confused and concerned Sayaka. "Wha-KYOUKO!? What happened to you?!"

It was pointless to tell her anything, Kyouko realized. If she even attempted a hint at something being wrong, she would be punished. If she just kept quiet, then she could at least pretend to have a normal existence, even if she would always know that this was all wrong. "Ah, Sayaka…" She looked herself over. How could she explain this? "Sorry, just had a bit of a clumsy moment…" It was hurting to speak, her throat was still raw. "I'm actually feeling a little off today, so I'm going to go home early…" Sayaka frowned, checking the girl's forehead again. "Sheesh…I really don't know what's wrong with you lately…well, if the nurse says it's alright, then I guess you should go. Be careful heading home, okay? Don't be passing out on the sidewalk or something crazy like that." Pulling her hand away, the blue-haired companion proceeded to walk back the direction she came. "I'm going to be heading over to Mami-san's after school, so be sure and take care of yourself, okay?"

Kyouko gave a small, almost nonexistent nod. "…'Kay…" She croaked. It really hurt. Her lungs hurt, her throat hurt, her head was spinning and weighed a ton. But, it looked like Sayaka was still okay. Whatever mistake she'd made, it was only her who had to pay the price. '…Is Sayaka heading over to that Mami for cakes and pies, again…? Are they really that good, or is this day deliberately trying to feel like a couple days ago?' Although she knew she officially needed to receive the okay from the nurse to leave early, her wobbly legs automatically began to take her to the entrance of the school building, where she proceeded to slowly, shakily make her way back to the apartment. The smartphone in her pocket didn't seem to be affected by any water damage. No doubt that was because it was as much a fake as the rest of this world.

* * *

Homura sat in her seat, overlooking the rest of class. It seemed that the routine was the same, aside from the anomalies Sakura Kyouko had been setting forth with her insight. Miki Sayaka had come back to the classroom and was now chatting happily with the two she had been talking with the last school day, just like before. So long as she maintained this repetition, the girls wouldn't be able to slip out and try anything suspicious. They would forever be in a loop of peaceful bliss. She glanced down at the two items in hand; Kyouko's hair accessories had been left behind in the bathroom when she placed the girl in a random area of the school. It didn't take much to fix the bathroom up as if nothing had happened, but due to being original items from the real world the ribbon and crest remained there as evidence. Perhaps she should find the time to give them back to her?

But how could she do that? The girl was clearly terrified of her. Letting out a sigh, she pocketed the items for the time being. 'Perhaps later, when things have calmed down a little, I can slip in and return the items.'

* * *

Back at the apartment, Kyouko had made it as far as the entryway before the events of earlier played back in full force. "A-Ahhh…." She released a quiet scream of terror, her throat still raw. Her legs gave out underneath her, leaving her sitting helplessly by the door, eyes wide and shaking fervently.

'That Homura…'

 _Help! I can't breathe…_

 _I-I'm sorry…_

 _Somebody…save me…_

Tears poured down her pale cheeks, her eyes glassy and vacant as they stared with fright at something that wasn't there.

'I-It's as if…'

 _ **So now we know better…**_

Her eyes grew watery, everything blurring as if she were trapped underwater again.

'She was the Devil himself…!'

Realizing with a start that this wasn't getting her cleaned up, she proceeded to rise carefully off the ground and over towards the bathroom, but the events of today had really hit her hard. Head swimming and vision blurry, she fell to the ground with a thud.

She lay there silent, even when she heard the door swing open after who knows how long, and the sound of shoes fell against the wood floor of the entrance. She didn't even react when socks shuffled into the room, followed by, "I'm home!" Her eyes remained vacant as she heard the thud of the school-bag, the rushed footsteps nearing closer, and the concerned cries that slowly faded into the darkness, along with her consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4: Fever

When Kyouko next woke up, she found herself staring at troubled azure eyes. "S-Sayaka…" She murmured, finding her voice was muffled by something over her mouth. A vacant glance told her that she had been put in bed, and a heavy warm blanket was placed over her, brought up over her lips. "W…What…what ha-"

"That's what I'd like to know!" Sayaka frowned, placing a rag on the patient's forehead. "Honestly! What's been going on with you lately?! You just seem so out of it! And did you even eat anything today!? Your lunch box was left in the kitchen!" Kyouko looked up, noting the damp cloth placed on her forehead. "…I dunno…" Her eyes shifted away, not daring to meet the other girl's. There was so much going on, so much! But unfortunately, she couldn't disclose any of that information to her friend.

"Well, I'm going to go ahead and check your temperature." Sayaka responded, walking out to fetch the thermometer. "Don't go anywhere, okay?" Scarlet brows furrowed at the command. 'Do I look like I can go anywhere, idiot?' She thought to herself, nestling her head into the blanket to try to absorb its warmth. She felt cold, so cold…was that from the fear she felt? Or was it from being soaked too long after pretty much drowning? Why did pain have to be so real when everything else wasn't?

It seemed that pain was the most real thing she'd always felt. Again, images flashed through her mind, too quick and too painful for her to really understand. "Unghh…" She groaned, clutching the light fabric of the dress she was put in. It hurt every time she had these visions, but she didn't understand what they were. Part of her was dreading ever understanding its contents.

"I'm back!" Sayaka called, alerting the girl to her presence. Kyouko slowly turned her head to face the girl; even small movements like that felt unbearable at the moment. "Mm…okay…" she opened her mouth in compliance, allowing the thermometer's access. The blue-haired girl knelt over, placing the thermometer behind her tongue and holding it in place as it read her temperature. A few beeps resounded after a bit, and the thermometer was pulled back as Sayaka examined the readings. "…Oh, boy." She groaned, looking down at the redhead.

"Is it bad…?" Kyouko asked, although she was sure she already knew the answer. Sayaka looked down at her, frowning at the readings she got. 110 degrees was nothing to sneeze at! "You've got a high fever, Kyouko! Geez! Why didn't you change out of your wet clothes when you got back?!" Kyouko's expression darkened. "I…" She had meant to change out and ensure that she didn't get sick. But with all the stress that had been building up, not to mention the overlapping fear she was now feeling at any time over the whole ordeal, she'd found it even harder to stay focused than usual. Once upon a time, she was sure she was more careful about her well-being. Back when she could remember ducking through alleyways, dodging police and thugs alike, chasing down monsters… "I forgot." She muttered, turning her head away. It hurt to constantly lie to her best friend like this.

"HAHH?! HOW COULD YOU FORGET TO CHANGE OUT OF WET CLOTHES?!" Sayaka hollered, staring down at her air-headed companion. Honestly, what was UP with her lately!? "…Too loud, Sayaka…" Kyouko mumbled; her face contorted in pain. Sayaka cringed. Right, she would be more sensitive to hearing right now. "Agh, sorry…still, you're really too careless sometimes!"

Scarlet watery eyes shifted towards azure, making sure not to completely face her. "Hey…What do you think about Akemi Homura?" Even if she couldn't actually say anything, she could at least check to see if Sayaka maybe, just maybe saw that things were off with the world. "Huh? Akemi Homura?" Sayaka quirked an eyebrow at the change in topic; what brought this up? "Well, I don't really know much about her…but I do know that she's the Devil!" She concluded with an air of certainty. No matter what, that Akemi Homura was bad news!

"Devil, huh…" Kyouko glanced away. "Yeah…that sounds about right…" Sayaka's eyes softened, looking at the helpless girl in bed. "Are you okay? Did something happen?" She asked, staring at the girl in concern. "…Nothin'." The redhead turned towards the opposite direction of Sayaka, catching sight of the alarm clock as well as the morning sky. "You should head to school. I'll be fine on my own…" Really, she didn't want to be alone at this time, but she knew that Sayaka at least needed to maintain the routine if that "Devil" was going to be satisfied. Sayaka frowned, looking at the girl with silent judgement one more time before she let up, stepping away from the bed. "…Alright, if you say so. I know better than to challenge your independence." She walked into the other room, making the final preparations to head to school. "You take care of yourself, okay? Get plenty of rest!"

Red stared sorrowfully back at blue as Sayaka rounded the corner. 'Sayaka…sorry. I can't tell you what really happened!' Her eyes filled with more tears, as frustration and stress built up in her system. Along with the sickness she was already dealing with, she was feeling overall crummy. She needed to rest up, though, so reluctantly she turned back toward the ceiling, pulling the blanket off from over her mouth so it rested just slightly on her chin. It helped to breathe, but boy, was it hurting to do even that. Not to mention, every little movement seemed to be taking its toll on her body. Fighting back a pained whimper, the redhead forced her tired eyes shut, willing sleep to come to her and praying desperately that it wouldn't be a fitful rest.

* * *

It came as a surprise to Homura to discover Miki Sayaka entering the classroom on her own that day. Where was her redheaded companion? Wasn't she always with her? Was she just late today? The class president waited for a bit to see if Kyouko would be slamming the classroom door near off its slot like she did the other day, but the only other one to come into the classroom was Saotome-sensei, down in the dumps as usual; most likely another failed date. No matter, it was just more consistency to the routine. As she rose to give the opening exercises, she saw Saotome-sensei taking roll.

"Oh? Is Sakura-san not here today?" The teacher questioned, looking directly at the blue-haired companion Kyouko always came to school with. Sayaka frowned, shaking her head. "I'm afraid Kyouko's actually pretty sick right now, sensei." Homura's brow rose in confusion as she heard the teacher's comments of sympathy. Sakura Kyouko was sick? Come to think of it, it seemed like she went home early yesterday. She glanced down to her uniform pocket, where she kept the items she still needed to return to the redhead. Maybe she could pay her a visit later. She would still make sure Miki Sayaka did the same routine as usual, spending time with her friends and enjoying life.

Homura would be lying if she said that she wasn't worried for the redhead's well-being. Could she have gotten sick from the water incident? It was quite likely, so naturally she was beginning to find herself feeling responsible for Kyouko's condition. She never did like that feeling of helplessness, and unfortunately this situation was nagging her with it as if it were a plague. 'That's it, then. I'll visit Sakura Kyouko while Miki Sayaka is out with her friends.'

* * *

It was a simple matter, getting into the apartment. Being the creator of this world, Akemi Homura could freely move in and out of whatever space she wished, and the bedroom of Miki Sayaka's residence was no different. Just as she'd made sure of, Miki Sayaka was busy enjoying time with the other two, too busy caught up in the same old topics to really take note of any irregularities. They would just blissfully spend their days while Homura could take the time to right the wrong she did. 'While Kyouko did threaten my plans, it was far from deserving of drowning her like I did. I overreacted, and because of that she's now like this.' She glanced down at the sleeping girl, who was clearly at unrest. The fever was taking its course; the girl was breathing heavily, her complexion was ghastly, and sweat trickled down her cheeks. The raven-haired girl reached a hand out, placing it gently on her cheek. She was really burning up!

'Oh…come to think of it, something like this happened before, too…' Homura found her mind wandering, back to that time before she'd completely lost her sanity.

 _She and Kyouko had just finished taking down a fair number of Wraiths. Well, she could more accurately say that it was she who had taken them down, the redhead almost stumbling along after. Homura gave her a cool glare as the younger girl changed out of her magical girl attire. "You were rather sloppy today, Kyouko."_

" _Yeah, sorry…"The redhead's voice was small and weak. Homura absently noted that the girl could barely stand on her feet, yet didn't really think much of it. "I guess I'm not really in top form today, huh?" Changing out of her magical girl attire seemed to be a strenuous effort on the redhead's part, almost causing the girl to topple over. Still, at the time Homura didn't really care too much what was going on with the redhead; she was proving to be rather useless when they actually teamed up for once. Kyouko placed a hand on her head, trying to steady herself. "I've been pretty tired, too…guess that means I'm done for today…" Homura nodded in acknowledgement, turning away and beginning her walk back to her house. "Whatever. I'm done for the day, too." She was done dealing with the redhead's sloppiness today. Never, in all the timelines, had she ever remembered her to be so-_

 _A loud thud caused her to stop in her tracks. What was that just now? She turned her head to see the scarlet magical girl lying on the ground, her face contorted in pain and her body motionless. "KYOUKO!" Homura cried out in alarm, rushing over to pick the girl up off the streets. If she was left on her own, who knew what could happen to her in this state?_

 _Homura could see scarlet eyes slowly reemerging from tired lashes, staring blankly overhead as if she were trying to comprehend her current situation. Pale fingers linked with sickly, Homura tightened her hold on the girl to ensure she was safe. "Kyouko, you're awake!" She breathed a sigh of relief. The redhead mewled, eyes still glancing around to gather her surroundings. "H-Homura…?"_

" _Are you okay? What happened?" Homura pressed, noting the faint tug on her fingers; Kyouko was attempting to pull away. "Hmph…I-it's nothing I can't handle…" She looked away, her face flustered on top of her already flushed features. She pulled her hand away, rising up to a sitting position. "Something like this can't-Unghh!" Unfortunately, a pounding sensation in her head forced her back to the pillow, breathing heavily as she struggled against the pain. "Nghha…" She weakly cried out, her hand resting to the side of her head as she gripped at the sheets for some form of comfort._

" _Don't push yourself!" Homura scolded, nevertheless checking to make sure the girl was alright. "I-it's fine…" Kyouko insisted, although her appearance wasn't backing up her claim. "T-this happens every now and then…w-when the weather gets c-c-cold…and shelter becomes h-harder to find…" Why Kyouko was spouting this information, Homura didn't know. It could be that she couldn't think straight from the pounding headache she was dealing with. "Why didn't you tell anyone about it?!" Homura insisted, leaning over her._

" _Because I hate being helpless…" Kyouko countered weakly, her eyes narrowing in frustration. "Being the damsel…having to burden others…not being able to protect myself…"_

" _I HATE IT!"_

 _I hate being the victim…_

Homura was snapped out of her memory by a more recent event: When she had trapped the girl in the makeshift aquarium in the girl's bathroom, Sakura Kyouko looked so helpless…she couldn't hear it, but she was certain that as the girl was drowning, she was begging for Homura to save her. Yet, it wasn't until the girl was no longer responsive that Homura could bring herself to remove the barrier.

What was she turning into?

"Nngh…" A weak groan alerted Homura's attention to the bed, where she could see the redhead slowly waking from her fitful slumber. Oh, and she was still standing there. Scarlet met royal blue, leaving the two of them frozen in place. Kyouko's eyes widened, her expression taking on that primal fear she had exhibited before. It was official: The girl absolutely hated and feared Homura. As she thought this, she could see Kyouko slowly rising from the bed and slipping out of the blanket, paying no mind to whatever headache she was dealing with. She was acting instinctively, Homura noted. But what was she doing? She could see the girl running toward her, reeling her arm back as if to-

Oh. Is that it.

Fist met face, and Homura was thrown to the ground, looking up in surprise at the sick girl. '…On the one hand, I deserved that.' She could see the adrenaline slowly escaping the redhead's body, her legs giving out as she groaned in pain. Sitting up, she narrowed her eyes at the weak redhead, watching as the girl struggled to steady her breathing. 'But on the other, I can't let her think that it's okay to rebel.' Her mind made up, Homura assumed a less conspicuous form, yet one that was slightly influenced by her demonic appearance; she wore a simple black spaghetti-strap dress that flowed past her thighs, her demonic dark crimson hair-ribbon adorning the top of her head. Her ear cuff could still be seen, the amethyst jewel swinging precariously with her movements, and her eyes took on that bright-violet hue. Ironically, as it made the redhead seem like an angel, she noted the simple yet airy white sleeveless dress that also flowed past the thighs, its straps loose and easily slipping from her shoulders as she struggled to maintain consciousness due to the pain. Well, Homura was about to bring her more pain.

She moved over to the downed girl, roughly gripping her neck and forcing her head up. "Nggh…!" The redhead whimpered from the force of the movement that only served to send more pain shooting through her body.

" **You dare have the nerve to punch me like that…"** The grip tightened, the demonic claws Homura gained digging into Kyouko's neck, causing her to wince slightly. Unbeknownst to Homura, flames had begun to form around her hand, licking the flesh of Kyouko's throat. **"You think you know pain?!"** The flames began to intensify, causing Kyouko more pain. Everything was so unbearable, she was having trouble concentrating. And this smell, this fire…

" **You think you know what it feels like to slowly rot away, only to be shattered into pieces all over again?!"**

Those words struck a chord in Kyouko. It sounded…no, it felt all too familiar, those words she spoke. Again, images began to flash by in her head. Yet this time, things began to seem a lot clearer. She began to recognize the images in full detail: The wish, her father's betrayal, the tragedy that started her fight against despair, that snowy night, Tomoe Mami's help, Kyouko's pushing the sempai away, the death of Tomoe Mami, running into Sayaka…losing Sayaka to her Witch. Everything. Everything was beginning to clear up in her head, just as the fiery tongues began to become all too painful to bear; like the flames of her own despair. "NNGGHAAA!" She cried out in pain, both from the memories breaking free as well as the physical pain, and she quickly pulled away, breathing heavily from the pain and whimpering slightly.

It wasn't too hard to pull away, either. Homura realized that her intimidation was, once again, going too far. She ended up hurting the redhead yet again with her actions. She pulled away as well, her violet eyes wide and shaky at the sight of the cruel burn she left on the right side of Kyouko's neck. "I-I…I didn't mean to…" Yet to her surprise, Kyouko didn't seem to be terrified of her. In fact, she just seemed to be staring down, as if she were contemplating something. The whimpering had stopped, as well.

"I know how that feels." Kyouko said, surprising Homura with the coldness in her voice. That didn't sound like the naïve Kyouko she was dealing with. That cold tone, that level of seriousness could only come from the Sakura Kyouko who had been through hell and back. But, that couldn't be!

"To slowly rot away…to be brought back up only to be shattered to pieces all over again…" Kyouko raised her head to look into the raven-haired girl's eyes. "I know EXACTLY how that feels." Her eyes were cold and hardened, with that underlying sadness and loneliness to it. Homura's eyes widened at the sight. "K…Kyouko…?!" She could only stare as the redhead rose to her feet, more successfully fighting back the pain from the sickness. 'This endurance could only be from the true Kyouko! But how?!'

"You really like to overdramatize things, don't you?" That cold, yet clearly weakened voice resounded from the redhead. Her body was still shaky from the fever she was fighting the effects of. "Bet you think you're the only one who's had to deal with suffering, huh?" She weakly scoffed, glancing down with cold eyes at Homura. "You really wanna talk about who doesn't understand what? Fine. Let me give you a play-by-play of how SCREWED UP my life is." She watched as Homura rose to her feet, violet eyes staring in disbelief. "Y-you remember…?"

Kyouko frowned. "Yeah, I remember everything: Both the witches, the wraiths, and that world you created in the Soul Gem. Shall I start from the beginning for you?" Homura stared, still having a hard time believing what she was hearing. Taking her silence as acceptance, Kyouko took a breath before she started the summary of her life, something she honestly didn't think she would ever have to do again.

"Part One: I first made the contract with Kyuubey after 6 years of suffering and starvation, Kyuubey pressuring me the whole time until I gave in. However, the wish I made had dire consequences, and my father made sure I knew it. He accused me of being a Witch, and even tried to kill me." She lowered the dress only slightly, revealing a deep, wide scar clear across the left chest, starting from the top area of the rib and going down under the fabric. "I still keep the scar from that as a reminder." She took a breath to steady herself, as she really didn't like to think back on her trauma. "He later fell to alcohol, becoming aggressive and violent. I can't even look at alcohol without thinking back to that time…" She swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat before she continued. "Anyway, since he couldn't get rid of the Witch, he proceeded to "save" the rest of his family from the evil Witch, killing my mother and sister; himself too, obviously."

"The Sakura Kyouko at that time was a fool; once she saw everything falling apart, she immediately regretted her wish, ultimately having her powers locked so she couldn't use it at will. This meant that I couldn't fight effectively for quite some time; I needed time alone to figure things out. Because of this, I ended up cutting all ties with my partner, forcing us to go our separate ways. "

"But living on the streets, fate's never kind to you. Homeless, powerless and always starving, I clawed desperately for survival." She had a wry smile on her face, as if she'd tasted something awful. "In order to survive, I had to twist my morals. The food chain became my guide. And so, I became everything I wasn't. Violent, cruel, pragmatic, full of greed…" She glanced away, her eyes narrowing. "And slowly felt myself rotting away from it all. I began to lose sight of who I was." Homura could only stare dumbfounded. She knew the basics of what she'd gone through, but to actually hear her share the pain and suffering from the incident was an entirely different experience. "Kyouko…"

She looked back at Homura. "Part 2's a bit tricky. Loops, timelines, tangles; got you to thank for that, no doubt." She closed her eyes in thought. "So I guess I'll skip to Part 3: The illusionary world. See, I can't access my powers directly…" Homura's eyes widened. "Y-you've been through all the timelines I went through…?" Kyouko continued. "But I can always tell a fake world from its food. Just like when I discovered one time in a Witch's barrier: Fake food has no taste, no substance." She glanced over at Homura, frowning. "And no, I didn't personally go through time."

"But I retained the memories; every single memory of every single timeline. And at the center of all these…was Sayaka." She looked away, her expression more melancholy. "I never could tell what attracted me to Sayaka above all else. I'd say it's like with you and Madoka…" She eyed Homura sadly. "But it's not like that. For Sayaka, I just…" She looked away again, her expression pained. "I just wanted her to be happy…"

Homura took this chance to speak up. "But that's what I-"

"Even if it means letting her go." Kyouko continued, speaking over the class president. "Sayaka was the source of light in my dismal existence. She gave my life reason, direction, purpose…" Her hand clenched tightly, her knuckles turning white, before she let it just drop to her side as if she had no choice but to accept this fate. "I could never drag her down."

Homura scoffed in disbelief. "But you're only hurting yourself with that reasoning!" Kyouko looked back at her, eyes narrowed. "So? I'm used to the pain. Besides, it's what Sayaka wants." Her eyes narrowed further. "And you can't talk. Do you know how it felt, watching you destroy yourself…?" Her breath was getting ragged and shaky; even Kyouko's level of endurance couldn't handle fighting the fever for much longer. But she had to convince Homura to stop this façade, for the good of all of them. "And you're still hurting yourself, even now! I know how it feels to be the monster, Homura! Trust me!" She could feel her legs giving out as she cried for Homura to understand. Homura quickly ran over, recognizing the signs of faintness. "Kyouko, you're…!" She reached out her arms, catching the redhead as she fell, the both of them sitting on the ground. Kyouko's body was reaching its limit; she needed rest as soon as possible, or she wouldn't be able to recover as much as she needed. "Ngghhh…!" She gripped Homura tightly. Homura noted, to her alarm, that the tight grip the redhead was giving was barely felt; her body was weak, she really needed to lie down and rest. "Don't push yourself!"

"I admire your determination to ensure happiness for the one you care about…" Kyouko practically whispered; her head was too heavy to lift off of Homura's chest. "But people change: Madoka's not that sweet, ignorant little girl anymore…" Homura sat in place, listening quietly as the redhead did what she could to say her piece while she still maintained consciousness. "She's grown up, and doing what she loves best: saving others…" She struggled to lift her head up even a little bit, forcing herself off of the raven-haired girl, reflective of her struggle to survive on her own. Homura could do nothing but watch her, the things she was saying slowly sinking in. Was it really worth all that she was doing? Was she really ensuring Madoka's happiness with this cage?

"True love isn't about getting what you want…" The redhead muttered, trying but failing to strengthen her voice. "It's about letting the one you love be happy…whatever they choose…" With one final push, she lifted her head to face Homura. "It's one of the things…I love most about fairy tales…" The sickness finally won out. Kyouko fell limply back onto Homura, the raven-haired girl assisting in making sure she fell in a soft location. Staring at the unconscious girl, Homura couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Even with everything she'd been through, she was still set on believing in fairy tales? She wrapped her arms around the redhead, lifting her up as she stood to her feet. It didn't come as too much of a surprise to Homura to discover how light the other girl felt, making the trip back over to the bed that much easier.


	5. Chapter 5: Desire

Setting Kyouko carefully on the mattress, Homura stood in place as she stared at the redhead. 'I know that I've been selfish…' She took note of a stray lock of hair that rested on the girl's chest, carefully sliding it back into the sea of scarlet on the bed. 'There are others that have been suffering just as much…' Discoloration in the skin caught Homura's attention: The scar that Kyouko showed earlier.

" _I still keep the scar from that as a reminder…"_

The scar was rather wide, and it looked like it went down quite a ways under the fabric. 'Just how bad is it?' She wondered as she slowly lowered the fabric of the dress a little more, bringing it down to the middle of her breast. Even from there, she could see the scar disappearing under the fabric. She noted in alarm that the scar didn't just go straight down. It began to veer closer towards the middle of the girl's torso as it went downward, close to where her Soul Gem usually rested when in her Magical Girl attire. Royal blue eyes widened at this revelation. 'That's too close…her father really did come close to killing her! If it had been any closer…!' It almost looked like an incision that might've been made in an operation of the heart, but more crudely done and with far more malice. She faintly took note of the girl's shivering underneath her touch.

"Mnnhh…" Homura heard the redhead's discomfort, and she quickly looked to the girl's face. She didn't seem to be in pain, but something was bothering her greatly, disturbing her peaceful rest. 'Is she okay? What's the matter with her?' Raven brows furrowed in concern. She could feel the girl shifting uncomfortably, raising her head slightly as she let out a weak whimper.

"…"

It wasn't until she took the time to actually notice what she had done – out of context of examining the wound – that Homura began to realize the awkwardness of the situation. Her expression paled; she could feel herself sweating as if she'd been caught doing something wrong. She quickly pulled her hand away, a sweat-drop on her head as she noted how truly awkward and disturbing she'd just made that situation. 'SHOOT! I DIDN'T EVEN THINK ABOUT HOW SUGGESTIVE THAT COULD'VE BEEN!' Her head was reeling, the embarrassment seeping into her face and flushing her features.

She looked back at the girl with a start, suddenly feeling self-conscious about getting caught. 'D-Did she notice…?' A quick look at the girl and she could see that Kyouko was still fully unconscious, although her expression seemed rather troubled from the supposed molestation she'd had to endure. It wasn't like that in reality, Homura reasoned, but out of context it was clear that there could be a misunderstanding. Luckily, the girl didn't wake from the movement, and Homura could just pretend it didn't happen. She breathed a sigh of relief at her stroke of luck.

'Still…' She glanced back at the girl, royal blue orbs trailing over the scar once more. "It almost seems as if the man was attempting to cut out her heart…' She thought of the incident and how just Kyouko's summarization was sending chills down her spine. What was it like, going through such a traumatic experience, and by her father, no less? 'Her father meant everything to her, didn't he?' Her eyes narrowed, full of sympathy. 'It's incredible she didn't turn into a witch back then…' She thought of Kyouko sitting limply against the altar, a large bleeding hole in her chest and tears pouring down her face. Compared to that amount of strength…a weak-willed, spectacled girl with braids appeared in the raven-haired girl's mind. 'I'm sure I would've…' She closed her eyes, her brows furrowing in contemplation over the whole ordeal.

Some people really couldn't understand others' despair; yet even though the redhead experienced hers first-hand, she still stood firm against the tumultuous storm of mankind's cruelty. Opening her eyes again, she glanced toward the sleeping girl's soft facial features.

"Ah…" She pleasantly realized that she was beginning to see the girl in a new light. Maybe it was because of the appreciation she was feeling for the girl's strength and radiance, but the girl began to appear more…attractive than she remembered her being. 'I never realized…just how beautiful she is…' Not just her physical appearance, but her spirit as well was just so beautiful.

'Even when dressed in rags…even when covered in dirt and grime…' The memory of Kyouko assuring Homura she should focus on the thing she wanted to protect came to mind. Despite the fatal wounds Kyouko sported, her eyes were full of so much light at that time; she felt as if the redhead could light up the world with its brilliance. 'She still maintained that radiant beauty…'

Without noticing it, she had climbed onto the mattress, leaning over the sleeping redhead. 'And now that she's been living a life of comfort…' She placed a hand affectionately on her cheek, bringing the girl's face in better view. 'She's even more radiant…' She lowered her head, closing the distance between them. 'I never realized how much…' Their lips were just inches from each other. 'I…' She closed her eyes, feeling the rush of passion filling up in her chest.

"What are you doing?"

Homura's eyes opened with a start. There, just inches from her, was a wide-awake Kyouko, staring curiously up at her with an eyebrow raised. The raven-haired girl could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks, realizing what she was just about to do. WHY was she just about to do that?! She quickly threw herself back, her face as red as the other girl's hair. "K-K-K-KYOUKO!" She sputtered, attempting to regain her composure and failing miserably. "I-wha-you-you should be resting!" She immediately turned to scolding, as that was the only thing she could think of at that moment.

The redhead sat up, using her hands to help support herself on the mattress. Although she was feeling a lot better, she was still slightly light-headed. "I did." She looked at the flustered girl. "The worst is over now. All that's left is just a small cold or something like that." She straightened herself up so that she didn't have to worry about losing balance, raising a hand to scratch the back of her head, the strap settling on her shoulder from the motion, her other hand helping her stay in place. "It doesn't take long for me to get over a simple illness," She explained as casually as if she were explaining why the sky was blue. "Wait…huh?" She noticed the color of flesh where it wasn't normally; directing her attention to the exposed area of her chest, scar in full view. She stared blankly at the sight for a bit before the overexposure clicked in her brain, a furious blush rapidly forming on her cheeks. 'Wait, but if this was like that…and Homura was there…then what…what…!?'

She quickly backed away from Homura, bringing her legs against her protectively as she used her hand to pull the other strap back up, furiously blushing. "KYAAA! Okay seriously, WHAT WERE YOU DOING!?" Scarlet eyes stared accusingly at the raven-haired girl, now not too sure whether or not Homura had good intentions. After drowning her, burning her…was she going to try a different tactic this time?!

"What-no! I-I was just trying to get a better look at the scar!" Homura blurted out, her face even redder at the insinuation Kyouko was making. Kyouko relaxed, though only just slightly. "…R-Really?" She stared suspiciously at the other girl, but made no defensive maneuvers. Homura nodded. "R-Really." She insisted, sitting up straight." Kyouko frowned, her hand not leaving the strap. "That's still pretty invasive!" She complained. She wasn't as flustered as she was earlier, but the whole situation still had her pretty embarrassed. "Sorry?" Homura offered. What else could she say? The truth of the matter was she was prying. Suggestive or not, she was sticking her nose where she shouldn't have been. In any case, at least she didn't catch her almost trying to kiss her.

"So why were you towering over me, then?" Kyouko asked, lowering her hand finally. It was clear she was still on the defensive, but she was willing to lower her guard just slightly. Homura flinched at the question. What could she say? After all, she was trying to steal a kiss…was she just supposed to say that?! If she did, Kyouko would definitely be freaked out. Not to mention, that slip-up was rather embarrassing… "I was just checking your condition," Homura lied. "It is my fault this happened to you, after all…" Well, it wasn't ENTIRELY a lie. She was worried about her well-being, after all.

Kyouko stared at her, expression neutral as if she were gauging what her next action should be. She elicited a small chuckle, finding Homura's actions to actually be rather sweet. "Honestly…" She gave a small shrug, causing the strap to slip unnoticeably again. She leaned toward Homura, raising her arm toward the raven-haired girl's head. "Even after drowning me and burning me alive, you still take the time to worry about my well-being?" With a cute grin, she flicked Homura's forehead. "You're too good to be a Devil."

Homura winced. Whether that was because of the sudden impact, or because of the strange feelings she was getting from the strangely adorable expression on the redhead's face, she wasn't entirely sure. At a loss for words, Homura carefully slipped off the bed, reaching down to pick up a couple items she'd dropped earlier. "I…I'm not good at all. My lack of consideration has hurt you, time and time again." She gripped the items in her hand, eyes to the floor. Kyouko quietly took note of the girl's actions, her posture straightened. She absently fixed the strap on her dress, staring at Homura all the while.

"But you still regret what you did, right?" The redhead calmly asked, slipping off the mattress and onto the carpet. "Then it's fine. You still have time to make up for what you did." She smiled, placing a hand to the raven-haired girl's cheek. "The Devil would continue to make others suffer, without remorse. That's why…you're too good to be the Devil. There's still time to save yourself from this downward spiral." Her scarlet eyes softened in understanding. "I should know."

Homura was silent. She raised her head to look the other girl in the eyes. "…Do you really think so?" She quietly asked, as if it would break some special spell they were in to raise her voice any higher. "Do you really think I can truly be saved…?" Kyouko's smile widened, her eyes lighting up. "I know so! You just have to be willing to make the change." Homura nodded slowly, thinking about what the girl said. She glanced back down to her clenched fist, taking note of the items. "Oh…" She brought her hand up, offering it to Kyouko. "These are yours." Her fingers unclenched, revealing the hair accessories in her palm. "They fell out during the water incident."

Kyouko acknowledged them, gently taking them out of the other girl's hand and holding them close to her chest. "Ah…thanks." Her smile was small and soft, Homura noted. It was almost angelic, how pure her expression looked in that moment; how strange it was that the raven-haired girl was seeing these small details so vividly now. "I…I mainly wanted to see how you were doing…and to return those to you…" Homura looked away. "But it appears that you were able to give me something too, while I was here. You gave me clarity…maybe it is time for me to let this all go…after all, Madoka is the type of girl who loves caring for others…it's where she feels the most at peace." She stepped back, giving a small nod. "Until next time then, Sakura Kyouko…" She disappeared from view, leaving the redhead on her own.

Kyouko stared at the spot that Homura used to be. Was that it, then? Were things going to go back to normal? She dropped her gaze to the floor, feeling a sense of melancholy. "…Well, dreams have to end sometime." She closed her eyes, feeling the loneliness building up inside. A sad smile played on her features. "…Still, it was fun while it lasted."

"Kyouko, I'm home!" She could hear Sayaka's voice calling out at the entryway. The redhead shook her head, beginning to make her way over to meet up with her companion. If this was going to be the last time they would see each other for a while, she'd best make the most of it.

"Welcome back, Sayaka!"

* * *

Homura stared vacantly at the crown-like jewel she held in her hand. Let everything go, and relinquish her role as the Devil…and then she would be able to reunite with Madoka. The two of them, along with Miki Sayaka and that other messenger; would go to the Law of Cycles. Perhaps she would even be pardoned for her actions, and she and Madoka could rule the Law of Cycles together.

That was what she'd always wanted, right? To stand by Madoka's side?

The redhead's melancholy expression came to mind, however, catching the previous Magical Girl off guard. Why would Sakura Kyouko appear in her thoughts, now of all times?! She shook her head, attempting to clear her thoughts. "Yes…this is for the best. Madoka will be able to help people again, like she truly wants. I will be by Madoka's side; helping her with what she loves…everybody wins!" She insisted, her violet eyes shaking. Somehow…something didn't feel right.

If she left…and the Law of Cycles was restarted…who would be by Kyouko's side?

Sure, there was Tomoe Mami. But then, those two seemed to have an estranged history together. Tomoe Mami would no doubt maintain that cold distance she'd always done, and Kyouko would avoid getting close to her to ensure that she didn't get her killed. Eventually, Tomoe Mami would succumb to loneliness, and be taken away by the Law of Cycles. Then where would Kyouko be?

She was a survivor, Homura realized with dismay. It was quite likely that she would last alone for a long time. Years would likely pass before she would be taken in by the Law of Cycles. In that time, she would be all alone, with not even comfortable living to ease her tortured spirit.

She forced her eyes shut, trying to expel the image from her head. What did it matter? Just so long as Madoka was happy, right? That was what she always wanted, was to ensure Madoka's happiness.

'And Madoka had gotten it. Even now, she still has it.'

Whether she was with family and friends, or whether she was saving the world while being surrounded by the Magical Girls she knew and loved, Madoka would remain happy.

In short, whether or not she freed everyone from the barrier she'd created, she would still have achieved her initial goal of protecting Madoka's happiness. So why should she take away Kyouko's?

Why should she end the happy dream?

Her eyes narrowed, dark flames igniting with renewed vigor. "No…I can't end this…Sakura Kyouko had always been there for me. There were times I'd even taken her company for granted, since she would be there to comfort me without fail. Why should I make things harder on her?" A reptilian smile formed on her lips. "This time…"

" **I'll be the one there for her."**

* * *

The path was filled with students meandering towards the school-ground, each of them wrapped up in idle chatter. Sakura Kyouko was walking slowly behind her blue-haired companion, watching quietly as she, Madoka and Mami all gathered together to talk about what they wanted to do at Mami's house later that day. It was a cute sight, to be sure, she noted with a smile. That smile faded, however, when she realized that they were going to be separated, soon. With a small sigh, she lowered her head in defeat. "…It's better that way," She muttered to no one in particular.

"Is it really, now?" A cool voice resounded behind her, causing Kyouko to turn around. "Ah, Homura. Enjoying school life one more time?" She tilted her head, maintaining a cheerful expression. "I myself…I don't think I'm gonna miss it too much." She closed her eyes, a fanged grin placed on her features. "As I expected, the life of a schoolgirl really isn't for me! I'm more for the exciting life of the hunt. Really gets your blood pumping, y'know?" She opened her eyes, just a hint of sadness showing in them, before she turned on her heel and resumed her walk. "Well, I'll see you in class, Homura!" She called out.

"You were always there…" Homura's voice alerted the redhead's attention once more. The choice of words the raven-haired girl used caused Kyouko to turn around and face her again. "Eh?" She blinked in surprise, not sure if she'd heard her right. She was always…there?

"Against the witches, the time we would fight against the Wraiths, even in the Soul Gem…" Homura took hold of the redhead's face with trembling hands, her face lowered. She raised her head, her expression full of sadness and some other emotion Kyouko didn't quite understand. "You were always there…!" Kyouko could feel Homura's grip on her face tightening, and she realized the other girl was quickly closing the distance between them, throwing Kyouko back a bit. "Whaa!" She cried out in surprise, but the desperation in the raven-haired girl's eyes quickly stole her attention.

"PLEASE!" Homura cried. "YOU HAVE TO HELP ME KEEP THE HAPPY DREAM!" She spoke quickly, not giving the redhead time to respond. "WITH YOUR ILLUSION MAGIC AND MY MANIPULATION OF REALITY, WE'D BE UNSTOPPABLE!" Kyouko's eyes widened. She was still on about maintaining the fake world!? What happened to seeing things more clearly!? She'd said before that she realized Madoka would be happy even if she re-established the Law of Cycles. So what was going on? Kyouko frowned. Maybe she just needed a reminder. "…I can't do that. I can't betray Sayaka." Her voice was low, but the words she said had a strong impact on Homura. "Eh…?" Even if letting things go back to normal would just make her miserable, Kyouko was set on siding with Sayaka?

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not going to try to stop you or anything." The redhead reasoned. "To be honest, I appreciate the happy dream you've made for us." Homura listened intently. So she did prefer to live a happy dream! Being the hopeful child that she was, it would stand to reason that she would prefer this dream to the harsh reality.

"But dreams end. Eventually we have to wake up." Kyouko closed her eyes, her expression pained from this statement. Homura frowned. "Anything less is just immature." They were Magical Girls! They sold their souls for a wish! Was Kyouko really going to worry about maturity and reality at this time? She truly had been living with despair for too long. It was no matter. Homura had finally opened her eyes; she truly understood what it was she wanted, and she wasn't going to let any law in the universe stop her.

"Besides, Homura." Homura looked up at scarlet eyes, bright and reassuring. "You don't have to bear the burden of being a Magical Girl, anymore." Homura's eyes widened; was that really what she thought that this was all about?

No, Kyouko didn't get it.

"Mami and I will take care of things from here."

Until Tomoe Mami was taken away, and then it would just be Kyouko.

"You can be reunited with Madoka. It's what you always wanted, right?" That smile again; that radiant smile that she just couldn't see the same anymore. And she was going on about Madoka? But Homura had already fulfilled her promise to Madoka; it wasn't important anymore!

This wasn't about that!

"It's okay, she's just doing what she love-"

"It's not about that." Homura's low voice caught the redhead's attention, and she stopped short. "What?" Kyouko looked to the raven-haired girl's expression. She couldn't quite understand what expression it was. "What do you mean?"

"It may have started that way…" Dark tendrils began to circle around the pale girl's form, the dark fog seeping in and replacing the area they were standing in. When she looked up at the redhead, her school uniform had been replaced with the scantily-clad Devil attire, and they were in a separate plane again. Homura's gaze bored into Kyouko's, her eyes full of desire that she never thought she'd feel for more than Madoka. **"But it isn't about that…not anymore."**

Her grip shifted from the redhead's face to her shoulders, holding her in place. Kyouko quickly took note of the change in scenery, confused and disturbed that this setup was happening again. "Wha-!?"

" **See, I've found another reason to stay the Goddess Madoka's authority."** The tight grip on her shoulder alerted Kyouko's attention to the Devil before her. **"YOU."** She stroked the redhead's cheek affectionately with her gloved finger. **"You know, I've grown rather fond of you lately."** Kyouko stared at the girl in surprise, not entirely sure what to make of the situation, or even these so-called affections Homura seemed to be displaying. **"In all the time I've approached you, I began to realize how much I truly cared about you…"** Her finger slowly trailed down the redhead's cheek, eliciting shudders from the girl. **"And how much I'd been taking your company for granted."** Maintaining her ministrations, Homura glanced to the side, her expression saddened. " **But if this all ends, then I'll have to leave you…"**

" **And if I wait until you're taken in by the law of Cycles, Miki Sayaka will be there."** Homura knew what would happen. Kyouko would be taken in, after a long time of suffering. The first one to greet her, or even the first one she would seek out, would be Miki Sayaka. As the redhead had said before, there was something that drew the two of them together. Homura wouldn't stand a chance.

Kyouko jerked back, pulling away from the ministrations and the grip on her shoulders. "WHAT!? But I thought you wanted me to keep Sayaka occupied-"

" **That was before."** Homura's expression darkened, the ominous vibes emanating from her growing even stronger. It was almost as if she were being overcome by jealousy. **"Now, I would rather she keep her webbed hands away from you…"** She renewed her grip on the redhead's shoulder, running her finger along her soft lips. **"I won't let her have you. You're MINE."** Kyouko was starting to get a little creeped out by all this. The last time she felt this creepy sensation from Homura was when she'd first forced Madoka from the Law of Cycles.

Wait. This wasn't that same disturbing affection, was it!?

"You…" Kyouko attempted to pull away again, but the Devil's grip held firm this time. At least she'd moved her finger from the redhead's mouth. "YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR MIND!" She cried, clearly not enjoying the strange attention the raven-haired girl was imposing on her. The Devil only gave a rather creepy-looking smile at her accusation. **"Perhaps. But, is that such a bad thing?"** She brought her finger to the girl's throat, running it along the collar of her shirt. **"After all, who really decides what the norm is?"** Her finger trailed down until it rested on the redhead's collarbone. Kyouko shuddered, bracing herself. What was Homura up to?

She didn't have long to find out. To her surprise and dismay, the Devil had smashed her face against hers, pressing her mouth against the redhead's soft lips. Kyouko's eyes widened in shock, disbelief, and overall confusion at the sudden action Homura had forced upon her. "MMMnn?!" Kyouko cried out, attempting to pull away from the sudden invasion. The grip on her shoulder was strong, as was the force of the raven-haired girl's kiss. Still, the redhead persisted in her attempts, and eventually she was able to pull away. "Y-Y-Y-Y-You-! What's the big idea?!" Her face was fully flushed, her hands flying to her lips in shock. "Are you being serious right now?!"

" **Oh? I thought that it would've been obvious."** Homura tilted her head to the side, licking her lips. **"After all, they do say that actions speak louder than words."** Kyouko sputtered, completely at a loss for words. After all, a kiss was a precious thing! To suddenly have one forced upon her, and by Homura, no less, left her at a loss. Homura's smile widened. **"What's wrong? Was that not good enough for you?"** She stepped closer to the redhead, stretching her arms out. **"Would you like me to try again?"**

"NO!" Kyouko jumped back, clearly disturbed by the suggestion. "J-J-Just-NO!" Her protests only served to amuse the Devil, as she proceeded to close in on her despite her complaints. **"You're adorable, did you know that?"** She quickly wrapped her arms around the redhead before she could jump away again, cutting off any chance of escape. **"You're like a little kitten."**

Against Kyouko's will, the Devil used a hand to lift the redhead's chin to face her, pressing her lips against hers once more. The redhead's eyes widened to pinpricks, her body trembling at the forced affections, before she finally went limp in the Devil's arms from the shock. After what felt like an eternity, Homura finally broke the kiss, lips curved into a strange smile Kyouko had only ever seen on those shady individuals she avoided like the plague on the streets. **"There…now wasn't that better? We should head to school, now. We don't want anyone realizing something is wrong, after all."** She released her hold on the redhead, stepping further and further out of sight as the fog faded away.

Kyouko frowned, standing by herself on the path to go to school. "…Really?" She raised a hand to her mouth, furiously rubbing it. "REALLY?!" She cried out in indignation, her voice muffled by her hand. So not only was Homura NOT going to restore things back to normal, but it also turned out that she had suddenly turned her carnal desires towards HER!? Honestly! As if things weren't already frustrating!

And what, was she supposed to keep quiet about this particular truth, as well?!


	6. Chapter 6: Suspicion

The door slid open with little force, nevertheless alerting the blue-haired girl as Kyouko stepped into the classroom, appearing to be quite drained for reasons Sayaka couldn't understand. She watched as the redhead made her way over to her seat, this time taking extra care not to look behind her. Sayaka's brow rose in suspicion. Something seemed different about her for sure…her scarlet eyes didn't seem as soft as they'd seemed before, either. She rose from her seat and made her way over to her scarlet friend's. "Kyouko?" Directing the girl's attention, Sayaka frowned in concern. "Are you alright?"

The redhead looked up at her, expression unreadable. Her eyes seemed to regain a little bit of that softness, Sayaka noted, but it still didn't seem quite right. "I'm fine." Her gaze broke off from the blue-haired girl's. "I guess I'm still feeling a little ill, but I'll get over it." Sayaka's frown deepened. "Is that really all? You've been like this for a little while, now. You know, keeping things to yourself isn't healthy." She heard the redhead scoff at this statement. "You're one to talk," she muttered, looking towards the front of the class. "The teacher will be here soon. You'd best go sit back down."

"…This isn't over." Sayaka announced, pointing a finger at the girl. There was no way it could be over. After all, she could see the redhead's exhaustion from her seat, which was only a column down but was spaced rather far from her. The redhead only gave a tired nod, leaning her head on her hands and looking like she was ready to just go to sleep. Sayaka huffed at the lack of response, opting to step back to her seat and sit back down. She caught a glance at the class president a few seats away, and produced a suspicious glare her way.

That girl…she was definitely the Devil. She couldn't quite remember why she thought that, but she knew it in her soul. She lifted her head with a start, eyes darting back over to the redhead. Didn't Kyouko say something about that Homura before? Asking her opinion of her? And then she just agreed with Sayaka's statement of Akemi Homura being the Devil. Azure eyes narrowed, veering towards the raven-haired girl again. Something was definitely going on, and she was sure that that Devil could only be involved.

At that moment, Saotome-sensei arrived into the classroom, and Sayaka's attention focused to the front of the class. The class went by rather normally from that point onward, Sayaka chatting amiably during lunch with Madoka and Mami about things that had happened recently. It wasn't until near the end of lunch, when the students had all shuffled around to head back to their respective seats and classes, that Sayaka realized how repetitious this all felt. She stared blankly at her desk, brow furrowed in deep thought. When did that happen? How? One moment she was suspecting the Devil, the next she was blissfully unaware of any problems at all! But, she was sure she hadn't taken her mind off the issue.

So why did it keep slipping from the forefront?

She noted, also, that Kyouko was hesitantly finishing up the rest of lunch when the bell rang. Normally the redhead would inhale the food, right? She had a sudden revelation that she hadn't really focused on what it was Kyouko did with her food. She was a glutton about it…wasn't she?

Yet, when she found her in the kitchen the other day, holding that apple, it had only one bite taken out of it. The next day, she'd either forgotten or hadn't bothered to pack a lunch. Her sudden lack of appetite, that night she came home so late she hadn't seen her, her overall tiredness…it was concerning, to say the least. Releasing a sigh, she looked back to the front of the class, as her least favorite subject of all time, Math, was about to be taught.

It was only a little bit, but the redhead was able to focus a little more on the subjects being taught. Of course, Kyouko knew full well why she was having trouble understanding them. She remembered now; before she'd made her contract, she had been in school for a time. But by the time she was in 5th grade, it was becoming increasingly difficult to stay focused. Not to mention, while there was no tuition they'd needed to pay, there wasn't a lunch provided either. She suffered from lack of nutrients, so eventually she'd had to be taken out of school. Maybe people would have been more charitable if they hadn't thought that her father was being a heretic. She shook her head, ridding herself of those awful memories.

Still, she had to admit it was better to think about the problems that had already passed than to bring her attention to the royal blue orbs staring through the boy and at Kyouko. To think about that would bring her thoughts back to the morning walk to school, which, to say the least, was…less than pleasant. Having had to force herself to mature for the sake of her family, Kyouko never really did experience the proper childhood most kids her age were known for. Therefore, she'd found it harder to progress from the inner mindset of the 8-year old she had been when the ostracizing started. Maybe if she'd understood passion and desire a little more, she wouldn't have been as disturbed about the whole ordeal as she was now.

Wait. But that would've suggested that she might've even LIKED it if she understood it! She made a face at that thought. To be honest, she wasn't sure what to make of Homura's sudden attention on her. All she could do at this point was try to live a normal everyday life, maybe manage to slip something to Sayaka when Homura was a little less attentive. Her gaze traveled to the seat that Sayaka sat in, eyes widening in surprise when she realized the blue-haired girl was staring right at her. Pursing her lips, the redhead quickly turned her head to the front of the class. She wasn't being too obvious, was she? Was it that easy to tell she was having problems?! Had it always been that easy to tell?!

A snowy night came to mind, where Mami had found her cold and numb in the frozen cushion. With her stress levels being so obvious, it was no wonder Mami never relented. She closed her eyes tightly, forcing the image out of her mind.

"Sakura-san, can you come and answer this problem?"

"Eh?" Kyouko's head tilted up, looking right at the male Math teacher. Wait, did he just ask HER to come and… 'Oh, you've gotta be kidding me…' She thought with a grimace, biting her lip. All eyes were on her; she had no choice but to humiliate herself. Rising from her seat, she made her way over to the board and took the electric marker from the teacher's hand.

" **Would you like me to assist you?"** That familiar chilly voice rang in the redhead's mind, and soon the dark fog started seeping in again. Homura appeared in front of her, still dressed in her school attire, but her eyes had taken on that bright-violet hue. She looked over to the whiteboard. **"I know what it feels like to be put on the spot. I certainly wouldn't want you to have to go through that embarrassment."** Without waiting for permission, the Devil took the girl's hand in hers, bringing the electric marker to the board that was hovering in the foggy space. **"See, it's not too hard…"** She whispered in the redhead's ear, writing down the answer as if it were Kyouko making the action. **"All you have to do is plug in this formula, use the numbers provided, and find the angles."** The breathing on her ear, as well as the sweetness in the raven-haired girl's tone, was sending shivers down Kyouko's spine, but she remained firm. She wasn't going to let the girl know that this action affected her at all. On the other hand, it was nice of Homura to help her out. "T-Thanks…" She muttered, finishing up the last of the problem and proceeding to pry her hand away.

Homura smiled, reaffirming her hold on the girl. **"It's not a problem. After all, I want to make sure that you're living a happy life…"** She brought her face over Kyouko's, giving her a quick peck on the lips before letting go, eliciting a sharp gasp of surprise from the redhead. **"It wouldn't do to let them pick on you like that…"** She stepped away, disappearing from view as the fog cleared away.

Kyouko stood in front of the board, problem fully completed and electric marker in hand. Yet, she seemed stunned for some reason. Sayaka tilted her head in confusion. 'Is she okay?' The teacher looked over the process, nodded in affirmation, and turned to the redhead. "Yes, that's correct!" He took the electric marker from her as she absently handed it over to him before slowly making her way over to her seat. She seemed shaken up by something, Sayaka could see, but she couldn't tell what it could be that had her so unsettled. As far as the blue-haired girl could see, Kyouko was standing in front of the board, effortlessly filling out the problems. She smiled at this thought. 'It looks like Kyouko's adapting to the life of a school girl pretty well.'

Huh? Was she ever not one?

A ragged hoodie and jean short shorts came to mind, a stick of Pocky hanging from the shadowed redhead's fanged grin. Come to think of it, how did she meet Kyouko? She wasn't always living with her, after all. Her azure brow furrowed in concentration, fighting to try to remember their exact first meeting. It wasn't working; everything was a blur! She vaguely remembered sword and spear clashing in a violent battle for survival, but when did that happen? Her eyes vacantly traveled to the ring on her finger.

She herself was more than a schoolgirl too, wasn't she? She had some greater purpose…what was it again?

A loud clap rang from the back of the classroom, and Sayaka was startled out of her thoughts. All the students and the teacher directed their attention to the class president, who calmly explained, "There was a fly," before the others slowly went about their business again. Sayaka stared back at the girl, however, eyes wide. No…there was some other reason for that clap, she was sure of it! She glared suspiciously at the raven-haired girl for a bit longer before she directed her attention back to the classwork.

As she suspected: Akemi Homura truly was the Devil!

Kyouko stared at the class president, eyes narrowed. Sayaka must have suspected something, she realized. It wasn't too hard to tell when Sayaka was hitting a breakthrough. The blue-haired knight had always been an open book, she recalled, thinking back to their first encounter and going on until that night at the train station. She bit her lip in frustration, looking back to the front of the class. 'Dang it…if Sayaka had really been so easy to read, then why couldn't you save her? Not in any of the timelines!' Scarlet eyes shook with sadness, her motivation for doing anything besides resting her head on the desk slowly dwindling. Before she knew it, she was slipping out of consciousness, her eyes half-open as she stared vacantly at a tilted angle of Sayaka.

Palms slammed against the top of Kyouko's desk, startling her awake. "Hey, idiot! We've got PE next!" Sayaka frowned, looking at the girl as she quickly note of her surroundings. Kyouko always seemed to do that; it was as if she was afraid of waking up somewhere bad. "You okay?" Azure eyes narrowed in concern as the blue-haired girl placed a hand on Kyouko's forehead. "Are you gonna be able to do the exercises alright?" Kyouko, once she'd fully realized where they were, looked back at Sayaka and gave a nod. "Yeah, I'll be fine." She rose from her seat, proceeding to make her way out of the classroom and towards the girl's locker room for PE. Sayaka stared after her for a bit, brow furrowed, before she proceeded to follow.

After that incident, it seemed as if things were going smoothly. Before Sayaka realized it, the last bell had rung, and they were all packing up to go. She walked over to the redhead, proceeding to cheerily say something, when she stopped short. She wasn't heading to Mami-san's today again, was she? At least, she didn't think she arranged that. She thought back to lunch, to the conversation.

" _It's decided, then!" Mami concluded, her blonde curly pigtails bouncing with her movement, her fingers pressed together just under her mouth in delight. "We'll meet at my place!"_

" _Yeah!" Sayaka raised a fist in the air. "Mami-san's cakes are the best!"_

" _They really are." Madoka smiled, fidgeting in her seat, a hand on one of the red ribbons that held her pink hair in twin-ponytails. "It's always nice to talk about fun things with her, too!" Her bright smile was contagious, causing the duo with her to smile back in agreement._

Sayaka stared blankly. But wait. They did that before, didn't they? Wasn't there variety in their conversations? Were all the conversations just melding into one? A flash of scarlet drew her attention to the girl in front of her; Kyouko's eyes were narrowed in confusion, one brow raised. "Yeah?" She asked, slowly rising from her seat as she snatched up her school-bag. "What is it?" The blue-haired girl flinched, thinking back on what she was going to say to her. Right, she was going to tell her she was heading to Mami-san's house after school for cakes! "I-I'm going to be going with Mami-san and Madoka to-"

"Mami's apartment for cakes, right?" Kyouko finished, slinging the bag over her shoulder as she eyed the other girl. "I know. You guys have made a habit of it. And no, I'm fine skipping out. This is your hang-out, not mine." She stepped away from the dumbfounded Sayaka, making her way out of the classroom. "I'll catch you later, 'kay? I might hang out by the arcade or somethin'." She called out, waving as she stepped through the doorway, leaving the blue-haired girl staring dumbly.

"…Kyouko…" She stared over to the classroom doors, where the redhead used to be. "As I thought, something's different." Her eyes drooped, shaking in sadness. "…Have I really…been caught up in a habit…?" She whispered to herself, stepping over to her seat to lift up her schoolbag on the floor. "A routine…?" Making her way out of the classroom, she caught up with the pink and yellow duo, eyes lighting up and smiles all around. Blue, yellow and pink proceeded to head cheerily out of the school and towards Mami's apartment, where they would proceed to talk about fun things.

'…Are we stuck in a loop?'

* * *

Kyouko made her way down the sidewalk, hands shoved in the uniform pockets for some semblance of familiarity. If she was going to be stuck in this sickeningly sweet reality, then she may as well make the most of it. She still preferred the leisurely lifestyle she used to live, aside from finding shelter and hunting either Witches or Majuu, whichever the version preferred. Speaking of which, where were either? Was Homura taking care of them all?

As she rounded the corner, she could see a strange smoke in the shadows. No, not smoke. Miasma. "Tch." She clicked her tongue in irritation, unslinging her school bag from over her shoulder. "Looks like Majuu are still kicking around, after all." She looked left and right, then behind her, to ensure that there were no witnesses, before she dashed headlong into the shadowed alleyway. Raising her free hand – which contained her Soul Gem – she changed into her scarlet Magical Girl attire with a flash, donning the familiar red coat and boots she'd known in all the realities.

Ironically, it was the only thing consistent in her life. She set the school-bag gently to the side, taking care to make sure it wasn't in plain sight, before the familiar spear manifested in her hand. Swinging it around like a baton before she got into a fighting stance, she proceeded to charge at the demon before her. "Hey there, ugly!" She said, lunging into the air and aiming the blade of her spear towards the heart of the Majuu. "Been a while since I've seen YOU!" She grunted, plunging the spear into its ghastly form with full force. Of course, she knew it wasn't going to be that easy. She quickly jumped back, her rosy skirt just slightly grazed by the monster's enormous claws. This particular Majuu, she noted, took on an almost beast-like appearance, as it roared in pain and anger.

Ducking and dodging the Majuu's ferocious attacks, she was reminded of the thrill of battle once more. "This…!" She flashed a feral grin, leaping over a swipe before digging her blade into the monster's arm, ripping it out of its socket and expelling black ooze from where the arm used to be. "This is what I've missed!" In some sick, twisted turn of events, she realized that she'd grown addicted to the dangers of battle; the thrill, the sight, the sound…that familiar blood pumping in her head drove her mad with ecstasy. Maybe she didn't understand the sexual desires, but bloodlust was all-too familiar. The other claw swiped at her, digging its serrated edges into the girl's leg. She cried out in surprise and pain before quickly jumping out of reach of the Majuu. "Hehe, not bad." She smirked, wiping sweat off the top of her mouth as she took a glance at the wound. It wasn't a modest wound, either; blood was seeping from her thigh, just past where the stocking started. Her skirt was a little ripped from the claws as well, but she didn't let that get to her. The wound itself would likely raise questions later, but she could deal with it.

Besides, the fear of dying in battle always gave her excitement. She could feel that feral side of her emerging, the cruel pragmatic girl that had killed hundreds of people farming familiars for survival. That was no longer necessary, but it didn't change the fact that the long months of desensitization had warped the redhead. She sneered at the Majuu, pulling on the handle of the spear until it snapped into segments, its chains rattling with the movement. "Now it's my turn!" She cackled, throwing the spear-whip aggressively into the creature. It staggered for a bit, giving Kyouko all the opening she needed, and she leapt towards it, eyes wide and full of lust for blood.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

She slashed at it mercilessly, using the pipes along the wall to guide her movements whenever she needed a landing, before she proceeded to jump off high into the air, extra strength in her legs, connecting the segments as she descended into a full dive-bomb, plunging the spear into the Majuu and creating a deep impact. The creature was no match for her combined experience. With a final wail, it exploded in a heap, sending black ooze all over the walls and on the scarlet Magical Girl as she landed on the ground, sweat pouring off of her, heart beating rapidly. Her breath ragged, she reached over and wiped the black ooze off her face with her arm, staining her detached white sleeve until the dark color seeped into the fabric, her sleeve as black as the stockings she wore. "Hah…hah…hehe." She gave a tired smirk. "Looks like I was lucky. That was a tough one." She glanced down at the blood pouring down her stocking, taking note of the ooze nearby. "Don't know if it's a good idea to have that thing's blood so close to mine," She noted absently as she reached down to wipe the ooze away from the vicinity of the gash. "Well, better find something to treat this wound." She sat down on her rear, raising her skirt just slightly to get a better view of the damage done.

" **You didn't have to do that."** Homura's voice rang from the entrance of the alleyway, causing the redhead to glance over. **"I can handle the Majuu just fine on my own."** Kyouko frowned before looking back at the wound, examining its severity. "So?" She challenged. "Doesn't change the fact that I enjoyed the battle." Homura stepped into the alleyway, walking over to the redhead until she stopped just short of her. **"It's too dangerous. Just leave it to me and continue to live your happy dream."** She knelt down, taking the girl's leg in hand and looking over the injury. **"Look, you've gotten yourself injured."** She frowned, a blood-colored sash forming in her hand. **"I can treat it, but you need to be more careful. What if the other students were to see your injury?"**

Kyouko scoffed. "What, and leave the excitement to you?" She flinched at the girl's contact, watching warily as Homura's hand rested on the back of her leg, near her thigh. "Where's the fun in that?" Homura frowned as she pulled out some disinfectant from her pocket, proceeding to clean the wound, eliciting a sharp hiss of pain from the redhead. **"That's right; you always were one to care too much for the thrill of battle."** She sighed, finishing with the administration before she proceeded to wrap the injury with the blood-red sash. **"That was precisely why you and Miki Sayaka would always go head to head for the longest while. You enjoy a good fight. Honestly…"** She was careful and gentle with wrapping the injury, yet she could still feel Kyouko stiffening up from the pain. **"It makes me wonder what it was exactly that made you start to crave violence so much."**

The redhead watched as Homura worked. "…Probably a number of things, I guess." She shrugged lightly, taking care not to make too much movement. "Whether it was the constant struggle to even get a little bit of food during the six years we had nothing…" She frowned. "The sudden aggression from my father…or the time I had to fall to animal instincts to get by…" She chuckled wryly. "Have you noticed? Humans are naturally violent." Homura glanced up at the girl. Kyouko smirked, her expression dark. "That's because they're predators. They have an innate lust for blood because they naturally hunt for their food." Her chuckles grew in magnitude, shaking the slender girl's body. "I'm a hunter, after all! It's only natural to behave like this! It's only natural to crave the thrill of the hunt!" Homura finished tying the sash and pulled her hands away, raising up to face the girl, her hand at the ready. She watched the girl laugh humorlessly for a little while more before she threw a slap across the redhead's face, stopping her in her tracks.

"… **Stop…"** Homura's eyes softened, the violet hue fading from her eyes and leaving them with their royal blue pools. "Stop telling yourself that. You're so much more than just a hunter, Kyouko." She wrapped the redhead in an embrace, taking in the girl's scent as she pressed her cheek against Kyouko's hair. "You're so much purer than that…" She whispered gently, one hand petting the thick red locks in a comforting manner. "In you is a light; a light that I've never seen before…you can go for miles with constant suffering, and still stand firm against your own despair. And yet, you don't crack. You don't fall from the pressure. When someone needs you, you're there in a heartbeat, as if you'd never changed." Kyouko was silent against her embrace, body motionless. No doubt she was still recovering from the unexpected slap Homura gave her. "You're loyal and sweet…your soul burns bright against the darkness forced your way. So don't say that you're nothing but a hunter…" She pulled away, looking the redhead in the eyes, royal blue orbs shaking. "You're Kyouko." She smiled, lowering her head just slightly to give the girl a kiss on the forehead before moving away. "And that's okay."

"Wha…" Kyouko stared blankly, registering what just happened. She absently brought a hand to her cheek, feeling the sting from the impact. "I…" She looked up, only to see that Homura was no longer there. It looked like she'd said her piece. Maybe the only reason she had come to the alleyway was because she'd sensed the Majuu that Kyouko fought. Pushing herself to her feet, she winced at the sting in her leg from the movement. Yeah, it had definitely been a long time since she'd dealt with pain. She turned to her school-bag, changing back into her school attire, blood-red sash still wrapped around her thigh. 'At least she gave me a sash that wouldn't easily show the blood…' She thought, grabbing the school-bag in hand. 'With everything else that's been going on, I don't know how I'm going to explain this to Sayaka.' She shrugged, slinging the bag over her shoulder before she made her way back to the apartment.

* * *

Sayaka frowned at the redhead from her position on the couch as she stepped through the door. "You're late." She scolded, crossing her arms. "I returned from Mami-san's apartment three hours ago." Kyouko waved nonchalantly, brushing off her scolding as if it were no big deal. "So I got a little distracted; it happens to the best of us." She slipped off her loafers, setting them to the side as she limped out of the entryway. Sayaka took note of her irregular movement. "Hey…are you okay?" She spotted the sash tied around her thigh. "You didn't get into a fight, did you!?" She said in alarm, slipping off the couch and running over to the girl. Kyouko looked down at the injury, frowning. "Maybe. It's not a big deal, it'll get better."

"Let me have a look at it!" Sayaka insisted, taking the girl's hand and dragging her over to the couch before she had time to protest. "Whoa! Hey, Sayaka!" Kyouko cried out, feeling herself being thrown onto the cushion. "Oof!" Sayaka slid the girl just slightly towards the edge so she could reach the spot of the injury more readily. "Don't squirm; I'm just gonna get a look at the wound." She proceeded to undo the wrappings of the sash, slipping it off the girl's thigh. "…Yeowch!" She grimaced at the sight of the injury. "This is really deep! Kyouko, what did you do THIS TIME?!" Kyouko gave a light shrug, acting again as if it wasn't a big deal. "Had a clumsy moment. What else can I tell you?" The blue-haired girl groaned, placing a hand on the girl's thigh, eliciting a sharp gasp of pain from the redhead. "This is more than just a "clumsy moment", Kyouko. You might need stitches for this!"

Actually, what she really needed was Sayaka's incredible healing powers. But that wasn't readily available, so Kyouko opted with just shrugging. "It'll heal in time. There's no urgency." Sayaka looked up at the girl incredulously. "This is PLENTY urgent!" She insisted, wrapping the injury back up with the sash. "Listen, I want you to stay off that leg as much as you can. We'll get you some crutches so you can still go to school and all, but you need to be careful!" Kyouko groaned in dismay. "WHAT!? Are you KIDDING me!? CRUTCHES!?" Sayaka nodded in affirmation, her expression stern. "Yes, crutches! This isn't just a regular cut or scratch, Kyouko! This could turn into something REALLY serious! We're also going to need to clean it daily, to make sure it doesn't get infected."

The redhead rolled her eyes. "It's really not so bad…" She'd had worse before, but of course Sayaka didn't know that. Even if she'd known before, she couldn't know now; because this Sayaka was clueless of the Magical Girl world. To know of the Magical Girl world would be to know of who she truly was, and what she became, and what she was meant to do. Sayaka would realize that she was one of the messengers of the Law of Cycles. That explained why she didn't need to cleanse her Soul Gem after the fight against the Majuu. Homura was no doubt ensuring everyone stayed clean, so that they wouldn't have to worry about their Soul Gems corrupting.

Maybe another reason why Homura insisted on routine was to keep the others from noticing that time was passing, Kyouko theorized with a frown. But eventually, the other students would start to grow older. Even if they were kept in middle school, they would inevitably age, and suspicions would rise.

Was this why Homura said she needed her illusion magic? So people wouldn't be able to see such an obvious change?

Sayaka finished tying the wrap, stepping back up to her feet. "Anyhow, we need to get ready for bed. I'll help you walk to school tomorrow, but we're going to need to borrow some crutches from the nurse's office." Kyouko nodded silently, her attention elsewhere, Sayaka noted. She seemed to be lost in thought a lot lately. At least more recently, her vacancy somehow seemed to have more clarity. It was as if she was simply contemplating things in her life, rather than constantly being tortured by confusion.

Kyouko knew something. The blue-haired girl's eyes narrowed in suspicion. She herself knew that something wasn't right. But what was it?

And if Kyouko knew…why wasn't she saying anything?


	7. Chapter 7: Alarm

The classroom door slid gently open as Sayaka stepped through; looking behind her to make sure her companion was keeping up okay. As she stepped out of the entryway, Kyouko hobbled on in after, taking advantage of the support provided by the crutches she had been lent. "This is really embarrassing, y'know…" She mumbled, a blush forming on her cheeks as she made sure to look anywhere but at the other students in the room. She had her pride, after all. To be sympathized by random strangers, or even people she knew, would just make her feel even worse. Dang it, why did that Majuu have to be fast? Sayaka looked back at her, hand on her hip and a smile on her face. "It's your fault for being careless, Kyouko. I keep telling you not to hurt yourself." Although the injury was rather severe, Sayaka couldn't help but smile at the childish pout her redheaded friend was making.

A flash of raven hair caught Sayaka's attention, and she soon realized that the class president had come up to their side. Homura stopped in front of the redhead, a concerned expression playing on her features. "Are you alright, Sakura Kyouko? What happened?" Azure eyes narrowed in confusion; since when did that Devil start paying attention to what Kyouko did? Was there some kind of relationship between them that she'd missed? Kyouko shrugged, taking care not to lose her grip on the crutches. "Ehh, I just got a little careless, is all. It'll heal in time, but I guess I won't be able to do PE for a while."

" **However did you manage working with those kinds of wounds in the past?"** Kyouko heard in her head, at which she just gave a nonchalant smirk. 'Most of the time I was too fast to get hurt. And if I was injured? Well, people weren't going to worry too much about an injured street rat. In many ways, freedom from commitment served to help me.' She nodded, flashing a fanged grin, her eyes closed in a cheerful manner. Sayaka looked towards the redhead, then back at Homura. "What is this? Can you guys communicate through eye contact alone?" She frowned, taking charge and leading Kyouko towards her seat, causing the redhead to open her eyes in surprise. "You never told me you'd gotten close to Akemi Homura! Didn't you agree that she was the Devil?" She whispered harshly to her companion, grabbing her roughly by the shoulders, but taking care not to force her movement too badly.

Kyouko looked to the blue-haired girl. "I did…for a time. She's not as bad as you think. Or even as I thought." She closed her eyes in thought as she was helped into her seat. "It's kinda complicated, I think. She's bad…but she's also good. That's kinda how it's always been." She muttered as an afterthought, Sayaka staring bemused at the girl. "…You've really been acting weird lately, Kyouko. More so than usual." Kyouko chuckled. "You think so? Do you even remember what I was like before? Or how we met?"

" **Be careful what you say, Kyouko. We don't want her regaining her memories."** Homura narrowed her eyes at the redhead as she made her way to her seat. Kyouko's eyes remained closed, as if she hadn't heard anyone communicating telepathically to her. But she heard. She'd just had plenty of experience in maintaining a straight face when she spoke through the mind, when she felt like it. 'Correction, Homura: YOU don't want her regaining her memories. I said before I wasn't going to directly try stopping you. But I never said I wouldn't drop a hint.'

"Huh?" Sayaka blinked a few times, thinking about Kyouko's question. "Well, you were cheery and kind of child-like, without a care in the world…you always loved to play, and hated having to take care of responsibilities…you reminded me of a kitten, actually." She placed a finger to her lip, thinking hard. "As for how we met…umm…" She frowned, narrowing her eyes in concentration. "I…actually can't remember. Come to think of it, you'd have had to get through my parents before you could stay at my place, and they're always away." She looked down at Kyouko, who was grinning from ear to ear. "You see? Things are weird, anyway!" It was only after Sayaka sat down, when Saotome-sensei was entering the room and preparing to take roll, that Kyouko stood up from her seat with a start, facing Sayaka incredulously. "Wait, did you say I was like a KITTEN!?"

Naturally, this attracted all sorts of attention, causing Kyouko to immediately sit back down, her face flushed from embarrassment. Aside from her circumstances in life forcing her to stray away from other people, she was naturally rather shy. Therefore, having the entirety of class paying attention to her, and not even for a class-related issue…was rather embarrassing.

" **Nice going."** Kyouko frowned at the sarcastic remark in her head, proceeding to try ignoring the snickers she could easily hear from the rest of the class. Sayaka, for her part, couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl; having all the attention thrown on her all at once couldn't have been a pleasant feeling. Although, she noted with a smile, the adorable blush on her soft features, along with the childish pout she sported, kind of made it worth it. Plus, she did bring it on herself.

Unsurprisingly, the rest of the school day had been uneventful. Classes had been the same, lunch had been the same; it just felt to Sayaka that, save for the refreshing differences provided for her by Kyouko, everyday had felt like a loop. It felt strange to think that, yet she couldn't shake the feeling. Packing up their school-bags, she glanced over at the redhead that appeared to be struggling with the crutches. "Kyouko, did you wanna come with us to Mami-san's apartment today?" She asked again, making her way over to help the redhead with the supports. As expected, Kyouko shook her head. "I'm good. I'll just find some way to pass the time until you get home." Sayaka frowned. "You're not hanging out anywhere again, are you? That's how you got hurt the last time!" She helped the redhead to steady herself, reaching down to grab Kyouko's school-bag and slinging it over the girl's shoulder like a messenger bag. "I'd really feel more comfortable if you just came home with me."

"How about if I offered to escort her?" A cool voice spoke up beside them, directing their attention to the one who spoke. Akemi Homura was standing by, school-bag in hand and a diplomatic smile upon her face. "I'll ensure she doesn't get herself injured any further." Sayaka frowned; this girl was the Devil. Could she really trust her to take care of Kyouko while she hung out with her friends? "…And you'll make sure she doesn't stay out late?" She turned her head to the side, azure eyes glaring sidelong at the raven-haired girl. Homura nodded her head. "Of course. By any means necessary, I'll ensure she returns home in time, safely."

Kyouko glanced over at the class president, eyes narrowed in suspicion. 'Hey, Homura…what are you up to?' She looked to Sayaka. "Well, that's it, then. Homura can escort me around. She's pretty smart and efficient, so that way you'll know I'm in good hands!" She flashed a grin. "Right?" Sayaka's frown deepened; she still wasn't too sure. She cared too much about Kyouko's well-being to trust her in the hands of someone she felt suspicious about. Still, this could also be a good opportunity for her to actually TALK with Madoka and Mami-san…without the prying eyes of the Devil. "…Okay, then."

'Sorry, Kyouko. I guess I have to use you as a distraction.'

Homura's eyes lit up, though just slightly. "Thank you for understanding." She gave a quick nod of thanks before proceeding to lead the redhead carefully out of the classroom. "I'll make sure she's in good hands." She assured as they rounded the corner, leaving the blue-haired girl by herself. Sayaka watched them go, azure eyes shaking. This was the right choice to make…right?

* * *

Sayaka walked down the sidewalk, following the pink and yellow duo that appeared to be having a cheerful conversation about a new cat that Madoka had found, although the blue-haired girl's mind wasn't really focused on the present. It was true. She couldn't remember how she and Kyouko met. And to have just picked her up off the streets would have been laughable. After all, Kyouko wasn't a street rat. She was a regular girl, just like the rest of them. Wasn't she?

She couldn't shake the image of seeing the girl in that ragged hoodie, though. Everything about her spoke street rat. No, more like stray cat. Even now, with the girl being cleaned up and living a normal lifestyle, she couldn't help but think about how wild she was. And maybe that was more fitting. After all, it was exactly the thought she had about her when Kyouko had first stopped her from fighting-

Wait. Fighting what? Images of an alleyway came to mind, the redhead being obscured by the shadows of the sunset, wearing red. Her shadowed eyes were sharp and cold, her expression cruel and uncaring. But no, that couldn't be right! She could never imagine the girl to be so feral-looking!

Another image came to mind; this one of a fiery background. The fire was not a natural color – rather, it appeared to have a soft, light-violet shade to it. And sitting in the midst of that, staring straight back at Sayaka…a girl who could be no one else but Kyouko knelt in the flames, hands clasped together in prayer, loose scarlet hair blowing softly in the wind. She was injured really badly; she looked as if she could drop from exhaustion at any time. Yet, somehow, she was at peace.

Because she knew that she would be able to save Sayaka from her suffering.

Sayaka could feel a pounding sensation forming, and she gripped her forehead in pain, groaning softly. Come to think of it, wasn't Kyouko reacting this way before? Her groaning attracted the attention of Madoka and Mami, and the two turned to face her. "Are you alright, Sayaka-chan?" Pink eyes drooped in concern. "Maybe we should sit down somewhere and rest."

"My apartment's still a fair bit away," Tomoe Mami stated, looking around their area. "Perhaps it would be better if we just ate at that café over there?" She pointed to a nearby shop, one that was known for its quality and low prices. Sayaka thought for a bit before giving a small nod. "Sure, let's do that. There's actually something I wanted to ask you guys." The trio nodded in agreement, proceeding to make their way into the café.

* * *

Homura watched cautiously as the redhead hobbled along with the crutches, the two of them making their way down the sidewalk of Downtown Mitakihara. "I'm not entirely sure where you plan to go in this state, Kyouko…" She frowned, brows furrowed in concern. "After all, it's not as if you can play DDR with your leg like this. I wouldn't recommend it, at any rate." The redhead carefully came to a stop, keeping her injured leg elevated. "So…you really can't just heal me better? Don't you have god-like abilities or something?" Homura glanced to the side. "…Even I'm not omnipotent. Although I have the ability of time, and I can make it as if everyone were in an alternate reality…in the end, my power is just a farce." She closed her eyes, her expression pained. "It may be futile, what I'm trying to do…" She opened her eyes again, glancing over to the redhead. "But as long as I'm able, I'd like to continue this happy dream. So long as I can ensure you have a comfortable life…I'll be fine."

"The heck is with that?" Kyouko frowned in confusion, feeling the urge to scratch the back of her head but realizing she was holding the crutches and so couldn't. "Not too long ago, it was all about Madoka. Now it's suddenly shifted over to me, has it?" Homura nodded, eyes narrowed. "Yes…even after trapping Madoka, I realized I still couldn't quite sort out my true feelings about her…my whole reason for contracting was so that I could protect her, but now I see that to do that would only take away her true happiness. Well, if she can remain blissfully ignorant in this dream, she can retain that happiness, no matter what."

"Happiness isn't everything, y'know." Kyouko shifted the crutches, straightening her posture so she wouldn't fall over. "If life were all about peace and happiness, do you really think there'd be so much negativity? There's so much trial and tribulation in the world because you have to grow stronger from them. If you remain peaceful and happy all the time, you'll never learn anything." She sighed, looking away. "After all…Adam and Eve couldn't remain in Eden forever." She glanced back at Homura. "You can't learn anything and remain as innocent as you were. But you don't have to become a monster, either. That's what sets apart Magical Girls and Witches." She chuckled, looking down at the sidewalk. "Well…it's kind of interesting talking to a Witch about all this."

"I couldn't be a Witch," Homura reasoned. "Witches don't exist anymore. Madoka took them all away when she created the Law of Cycles." Kyouko scoffed. "Don't you think you'd be exempt from that, if you've been traveling through different timelines?" She looked back up at Homura, her expression serious. "Besides…Witches aren't gone. They're just not suffering anymore since they're serving the Goddess in the Law of Cycles. Well, except for you." She sighed. "I really don't get why you're keeping up this barrier for so long. Just like in a regular labyrinth, people are eventually going to realize something's up." Her eyes softened. "Don't you think it'd be better to let people go, before they start trying to rebel?"

"I can't let this go…" The raven-haired girl stepped closer. "I told you why before, and I'll say it again: I'm not going to leave you alone." She closed the distance between them, leaning into the redhead's face. "I couldn't do that; not after all you've done. In every timeline, no matter what, you were always there for me in some way or another. Despite your past, you were always so trusting. You always exuded a strong light." Royal blue pools stared deeply into scarlet as she brought her lips closer. "And I realized…despite all I was trying to do for Madoka…the things you'd done for me far outweighed Madoka's company. Besides, Madoka's far away from me now." She pressed her lips against the redhead's, enjoying the sweet taste of her before she pulled away again. "You're right here. And you've been here." She gave a soft smile.

Kyouko attempted to back away, a furious blush on her face. However, her erratic movement tipped the crutches out of balance, causing the girl to nearly fall over before the class president appeared by her side, taking her in her arms. "Don't push yourself," Homura warned. The redhead stared in surprise at the girl, feeling a little unsure about what to do. Homura smiled again, helping the girl to her feet as Kyouko grabbed hold of the crutches. "T-Thanks…but you-you really need to stop doing that! The kisses, I mean!" Her face was still all red. Homura tilted her head to the side. "But why? I've made my feelings to you quite clear." Kyouko shook her head frantically. "That's not the point! S-Something like that has to be mutual!"

"Mutual…" Homura tested the word on her tongue, unsure of what to make of it. "…I suppose I never really did consider the feelings of the other person when I made my decisions…" She mumbled. "Not when making my wish…not when ensuring I would protect Madoka…" She looked back at the redhead. "Mutual agreement is, after all, an important part of love, isn't it?" She asked, stepping back a bit. Kyouko nodded. "Yeah, it is. At least, the love I'm really aware of." Homura frowned in thought. "So there could be other types of love, too?" The redhead tilted her head slightly, thinking about what else there could be. "…Well, I guess there're others. I mean, there's a carnal love…a platonic love…a romantic love…an unrequited love…or just plain family love." She nodded. "Yeah, there're other types."

"I see…" Homura looked at the girl, examining her features. It was no good – she couldn't seem to get herself not to view the redhead as attractive, anymore. It wasn't simply an observation, either. Every movement, every breath from the girl, they only served to create feelings of warmth. "So I suppose…what I'm feeling…is more of a carnal love, is it not?" Kyouko looked back at her. "Huh? Well, I guess. It's definitely not platonic, and it's more than just regular unrequited love. Mmmm, but carnal love is more of a physical kinda love, isn't it? The adultery kind or something like that…"

"Adultery?" Homura smirked. "Is that really the type of love I feel about you?" She closed the distance between them, eliciting a quiet gasp from the redhead. "It is true that I still care greatly for Madoka, and I want more than anything for her to be happy…but that will probably remain an unrequited love, won't it? Like Miki Sayaka with that Kamijou Kyousuke…" She placed a hand on the redhead's cheek, feeling her flinch at her touch. Oh, just every time she did that, it sent shivers of delight! Perhaps this feeling was more of a carnal type. "Maybe this feeling I have for you…" She ran her hand lovingly along the soft surface. "It's a sort of relief from the emptiness Madoka left me." She brought her face closer. "That's it! Maybe you're more of a distraction…a distraction from the loneliness Madoka brought me when she left me all alone! After all, you appeared to fill in the gap…" Her hand lowered down, resting on the older girl's tense shoulders. "And I thank you for that."

"So I'm just a distraction?" Kyouko frowned. "But why would you keep this barrier going for a mere distraction?! You won't need to be distracted when you rejoin Madoka in the Law of Cycles! So go on! Enjoy your time! Let this go!" The raven-haired girl frowned in thought, looking away. "…You're right. I don't think it's just that, after all." She thought back to what was going on in her head when she realized that she'd grown attracted to the redhead. "…I suppose…your determination is what catches my attention." She looked back at the girl. "After all, it's what drew me to Madoka to begin with. It would stand to reason that seeing that strong light in someone else, someone nearer, would attract me to them. And the thought that, even after all you've been through, you would still have to fight alone…" She wrapped her arms around Kyouko, taking in her fragrance. "I couldn't let you do that. But I couldn't stand the thought of you going back to Miki Sayaka in the end, either." She pulled away to face the redhead, eyes narrowed. "Just the thought of you two together just rubs me the wrong way…"

"Huh?" Kyouko raised an eyebrow. "It's not as if we're lovers or anything…right?" Her voice trailing off, Kyouko frowned in contemplation, thoughts elsewhere. 'Come to think of it, what is Sayaka to me? I know I saw my old self in her…but I don't think that's just it. There's just…something that draws me to her, for some reason.' She felt the girl's grip tighten, causing scarlet eyes to gaze back at royal blue. "A-Anyway, why do you think I would be alone for a long time?" Homura's eyes narrowed further. "Because I know you. In all the timelines I've met you, you've always been a survivor. I predict that Tomoe Mami will pass before you; the pain of losing Bebe will be too much for her. And I doubt that you two will have reconciled in that time."

"But that's not what's really important." She stepped closer once more. "When I'm around you lately, I feel a strange warmth inside…and none of your actions can be seen as normal, anymore. How can I put it…" She glanced away, her expression nervous. "Y-You seem…prettier. As if a light is always being shone on you. Even your playful grins, well…they just seem so amazing. I can't really describe what it is. B-But I do know it was when I got a good look at you during your fever." She frowned, blushing a bit. "…Maybe it was because I never really got to see you so vulnerable before…"

"Or maybe it was because you were being a pervert?" Kyouko frowned, inching back a bit. "Seriously…especially now, your actions from back then are getting mighty suspicious…" She sighed, taking a glance at the sky; the sun was barely over the horizon, she'd best be heading home. "It's getting late. I need to be heading back now." Homura let go of her, eyes widening in surprise. "Ah! Y-You don't have to worry about that! I can fix it! Besides, you…y-you haven't had tasteful food in a while, right?" Kyouko looked her way. "What about it?" The raven-haired girl took a breath to calm herself. "Well…my house has a connection to the real world. I could offer you real food, with real taste…"

Kyouko blinked in surprise. "Whoa, seriously?!" She chuckled, straightening herself out. "Woman after my own heart…okay, let's go." She took another glance at the sky. "What're we gonna do about the time?" Homura smiled, making her way down the sidewalk, looking back at the redhead following after. "I'm the creator of this dream, remember? I said that I would make sure you returned safely in time, and I meant it. BY ANY MEANS NECESSARY; it's a simple matter of changing the time of day to suit my needs."

"Aha." Kyouko nodded, keeping up fairly well with the other girl. "So that's how you did it before! Well, then! Allow me to eat REAL food to my heart's content!" She grinned lightheartedly as they walked along. A conniving smile formed on the Devil's lips; so long as she could provide the girl with food, there was still the chance of keeping her wrapped around her finger.

* * *

Sayaka stepped into the entryway, the events of today still fresh on her mind. She'd managed to hint to Madoka and Mami-san that something wasn't right. As she'd suspected, allowing that Devil to spend time with Kyouko gave her the distraction she needed in order for Sayaka to fish around.

" _Eh?" Mami blinked, fork hovering in mid-air, food just inches from the dainty girl's mouth. "A dream?"_

" _Yeah," Sayaka nodded. "It almost feels like we're in a dream, don't you think? Kyouko was thinking that, too." She frowned, looking towards the pink-haired girl beside her. "Madoka, we only met about a week or so ago, right?"_

" _Eh?" Madoka blinked, fidgeting nervously at being put on the spot. "Eh, ah…I-I guess so…a-although it feels like I've known you for a long time…"_

" _See, that!" Sayaka pointed out. "That's exactly what I'm talking about! This life we're living – it just seems so unreal! Plus, did you notice? We were doing the same thing, day after day, as if we were in an endless loop!"_

" _Loop?" Madoka frowned, placing a hand to her cheek, pink eyes narrowed in thought. "Loop…I wonder why that sounds so familiar…"_

" _Well, in any case, do you have any idea of how this could have transpired?" Mami's expression was serious; clearly she was suspecting something was wrong as well. "Any suspicious characters?"_

" _Well…" Sayaka frowned. "My first thought, of course, would be that Devil…Err, I mean Akemi Homura. She's our class president. Kyouko was saying she was like a Devil, too! Although, now it seems like she and that Devil have gotten close, somehow…"_

 _Mami's golden eyes narrowed in concern. "Sakura-san? Close with that suspicious Akemi-san?" She frowned, placing a hand on her chin in thought, folding her other arm. "Mm…that can't be good. With Sakura-san's illusion…" Although she didn't personally know the redhead, the thought of Sakura Kyouko possibly being in danger put the blonde on edge; as if she were concerned about family._

" _What?" Sayaka frowned. "Illusion?"_

 _Mami's eyes widened, confusion etched on her face. "Err, huh? Why would I say something like that?" Her frown deepened. "Yet, illusion magic…it somehow sounds fitting for Sakura-san. And also a formidable force, should this "Devil" manage to attain it for her methods."_

 _Madoka looked to the side. "Hey, doesn't it feel like something's been trying to make us forget things?"_

 _Mami nodded. "Yes, now that you mention it…in that case, perhaps it would be best to keep these talks to a minimum. We need to be sure to stay alert for anything else suspicious, though."_

" _In other words, keep your mouth shut and eyes open, right?" Sayaka smiled. "That sounds like a good idea. Also, I don't think it would be too bad at this time for Kyouko to hang out with that Devil."_

" _Oh?" Mami tilted her head to the side, blonde pigtails bouncing with the movement. "And why would that be?"_

 _Sayaka folded her arms behind her head. "I don't know why…but she seems to serve as an excellent distraction for that Devil. So long as she's focused on her, she won't take note of our suspicious chats."_

" _Well, if you say so…" Mami's eyes narrowed in concern. "Still, I'd advise not letting her get too close. Who knows what could happen to Sakura-san?"_

" _It's okay, it's okay!" Sayaka grinned, reaching over to take a bite of her strawberry shortcake. "After all, it's not like that Devil is growing feelings for Kyouko!"_

Sayaka smiled; things were going to be alright. She would talk with Kyouko and let her know about their game plan, and then while the redhead kept the Devil busy, she would get together with the other two and figure things out, once and for all!

She stepped into the living room, expecting to see the redhead sitting on the couch and watching TV. However, the TV was off, and when she stepped inside, she didn't see the girl anywhere. "Hey…where is she?" She furrowed her brows in confusion. "Did she go to sleep?" She took a glance at the half-moon in the sky. It wasn't very high, but it still alerted the girl to how late it was, and how Kyouko still didn't seem to be home.

She suddenly found herself looking at the sun setting on the horizon. Wait, wasn't she just looking at the moon? A rattling at the doorknob alerted her attention, and she turned to see the door swing open, revealing a rather flustered-looking Kyouko, crutches in hand. Again, something had happened with her, Sayaka noted with concern. "Kyouko!" She ran over. "What happened? I thought you were gonna be home in time!"

"I am, aren't I?" Kyouko frowned in confusion, looking at the clock. "See? It's only 5:30." Sayaka quickly looked over to see that she was right. "Wha-but-but the moon! I saw the moon!" She insisted, pointing out the window. Kyouko scoffed. "Are you sure you saw it right? That's clearly the setting sun. Maybe you should get your eyesight checked." She hobbled into the living room, making her way over to the couch before slipping onto the cushion, setting the crutches to the side.

"I know what I saw…" Sayaka's eyes were downcast, her fists clenched and shaking. "It was nighttime…I saw it…" She looked at Kyouko with a fierce glare, her eyes shaking. "Something's not right here! And you know it, too!" She stomped over to the injured girl, facing her head-on. "What do you know?! You know full well this is a dream, don't you!?"

Kyouko stared calmly up at the blue-haired girl, her expression unreadable. "…So you finally noticed, did you..." She frowned. "I'm aware, yeah. But this isn't a dream. It's a barrier." Sayaka blinked. "Huh…barrier?" Kyouko nodded. "That's right; a barrier from a Witch. You know about those, don't you?"

* * *

Homura tensed up, dropping the crown-like jewel from her hands, letting it roll on the floor as she stared in shock. She knew! That Miki Sayaka, she could tell something was wrong! Should she just erase her memory again, like before? No; once a memory was regained once, it would be regained that much faster later. No matter what, it seemed that it wasn't going to be possible to keep Miki Sayaka's memories from her, especially when she was with a particular redhead who, thanks to her illusion magic, would always know what was up.

Kyouko. Her fists clenched at the thought of her. She was always by Sayaka's side. Perhaps that was why Homura couldn't sense the attraction she felt for the girl sooner. It wasn't until Miki Sayaka was taken away by the Law of Cycles that she could truly find time with the girl. Even at this time, she could really only spend so much time with the redhead because the two of them were the only ones who remembered everything that had happened; that, by itself, sort of made Kyouko her accomplice.

A sly smile formed on her lips. That was it; Kyouko could still remain her accomplice! If she couldn't receive her help from her illusion magic, well, the redhead could still serve another purpose, and still remain by her side. It was true that Miki Sayaka would not truly forget; at this time, it was near impossible to ensure she'd always forget. But there was a way to ensure that she couldn't break the seal on the Goddess.

After all, Adam would never leave his precious Eve in danger, now would he?


	8. Chapter 8: Distraction

Sayaka stepped back, eyes wide and shaking, staring down in shock at the redhead resting on the couch before her. "A Witch's barrier…?" Her brows furrowed in confusion. "W-What are Witches? Are you talking about the ones with hats and brooms?" Although she said that, the term "Witch" was setting something off in her mind. Something about a mermaid in a suit of armor, surrounded by a silhouetted orchestra…she cringed, bringing a hand to her head, trying to fight the pounding sensation she could feel.

"You're saying that…" Kyouko frowned, resting an arm on the back of the cushion. "But you're getting flashes right now, aren't you?" Scarlet eyes narrowed. "It's fine. I went through the same thing, before. I know it hurts, but you need to let it run its course." Sayaka frowned. "So you know what all this is! What's happening to us?! Why are we in a "barrier"?! What are these Witches!?" Kyouko gave a wry smile, bringing her arms in front of her, motioning for the blue-haired girl to calm down. "Now, now; there's no need to get all worked up over this." She looked to the fire-red Soul Gem on her finger, contemplation on her features. "Now that you suspect that something's wrong, you just have to let the memories flow through naturally. If you try to fight it or rush the process, it'll only make it hurt worse." She frowned, putting her arms back down by her side. "I should know."

"Kyouko…" Sayaka's eyes softened. "So that's why you seemed so out of it. You were trying to focus on these 'memories'. Or rather, knowing you, you were probably trying to force them away." She frowned in confusion, taking a seat by the redhead. "But I don't get it! That Devil's been keeping us from remembering something! How did you…?!" Kyouko frowned, looking towards the girl who now sat beside her. "…I guess it's because…" She looked away again. "…I could already tell things weren't real. The truth is, what I was saying before about the food…the food here has no taste; for me, at least." A sharp gasp escaped the blue-haired girl's lips. "A-All this time…you haven't been able to taste anything?!" Things had tasted just fine to her; just the thought of going a week without taste bothered her greatly. To hear that Kyouko had been enduring this for as long as this supposed dream world had lasted…no, she couldn't even tell what memories were real and what were fake. "W-What…what reminded you of everything? DO you remember everything?"

Kyouko nodded, her eyes saddening as she just barely glanced Sayaka's way. "…Yeah. I remember everything. You're not human, Sayaka. Well, none of us are. Me, you, Madoka, Mami…Homura…even that little girl that hangs around Mami. We were all Magical Girls, contracted by a creature called Kyuubey." Her frown deepened, reaching a hand to touch the ring on Sayaka's finger. "This is our Soul Gem, the proof of our contract. Our souls actually reside in it. Well…mine does." She stared into the blue-haired girl's eyes. "You're…not really a Magical Girl anymore. You were taken in by something called the Law of Cycles. You serve the Goddess, helping her in healing the suffering of other Magical Girls, just as she'd done for you." Sayaka could see that the redhead seemed a little upset by this topic; she could only stare blankly, allowing Kyouko's words to sink in, as she retold the tale of Magical Girls.

"Sayaka, you…you're not supposed to exist in this world anymore." She mumbled, feeling a lump forming in her throat. "And this fantasy of us living together happily like this…is just that; a fantasy. The truth is that you left; heck, all of you left. It's really just supposed to be me and Mami here, now." Sayaka's eyes were shaking; everything that Kyouko said was beginning to make sense – she had another purpose, she wasn't supposed to be living life normally as a human. Her time had long come and gone; she was supposed to return to the Law of Cycles with the Goddess and Nagisa, taking Homura along with them.

But, it just sounded like a lonely existence.

"Kyouko…" She closed her eyes, allowing the memories to flow freely through like water. "…I see, now. I remember what happened. That Homura forced Madoka away, and she did something with the world…to think that all that was still a barrier from her Witch…" She looked back at the redhead, her eyes filled with new resolve. "Thanks, Kyouko, for telling me. I remember what I've got to do." She raised a hand to the other girl's hair, stroking the thick locks in a gentle manner. "And, I'm sorry…for leaving you alone like this." She offered a smile, but it was clearly saddened. "But we need to set things right; you understand, don't you?"

"…Yeah." The redhead's gaze was dark and unreadable as she gave a small nod. "…Take care not to get your memories sealed again, and do what you can to alert Madoka. I'll…well, I'll bide my time, I suppose. Thanks for the memories, though. It's been great." Sayaka nodded, helping herself off the couch again. "Hey, you need help with that injury?" Kyouko looked up at her with a stern frown. "Don't. Don't try healing me. That'll only alert Homura right away." Sayaka stepped back with a start. "Ugh-well, I guess you're right about that." She took a look at the crutches resting on the cushion. "Well, then at least let me help you to the room. Unless you'd rather sleep on the couch?" Kyouko blinked, looking at the supports, then back at her. "Eh, ah, I guess you can help me." She reached out her hands, accepting the offer. "Then, help me up?" Sayaka smiled, pulling her gently, making sure she didn't put any weight on the injured leg. "Okay, let's go. Since you can't taste it anyway, I guess you're fine without dinner?"

Kyouko nodded. "Yeah, it's fine!" She glanced to the side, eyes narrowed in thought. What would Sayaka think if she heard that the redhead had been spending time at Homura's house, where she was able to eat food with actual taste for the first time in a long while? A wry smile formed on her lips; come to think of it, it almost felt like a tantalizing offer from the Devil. Well, that wasn't entirely off the mark. Sayaka nodded, allowing the girl to lean on her for support as they made their way to the bedroom, where the blue-haired girl proceeded to help Kyouko onto the mattress. "Come to think of it, you should probably get changed out of your uniform." The redhead nodded. "Yeah. That's okay, though. I can take care of that myself."

"Well, if you're okay changing yourself." Sayaka nodded, stepping back. "You should also take a shower later; it'll help to keep the wound clean. Kyouko nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I know." Sayaka walked back over, helping her off the mattress. "Why don't we get that taken care of, now?" She suggested, leading her towards the bathroom. The redhead gasped at the sudden movement, her body stiffening up, but she quickly relaxed soon after as they headed into the bathroom. "T-thanks…" She murmured, glancing to the side. "I can do the rest myself; it's not that much of a walk. Mind grabbing me a change of clothes, though?" Sayaka nodded, stepping out of the bathroom and closing it behind her.

Left on her own, Kyouko began to undress herself, setting everything in the laundry hamper as she proceeded to undo the ribbon in her hair, allowing the scarlet locks to fall free around her thighs once more. She took a glance in the mirror, eyes narrowed and vacant. Now that she'd helped Sayaka remember, what was going to happen? Would Sayaka be able to warn Madoka in time? Would Kyouko be punished for giving it away? She smirked, pulling the shower curtain to the side as she stepped into the shower, starting the warm water as it rained onto her slender form. 'Well, whatever happens…at least there's progress. And if Sayaka can remember once, she can remember again.'

" **Do you really not care if anything happens to you?"**

The redhead stiffened up at the chilly voice. "Geh-Homura?!" She made sure to remain behind the curtain, water continuing to shower down on her. "What are you doing in here?! Get out of the bathroom!" She could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks; honestly, of all times for that girl to bother her! **"You told her…that was more than a hint, you know. You actively told Miki Sayaka the truth."** She could see the redhead's silhouette through the curtain, watching as she flinched at the statement, slowly huddling against herself. This was a rather vulnerable situation to be found in, Homura noted. No wonder even the Sakura Kyouko who remembered everything was feeling uncomfortable.

"Kyouko?" The blue-haired girl's voice was muffled through the door. "Are you okay in there?"

"Ah-" Kyouko looked to the direction of the door in alarm. This wasn't good; what would happen if Sayaka got involved? "Ah…" She bit her lip in frustration; Homura had backed her into a corner. If she said anything, Sayaka would discover there was something going on between them. She would try to get involved, Homura would have the chance to wipe her memories, and then everything would be for nothing! Homura knew it, too. She knew that in this situation, Kyouko couldn't really do anything to help the matter, or even get herself out of the situation. 'Hey…c-could you at least wait 'til I'm done with my shower, at least?' She glared at the Devil's silhouette. 'This is kinda embarrassing, here…'

Homura's lips curved into that familiar reptilian smile. **"Very well…until you're finished."** With that, she disappeared as quickly as she came, leaving the redhead standing rather uncomfortably in the shower, and feeling rather exposed. "Mmnn…" She knelt to her knees, looking down at the tiled floor, her eyesight growing blurry. 'Dang it…I thought that telling would make things better, but it's only served to make things worse! Why…why am I so useless?!' Rocking back and force, she could hear Sayaka opening the bathroom door with a start. "Kyouko! Are you okay?!" She stepped in, holding the change of clothes, looking around cautiously.

"I'm still in here…" A quiet, high voice was muffled through the sound of the shower. "I'm okay, just…I got a lot on my mind…" Sayaka frowned, setting the clothes to the side. "Are you sure? I thought I heard you shouting at someone." The redhead flinched. "I-I…it's nothing! Just-give me time to wash up, dang it!" Sayaka was thrown back by the outburst. "Whoa! You don't have to yell at me! I'm going, geez!" She raised her hands in surrender, stepping out of the room and leaving the redhead to her own devices.

Kyouko nestled her head into her legs, sighing deeply, letting the shower rain over her like a waterfall. "…Dang it…" She mumbled, before sitting up straight and getting a better look at the injury on her thigh. It was still pretty bad, but it looked to be recovering at a fair pace. "Something seemed different, but I couldn't tell…was she angry?" Her eyes narrowed in concern. "I don't like it; Homura's up to something, but I can't tell what it is."

After washing up, she slipped out of the shower, her long red hair weighed down by the water. Taking hold of one of the towels and proceeding to dry herself off, her mind began to wander, back to the incident when Homura had drowned her. Although she could remember everything now, she could still feel an unwanted fear from that particular incident; that was too much, even for Homura. Letting out a heavy sigh, she finished wrapping her hair in the towel, keeping it off her body as she proceeded to dry herself the rest of the way with another towel. "Ah…come to think of it, I won't be able to enjoy a leisurely shower for a long time after this, either." She'd gotten so used to the comfortable life she was currently living, it reminded her of how dismal a life she'd been living. "…Maybe I can try to improve it in some way…" She mumbled, fastening the towel around her slender form as she limped over to a stool to sit down, resting her leg.

" **All done?"** Kyouko flinched at the voice, looking around frantically for its source. 'Wha-already?!' She frowned, reaching up and ruffling the towel on her head a bit more before she pulled it off, releasing her scarlet locks. Just the other girl's presence was sending shivers down her spine, but she played it off as if she wasn't too concerned. 'Hmph, not even gonna give me the chance to get dressed, huh? So, what do you want?' Although wrapped in only a towel, it was better than nothing. It was certainly better than earlier, when she was really vulnerable. 'So I told Sayaka. It just gives you more of a challenge. What're you gonna do about it? Wipe her memories again?'

Before Kyouko knew it, dark fog began seeping in again, leaving the girl in a different plane. "Gggh…!" She grimaced, looking around her. "Okay, Homura…what are you up to?!" The raven-haired Devil appeared in a wisp before her, staring down with a calm expression. **"It's true that I could simply erase her memories again…"** Homura frowned. **"But she could simply regain them, now couldn't she? Just so long as I can keep her from fully reminding Madoka of who she is, there won't be any issue."** Kyouko furrowed her brows in confusion, looking up at the girl. "And HOW are you gonna stop that?! Sayaka knows; she's going to tell her! Nothing's gonna stop that! You lose, Homura!"

" **Have I really?"** Her lips curved into a sly smile. **"I still have an ace up my sleeve."** She reached down, taking hold of the redhead's arm and forcing her up, eliciting a cry of surprise from her. **"Miki Sayaka is a little like the Archangel Michael, isn't she? And after all, Adam was the Archangel Michael. If Miki Sayaka is Michael and I'm the Devil, well, I guess that would make you little Eve in our story, now wouldn't it?"** She pulled Kyouko against her; the redhead quickly grabbing hold to make sure the towel didn't slip. **"And after all, it was through the help of Eve that the Devil was able to trick Adam out of Paradise. Won't you help me?"** She smirked, gripping her chin and forcing her to look up at her. Kyouko glared fiercely at the Devil. "Are you kidding me…?! Why would I help you with something like that?!"

" **Oh, I never said you had a choice in the matter,"** Homura replied coolly. **"If Miki Sayaka is busy concerning herself with your safety, she won't have time to remind the Goddess of her true identity. Miki Sayaka was always rather one-track-minded, after all."** She could feel the redhead struggling in her grasp; although she had borrowed strength from the Goddess herself, after all, Sakura Kyouko was a powerful Magical Girl. **"It really is too bad it has to be this way, though…"** Homura responded sadly, brushing a leg against the girl's injured thigh, distracting her with pain long enough for Homura to get the upper hand, lifting the girl into her arms. **"Don't worry…I'll leave a hint for Miki Sayaka to follow. After all, it would be bad if she didn't know, right?"** A black feather appeared in her hand as she calmly dropped it against the ribbon and crest. **"This way, she'll know you're with the Devil, won't she?"**

Kyouko's eyes widened at the sudden action, struggling to no avail to be let down. "Wha-HEY! Put me down!" She cried, looking around frantically for any chance of escape. "I'm NOT gonna be a damsel-MMMnn!" A gloved hand roughly covered her mouth, muffling her cries. **"Didn't I say? You have no choice in the matter."** Homura smiled, walking along with the girl. **"Consider this your punishment for saying too much."** With a snap, the two of them reappeared in Homura's house, where she proceeded to carry the girl into a spare room. **"You're allowed to change into your Magical Girl attire, if you wish…"** She set the girl down before snapping again, forming strong restraints on her arms and legs that Kyouko was finding she couldn't break, no matter how much she was struggling. **"It's not going to make much of a difference."** She tilted her head in amusement. The redhead struggled a little bit more before she glared up at the raven-haired girl, continuing with her struggles. "This is low…even for you."

" **Well, you drove me to such lengths. After all, I can't allow Madoka to regain her powers."** She stepped back, staring the redhead over in thought. **"Well, now that I think about it…the Devil in this scenario is attempting to keep Paradise going, isn't that right?"** Kyouko frowned. "What part of this is Paradise? It's just a sick illusion." She spat on the ground in distaste. "And if this is your way of keeping me happy, you've got no idea what I'm like!" Homura frowned. **"Silence. Just sit still and wait for your precious Knight to come find you."** She knelt down towards the redhead, placing a hand on the girl's soft cheek, eliciting a shudder from the girl. **"As for our conversation before…I think that this love is mostly likely of the Carnal type."** She stroked her cheek lovingly, observing the girl's tensed reaction. **"After all, seeing you like this seems to excite me."** Her lips formed into a reptilian smile as she saw the girl tense even further, shivering slightly. **"Don't be alarmed; I won't try anything beyond a kiss or two. Just this is enough for now."** She pulled her hand away, standing back up. **"Although if you remain in no more than a towel, I don't know what my base desires may turn to."** She stood up, turning to head to her room. **"Be a good little distraction, little Eve."**

Kyouko glared at the girl, watching as she disappeared behind the closed door. "…If you think I'm gonna sit still and not try anything, you've got another thing coming." She growled, taking the opportunity to change into her transformation. "Besides," She continued with a frown, a small blush dusting her face. "You're the one who took me before I even had the chance to get dressed."

* * *

"Kyouko?" The blue-haired girl knocked on the door, listening for a response. "Are you still getting cleaned up? It's been over an hour!" No response, she noted. Placing her ear on the wood surface, she could tell that the shower wasn't running at this time, either. "Kyouko?" She frowned, pulling the doorknob open and stepping inside, looking around. Nothing appeared to be out of place, she could see. There was one towel lying on the tiled floor, but she expected something like that; Kyouko could be rather sloppy, at times. "Kyouko?" She tried again, walking further into the room until her bare foot came against something soft. "Huh?" She knelt down to take a closer look at the object, reaching out her hand. Taking it in her grasp, she could see the ragged black ribbon that her friend always wore in her hair. But what was this doing sitting precariously on the floor? "…Kyouko?" Azure eyes narrowed in suspicion as she proceeded her search, looking for any other clues, before she took note of a golden object just nearby, along with a feathery-looking object. No, wait…that WAS a feather! She quickly scooped the two objects in her hand, staring at the feather in alarm. "This…this is from that Devil!" She cried out, her brows arched in anger. "Why would it be in here…!" She quickly took a look around, taking note of the untouched change of clothes. "N-No way…could that Devil have taken her?! But WHY?!"

Should she involve the others?! No…the only reason the Devil would have any business with Kyouko, as far as she knew, would've been because of her knowledge of the real world. Or was she taken because she'd disclosed too much information to Sayaka?! "It's my fault…" She frowned, eyes shaking in sadness. "Because I pressured her into telling me, Kyouko's…" She quickly shook her head, standing straight, determination on her features. "No. No matter what, I'll find her on my own! I'll make sure that she doesn't get hurt, for my sake, again!" She pocketed the items, quickly turning on her heel and making her way out of the apartment. "That Homura…that DEVIL!" Her pace quickened as she rushed down the sidewalk.

She suddenly found herself on a grassy hill, staring over the top of Mitakihara. She blinked in confusion, taking everything in before she quickly looked around for her target. "Wha-grr, that Devil…" She spotted raven hair floating gently in the wind, taking note of the female sitting poised in a simple white chair. Sayaka looked over; she realized that half of the hill was cut off, leaving a drop-off where one normally wasn't. "Homura…" She stepped over, preparing to use her Soul Gem when she needed to. "What did you do!? Where did you take Kyouko!?"

"Oh, so you found it already." Royal-blue eyes narrowed, a smile playing on her lips. "The girl spoke too much. Thanks to her, my plans may be jeopardized." She stood up from the chair, standing straight as she stared at the blue-haired girl that was in a fighting stance. "Clearly, I couldn't let a threat like that wander around freely." Sayaka growled, stepping closer, her Soul Gem glowing. "What. Did. You. DO!?" With a blue flash, she appeared in her azure Magical Girl attire, the familiar white cape blowing in the wind. Homura smirked. "So, the Knight finally shows herself, does she? Don't worry. Your little Princess hasn't been harmed."

"LET HER GO!" Sayaka roared, her cutlass appearing in shaking hands. "LET HER GO OR ELSE!" Homura rolled her eyes. "My goodness, you're always so bull-headed. If you wish to find her, you need only look. Here, I'll even give you a map that leads you to her." She threw a piece of rolled-up parchment towards the blue-haired girl, where she quickly caught it in one hand before looking suspiciously back at the Devil. "You have your location, dear Knight. But, don't think that this adventure will be so simple. I'm sure you remember my little familiars?" At the mention of them, various doll-like creatures appeared from the shadows, their teeth sharp and vicious. "Enjoy your fight. I'll be waiting for you, as the Final Boss. Don't keep me waiting…after all, I'm sure it won't take long for the Princess to grow tired of her prison." She faded away in a wisp of smoke, leaving the Knight to fight against the familiars. "Nnngh...does she think this is some sort of GAME!?" She placed the map inside a holding space within the folds of her cape, before she turned once more to the familiars.

"DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!"

She gripped the sword tightly, rushing forward with all her might, slashing at the familiars and dodging their attacks. It wasn't easy; just as she was slowly starting to remember, the familiars she was currently up against were almost as tough as a normal Witch. With the whole of them ganging up on her, she was certainly getting her workout for the day. She quickly leapt into the air, sword at the ready, as she lunged in full force towards the familiars. "HAAAAAAAAAA!" She roared out her battle cry, slashing through three of the Clara Dolls with such force it created a large crater in the hilly landscape. Her battle wasn't over yet, though, she soon discovered as more of the familiars appeared around her. This wasn't good…if she wasted time with fighting these familiars, she wouldn't be able to press forward anytime soon. At least she could rest assured that the familiars wouldn't attack any of the others; that would run the risk of Madoka or Mami-san remembering everything. "Dang it…hang in there, Kyouko! I'm coming for you!" She turned on her heel and rushed down the heel, sensing the familiars hot on her tail.

* * *

" **It looks like she's fallen right into my plans."** Homura smiled, running her hand along her arm, enjoying the soft sensation it gave. **"Aren't you glad she didn't give up on you, Kyouko?"** She smiled, looking down at the redhead sitting against the wall, glaring darkly at nothing in particular. **"Now, now, don't be like that. Don't you enjoy fairy tales? Now you can be a part of it!"** Her eyes brightened as she knelt down to the redhead's level. **"Now you can be a beautiful Princess, rescued by your precious Knight! In the meantime, you can enjoy your stay with me. Would you like something to eat? I can assure you that it will have excellent taste."** The redhead looked up at her, her face partly concealed by loose, dampened scarlet hair. "Are you really enjoying this? Do you really enjoy being the enemy THIS much?" She frowned. "I have a hard time believing that."

" **Oh? And what makes you think I'm not enjoying myself?"** Homura placed a hand on the girl's face. Kyouko's eyes narrowed. "Because I've seen that look before; I used to see it, every day, looking in the mirror. Didn't I say that I know what it's like to be a monster?" Homura pushed the scarlet locks out of her face, getting a better look at the girl's soft features. **"I don't mind being a monster. And at this point…I don't even really care whether or not I can ensure your happiness."** She brought her face closer to the girl's, just inches from her lips. **"I just want to be able to keep you by my side. With this scenario, I can both distract Miki Sayaka and keep you here with me. Naturally, I'm not going to make it easy for her."** She snuck a kiss, feeling the redhead tense up against her before pulling away. **"After all, the prize is too valuable for such an easy victory."** The redhead could feel involuntary shudders racking her body as Homura got up and stepped away, most likely heading over to get the food she offered earlier. Was this really how it was going to go?

After what felt like centuries of self-preservation and fighting through her own power, she was reduced to sitting, technically in nothing but a towel when not transformed, locked in a spare room of Homura's as she served the purpose of distracting Sayaka from reminding the Goddess of her true purpose. "So in the end, I still can't protect myself…" She chuckled humorlessly, allowing her head to drop limply towards the floor. She'd already struggled against the restraints, to no avail.

It seemed she really had no other choice but to play the Princess, waiting for the Knight to come rescue her.


	9. Chapter 9: Quest

Blade pierced through familiar as Sayaka took down yet another Clara Doll. The half-moon was pretty low in the sky, now – at any time, the sun would rise, and other people would be up and about. During then the familiars would likely be in hiding since Madoka and Mami-san had been showing signs of remembering, so the journey would hopefully be easier. Sensing another familiar coming her way, she quickly leapt into the air, out of their reach. Luckily, no giant crow decided to try swooping down and catching her in their beak this time. "Why won't you guys just DIE?!" She roared in frustration, diving down and slicing into a couple of the Clara Dolls, watching as they faded away in a dark mist before she quickly turned to intercept the familiar attacking her from behind.

This wasn't good – she was still at the bottom of that grassy hill she'd started at! As long as she was constantly fighting the familiars, she wasn't really getting anywhere at all! But her foes were relentless; she'd tried just outrunning them, and they'd quickly surrounded her. She hadn't even had time to look at the parchment that Devil had passed to her yet! "Go away!" She cried, pushing the Clara Doll back and attempting to outrun them again. She just had to wait until the sun came out, right? "You're making this harder than it has to be!" She had been getting cuts and bruises all over from the fight, but thanks to her innate healing magic, she was recovering quickly. This gave her more of a fighting chance against the familiars, especially since she didn't have to worry about her Soul Gem getting muddy.

That's right; because she wasn't a Magical Girl, she was a Witch – a creature of despair. Corruption wasn't an issue to her, anymore. Yet, she wasn't suffering from her despair anymore, either, like she'd sometimes felt at night before her memories had slowly begun returning. When Madoka had taken her into the Law of Cycles with her, she'd finally felt a sense of acceptance toward her unrequited love. It was fine that Kyousuke and Hitomi were together, in the end. At least she'd managed to ensure her childhood friend's happiness. Now, she had a much greater purpose. As a messenger of the Goddess, she had a duty! And at this time, that duty was defeating that stupid Devil!

And these stupid familiars were just getting in her WAY!

"I have to save Kyouko, DANG IT!" She sliced the head off another Clara Doll, not even wasting any time to watch it dissipate into the dark mist before she continued her dash. She was now running along the concrete, random pedestrians walking obliviously past as she made her way across the landscape. "I couldn't just leave her! I'm already going to leave her! I have to let her know she's not alone!" She chanced a great leap across three buildings, just barely making the landing on the edge of the incoming roof. "WHOA!" She glanced this way and that; eyes alert, before she'd finally deemed it safe to reach into her cape, pulling out the parchment. "Okay, let's see here…" She unrolled the piece of parchment, looking over its contents. "What is this…it looks like a map? Of Mitakihara?" She squinted at the little keys along the pathways, frowning at how hard it was to understand. She KNEW she should've gotten better with navigation when she was still alive! "Umm…that looks like the school, I think…" She knit her brows in concentration, using her finger to trace the locations on the map. "That's the hospital…that, right there, must be Madoka's house."

"Ugh, but I can't figure out where the Final Boss is!" She threw her head back in frustration, looking up just in time to see another familiar over her. "WHOA!" She quickly placed the map in the folds of her cape, sword appearing with a blue flash in her hand. "Geez, can't you guys let up?!" Seeing that the stupid familiar wasn't going to say anything to her, she proceeded to just slash it in half, watching the dark mist as it dissipated into nonexistence. "That Devil, she's really not making this easy on me...isn't the Knight supposed to have at least a RESTING PLACE!?"

Just as she said that, she found herself sitting in her seat, in class. The rest of the students were all sitting attentively, looking at the teacher as she came into the room with her usual routine. Sayaka blinked a few times in confusion. "Wait…huh?" She looked down at herself – she was back in her school uniform at this time. "I'm at…school?"

Before she knew it, she was going through the rest of the school day normally, as if nothing unusual had ever happened. She listened to the lectures, fell asleep during Math, even spoke cheerfully with the other two at lunch, although they didn't suggest hanging out after school this time since Madoka had family plans and Sayaka had said she had something she needed to take care of. She realized with a start, as class was just about to begin, that she had been caught up in a routine. She looked warily around the classroom. With the exception of Madoka, Kyousuke, Hitomi, Saotome-sensei and Nakazawa-kun, everyone else had distorted faces. After all, she noted, the rest of the people were just illusions. Of course, Madoka's family was real, too, but everyone else in the city was a bunch of fakes.

Come to think of it, she noted in suspicion, where was that class president? She didn't seem to be in school that day, and no one suspected a thing. She quickly looked towards the seat next to her, though a few spaces away. Kyouko was absent, too… !

That's right! She was on a quest to find her! What was she doing in school!?

" **You said you needed a resting place, didn't you?"** Sayaka flinched at the sudden voice in her head. **"You may rest peacefully, as long as you adhere to a regular everyday life. If you behave like everything is fine, my precious Clara Dolls will see no reason to harm you. But if you try to fight this reality, well…I'm afraid I can't hold them back."** The blue-haired girl grimaced at the sassy tone the cold voice was using. 'Is that what you did to Kyouko?! Did you send the familiars after her, too?!'

Of course not, Homura thought with a frown. There was no way she was going to lay such harm to her precious new attachment. But she had to maintain a façade, didn't she? **"Perhaps. I suppose you're just going to have to find her to understand what sort of condition she's in, now aren't you? But do try to enjoy your life all the while. After all…this is Paradise."**

"Like HECK it is!" Sayaka shouted out loud, slamming her fist on the desk. Everyone turned their attention to her, staring in confusion. Sweat poured down Sayaka's face. "Uhhhh…uhmmm…"

"Like heck what is?" Saotome-sensei blinked in confusion, eyes narrowing; electric marker hovering over the board. They were currently covering English Literature. "Would you care to share with us, Miki-san?" The blue-haired girl cringed; well, she had to cover it up, somehow. "Umm…l-like HECK Juliet's decision to elope with Romeo was the right one! S-She should've just stayed with her family, doing what was right!" Saotome-sensei smiled cheerily, pleased that Sayaka was trying to engross herself in the literature they were studying. "Yes, but sometimes the right thing isn't exactly the happiest thing. Although she had to go against her kingdom, Juliet felt that the only way she could be happy was to abandon her life as a princess, and elope with the enemy prince. Now, isn't that just romantic?" She swooned.

"Wha-b-but, but they both DIED in the end because of it!" Sayaka spluttered. "Was it really worth it to have that ending?!" The teacher smiled. "They CHOSE to die together, Miki-san. Their love for each other was that strong. They would rather have stayed together in death than to remain apart in life. Thank you for sharing your thoughts with the rest of the class, though, Miki-san! Well done!" With that, Saotome-sensei turned back to the board, continuing her lecture on the subject.

"Ah, yeah…" Sayaka straightened up, breathing a sigh of relief. She frowned at the words Saotome-sensei spoke. Stay together in death, instead of remaining apart in life? Come to think of it, Kyouko had sacrificed herself for the sake of ending Sayaka's suffering as a Witch. Yet, when the New World was formed…her efforts to comfort the younger girl had become for naught. Sayaka could feel the sting of tears forming, and she fought to keep them from spilling out. 'I…I'm such an idiot…I didn't even consider your feelings when I left…'

'But I didn't have a choice!'

* * *

"Nnnngh…" Scarlet eyes fluttered open after a long, restless slumber, before her eyes flashed quickly open in alert, taking in her surroundings. The room was dark and cold, a small amount of light was pouring in from a very small window that only a mouse could possibly fit through. There was no furniture, no decoration; nothing. A tug on her arms when she tried to get up reaffirmed her current condition. 'That's right…' She thought darkly, glaring into the unknown with a grimace. 'I'm in the role of a stupid damsel.' She struggled with her restraints a little longer before she heard the rattling of the doorknob, stopping her in place. Her eyes narrowed darkly as the door swung open, a pale figure stepping through in that familiar spaghetti-strap dress she wore, the day Kyouko had that fever. "What do you want?" The redhead snarled, raising her shoulders, much akin to an angry cat arching its back. "If you can't tell, I'm still mad at you."

"I'm aware." The other girl coolly replied, stepping fully in, plate in hand. "I couldn't let you go hungry though, could I?" She stepped lightly over to the girl, careful with the food as she set it gently beside the redhead. Kyouko glared at the plate. "And how am I supposed to eat it from over there?" She tugged on the restraints again to illustrate her problem. "I can't reach it, remember?" Homura frowned; she had a point. Taking the plate in hand again, she scooted closer to the redhead, causing her to lean closer to the wall in alarm. "What're you doing?!" The raven-haired girl frowned, taking the provided fork in hand and shoveling some of the food onto it. "Obviously, I'm feeding you." She stated dully, bringing the fork to the girl's mouth. Kyouko's eyes widened as she backed up against the wall. "Wha-don't feed me like I'm some kinda infant! I can eat it myse-MMMmph!"

"Clearly you can't right now." Homura forced the fork into the girl's mouth, cutting her off. "And I'm not going to release you from your restraints. Until you can prove to me you won't run, that is." She pulled the fork away roughly, causing the redhead to wince from the sudden motion before chewing the food, swallowing after a bit. "Just enjoy the hospitality, Kyouko. Once you come to accept yourself not as a prisoner, but as a guest, this will be so much easier." She leaned her mouth into the redhead's ears, whispering harshly. "Do you really think I intend for Miki Sayaka to succeed in her quest?" Kyouko's eyes widened further, her fingers clenching into fists. "…You intend for her to get caught up in another loop." Homura's lips formed into a huge smile. "Exactly. While she may have her memories, she doesn't have a natural defense against enchantment like you do. Eventually, Miki Sayaka will fall back into the routine of assuming everything is normal." She pulled away, tilting her head just slightly as she set the plate of food on the cold ground. "She will forget about her quest, about being a Magical Girl…everything. And without my presence, she will slowly forget about me."

Kyouko's eyes narrowed, but she didn't look angry. She looked almost hurt, Homura noticed. Correction: She looked quite hurt. "So…you're intending for her to forget about me, too…aren't you?" The raven-haired girl stared silently for a bit before giving a small nod. "It's what's required to maintain this fantasy. Besides…I don't want her to take you away." She leaned a little closer again, stroking her cheek. She stopped short, however, when she realized that Kyouko was unresponsive, her expression pained as she sat limply in place. "…She was going to leave you, anyway!" Homura insisted, lightly slapping her hand against the cheek to elicit a response. "Don't you get it?! She never cared about you! She always hated you! Your attempts to make peace with her were always in vain!"

"…You're wrong…" Kyouko muttered, her voice near inaudible. "She said…she regretted leaving me alone…" Homura's brows furrowed in frustration; why was she being so stubborn?! She slapped the girl a little harder. "She just said that to make you feel better! She doesn't care about you! She's always cared about Kamijou Kyousuke! Why else would she have chosen to give up and move on, instead of fighting to survive!? If she really cared about you, she would've had more of a will to live!" She could feel the redhead shuddering, drawing her knees against herself. "Ah…" Royal-blue eyes widened in realization.

Did she really say something so insensitive?! She knew how much Kyouko had struggled to save Sayaka all this time! That was as if someone had come to HER and said that Madoka hated her! "…I know." Homura's attention was drawn to the redhead's small voice. Her voice was cracking, muffled by her stocking-clad knees. "I know Sayaka never really cared…that's why this fantasy hurts. It hurt to spend time with her, watching her wistful smile towards that boy, hearing her muffled cries at night." She looked up at the raven-haired girl, eyes glistening with tears. "Why did you have to have us live together…?"

A pang of guilt rushed through the Devil's every being; if the girl was shouting, maybe it would have been easier. At least then she was sheltering herself with anger and violence as she always had. But she had laid herself bare in front of Homura, clearly saddened and no defenses up. "I…" She bit her lip, staring softly at the broken redhead before she continued. "A-At the time…I needed Miki Sayaka to be distracted…but then I realized, I didn't want you spending time with her!" She placed a hand on the girl's trembling shoulder. "I-I wanted you here, with me…" She used her other hand to gently lift the girl's chin, staring into glistening scarlet eyes. "…Someone who would really take the time to care for you, if you'd just give me the chance." She offered a smile. "Please don't fight me. I only want to keep you by my side. If you'd like, I can even find you some new clothes to wear, so you don't have to stay transformed all the time." Kyouko stared quietly at her, unmoving and completely silent. Aside from the tears streaming down the girl's cheeks, Homura couldn't tell what the girl was thinking.

She chanced leaning closer to the girl's face, but felt her quickly withdraw from her grip and up against the wall, head turned away. "…This doesn't have to be hard, Kyouko!" Homura glared at the unresponsive girl. "I can treat you kindly if you'd just LISTEN!" Scarlet eyes peered vacantly through red locks, tears still streaming and expression blank. "KYOUKO!" Homura yelled, gripping the girl's shoulder tightly. After a while of shaking her roughly, she realized the girl wasn't going to say anything more to her; Homura released her hold on the redhead's shoulder and took the plate in hand again, shoveling more food onto the fork, shoving it roughly toward her with cold, violet eyes. **"Then at least finish eating. You were never one to waste food, after all."** Without waiting for the quiet girl's response, she shoved the fork into her mouth, eliciting a small cry of pain from the redhead as she gave her no other choice but to continue eating.

Soon the plate was empty, and Homura was standing over the girl, glaring darkly. **"It's your decision to keep this place a prison, Kyouko. You only have to be the damsel as long as you remain stubborn."** She stepped towards the door, keeping her eyes on the redhead. **"The sooner you accept your fate, the better."** With that, she closed the door roughly behind her with a loud THUD. Kyouko glanced up at the cold door, her lips bruised – and cut a bit by the tongs of the fork – from the forced feeding. She couldn't say anything; what could she say? She wanted to believe that Sayaka cared about her, she really did; but she also knew better than to keep her hopes up.

That was how she evaded falling to despair all those months, after all.

* * *

Sayaka breathed a heavy sigh of relief. FINALLY, school was over for the day! Now she would get together with Madoka and Mami-san and- oh, no wait. They didn't schedule to hang out after school today because she and Madoka had separate plans. Hmm, what were her plans again? She shrugged with a grin, reaching for her school-bag and turning to the seat a column from her. "Let's-huh?" She blinked a few times, tilting her head to the side curiously. Was she just about to talk to an empty seat? But, why would she do that? "Yeesh, I'm being really silly lately! Hahaha!" She bonked herself playfully on the head before turning to head out of the classroom, but a flash of red stopped her in her place with a start, before she turned immediately to the empty seat again. "Wait…K-Kyouko…?" Her eyes narrowed in concentration.

" _Oi, Sayaka! Why're you taking so long in packing up? We gotta go!" A familiar high voice resounded in the blue-haired girl's head._

Sayaka's eyes widened. "W-What's wrong with me…why would I forget about Kyouko…?" She brought a free hand to her head, staring in shock at the empty seat. Come to think of it, where was that redhead? "T-There was something…something important I was forgetting…what was it again?" She muttered quietly, brows furrowed. She was looking for something…her eyes caught a glint of sapphire on her finger, and she pulled her hand away from her hand to get a clearer view of her palm. "This…this is important, isn't it…?" She stared wide-eyed at it, looking over the jewel encrusted in the silver ring she always wore, but never really thought much about. "What was it, again…?" Her eyes veered over to another empty seat; one she could remember staring quite often at. "…That Devil!" She cried out in realization, standing straight and rigid. "That's right! I was trying to find where that Devil put Kyouko!" She nodded in affirmation. "With that dumb map! Hmm, maybe I can ask Mami-san about it…" Azure eyes close shut in thought.

It was only for a second, but she opened her eyes she found herself on the grassy hill, once more. But this time the white chair was unoccupied. "Wha-eh?" She blinked a few times, gathering her surroundings. What was she doing out in the field again? Wait a minute, it was just after she'd thought of contacting Mami-san…she realized with a start that she was just denied the opportunity to visit her friends. "In short…that Devil's trying to keep me from getting in contact with them! Kch…looks like I really DO need to defeat her and save Kyouko before I can do anything else." She looked around where she'd been placed. "Not to mention, every time I rest, I'm put back at the beginning!? This sucks!"

With a frown, she quickly changed back into her knight attire, pulling the map out of the folds of her cape to get a better look. "It's not marked or anything, I don't think…hm?" She stared long and hard at a particular area of the parchment, eyebrows knit in concentration. "…This is a skull…THAT'S IT!" She jumped up in excitement. "The skull marks the Final Boss! I just need to figure out where that is, and then bust right in swords a-blazing!" She grinned in victory, before she was quickly interrupted by the appearance of familiars, quickly dousing her excitement. "Oh…you guys again." She frowned, replacing the map, sword appearing in hand as she immediately ran to intercept their attacks. "GET OUTTA MY WAY!" She yelled a battle cry, slicing one in half as another nimbly dodged her attack. "Whoa!" She narrowly dodged as it swung a claw her way, and she attempted to slash at it again. It turned out that this particular Clara Doll was really agile, she noticed.

Well, she was going to take it down! One way or another!


	10. Chapter 10: Adaptation

Five weeks had gone by, yet Sakura Kyouko still remained stubborn. The idiot blue Knight had gone in circles at this point, constantly having to remind herself of what she was trying to do; there were times when her revelation would be days in between, the longest so far lasting a week. Homura wasn't worried about her finding them anytime soon. She was, however, rather concerned about her prisoner. When Homura came in to give the redhead her breakfast for that morning, she was still staring at the cold floor, shoulders hunched, expression blank.

The raven-haired girl let out a sigh. She could still see the tear stains on the redhead. "Kyouko, I've brought you some food." She called out; the only way she could tell the girl heard her was by the slight shift in her eyes, acknowledging her existence. "Look, pancakes!" Homura knelt down by the girl, taking the fork and using it to cut a piece off. Kyouko quietly turned her head over, though just barely. "You like sweet things, don't you?" She stabbed a piece of the sweet-smelling bready treat, bringing it up towards the redhead, the syrup glistening from the small bit of light in the room. "Come on…won't you eat?"

Kyouko stared sullenly at the food before turning her head away again. Homura let out a huff of displeasure, bringing the food even closer. "Come on, it's good! Tasteful, even! I don't want to have to force you again!" Royal-blue pools stared sorrowfully at the bruises on the girl's mouth; ever since that first day, she'd had no choice but to force-feed the girl. It was almost as if a switch had been turned off in the redhead; she wasn't really accepting anything from her, anymore.

The redhead remained unresponsive, staring straight down at the floor, her knees still brought up to her chest. Constantly keeping her legs up was just aggravating the injury on her thigh, not giving it the chance to heal; she didn't care, though. She found that she didn't care about a lot of things right now. Not food, not the chance of being rescued…anything.

She hadn't felt this way since she'd first lost her family.

"Kyouko, I'm giving you one last chance! Either you eat it on your own, or I force you to eat it again!" Homura glared, although she couldn't keep herself angry. She knew full well that she'd hurt the redhead, and not just physically. In trying to convince her that she was hers, she'd destroyed her hope, and the light in her eyes had left. Now, she was lucky if the redhead would even look back at her. "Please?"

"…" No response. Of course she wasn't responding. She hadn't responded to the last several attempts these past five weeks; why would today be any different? **"Fine, then."** Homura glared darkly, the violet venom reappearing in her eyes. **"I guess you'll just have to deal with the pain again."** She began to bring the fork to the redhead's mouth, but stopped short. Her face was already rather injured from the many times she'd already force-fed her. If Homura kept this up, she would start bleeding. Quietly she brought the fork away again, and turned to a new tactic: The Devil opened her mouth, taking the food in and chewing it, but she didn't swallow. She quietly noted the redhead's curious gaze as the raven-haired girl leaned in closer.

Kyouko stared silently, just barely sensing the curiosity forming amidst the numbness. Was she just choosing to eat the food herself? What good did that do? It wasn't until Homura was directly upon her, smashing her mouth against the redhead's, that Kyouko realized what she was doing. "MMMMnnn!" She struggled, trying to pull away, but the restraints held her firm in place. She could feel the food being forced down her throat, and although the method for which Homura had passed it left her wanting to spit it out in disgust, years of never wasting food kicked into her system, and she involuntarily swallowed the contents.

Homura pulled away, her face flushed from the effort. That looked a lot easier to do than it actually was! Or perhaps it was just because Kyouko was struggling so much. **"I'm not going to let you starve. Either you start eating, or I give you food mouth-to-mouth. The choice is yours."** Scarlet eyes stared back, wide and shaking in disbelief. That seemed to get a reaction out of her, Homura noted gladly. She was afraid she'd fully broken her. **"So? What will your choice be? I'm not going to wait patiently for your answer, Kyouko."**

Kyouko was breathing heavily, the heat rising to her cheeks. "Y…You…why would you do that…?!" She glared weakly at the Devil before her. **"Your answer, Kyouko. I haven't got all day."** Homura held the plate out toward her. **"How do you choose to eat?"** The redhead still felt flustered from the rather underhanded method Homura chose to use. "A-Alright, fine! I'll eat it normally, just…d-don't do that again…" Homura settled down, bringing the fork to cut off another piece again for the redhead. **"Good. I didn't think you'd like that."** Of course not, Kyouko thought with a grimace. What kind of self-respecting person WOULD?!

The violet faded from the raven-haired girl's eyes again, leaving them with their normal hue. "Now, then…" She stabbed a piece with the fork, bringing it closer to the redhead. "Shall we try this once more? Open your mouth." Kyouko frowned for a bit before she began to open her mouth, but then clamped it shut with a wince. "Hurts…!" She cried weakly, her face contorted in pain. Homura stared, doing the best she could to remain composed. "Well, you should have cooperated sooner. Now your pretty face is all bruised up. Just open it a little bit, and it'll be fine." The redhead hunched against herself a little in uncertainty before she complied, opening her mouth as wide as it could go without the pain shooting through.

Homura frowned. That didn't seem to be very wide, did it? "Can't you open it any wider?" The redhead lightly shook her head, opening her mouth just slightly again. The Devil sighed; this wasn't going to be easy. "Maybe it would just be easier to feed you mouth-to-mouth right now, after all…" Kyouko's eyes widened and she quickly shook her head. "Well, I can't feed you like this; I'd run the risk of brushing your bruised-up face again. But I'm not going to release you from your restraints yet, either. So at least until you recover, this is our best bet." She popped the piece of pancake in her mouth, chewing slowly before moving in towards the girl.

"Hhhhk!" Kyouko grimaced as she backed up directly against the wall, finding there was nowhere else she could hide. She turned her head away from the Devil, but the raven-haired girl only grabbed hold of her face, forcing her to face her again, crushing her mouth against hers once more. "MMMMnnn!" She struggled against the girl again, trying to pull away. Again, she could feel the food being forced down her throat. Again, she had no choice but to swallow. And soon, she was staring back at her captor from a safer distance, noting with disdain the desire in her eyes. "You seem to be enjoying that a little too much," Kyouko hissed. "Are you SU-Mmnn!" Feeling a sharp pain in her mouth, she gently closed her lips tight. She wanted so badly to use her hand to nurse the side of her mouth, but unfortunately her hand was suspended against the floor.

As much as the girl didn't like this treatment, Homura was noticing that a light of defiance was beginning to return to her eyes. That was good; she'd found more spirit. "I'm sure. Your mouth is too injured for you to even talk very loudly right now." She reached over, cutting another piece as she took note of the girl's body tensing up. "It won't be too long, now. Just hang in there, and it will be over soon." Kyouko frowned at her comment. Not too long, she said? She wasn't the one on the receiving end!

After what felt like an eternity to the redhead, breakfast had finally been finished. Homura held out a glass to the girl, where she graciously tipped her head back a bit for her to pour the contents in her mouth. Gulping greedily, Kyouko savored the apple flavor going down her throat, soft and mellow and easy on her mouth. After she swallowed the last of the drink, Homura pulled the empty glass away. It seemed that the girl was becoming slightly more compliant. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt if she chanced a little freedom. "You know…I could let you off the restraints for a time. I've actually wanted to give you better sleeping conditions for quite a while, now." Kyouko looked at her in surprise. "Wha-really?" She quietly asked, taking care not to open her mouth too wide. Homura frowned. "But I would need your cooperation. And, well, you wouldn't lose all restraint…but it would give you the chance to stretch out your limbs."

Kyouko's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Why didn't she suggest this sooner?! Then she wouldn't have had to sit through that torture! "What's the catch…?" Homura smiled, her hand forming something out of the redhead's sight. "First, I'll need to hear your answer. Would you care to wander around the house for a little while, while we refurnish your room to better suit your needs? You would have supervision, of course. Or, would you rather sit in this dark room for all time?" The redhead frowned. "You're not even telling me what I'd have to deal with if I walked around the place!" Still, the idea of freedom, although small, was sounding rather enticing. Maybe it was worth it to chance accepting? Homura's smile widened, and she brought up a strange strap of some kind, attached to what looked like a…

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me." Scarlet eyes flared in indignation. "A COLL-Mmmnn…!" She closed her eyes tightly, biting back a pained whimper before she looked back at her captor, trying again a little quieter. "A collar?! You expect me to wear that!?" The raven-haired girl tilted her head to the side, holding the items close. "And a leash. Oh, but don't worry; you won't be treated as a pet. I rather think this would be a better alternative to being strapped down with restraints. This way, you would have some semblance of movement." The redhead grimaced. It wasn't just the freedom thing. I was also a matter of pride…! "Do you really have to put that on me…can't there be anything else? ANY-Mnn…!"

"Quit trying to speak up, Kyouko." Homura frowned, leaning closer as she brought the black collar out, unfastening it. "You're only going to hurt yourself. And no, this is what I've got. Bondage equipment isn't exactly meant to strengthen pride, after all." Kyouko fought back, the restraints rattling in place from the redhead's erratic movement as Homura wrapped her arm around the girl's neck, proceeding to fasten the collar amidst the redhead's struggles. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" She cried endlessly, struggling even as Homura pulled away, ignoring the sharp pain she could feel in her mouth. "I'm done, now. You don't need to make such a ruckus." Homura stated dully, watching as the redhead slowly ceased with her struggles; Homura could feel a warmth inside at the sight of Kyouko flustered features, the frustrated pout, the glistening tears of humiliation; and finally, the black collar she'd fastened around her neck. It just seemed to give her a strong feeling. There was no doubt about it; she was greatly, physically attracted to the redhead. "Mmmn…!" Kyouko winced at the aggravated pain in her mouth before she glared darkly up at the raven-haired girl, catching a glance at the leash attached to the annoying thing around her neck. "You really did it. You collared me." She threw her head away from Homura, refusing to look her way. She could feel the restraints coming undone on her arms and legs, and soon she could find that she could move her limbs freely again.

The first thing she did with that privilege was kick her captor in the face, throwing Homura unceremoniously towards the door. However, not knowing that the leash was actually attached to Homura's person, Kyouko was tugged towards the direction she'd just kicked the other girl. "Ggggh-!" She choked, her head slamming against the cold floor as she glanced with pained half-lidded eyes toward the raven-haired girl, who had quickly recovered and was straightening herself out. "If you thought that you could just knock me out and escape with the leash in hand, you're sorely mistaken." Homura calmly stated, tugging the girl to her feet with the leash. Kyouko noted, realizing it wouldn't make a difference, that the leash appeared to be wrapped tightly around the other girl's wrist. "Nggh!" The redhead winced, her body following along compliantly with the movement as soon as she was able so as to lessen the pain. "You didn't give me the chance to finish explaining myself." Homura frowned. "Now, come. This room is from this point forward under construction."

She pulled the redhead out of the dark room; Kyouko could see through the open door that something was already beginning construction in the room. "Umm-w-where…" She shielded her eyes from the unexpected brightness of the next room – having been in that other room so long, her eyes had adjusted to the rather dim lighting. "Where're we going?" She asked, feeling the tug as she had no choice but to follow after the raven-haired captor. Homura glanced back at her. "You don't want to stay transformed the whole time, do you? Besides, you're due for another shower anyway." Kyouko grimaced; she wasn't too keen on taking a shower near this girl. But at this point, she really didn't have much of a choice. "You're gonna let me wash up in peace, right…?" She frowned. The Devil smirked. "Oh? But how would I manage that without removing the leash and risking your escape?" Feeling the tensed reaction through the girl just from the slight tug on the leash, she added with a frown, "I can look away if you really want privacy…so long as you promise to behave." Kyouko glared at the girl. If this was how it was going to be, then she was going to have to deal with it. "…Fine. But you have to keep your distance as far as possible." Homura shrugged indifferently. "I'll do what I can."

The bathroom was large, but not luxurious. Homura stopped just past the entryway, turning toward the wall as she allowed the redhead to take care of herself. Glancing cautiously back one more time to make sure Homura wasn't going back on her word, Kyouko removed the transformation, gripping the towel to keep herself covered for a bit before she finally let up, removing it completely. "Hey…what am I going to change into? You didn't grab the change of clothes, after all." She stepped lightly towards the tub, starting the hot water and checking its temperature. It was comfortably warm, but not scalding.

"I would go to grab you a change of clothes," Homura stated with a frown as she faced the tiled wall, "But I need to stay in here, with you. All of my familiars are busy occupying our hero as well, so I can't just simply call them." Kyouko quirked an eyebrow as she watched the water level rise; she decided that after all she was going through, she needed a soak. Besides, she needed a new experience with standing water. "Huh? So, what? Familiars aren't limitless?" The raven-haired girl shrugged. "I suppose it would be possible to create more." With a snap, a Clara Doll appeared from thin air, startling the redhead. "Be a dear and go fetch Kyouko some new clothes, won't you?" She smiled sweetly at her minion as it gave a rather wooden curtsy, before turning to the door and disappearing. She started to glance at the redhead, but quickly stopped herself, blushing slightly at her mishap. "Now you won't have to worry about the change of clothes."

"…I saw that." Kyouko frowned. "You were about to look over here, weren't you?" She tugged lightly on the collar around her neck, finding she couldn't really do anything else at this time, as she leaned on her right side against the tub. She was taking special care not to put any pressure on her left leg, as the injury on her thigh was actually starting to get to her; the things you felt when you weren't plagued by numbness. "I-I was not." Homura insisted, although the redhead grinned at the stutter she failed to mask. "Sure you were! 'Cause you forgot." Homura smiled as she faced the wall. She was hearing a more cheery tone from the redhead, even if all it was at this point was teasing. The fact she was expressing more than anger and fear gave her hope: Maybe there was a chance for her to grow used to this.

Kyouko placed a hand in the water, using her other hand to turn off the faucet. It was ready now. Maneuvering herself carefully, she climbed gently into the tub, the warm water a great relief to her stiff limbs. She winced in pain as the water first came in contact with her leg wound, but she quickly pushed it to the side as she settled herself in the water. "Ahhh…" She closed her eyes in content; it'd been a long time since she was last able to soak herself like this.

Homura blinked at the absence of the sound of the shower running, or even water running in general. "Kyouko?" She turned to check on the girl, finding her relaxed in the tub full of water, her eyes closed. She quickly turned her head away again, trying to convince herself to adhere to what was said; however, she couldn't help but to look back at the redhead. Staring for a little bit longer, she noticed the tenseness in the girl's shoulders had ceased, and she appeared more relaxed. She really was too trusting, Homura noted with a frown. She chanced stepping a little bit closer, careful not to make a sound.

Kyouko, for her part, allowed the world to melt away for a little while. All the stress, all the burden of everything going on was just too hard to bear for so long. Maybe she'd just grown too spoiled in her fake life of comfort, but she'd found herself beginning to wonder how she'd managed to put up with all the hell she'd gone through in her time as a Magical Girl. How did she handle all those near-deaths? Those close assaults on the street? Those frozen nights with no shelter? All those questions boiled down to one answer: Necessity. She needed to survive, to fight past all those incidents and keep going. It was all she knew. In order to survive, she had to adapt. If her family died from her selfless acts, she would become selfish and cruel. If her selfish acts only made Sayaka's situation worse, she would become selfless for her.

If she had to choose between the lonely life of a Magical Girl, or the sheltered life of being Homura's new attachment…

She opened her eyes slowly, scarlet pools shaking. What SHOULD she do in this case? Her current predicament, although strange, did offer her security…not to mention, Sayaka would still be able to live life as a normal girl. But Sayaka knew the truth. She knew her purpose. To return to the way things were…it's what was right. Yet it hurt. Going back to that lonely existence hurt. The security of her current lifestyle had made her soft, and now even the thought of returning to her old life tore a hole in her heart. She absently placed a hand against the scar on her breast, lips pursing into a troubled frown. The whole reason she'd put up with that hell for so long, instead of letting herself die, was because of what she'd put her family through. But at this point…

Wouldn't she be in a type of hell, either way?

"Kyouko?" Homura's voice echoed off the bathroom wall in concern. "Are you alright?" The redhead looked up with half-lidded eyes, seeing the worried girl. It took a bit to register, but she soon realized that her captor was standing over her; seeing her exposed and naked in the tub. Her eyes widened in shock, and she immediately splashed the other girl in retaliation. "KYAAA! Mmnn…Liar! You said you'd look away!" Her face was as red as her hair, glaring up at the soaked raven-haired girl in embarrassment as she covered herself with her slender arms. Homura winced, feeling the warm water as it splashed her, leaving her hair and clothes dripping wet from the bath water. "Sorry…I noticed you were rather quiet, and then I saw your eyes were closed! I wanted to make sure you didn't drown yourself!" Well, that wasn't really the truth, Homura thought to herself, but when she finally saw the girl at peace, she couldn't stop herself from staring. Kyouko's glare narrowed further. "You mean, like you drowned me before?" She ducked her mouth under to cut off all further communication on her part, her hands gripping the walls of the tub to steady herself as she tried everything in her power not to pay attention to her captor. Homura cringed at the memory. "I really didn't mean to hurt you like that – I'm sorry. In any case, I didn't think it'd bother you as much, now that you were your old self again!"

That struck a chord in the redhead, as she brought her mouth out of the water. "BOTHER ME!?" She sat up straight in the tub with great force, creating big waves that caused the other girl to get soaked by the water again. "You REALLY think that wouldn't still BOTHER ME!?" Her voice was high and shrill, and Homura could see that she was still in pain from opening her mouth too much. "I've been through a lot as a Magical Girl, but even an experienced Magical Girl would be terrified of even the THOUGHT of drowning! Heck, an experienced Magical Girl can still be terrified of regular types of death in GENERAL! Like stabbing! Shooting in the head; burning!" She relaxed just slightly. "Look, just because you can live from the pain a little better, doesn't mean you're not still scared of it." She sighed, looking down at the water's surface. A small chuckle escaped her throat. "But then, you'd know plenty about that, I'm sure. I mean, I know I act tough and all…" She looked up at the other girl. "But honestly? I'm terrified. Fearing for my life, every battle, every day…it's terrifying. Sure, some warped part of me enjoys the thrill that comes with battle, but I'm still terrified. Really though, it's living from what would normally kill me that terrifies me the most." She shook her head, expelling any thoughts that came with it, of which there were several instances. "And drowning…especially drowning but not dying…is just horrific."

Homura, without a second thought, reached over and wrapped her arms around the redhead, taking her in an embrace, eliciting a sharp gasp from the redhead. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize it would traumatize you that much!" She tightened her embrace, feeling the other girl's warmth emitting off her. Kyouko's eyes widened in surprise from the sudden contact. "Ahh…! H-Hey, Homura…! Mmmnn…" She trembled slightly, feeling herself growing limp from the signs of affection. It was weird; normally she'd be pushing the girl back, insisting that she keep her space, but the gesture she was giving, although awkward given the circumstances, was strangely…welcoming, somehow. She didn't know what was wrong with her, or why she was suddenly so submissive after what this girl had put her through. But, at least for now…she graciously accepted the warm gesture offered to her. Homura reached a hand to pet the other girl's head in a comforting manner. "It's okay…I'm not going to do that to you, ever again…" Royal-blue eyes widened in surprise when she felt wet hands gripping lightly against her dress, a nod against her collarbone. "Okay…" She heard the redhead mumble.

Homura looked down at the girl incredulously. "…Kyouko…?!" She managed to utter out, causing the redhead to raise her head and look at her, slowly releasing her hold on the dress. "Yeah?" She calmly responded. "A-Are you…I mean, have you…" Kyouko gave a small shrug, leaning back in the tub, fingering the collar with an absent expression. "Mm. Well, it can't get much worse than this. Besides…" A sad smile formed on her lips. "Sayaka's not gonna be coming for me. I know that now. May as well make the most of it, right?" Homura stared at her, eyes wide in disbelief. "You…you're not going to try to run?" Kyouko looked up at her; although her brows were furrowed, her overall expression was more subdued than usual. "What's the point? This whole place is under your control. Besides…" She sighed. "I've been fighting all my life. I need a break. In terms of survival I'll live either way, so…" Glancing away with a small blush forming, she added as an afterthought, "B-But that still doesn't mean you have to be standing over me while I'm in the bath!"

Homura quietly stepped back to her spot by the wall, finding herself at a loss for words. After five weeks of keeping the girl locked up, she just…accepted? She was fine living with Homura? This wasn't some kind of…trick or anything, was it? No. The redhead was much too honest for something like that. She would've more likely gone for the direct route of fighting and heading for an exit as soon as possible. "Kyouko…are you sure?" She glanced back toward the tub, staring at the back of the redhead as she leaned her head against her knees. "…Mm-hmm." She quietly replied, a hand absently trailing around the injury on her thigh. "I'm tired…at least for now…I don't wanna fight." The raven-haired girl turned back to the wall, a smile forming on her lips. Kyouko was going to listen to her! She wasn't going to fight anymore!

Finally, things were starting to go her way!

* * *

Kaname Madoka sat up straight in bed, demure pink eyes wide and full of contemplation over the day's events. "Today was pretty normal, wasn't it? It's too bad Sayaka-chan was too busy with something – it's nice hanging out with her and Mami-san!" She smiled at the memories they spent together; they always had so much fun when they hung out after school! Her smile soon faded, however, when an unsettling thought came to the forefront. Every day was starting to feel like the other…it was almost as if they had all been put in some sort of routine. Even the times she, Sayaka-chan and Mami-san would hang out…even some of the things they talked about felt like something she'd heard them talk about just the other day; as in, just the day before.

What was that word Sayaka-chan had used the other day? "Loop"?

"Something…something doesn't feel right…" She looked around at her rather child-like room. Everything was as she remembered it. The stuffed animals, the clock in the distance, the unnecessary amount of chairs on the floor…yet, she couldn't help but think that something was different. Come to think of it, before, on her first day of school she'd thought that something was strange, too; and that Homura-chan had said some rather odd things that put her on edge.

" _Kaname Madoka…which do you value more: love and family, or law and order?_

" _Ehh, I…" The pink-haired girl thought for a moment, taking a glance at the shoulder-length hair that had somehow fallen out of its twin ponytails. "Um, I think law and order is important! After all, without law and order, everything would fall into chaos and disarray, and then love and family would slowly fall apart!"_

" _Is that what you truly believe?"_

" _Y…Yes; with every fiber of my being!" Pink eyes stared in determination._

"… _I see." The other girl stepped back. "In that case, you and I may be enemies next time we meet…"_

Madoka stared blankly at the ceiling above her. "That was a really weird first meeting, wasn't it…?" She frowned, her delicate brows knit in concentration. "Though, I can't help but feel that there was something more to what she was saying…something that might explain why things don't seem right lately…" Her frown deepened as she threw her small head back against the cushy pillows, staring in frustration at the ceiling as if it would have all the answers.

"Homura-chan…why do you think Law and Order is such a bad thing?"


	11. Chapter 11: Anomaly

"Good morning, Sayaka-chan!" Pink eyes twinkled with cheer in the morning light as Kaname Madoka looked towards the blue-haired second-year, waving her hand in greeting. Sayaka glanced her way for a bit, waved a greeting with a small smile, and then immediately returned to what she was doing. Madoka frowned in concern; something seemed off with her friend, the pink-haired girl noticed in quiet suspicion. Recently, it seemed as if Sayaka-chan had been distracted with something. She was always spaced out about something, she never seemed to be able to hang out with her and Mami-san after school, and her attention was always drawn towards an empty seat near the window.

Sayaka-chan wasn't the only thing off lately either, Madoka noted. Aside from the apparent loops in her daily routine, she hadn't seen that Homura-chan for quite a few weeks. She hadn't really put much thought into it before, but she now realized with confusion that no one – not even the teachers – were really taking notice of the raven-haired girl's absence. 'I mean, Homura-chan did worry me a little when she made her first impression, but overall she seemed like a nice girl! Well, a little sad and lonely…but otherwise a nice girl!" She nodded her head in affirmation before turning to her schoolbooks for the lesson.

The day, as usual, went by normally. It was too normal, Madoka noted with a frown. Sayaka-chan was definitely onto something when she'd said something about a loop. Looking toward the blue-haired girl, she could see that her friend was troubled about something, as she seemed to be recently. Again, those azure eyes stared in frustration toward the empty seat that Madoka didn't think had an owner yet.

Or did it?

* * *

"Sayaka-chan, can I ask you something?" The doe-eyed girl tilted her head delicately to the side as they proceeded to pack up for the day. School had come and gone in a flash, as usual. Sayaka slung her school-bag over her shoulder and looked towards her pink friend. "Ah, Madoka! What's up?" Madoka glanced to the side nervously before she looked back up to her taller friend, her eye shifting naturally towards the empty seat Sayaka'd always had her eyes on. "Um, what's so important about that empty seat?" Her delicate brows were furrowed in contemplation. Sayaka blinked a few times, looking toward the seat she was talking about. "A-Ahh…you mean this one? Well, a friend of mine used to sit here. You probably don't remember her too much because you never really hung out. She's a fair bit taller than you, much shorter than me…long, wild red hair that's always in a ponytail. You don't remember catching a glimpse of her?" Sayaka frowned, her face a look of concern. "She kind of stands out."

"Mmm…I don't know." Madoka frowned, delicately placing a fist against her cheek, folding her other arm in serious thought. "Come to think of it, you might have mentioned her before…are you talking about that Kyouko-chan you mentioned during that one hang-out?" Sayaka nodded, shifting in place. "Yeah, that one. Kyouko's actually been missing for a while, now. No one's really taken note of it – or of that class president's absence either – but it's really concerning me." Again, her brows furrowed in concentration as she thought long and hard about something. "I think…something about needing to save her…"

"Eh?" Madoka blinked in surprise, reaching over and grabbing her school-bag. "Kyouko-chan, you mean?" She stood straight with a start. "That's not good! We need to do something, then!" Sayaka nodded. "Yeah. I've got this map, but…"

Madoka looked back over to where she remembered Sayaka being, only to find empty space. "Huh?!" Her eyes widened in surprise and disbelief. "S-Sayaka-chan?!" She looked around the classroom frantically. "W-Where did you go?!" That was strange; she was just talking to her! Something was really weird…with the repetitive school days, the surprising lack of weekends; the strange distortion in some of the classmates' faces…come to think of it, most of the people she came across had a strange sort of haziness to their features. Why was that? Her lips pursed in frustration. "This…this isn't right." Her eyes took on a golden hue as her mind went through the past recent events that didn't fit in with reality. "Homura-chan…why?" Her demure eyes narrowed in righteous anger before the classroom door slid open with force that startled the pink-haired girl, gold reverting back to pink. "EEP!" She quickly looked over with a start, only to see that no one was there. "H…Huh…?" She stared in confusion at the empty sight, and then at her own position; why was she still standing around in the empty classroom?! She needed to go find Mami-san!

As she ran out of the classroom, a Clara Doll appeared from behind the door. It was a good thing that these familiars had been placed to keep an eye on the Goddess, to ensure that she didn't regain her powers somehow. It slowly followed after, making sure not to be seen by the pink-haired girl, if she currently still could see them.

* * *

"I see…" Golden eyes narrowed in suspicion as Tomoe Mami listened to the pink-haired girl's concern. "So you're saying that not only are we being made to forget certain things…but now Miki-san's friend has gone missing? And at the same time this Akemi-san has stopped appearing to class…" She took a sip from her cup of tea before setting it gently onto the glass triangle table that centered Mami's living room. Madoka nodded firmly. "Yes. And earlier, when it felt like I was starting to make sense of some things…something startled me out of my thoughts, but I didn't see anyone there." Delicate pink brows furrowed. "I wish I could remember what it was I was finally getting to. But, I do remember it definitely had something to do with Homura-chan!" She brought up her fists in a gesture of determination. "I don't like to suspect anyone, but I'm afraid Homura-chan might be up to something bad! And we can't just sit here and do nothing, because…Kyouko-chan could be in danger." Her child-like features appeared burdened with responsibility, making her appear well beyond her years.

"And you say that Miki-san's disappeared, as well." Mami frowned, her eyes shifting toward the silver ring on her finger. "Truly, it feels as if there's more going on behind the scenes than we are aware of. And Akemi-san's absence in the middle of this only serves to add to our suspicion. However…" She closed her eyes in contemplation. "I wouldn't advise actively searching for answers. If you run head-long into the issue, like Miki-san no doubt has…you'll only bring attention to yourself. You have to learn to be crafty." Madoka blinked in confusion. "Eh? Crafty?" The blonde-haired senior gave a firm nod. "Yes. You absolutely cannot make it obvious that you are aware that something is wrong. The sooner you do that, the sooner your memories could be stolen again. Certainly you should do something about this matter, but look for an opening. If you find a blind spot, a weakness that you can exploit, then you can go all out. Essentially, you need to hit and run at this point." Madoka's eyes were wide with amazement. "That's such a great strategy, Mami-san! Thank you!" Mami shook her head gently, taking her teacup in hand. "It's really nothing too special. Actually, Kaname-san, you could definitely make it work with your innocent appearance. People will be more inclined to believe you don't suspect a thing, and that's what you need to work to your advantage." She gave the smaller girl a wink of encouragement. "Good luck!"

Madoka smiled brightly. "Okay! I'll do my best!" She caught a glance at the clock. "Ah! I better be headed back home; my family will be worried. Thanks again for your advice, Mami-san! Sorry for the trouble!" She gave a hurried bow before taking her school-bag in hand, daintily slipping on her loafers and heading out the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, Mami-san!" She added hastily as she slipped out, leaving the blonde on her own. The sempai maintained a gentle demeanor until the other girl was long out of sight, at which point her expression grew cold and calculated, a golden glow emitting from under the table.

A magic-based bullet pierced the artificial skin of the Clara Doll that had been spying on the pink-haired girl, a large hole in its head as it dissipated into dark mist. "Honestly…" The golden Magical Girl released a sigh as her musket faded away. "It's a good thing my artillery doesn't give off strong enough magical energy to be detected through Miki-san's conspicuous attacks. It's a good thing I can use her as cover. That way I, too, can take care of business without being noticed." She brushed a curly pigtail back as she stood up from her tea. "Well…I suppose when the opportunity presents itself, I should show Miki-san how to mask her aura as well." After all, it had gotten her by without suspicion on many occasions. "Although, masking your aura is rather more effective when there's not as much magical energy to mask." She muttered in contemplation. Her artillery did give off enough magical energy, but Tomoe Mami was well-versed in covering her tracks. She stepped towards the entrance, slipping on her white Mary Janes before she proceeded to head outside.

"Now then…I need to take care of a few Majuu, since our dear Devil hasn't been doing her job properly."

* * *

"YAAAAAAARGH!" A cry echoed through the sky as Miki Sayaka took down yet another relentless familiar, finishing off the last of the batch that had followed her to the rooftop she was currently on. "Phew, finally! I thought I'd never get rid of them this time!" She looked around herself to make sure she wasn't going to be surrounded like she was at other times, before nodding in affirmation and resuming her search.

Clearly the Devil was toying with her. Constantly throwing her between school life and the quest, slipping her in a routine where she would have to re-remember things all over again; sometimes it would take a whole week before she could remember what she was supposed to be doing! She frowned, thinking back to earlier, when she was talking with Madoka. It frustrated her that she could be whisked away back to that starting point on the hill, right in the middle of a conversation! But then, that Devil had to keep her from voicing her suspicions somehow, right? "…Arrgh, this just isn't FAIR!" She yelled angrily as she leapt from building to building, looking around for where the location on the map could possibly be. "Couldn't she have put a landmark or something?! I can't figure out where I'm even supposed to BE!" Of course, no one was going to help her. That Devil had deliberately left her to fight on her own. If she even thought about going to the others for help, she would be whisked back to the starting point again!

"I know you're mad at me for trying to interfere and all…but why take Kyouko?! She's got nothing to do with this!" There was definitely some sort of tension she'd missed before the abduction. That Devil and Kyouko seemed to have had some sort of history, something that Sayaka had failed to notice. Was it something having to do with all those unusual events? The soaked appearance, the alarming burn on her neck, that tense behavior of the redhead's…even after it'd become apparent that Kyouko regained her memories somehow, there was still something off. But what? What was she missing? What did that Devil do to Kyouko to get her so worked up so often? That last day she saw her, she'd arrived back at the house rather flustered.

Was that because of her injury, or something else? Her eyes narrowed in suspicion as she landed on another rooftop, glancing every which way for something that vaguely resembled the marked spot on the map. No good; she couldn't figure it out! "I said before that Homura couldn't possibly have feelings for Kyouko…that couldn't be it, could it?! After all, Madoka was the whole reason she made everything out of whack!" She pulled out the map again, looking over its contents. "Okay, so the school is over here…this is probably Madoka's house…my apartment is…is…" Shoot, it was hard to tell the apartments from looking at the map. "M-Maybe if I start from the school? Yeah, let's head over there!" She returned the map to the folds of her cape before leaping over rooftops again, eyes peeled for the Mitakihara Middle School.

* * *

"This is where you will be sleeping for the night." Homura's cool tone resounded as she and the redhead stepped into her bedroom. "If it bothers you to share a bed, you are welcome to sleep on the floor." Taking note of the girl's lack of response, she added, "Of course, I could create a small sofa here, as well. In any case, you will have to be near my side. It's either that, or I attach the leash to the wall." Kyouko quietly looked towards the wall. "I guess we could do that, then. I mean, it still allows me some movement, and it gives me enough personal space." The raven-haired girl stared in surprise, raising an eyebrow at her indifference. "…Indeed…in that case, I'll go ahead and get you hooked up, now."

The Devil led the redhead towards a space on the wall, where Kyouko could see a comfortable-looking sofa forming where the empty space once was. "You will rest here, then, until your room is being refurbished. Go ahead." She motioned for the girl to test out the piece of furniture, at which Kyouko proceeded to do so. Homura nodded, pleased with the girl's compliance, as she then proceeded to unravel the leash from her arm, bringing it to the wall where it magically attached itself. Kyouko watched the process with quiet contemplation, but said nothing as she made herself comfortable on the sofa, taking care not to put any pressure on her leg. "This should allow for your leg injury to heal more effectively, now." Homura noted with a smile as she watched the redhead with bright eyes. "Of course, if you should ever need any comfort, my bed is right over there. The leash is long enough for you to freely wander the room as you wish."

"Just the room, huh?" Kyouko noted, nodding her head in contemplation. "…Okay. That's better than nothing. Are you going to bed now, then?" The raven-haired girl nodded. "Yes. I need to refresh myself before I return to live in the dream." The redhead chuckled. "Dream before you live the dream, huh? Isn't that a little excessive?" Royal-blue eyes crinkled in amusement at the comment. "Well, when you put it like that, it certainly does seem that way. Will you be retiring to bed soon, as well?" Kyouko gave a small shrug. "Not really much else for me to do, at this point. I don't exactly have anything to entertain myself with." Homura nodded thoughtfully. "I suppose you're right about that…I shall have to rectify this error in the near future. In the meantime, be sure to get plenty of rest, so that your leg will heal up. I don't want you hurting yourself recklessly anymore, okay?" She stepped closer to the other girl, raising a hand to pat the redhead gently on her head. "You're a good girl…I'd hate to see you get hurt. Let me know if I can get you anything, okay? Or if you just need a shoulder to cry on, that's fine too." She gave a soft smile, petting the long thick locks, enjoying the sensation of how soft and silky it felt after a good wash. Kyouko closed her eyes from the touch, putting up with the gentle ministrations.

Just a little while; just long enough for her to recuperate.

She opened her eyes, scarlet pools staring at the Devil as said individual pulled her into an embrace; taking in the redhead's scent. "You're so soft…" Homura almost cooed, nuzzling the girl slightly before she pulled away again, taking in the girl's beautiful features. She raised a hand to lovingly stroke the girl's cheek before she leaned in to her face, pressing her mouth against Kyouko's soft lips. "MMMnn…" Kyouko squirmed in her grasp, though just slightly. The raven-haired girl was pleased to discover this. It appeared that she was slowly growing accustomed to this lifestyle as Homura's new flame. Homura chuckled inwardly to herself; the term "flame" with Kyouko was rather funny, considering that was exactly what the redhead was. She was a tiny little fire, burning bright against all manners of darkness – including Homura's. Although she wanted the girl's cooperation, she also wanted and could see that the redhead could still remain herself in the midst of pleasing the Devil. She decided now was the best time to make the most of her advantages; she pressed her lips deeper, her hand lowering to the small of the redhead's back and slipping just underneath the light cherry-blossom blouse that had been picked for her. "MMMnn!" Kyouko's eyes widened, her squirming returning in full force. With a bit of struggle, she managed to pull away, Homura's arms being pushed back. "W-Whoa, there! Careful with what you're doing!" The redhead scolded in between heavy breaths, her face flushed from the bold action. "A-Anyway, didn't you say that you needed to refresh yourself for tomorrow?"

"I did, didn't I?" Homura replied with a frown, licking her lips, her face still hot from the passion. "Very well, then. I'll leave you alone for the rest of tonight." She stepped away, much to the redhead's relief, and made her way back to her bed, snapping her fingers to shut out the light. "Well…goodnight, Kyouko." The cool voice penetrated the darkness. Soon enough, however, the room was silent, save for small snores from the Devil. Kyouko frowned, scarlet eyes piercing through as she glared darkly at the raven-haired girl sleeping.

'Soon…but not soon enough.'

* * *

The classroom door slid open as Akemi Homura stepped through the entryway, brushing her hair back in a dramatic fashion as she made her way over to her seat. She took a glance at the two variables in the room. Miki Sayaka was staring, her expression troubled, at the empty seat which Sakura Kyouko used to reside in. It appeared that, yet again, things had slipped from her mind. It was really too easy to redirect the Knight's thoughts to heading to bed for the night, getting ready for a new day of school and forgetting about her quest once more. Her eyes then traveled towards the pink-haired girl sitting quietly in her seat: Kaname Madoka.

As far as Homura could tell, there hadn't been any instances of the girl's remembrance since Madoka's first day of school in this reality. Still, she had to make absolute certain that nothing was out of place with the demure girl. Looking the girl over, her expression softened and she gave a small smile. As usual, Madoka was the usual Madoka: Shy and cute, nervous but determined. For a bit, she was reminded of that feeling that she first felt for the small girl, in the original timeline. At that time, she was certain that what she had felt was love; she had a crush on Kaname Madoka, or so she thought. In the short time they'd spent in the barrier since she'd dragged Madoka from godhood, she began to realize that it was adoration that she was feeling for the girl; similar to how you would view a puppy. She was small and cute, like a little animal. Perhaps at one time it had been love, but it certainly didn't appear to be now. It was ironic, Homura thought with a frown. She was certain that she'd fully accepted the curse she gained from protecting Madoka because of love…even strong bonds like hers and Madoka's could strain over time, she supposed. In her case, she'd found someone else who was always there for her; someone who wouldn't think twice about devoting attention to her, and just to her.

That was right; in becoming a god, Madoka couldn't devote her affections to just one person. Even when placed in a mortal form, she could still feel it. Perhaps Madoka could never devote all her attention to just one person in the first place. She was always passing out her kindness to anyone she came across. Homura sighed, leaning back in her seat as she watched Saotome-sensei take roll. Nobody thought twice about the absence of Sakura Kyouko's name, or the fact that she herself had just slipped out and back unnoticed over the past five weeks. Now that she was certain the redhead wouldn't run, she could keep an eye on the rest of the world's activity without worry.

Madoka's eyes shifted toward the class president. 'She's back…' She thought, making certain not to betray her thoughts with her expression. On the outside, she allowed herself to look like Kaname Madoka, the nervous transfer student who was having a hard time adjusting to the Japanese language, and enjoying her time doodling sketches during lectures. But in truth, she knew that something was amiss; she just needed to follow Mami-san's advice and look for an opening. Where was the blind spot? How could she create a chink in the girl's barrier unnoticed? How could she free Homura-chan again so that things could return to Law and Order?

Sayaka stared at the empty seat, her brows furrowed in contemplation. What was it about this empty seat that attracted her attention so much? Did someone sit there before? She reluctantly tore her gaze from the seat, turning instead to face the class president that had been surprisingly quiet the past five weeks. 'It's almost as if that Devil wasn't even there…' The blue-haired girl frowned, finding that she could sense some truth to that thought. 'Wait…I don't think she was! There was some reason for that, something…' She closed her eyes tight, knocking on her temple to try to rack her brains for the answer.

* * *

Scarlet eyes glared quietly at the leash as she pried gently at it with the blade of her spear. She frowned at the futile effort, glancing at the durable material. It seemed that, whatever it was made of, the leash was about as impossible to break as the restraints that had kept her down before. A sly smile formed on her lips; early days yet. Her gaze turned upward, just past where the leash attached with the wall. Her tongue peeked out of her mouth as she redirected her spear's target, bringing it upward at an angle as she dug cracks into the wall at different points, watching as its structure became unstable. The spear disappeared in thin air as she proceeded to tug hard on the leash, watching with glee as the piece of wall came out of its socket.

She swung the piece of wall that was attached to the leash and smashed it against another part of the wall, watching as it crumbled into rubble. She slipped off the sofa, testing the amount of pressure she could currently take on her injured leg. It hurt, but it was more than bearable enough. A small wound like this wasn't going to slow her down. Sakura Kyouko gave a feral grin as she slipped quietly out of the bedroom window, jumping from the sill and running down the path, gripping the leash to ensure it didn't drag on the ground.

Freedom was waiting, and she wasn't going to let anything slow her down!


	12. Chapter 12: Consequence

"HEY, HOMURA!"

The raven-haired Devil turned with a sigh towards the blue Knight. Ever since the girl had shown signs of yet again remembering what she was supposed to do, she'd been watching the class president like a hawk. "And what is it that you want, Miki Sayaka?" She asked; her expression and posture both stating that she was bored of the other girl's antics before they'd even started. Sayaka glared darkly at her with righteous anger. "You know FULL well what I want! Where did you put Kyouko?!" Royal-blues crinkled in amusement. "Oh? You mean your precious Princess? Didn't I say you had to find her yourself? Nobody ever said the rules stated that the Final Boss had to be at the goal point at all times. After all," She flipped her hair dramatically, feeling the locks between her fingers. "I have a dream to live, as well." The blue-haired girl stomped on the ground in indignation. "Are you trying to make a fool out of me?!"

"Of course not; you do that on your own." The Devil smirked, amusing herself with her own insult. "I did say to enjoy this dream while you were at it, did I not?" She glanced to the side a bit, staring at Sayaka with a cruel, sidelong glance. "You may take your time. I seem to have been wrong, before. Sakura Kyouko does not appear to be in a big hurry to be rescued. Perhaps it's because you've taken so long already?" Azure eyes widened in shock. "Wha-Kyouko's…giving up…?!" She clenched her teeth, throwing a punch at Homura, who evaded the attack with ease. "It wouldn't take so long if you'd at least show me how to read the dumb MAP! What've you done to her?!" Homura rolled her eyes, tired of the Knight's temper. "Honestly, you're creating a buzzing in my ears with your senseless yelling." She placed a finger casually against one of her ears. "And why would I TELL you how to read the map? The Knight isn't supposed to receive any help from the enemy. You're lucky enough I even gave you THAT to work with, instead of you having to find it somewhere in the city yourself. Have I not been generous?" She pulled her hand away, crossing her arms with a frown. "Have I not given you rest? A mark on the map for you to follow? Time to enjoy with your friends, so long as you don't speak up? All I ask is that you play your part."

Sayaka looked down to the ground, eyes shadowed and shaking. "…You truly are the Devil." She muttered darkly, her fists clenched in frustration and anger. "I won't let you have your way…" Homura looked on with amusement. "I know. You keep telling me that every time we meet. Now then, I need to pack up. School's out for the day, after all." She reached down and picked up her school-bag before proceeding to walk out of the almost empty classroom. Azure eyes narrowed in anger as Sayaka, too, reached down and grabbed her school-bag. "I can't just rush blindly out to go find Kyouko. I need to figure out how I can read this dumb map before I go any further."

* * *

Homura appeared in front of her house, looking it over with a smile. Of course she didn't want it to stand out; Miki Sayaka would have found the location all too easily that way. However, she did touch it up from that rather dreary-looking appearance it'd always had. With another flip of her hair, the Devil went inside. She didn't want to keep her flame waiting long.

What greeted her when she entered the bedroom, however, wasn't what she was expecting. The bedroom window was wide open, curtains blown wildly by the wind. She quickly turned to the sofa where she'd left the girl, only to find a few cracks in the wall, as well as a fair-size hole where the leash had been attached. The previously detained redhead was nowhere to be found. Her eyes widened to pinpricks, her breath growing shaky. She was tricked! "Of course…even if it'd been five weeks, Sakura Kyouko would never have readily accepted her fate as easily as that…" That absent behavior, that indifference…she should have known that something was wrong! But then, as much as she'd grown to love the redhead, she really didn't know her well enough to understand the subtle details, such as the quiet indifference she usually displayed just before she was ready to deceive someone!

"I never would have thought that she would actually try such an underhanded method…I always thought that any attempts she'd make for escape would be more straight-forward…" Royal-blue flashed to violet in an instant, her eyes boiling with rage. **"Well, then! I suppose I'll have to let her know what happens when you deceive me! I gave you a chance for freedom, Sakura Kyouko…"**

" **Now, I'm going to steal it all away!"**

* * *

After what felt like an eternity of running for her life, Sakura Kyouko finally stopped to catch her breath, leaning on the alley wall for support as she tried to steady her breathing. At this point, she was almost positive she'd managed to cover enough ground between her and the Devil. Whether or not that made much of a difference really depended on how soon Homura would discover she was missing, and how soon she could sense the redhead's presence. In all honesty, Kyouko wasn't quite sure what her next plan of action would be. If she just went to Madoka to tell her everything that was going on, that would no doubt point out her location right off the bat. For a similar reason, she couldn't just go seek out Sayaka, either. That left either Mami or that Bebe kid that Mami cared for in the other illusionary world. "Geez…how do you hide from a Witch in their own labyrinth, again?"

That's right! One masked their aura! She brought up her Soul Gem, raising her hand to her face. Aside from the fact that their Gems were being protected from corruption, she assumed that everything else about the Soul Gem was the same as usual. With a faint glow from her scarlet eyes, her Soul Gem grew just the slightest bit duller. Now it would take even longer for Homura to find her…hopefully. Still, she couldn't remain in one place. Looking around her to ensure no one was around to see, she quickly proceeded down the street and towards the direction of the golden Magical Girl's apartment. Whichever she spoke with, no doubt Mami and that other kid would be together.

It felt like a long time had passed before the redhead, gasping for breath, found her way back to her old sempai's apartment. It had taken a far bit longer than usual for her to find the right street, having had to quickly avoid any familiars before they spotted her – if they noticed her, it was game over. Kyouko quickly took a glance around herself to ensure no one had spotted her before she hesitantly brought a trembling hand to the door, knocking gently.

"Yes! I'm coming!" A bell-like voice rang through the door, causing the redhead to freeze in place. Even when on civil terms with the blonde, Kyouko couldn't help but still feel how estranged they'd become. Especially with the memories through all the timelines, she'd been reminded just how much their friendship had crumbled. In the midst of her thoughts, the doorknob rattled, directing the redhead's attention as the door swung open, a fair-skinned golden-eyed girl peeking out from the crack. "Hello?" Golden eyes widened at the sight of the person before her. "Wha…K-Kyou-"

"SHH!" Kyouko quickly brought a finger to her lips, silencing the older girl. "Look…can I come in?" Her eyes darted nervously around again, ensuring once more they were alone. Mami blinked, staring at the girl in surprise. "Umm…of course!" She motioned for the other girl to enter in before she closed the door behind them. As an extra measure, the blonde reached up and latched the top before she led the redhead into the living room. "What's been going on, Sakura-san? Where have you been?" Her nose wrinkled at the sight of the girl; she looked like she'd seen better days. "And…would you care for a bath?"

"Long story." Kyouko stated, frowning at the windows, even though the curtains were already drawn. "I'll explain in a bit. You haven't had any familiars lurking around here, have you?" Mami thought for a bit as she processed the girl's question. "Well, there was one that had followed Kaname-san…but it has been dealt with accordingly. Aside from that, there have been no others." Kyouko looked incredulously over at her. "So you…you do remember! I'd just said that as a rhetorical question, but you actually got it…" She sighed in relief. "Good, so this won't be as long a story as I thought." She looked back up at the blonde, expression serious. "So then, do you know what Homura did, and why things are the way they are?" Golden eyes narrowed. "Akemi-san forced Kaname-san from the Law of Cycles, claiming that she was doing it all for love. But, recently I've heard that she hasn't been in class. I'd also heard that you went missing for a time. What was that about?"

"Urgh…" The redhead grimaced, taking a seat on the cushion beside her. "…Would you believe me if I said that Homura's decided to switch targets?" Mami blinked, not quite getting what the other girl was saying. "I'm sorry?" She asked. "…Homura's…erm…" Kyouko looked away to the side, expression troubled; Mami could see her face reddening. "Are you okay, Sakura-san?" Kyouko's eyes shifted to Mami, before quickly darting out of direct contact again. "I-I dunno, it's all kinda weird and creepy and stuff…b-but she…well, she…" Mami sighed, making her way over to the seat beside the redhead. "It's okay." She placed a hand comfortingly on her shoulder. "You can say it to me. What did Akemi-san do?"

"Sh-Sh-Sh-She KISSED ME!" Kyouko blurted out, her face red as a tomato, her eyes glistening with tears of embarrassment. "Not just once, either! It was a bunch of times! A-A-And…erm…a-apparently she says that she's g-grown…fond…of me…" Her voice was lowering to a mumble, causing the blonde beside her to frown in confusion. "I'm sorry…what? Akemi-san did…" The redhead's words began to click in the sempai's mind, and her eyes widened in shock and a little bit of rage. "Ehh!? Akemi-san forced a kiss on you?! Why would she do such a thing?!" Kyouko could only hide her face in her hands, doing everything she could not to be seen by the blonde in this state any longer. "Apparently I caught her interest; or some garbage like that." She mumbled into her hands. She raised her head just a little bit more. "Anyway, I helped Sayaka remember things so now she's trying to keep me locked up. She says I need to serve as a distraction for Sayaka, but…" She frowned, reaching over and untying something from around her waist. Mami stared in interest; she'd noticed something dangling from the girl's neck, but she didn't know what it was. Apparently it was also wrapped around her waist? She watched as the material was pulled from the girl's waist and dangled loosely, revealing what looked like a leash. Mami's eyes widened. "D…Did Akemi-san do that…?!" Kyouko looked up at the girl, frowning as she lazily swung the end of the leash around. "Yeah. Gives more freedom than the restraints, though. Honestly, I was lucky she decided she could trust me enough to attach the leash to the wall, instead of keeping it on her at all times and constantly watching over me. It gave me the chance I needed to slip out." She chuckled darkly. "She underestimated me. Did she really think I would give in that easily?"

"I see…" Mami stared at the leash, not knowing what to say. Her eyes were shaking in sadness as she took in the condition her former kouhai was in. "And you…you've been working hard to hide from her-you're bleeding!" Her expression transitioned from pity to alarm as she quickly took note of the blood seeping from the redhead's thigh. "This looks really bad! What happened?!" Kyouko blinked in surprise, looking down at the injury. "Oh, this? This was from a Majuu a while back. It was pretty tough and managed to hit me, and I haven't had an opportunity to actually stay off it long enough for it to really heal. Plus, Sayaka hasn't been able to use her healing magic, so yeah." She shrugged as if it weren't a big deal that her injury had been aggravated to the point that it was as bad as when it started. "Sakura-san! Just because a Magical Girl can handle injury, does not mean that you should push yourself to the limit!" Mami gripped the girl's shoulder, eliciting a sharp gasp from the redhead as she flinched from the action. The blonde stared in concern; Kyouko almost seemed scared of her gripping her shoulder. "...Sakura-san?"

Kyouko quickly pulled away, ashamed that even a small reminder of events with the raven-haired girl seemed to be putting her on edge. "I'm fine." She insisted, her voice harsh. When did Homura start to get to her so much? Was it because of what she'd tried last night? She absently brought a hand to her lips, eyes narrowed in deep contemplation as her mind went back to the forced passionate kiss. At one time, she thought she understood the other girl. Being a fellow Magical Girl who had been separated from the person they'd worked so hard to save, and also having known the pain of trying to move on from a traumatic event, she'd begun to see Homura as a kindred spirit. Therefore, it had hurt even worse to see how Homura had been hurting herself, just as she herself used to. Even when Homura had brought forth this barrier for the sake of keeping Madoka by her side, Kyouko could still understand her actions. Yet now…she couldn't figure her out anymore. That girl had gone from being someone she could understand to being someone she was beginning to fear. Why?

How far was Homura trying to go in becoming the Devil?

"Sakura-san?" Kyouko quickly looked up, eyes darting toward the blonde. "Are you alright?" Mami asked in concern, her hand still hovering in mid-air from when the redhead pulled away. "You don't seem to be doing too well." She reached her hand to the younger girl's cheek, frowning at how pale the redhead seemed. "Perhaps a bath would do you some good, after all. Would you like help with trying to get that collar off?" She offered a smile, but it was clearly forced. How could she ever hope to offer proper support for a situation like this? She wasn't even entirely sure how bad it'd gotten. The redhead gave a small nod. "Sure, I'll take a bath. I…I think I'll figure out the collar myself, though." She pushed her loose scarlet locks out of her face so she could see where she was going before getting up from the couch, making her way towards the bathroom. Mami watched her go in silence, glaring intensely at the leash dangling from the redhead.

"Akemi-san…you've truly gone too far this time!"

* * *

"Let's see…so this is Mitakihara Middle School…" Sayaka sat on the roof of the school, pencil in hand as she scribbled notes on the map she lay across the floor. "Madoka's house is over here…" She scribbled more, looking over her notes in contemplation.

Right now, she'd managed to figure out the general neighborhood around the Middle School, Madoka's house appearing to be in the general vicinity of it. Now she needed to take the time to map out the rest of the city, she thought with a frown. "This is way harder than it needs to be…" She grumbled, grabbing the map and rolling it up as she pushed herself to her feet. For now, she was going to remain in regular school attire. As long as she didn't appear as if she was trying to fight, the familiars would hopefully leave her alone this time. She looked to make sure no one was around before jumping from the rooftop, walking normally the rest of the way out of the school ground. As tedious as it felt to just normally walk through the city instead of leaping from rooftop to rooftop as she had been, she'd discovered that she was more likely to be left alone if she'd behaved as a normal schoolgirl would. She quickly looked around again, making sure that none of the Familiars had appeared around her for jumping off the rooftop at inhuman heights. It didn't look like any were around, so she quickly ran down the street at a normal human pace, the map in hand. She needed to get to where she'd left off before she could map out the city the rest of the way. "Sorry it's taking so long, Kyouko…" She apologized in between breaths as she kept a steady pace.

Because of her, the redhead was starting to lose all hope. She needed to find a way to make amends somehow! The thought of their separation came to mind again, slowing her pace until she came to a complete stop, staring sullenly at the sidewalk. After all this was over…even after she went through all this trouble to save her…they would have to part ways again. "…Madoka…is it wrong of me to have the urge to allow this fake world to keep continuing…?" She mumbled, vision growing blurry from the moisture gathering up in her eyes. "I-I mean…we've done so much together, now…and I never even got the chance to thank her…" She reached up her free hand to dry the tears; a futile effort on her part as the tears kept spilling out. "I never would have fully gotten over Kyousuke if it wasn't for you…!" She continued to try wiping her eyes, her legs giving out as she fell on her knees, breaking out into full sobs on the sidewalk.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry I have to leave you alone…!"

* * *

"Thanks for inviting me over, Melon-chan!" Yellow-red eyes stared childishly at the pink-haired host, reaching over for another piece of cheesecake. "What did you want to see Nagisa for, though?" She poked her head up curiously at the other girl, cheesecake hanging from her mouth.

"Wehehe!" Madoka giggled at the goofy sight. "Well, I wanted to ask if you noticed anything strange going on lately." As she said this, her expression grew more serious as she sat up straight. "Such as gaps in the timelines…repeated routines through the days…something like that." Momoe Nagisa looked up at the girl with alarm. She took the time to finish her piece of cheesecake, swallowing before she faced the pink-haired girl across from her, eyes narrowed in suspicion. "So Nagisa's not the only one to notice it!" She frowned, taking another piece of cheesecake but pausing in her consumption. "Cheese noticed that something's been wrong, too! She told Nagisa when she took Nagisa to school that if Nagisa noticed anything, Nagisa shouldn't jump up and point it out, or Nagisa would stop noticing things were wrong anymore." Madoka's head reeled from the many times the girl said her own name, but she quickly shook it away. "So you do notice that something is wrong." She pressed, her demure expression concerned. "Homura-chan has been keeping us in a dream world. And for some reason, Kyouko-chan's gone missing, too! Sayaka-chan says she keeps constantly having to remind herself of what she was doing…and Homura-chan herself was out of school for a time, for some reason." Nagisa nodded, her big eyes closed in contemplation. "So…we need to find a way to outsmart Pumpkin somehow…" She opened her eyes again, her eyes bright. "Is she distracted by anything lately? The Majuu were all over the place for a while before Cheese went to go take care of it! Maybe we could use that to get the better of Pumpkin?" Madoka frowned. "But, we don't know what distracted her. That's a good idea, Nagisa-chan, but we need to figure out the cause of her distraction before we can use it to our advantage."

Nagisa stared at the girl, frowning in concern. "Melon-chan, you're not talking like your usual self…is it because you're remembering things? Cheese seems more bothered these days, too. Doesn't it seem like remembering something just hurts us more?" Madoka immediately shook her head. "Don't say that, Nagisa-chan! I know the truth can hurt, but we need to remember! It's for the good of everyone!" She placed gentle hands on the little girl's shoulders. "We have to maintain Law and Order, remember?" The white-haired child stared blankly, her mind contemplating the meaning behind Melon-chan's words. "…Oh." Her eyes glazed over. "Right…we do, don't we?" She tilted her head cutely to the side. "I'm sorry for questioning you, Go-" A delicate finger covered the child's lips, preventing her from saying any more. "It's okay. For now, I think it'd be best if Homura-chan didn't have the chance of knowing that we know, right?" She smiled reassuringly. Nagisa stared at the other girl, nodding quietly.

How could she have forgotten? With the millions of souls burdening those delicate shoulders, this could be no one else besides the Goddess.

* * *

Water fell like rain on the redhead, washing her of the dirt and grime, but not succeeding in washing away how dirty she felt from the Devil's actions. Kyouko absently fingered the collar, glancing sullenly at the leash dangling down and resting on the tub's floor. In the end, she couldn't manage to break either the collar or the leash. Whatever it was made of, Homura really knew her stuff. She sighed, wincing in pain at the sharp sting from her leg, feeling herself fall back on the floor with a thud. "Ungh! Dang it…maybe I should've been more careful with this thing." She snarled, looking with disdain at the blood trailing from her thigh and mixing with the hot water as they poured down the drain. "Still, I needed to cover the distance…" She let out a sigh, leaning her head against the tiled wall, feeling a heavy weight in her chest. "I never thought that something dumb like this would ever happen to me…I always thought stuff like this was supposed to be for dumb romance novels or something like that." Peh, what romance? This whole thing had her completely on edge. More like a twisted horror novel! Horror-Romance? "Nah, I'm sure that's been done before." She sighed, reaching for the soap as she cleaned herself more thoroughly. Although she'd already gone through all the cleaning products, she still felt filthy. It was also rather soothing, she noted in relief, feeling the soap run down her body as she rinsed it down the drain with any remaining dirt and grime that had been left on her. For once, she could at least pretend that she was a normal girl, without any cares.

She finished up with the rinse before she reached over to turn off the showerhead, finishing her shower. As she pulled the shower curtain to the side, she was caught off guard by what she saw standing in front. Akemi Homura was glowering at the redhead, fists clenched and violet eyes burning with malice. Kyouko let out a sharp gasp and quickly backed up against the tiled wall, eyes wide as if she'd seen her Father's ghost. "Y…Y…"

" **Yes, me."** Homura took large steps toward the girl, not even caring that she'd caught the girl before she'd even had the chance to cover up again as she roughly grabbed her left wrist, eliciting a sharp cry from the other girl. **"I gave you space, didn't I!?"** She tugged on her wrist, forcing her over and wrapping her other arm tightly around the girl to prevent her from escaping. **"I allowed you freedom! Comfort! Protection!"** She held tighter, making it harder for the struggling redhead to pull away. **"I even gave you comfort when you needed it! I trusted you to stay! And now…"** She slid up the girl's wrist and to her finger, forcing the silver ring off. Kyouko's eyes widened to pinpricks and her struggles grew more persistent, reaching desperately for the ring. **"You thought a collar and leash was the worst thing I could've done?! Even when using the restraints, I was rather generous!"** The ring disappeared for a bit, reappearing on the raven-haired girl's left finger. **"THIS is a Magical Girl's true leash!"** She threw the girl back, glaring darkly at the girl before disappearing.

Kyouko landed with a thud on the bathroom floor, wincing from the added pain to her injury. "Gnnnhh…!"She let out a sharp gasp as she realized in alarm what the raven-haired girl had done. "M-My Soul Gem!" She quickly sat up with a start, looking around for the-

Her eyes glazed over, her body went slack. Sakura Kyouko fell limply to the ground, her expression empty as if she were a life-sized doll.

* * *

Homura appeared a few minutes after, staring down at the lifeless redhead. **"You brought this on yourself."** She glared, reaching over and grabbing the redhead in her arms, careful not to let the ring on her finger come in contact with the girl yet. Now that her soul wasn't connected to her body, she wouldn't be able to struggle. **"I didn't want to have to do this, you know."** Her eyes drifted over the girl's exposed form, feeling the heat rush to her cheeks. **"But you just had to play the survivor."** Holding the girl's naked body against herself, she pulled her in for a deep kiss. The door slammed open with a thud, Homura's eyes darting coldly towards the source. Tomoe Mami stood in the doorway, musket in hand and eyes wide. "S-Sakura-san…!" Gold eyes narrowed in anger as she locked onto the Devil, aiming her sights. "Put her down or I shoot!"

Homura pulled away from the lifeless girl's still-warm, soft lips. **"I should have suspected you had something of your old self. There weren't as many Majuu in the city as I'd suspected, so it could've only been you."** She gave a cruel smile. **"No matter. This world is still my domain. You cannot interfere."** She ran a hand hungrily along the girl's side, her smile growing wider at the blonde's disgusted but horrified expression. **"I do what I want!"** The blonde quickly pulled the trigger, but the Devil disappeared from her spot, taking the other girl with her. The magic bullet penetrated the wall, leaving a hole. The blonde frowned, allowing her musket to vanish into thin air. "I was too late…" She glared. If only she'd heard from Kyouko where that Devil had been keeping her!

She supposed the only thing she could do now was alert Miki-san.

* * *

Scarlet eyes opened with a start as Sakura Kyouko returned to consciousness, only to find herself on the couch in that very bedroom she'd escaped from that morning. She quickly made to move, but something tugged against her arms and legs that ceased all movement, aggravating the already painful injury in her thigh. Wincing from the pain, her eyes immediately scanned the source of the tugging, finding that she was yet again restrained. "Wha…wha…?!" Feeling lost and helpless, and surprisingly also cold and exposed, she quickly proceeded to find the overall source of her restraint. "Kch…Homura…!?" She spotted the girl, sitting in a relaxed position on her bed as she looked the redhead over. "Look, just knock it off! This little game you're playing is getting old!"

" **Hmm…no. I'm rather enjoying the view."** The Devil grinned, her eyes leering at the girl's exposed form. Kyouko glared suspiciously at her; a chill in the room quickly stopped her in her tracks, and she trembled from the sudden cold. Was it always this cold in here? She caught a glimpse of her exposed flesh and quickly made to change into her Magical Girl attire, only to find that the ring wasn't on her finger. "! W-Where's-" She quickly turned to Homura, eyes wide in disbelief and a little bit of fear as she saw what the raven-haired girl was haughtily showing off on her left hand. "M…My…" Without being in contact with her Soul Gem, she couldn't use her powers!

" **I did say, didn't I?"** Homura slipped off the bed, coming closer to the trembling girl. **"The true leash for a Magical Girl is her Soul Gem. I don't even really need to restrain you right now. As soon as I step 100 meters or more away from you, you'll have no choice but to stay put."** She stroked the girl's cheek, feeling the redhead pull away as quickly as she felt the touch. "Get away from me, you creep!" Kyouko yelled, glaring intensely at the Devil. In truth, she was terrified. Her soul was being compromised; even if she somehow broke out of the restraints, there wasn't any way to get her soul back from the Devil, not when she used cheap, under-handed tactics like manipulating the world right down to the flow of time. **"Even if you scream at me, there's nothing you can do. I know better now than to trust you not to run. Even if I play nice, you'll just take advantage of me and attempt to end this Paradise."** She brought her face closer to the redhead, gripping her face so she couldn't turn away. She could feel Kyouko's trembling in her grasp; even her eyes were starting to lose that glare and beginning to make way for fear. **"So, why should I be nice to you?"** She forced her lips against the girl's, pressing her body hard against her prisoner.

It was at that point that Kyouko realized: She couldn't possibly deceive the Devil himself.


	13. Chapter 13: Decisions

"Miki-san!" The blonde cried out in alarm, rushing over to the second-year crumpled helplessly on the sidewalk. "Are you alright?!" The blue-haired girl looked like she had seen brighter days, the blonde noted with a concerned frown. Sayaka was still attempting to dry her eyes, muttering unintelligible words that Tomoe Mami was having a hard time understanding. She knelt down to the blue-haired kouhai's level, placing a hand on her back and rubbing it gently for comfort. "There, there…it'll be okay…"

"No it won't." Sayaka's voice was low, and it sounded like she'd been crying for a while now, based on how cracked her voice was. "Because…even after I save her…I'm just going to have to abandon her again. Nothing's okay, and it's never going to be okay!" She raised her head to face her sempai, tears pouring down the girl's distressed face; the broken-hearted sight wrenched at the blonde's heart. "Mami-san…what do I do…?!" Mami's eyes were uncertain; it was true that leaving the girl right after saving her would only serve to bring pain to Kyouko. But Tomoe Mami knew that there was a more pressing matter. "I wish I had all the answers, Miki-san…but I do know this: Sakura-san doesn't like the position Akemi-san's forced her to be in! I think she would be more than happy for this fake world to end at this point." Sayaka blinked in disbelief, un-spilled tears streaming down her cheeks from the action. "W-What are you talking about…? That Devil said that she was starting to get more comfortable with her situation…!" Mami shook her head, frowning. "If that's the case, then why did I just come from my apartment, where Sakura-san had just been hiding until the Devil had managed to find her again?" She glared intensely, her frown deepening and her fists clenched. "There's definitely more to this than we originally thought. It doesn't even appear to be about keeping Kaname-san happy anymore. It's become more…twisted."

"Kyouko!? She was at your place?!" Sayaka sat up with a start, reaching up to dry her eyes before looking back at the blonde, her eyes pleading. "How was she?! Is she doing okay!? What does that Devil want with her?! Did she tell you where she was being kept!?" Mami waited for the girl to finish showering her with questions before she proceeded. "Sakura-san is doing alright, for the most part. That injury on her leg looks pretty bad, though. As for what Akemi-san would want with her, well…" Golden eyes narrowed, thinking back on the words Kyouko had said, as well as the horrifying sight she'd come into in the bathroom. "It appears that Akemi-san has…grown some rather concerning feelings for Sakura-san." Sayaka stared at her, eyes wide and disbelieving. "A-Are you serious…?! THAT'S why she took Kyouko!?" Mami nodded slowly, her expression grave. "I'm afraid so; it doesn't appear to be mutual, either. She's abusing her powers as the creator of this world to force Sakura-san to her side." She felt a chill down her spine as she remembered the hungry look in the Devil's eyes. "I'm worried she may try to hurt her in order to keep her."

"That Devil…" Wide azure eyes shook with rage as the blue-haired girl slowly rose to her feet. "Thanks, Mami-san. I was starting to lose resolve for a little bit, there." She looked down at her sempai, her expression determined. If it weren't for the tear-stains on her face, it would never have looked like she had been crying a bit ago. "Now, I don't care if we get separated in the end. We definitely can't let that Devil have her way!" She held out the piece of parchment she'd been holding. "Since the Devil seems to be distracted, she's not cutting off our communication. Will you help me understand this map?" Mami blinked in surprise, staring at the paper as she took it gently in hand, looking it over. "…It's a map of the city. Oh?" She stared at a particular spot, her eyes narrowing. "There's a skull mark on this house, over here." Her thin brows furrowed. "That's around the slums…is that where Sakura-san is being kept?" Sayaka's eyes were wide with amazement. "Wow! You can tell all that just from looking at the dumb map!? That's our Mami-san for you!" Mami stood to her feet as well, handing the map back to the younger girl. "Of course! What kind of sempai would I be if I couldn't even read a map of my hometown?" She looked over her shoulder and smiled devilishly as she made her way down the sidewalk. "It appears that we're going to have to cram navigation skills into your head before you return to the Law of Cycles, however." Sayaka froze in place before following after. "AW, Mami-san~! Y-You don't have to go that far~!" The blonde only giggled in response as they walked along, slowly heading towards the slums.

Even if it was only for a little while…it felt good to behave as if nothing had changed.

* * *

"That's funny…" Nagisa looked around for any sign of the familiars. "It doesn't look like Pumpkin's focusing on keeping up defenses right now." She glanced toward the front door, where Madoka was standing; she was also preparing to head out. "Melon-chan, do you think it's safe to go and locate the others?" Pink eyes narrowed in concern. "It definitely seems that way…but, why? What's causing Homura-chan to let down her guard so much?" She stepped down the path, following after the white-haired child as they walked along. "If only we could figure out what this distraction is." Nagisa frowned. "Nagisa doesn't know. Just thinking about it is making Nagisa's head hurt! But y'know what? Nagisa wonders if it has to do with Apple-chan's disappearance." Madoka blinked, coming to a stop at the girl's words. "You think Kyouko-chan has something to do with Homura-chan's negligence?"

"Well, think about it!" The white-haired child turned to face her, walking backwards at a slower pace, pointer finger up towards the child's face. "It was when Apple-chan first went missing that Pumpkin started neglecting her duties, right? And although Pumpkin was back for a time, Nagisa bets she's gone again! Look, 'cause the familiars are all gone!" Pink brows furrowed in uncertainty as the older girl resumed her walk. "But the first time Homura-chan disappeared, the familiars were actually in full-force, keeping guard while she was away. Unless something happened that caused Homura-chan to be fully distracted, I can't see how Kyouko-chan is what's causing her to be so negligent." Nagisa put a hand against the crook of her mouth as she folded the other arm in contemplation, resuming her original pace. "Hmmmm…maybe she's wrapped up in her! Y'know, like those steamy romance novels Cheese doesn't want Nagisa getting into!" Madoka blushed furiously at the suggestion, her pace quickening. "N-Nagisa-chan, that's just wrong! How could you even suggest Homura-chan would do such a creepy thing?!" Nagisa tilted her head to the side. "But Raspberry was saying there seemed to be something going on between them, right; something deeper that nobody else seemed to understand? And Apple-chan was all flustered and stuff!"

"W-Well…b-but I don't think that Homura-chan would think of something so dirty! A-After all, deep down inside she's still a good girl!" Madoka insisted, her already quickened pace increasing with her hurried words. "Is she, really?" Nagisa's yellow-red eyes narrowed in suspicion, matching pace with the older girl as they walked down the path.

"Sometimes I wonder."

* * *

Homura sat on the bed a small distance away, taking a sidelong glance at the redhead lying unconscious on the couch. After Kyouko had finally fainted from the emotional and physical exhaustion she'd been put through, the Devil had thought it best to step away from her before she grew too tempted again; as much as she desired the girl, she didn't want to hurt her more than she already had. As it was, she'd already done too much damage. Her eyes shifted toward the ring that didn't belong to her, violet reflecting off fire-red as she raised her hand up to take a glance at the soul resting inside. Whether she liked it or not, she could feel her lips morphing into that reptilian smile as she exhibited uncontrollable sadism at the sight of the girl's soul.

Oh, dear. She really seems to have worked up the poor girl.

Even just looking at the Soul Gem, she could sense the fear and unrest the girl had been exhibiting a few hours prior. Part of her wondered if she should step out for a time, leaving the girl lifeless once more. She glanced back toward the unconscious figure. No, she didn't want to do that, she thought, her eyes flashing royal-blue for just a moment with her uncertainty; leaving a Magical Girl lifeless for a time, treating them as a doll, was the cruelest thing imaginable. But, she did need to check on the status of the rest of the world. Slipping slowly off the bed, the Devil made her way to the redhead resting on the couch; her eyes slowly reverted back to the venomous violet as she stared hungrily at the redhead's naked form. Perhaps she could take her along? With her soul in her hand, it wasn't as if Kyouko could really fight back this time. Or perhaps she would just ignore school altogether, and settle for ensuring none of the Majuu went out of control while she was occupied. She realized as an afterthought that she'd been so occupied with her prize; she forgot to maintain the steady flow of familiars lurking around the city. **"Oh, well."** A reptilian smile formed once more on her face. **"It's not as if it will make much of a difference."** The restraints disappeared from the redhead's arms and legs before Homura scooped her up in her arms, proceeding to carry her out of the bedroom.

" **She's a little sweaty…I should get her cleaned up before I present her to the rest of the world."**

* * *

"Nagisa, wait!" Madoka ran after the child who, after a moment of stopping short with a start, quickly began to make her way towards the slums. "Why are we heading out this way?!" Nagisa kept running, but she chanced a glance back at the Goddess before looking forward again. "Cheese is this way! We need to catch up with her and rally up!" Madoka frowned in confusion. "Mami-san went down this way? Oh, b-but we need to locate Sayaka-chan as well, if we're going to rally together!" Nagisa shook her head, continuing her pace. "Raspberry's down that way, too! I can sense them together!" Pink eyes widened in surprise. Mami-san and Sayaka-chan were able to meet up together without Homura-chan getting in the way? Maybe she really was more distracted than usual. She nodded firmly in affirmation, speeding up her pace. "Okay, then! Let's go meet up with the others!"

* * *

"Huh?" The sound of footsteps echoing through the dark alleyway caused Sayaka to stop in her tracks, turning around to face the source head-on, only to see a couple known faces stopping to catch their breaths. "Eh-! Madoka! Bebe, too!" The white-haired girl grinned, rocking back and forth on her heels, her face flushed from running nonstop. "Oh, please! Nagisa is Nagisa!" Mami, too, turned around to greet the others, surprise written on her face at the sight of them. "Ah, Nagisa-chan! Kaname-san as well!" Her eyes widened in realization. "Wait…if we're able to successfully come in contact with each other, then that means…!" The pink-haired nodded firmly, her expression serious. "Exactly. Homura-chan is currently distracted with whatever it is that's keeping her busy. And this time, it's caused her to let down her security." The blonde frowned, her expression grave from the words the other girl said. "I…see…"

On the one hand, that was all the more reason to rush to locate the Devil and Kyouko, but on the other, this was a golden opportunity…NO! There was no way she could allow Sakura-san to be used as a distraction in such a horrific manner!

"Mami-san, are you okay?" Madoka frowned at the girl's grave expression, taking in the hunched shoulders of her former sempai. "You don't seem too happy with the news. Is something wrong?" Sayaka stepped over to the pink-haired girl, patting her on the shoulder to attract her attention. When Madoka looked over to face her long-time friend and messenger, she could see that her expression, too, was rather grave. "Sayaka-chan?" The blue-haired girl frowned. "According to Mami-san…Kyouko had recently been hiding at her apartment, but had been taken straight from there by the Devil herself. She said that, for some reason…" Her eyes narrowed in venomous anger. "That Devil…THAT DARN DEVIL HAS GROWN A FREAKY OBSESSION WITH KYOUKO! AND NOW-NOW-SHE'S FORCING HER TO BECOME HERS!" She stopped to catch her breath, her eyes wide and shaking with pure rage for the Devil. "We've got to get her out of there!" She added with an air of finality, releasing a heavy huff.

Madoka sat in silence, taking in her friend's outburst. "…So Nagisa was right. It really is Kyouko-chan that's keeping her distracted." She closed her eyes, contemplating the gravity of the situation, and what action would bring the best outcome at this time. Her eyes fluttered open, expression reflecting that of a burdened dignitary that had to make a weighty decision. "…By this point…I think if Homura-chan was going to do something to her, she'd have already done so." She raised her hand sharply to shush the others before they could say anything on the matter, cutting them off. "Therefore, I think the best solution at this time, since she can't possibly do any worse, is to take advantage of her distraction and press forward, doing what we can to stop her tyranny over this world."

"B-But if we leave them alone, Kyouko-"

"She'll be no worse off than if we gave up this opportunity to try to pry her from Homura-chan's grasp. At least this way, Kyouko-chan can play her part in helping in the fight against Homura-chan's rule, and she will be able to regain just a little bit of dignity by the time we are finished with this battle." Madoka nodded firmly. Aside from her physical appearance, the others could see she was radiating with the authority of the Goddess. "I don't mean to sound cruel or anything…but it's for the best that we act now. What we must do at this time is to locate a weakened point in the barrier; something that is leaking into the real world. I'm certain that our powers will be strongest, there."

"…Wouldn't that be Akemi-san's house?" Mami said after a moment of contemplation. "After all, in the original timeline, her house had been affected by her manipulation of space; yet there was still some portion that retained its original form. Would the same not apply here?" The others glanced at the blonde, thinking deeply on what she said. "Hmm…" Sayaka frowned. "I think Mami-san's right." Madoka nodded firmly. "In that case, we should make our way towards the house, where our true powers will be the strongest. I'm sure, somewhere in there, we can discover what it is that's powering Homura-chan so much, and we can finally bring her down so we can all return to the Law of Cycles." They all nodded in agreement, and soon after they all proceeded to make their way through the alleyway, over to the direction Tomoe Mami remembered the raven-haired girl's house being.

Sayaka stopped short as the others walked ahead; the pink-haired girl turned to stop and look toward her, noting with concern that she was falling behind. "Sayaka-chan?" She turned to face the blue-haired girl, Madoka's eyes back to the demure, compassionate expression they'd usually held. "What's the matter?" Azure eyes stared blankly at the sidewalk. "Hey…after we're done with all this…are you still going to allow Homura to be by your side in the Law of Cycles?" Madoka glanced to the side, her expression uncertain. "Well, it's certainly true that Homura-chan has done some bad things…but I still believe in her. I'd like to think that, once we're finally done with this place, that she will go back to being the good girl I know she is." She shook her head fervently before looking back at the older girl, smiling brightly. "No; I'm positive she will!" Sayaka's gaze remained glued to the sidewalk, her expression downcast; Madoka's smile faded away at the sight, her eyes slowly hardening to that seriousness. Sayaka frowned. "And after all she's done to Kyouko…" Madoka's brows furrowed in concern; she paid special attention to her friend's demeanor. "After all she's done to Kyouko, you're just going to pretend as if everything is okay…?"

Madoka turned to fully face her friend, her expression hardened. "I know how you feel, Sayaka-chan. It truly is a horrible thing that Homura-chan has done. But if we don't accept her, she'll never be able to redeem herself-"

"YOU THINK SHE CAN REDEEM HERSELF AFTER THIS!?" Sayaka interrupted, throwing her hand out in rage at even the notion of Homura's redemption. "SHE CHOSE TO CREATE THIS SICK REALITY! SHE CHOSE TO TRAP KYOUKO! SHE CHOSE…she chose to become the Devil." Her rage deflated, making way for numbness.

"But forgiveness is key, Sayaka-chan." Madoka stepped toward her taller friend, the air of the Goddess' authority radiating off her. "If we judge her based on her actions and don't even try to give her the chance for redemption, we're no better than the Incubators. Please keep in mind that the only reason her mind has been warped to this thought process is because of the despair thrust on her during the Incubators' experiment." She offered a smile of reassurance. "Don't worry…things will turn out okay." She held out her hand in an inviting gesture. "Now, shall we join the other two?" The blue-haired girl hesitated for a moment before slowly nodding her head. "…Okay. Though, I still don't think she should get out of this completely scot-free." Madoka just smiled at this remark as the two girls made their way to reunite with the other pair.

* * *

"Nnnn…" Scarlet eyes fluttered slowly open, feeling the weight of exhaustion on her eyelids. She quickly sat up with a start, looking around herself with wide, shaking eyes. She absently took note of the simple white dress she was now wearing – light and silky and coming down to her knees – as her eyes roamed her surroundings. "Wha-where…" She didn't appear to be in that same bedroom anymore. Rather, she was lying on a park bench, and she was outside.

Wait a minute; outside…freedom!

She quickly jumped off the bench and began to make her way down the path, but was forced to stop from the tug on her neck. "Gggh!" She whipped around behind to see what the cause of the tugging was, only to see a familiar leash attached to the bench in an unnatural manner – magic had attached it, she could see. Sakura Kyouko frowned; this could only mean that Homura was somewhere nearby.

At the thought of the raven-haired Devil, she immediately began to have recollections of her last meeting with the Devil. Her eyes widened into pinpricks, her breath was shaky, and she immediately began to lose strength in her legs as she crumpled to the dirt floor in a heap. "I…she…" She could feel the bile rising in her stomach and to her throat, but she quickly pushed it down, wincing from the acid. She quietly glanced over to her injured leg, reminded of her injury. She couldn't see its current condition, but she could feel something wrapped around her thigh that was probably bandages. She turned back to the ground, hugging herself for comfort as she tried hard not to think about the roving hands.

"Ah, you're awake." A child-like voice resounded through the air, catching the redhead's attention as she straightened up with a start, quickly looking around for its source. Up ahead, just a couple feet away from her, was a white beady-eyed creature with strange appendages coming out from cat-like ears, its fluffy tail ragged and messy. Actually, she noted, all of the creature's fur looked ragged and messy. "About time you showed up, Kyuubey." She fought to maintain a dark glare amidst the penetrating fear she was struggling with. "Where've you been all this time?" The creature glanced to the side. "I have been preoccupied with tasks assigned to me. There is much for me to do, seeing as I am the only Incubator remaining on this planet."

"The only Incubator?" Kyouko frowned in confusion. "What happened to the others?" Kyuubey looked up to face the girl, his constant smile just slightly waning from his condition. "The Incubators have concluded that humans are much too dangerous and unpredictable with their emotions; as potent as the energy given off from their emotions is, the risk is far too great. We have gone to start anew." Scarlet eyes glared deeper; she was finding it was easier to maintain her anger now. "So you've abandoned us. What, you couldn't find it dangerous enough when you had the Witches? You had to discover the power of gods to come to this conclusion?"

Kyuubey blinked in surprise. "So you are aware of the previous system which Akemi Homura has spoken of. Fascinating! Even though you are from the world of the Majuu, you retain memories of your previous self?" He pitter-pattered closer to the redhead, causing her to lean back in alarm. "Perhaps this world still has information to offer us, after all. Please, do explain in detail."

" **That won't be necessary."** That familiar chilly voice resounded in their ears, causing Kyuubey to back away in compliance. Kyouko, for her part, couldn't help but freeze up at the voice. She slowly turned her head to the raven-haired girl. "H…Homura…" Try as she might, she couldn't keep the tremors out of her voice. The roving hands resurfaced from her memories in full force, freezing the girl in place. "Y-You…why am I outside?" Homura glanced at the girl, that all-too-familiar reptilian smile on her face. **"Naturally, I needed to ensure that this world was still free from the Majuu's wrath. I'm afraid you have been a distraction…a pleasant distraction, to be sure; but after all, a ruler does need to perform her duties."** She reached down, pulling the redhead up with a start, eliciting a cry of fear from the girl. **"You have already proven to me, however, that I cannot keep you out of my sight unless your soul is not connected to your body. But you're much too sweet for me to keep you in that state…"** She stroked her long scarlet locks, taking a strand in her hair. Kyouko flinched at the touch, trying and failing to keep from shivering at the action. **"So I've been taking you along with me. As long as you're restrained, and as long as I have your soul in my possession, there's really nothing you can do."** She pressed her lips deeply against the redhead's, feeling the girl's trembling underneath her before she pulled away, licking her lips. **"So I figured, why not? It's not as if anyone can stop me at this time."**

The redhead struggled in her grasp, frantically finding the energy to push her away. She stepped back toward the bench she'd woken up on, hand over her mouth in disgust. "S-Stay away!" She cried, her voice muffled by the back of her hand. "Haven't you done enough?!" Homura frowned, tilting her head at the girl. **"You're the one who refuses to see reason, Kyouko."** She stepped closer, noting the visible shudder from the girl. **"I tried to be nice. All I want is for you to remain by my side; is that too much to ask?"**

Kyouko's expression darkened, her hand lowering from her face. "YES." The sudden transition from fear to an emotion Homura couldn't entirely place threw the Devil off; was it anger; neutrality? Despair? It was as if a flip had been switched. "Everything comes and goes; your time's already passed! Do you honestly think you can cheat death just so you can enjoy your creepy fetishes?!" She threw her arm out for emphasis, noting the flinch in the raven-haired girl's otherwise calm stature. Kyouko stood up straight, her demeanor eerily calm. "…Y'know, I actually admired you for your determination to keep Madoka happy before. I could relate! I remember several times I would give everything to keep another happy! I can also relate to living for yourself; that's okay, you need to get something out of this, too." She found the courage to step a little bit closer, her shoulders raised, fists clenched. "But living for your base desires…not even your original desire that you gave everything for, but every little temptation that comes your way, no matter who you hurt…THAT KIND OF SELFISHNESS I CAN NEVER ACCEPT! YOU THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE A MAGICAL GIRL OR WITCH OR WHATEVER, YOU DON'T STILL NEED TO WORRY ABOUT ACCOUNTABILITY!?"

" **Well…"** Violet eyes shifted uncomfortably to the side. **"My life is my own! And why should I have to worry about what others think? A-after all, you always preached about living for yourself!"** Kyouko frowned, stepping even closer. "Yeah, I said that. I also said that you get what you deserve. If you only live for yourself, only let yourself be caught up in your problems, then you only have yourself to blame! That had NOTHING to do with living for your base desires! I still worried about accountability!" She staggered a bit, her resolve waning, her eyes shaking with a mix of fear and sadness. "You said before that you'd grown to love me, right? Then why would you hurt me?" Violet eyes widened; the Devil stepped back a few steps, giving the redhead the strength she needed to regain her resolve. "If you love someone, you would want to do anything in your power to save them, right?" Her eyes narrowed; her voice was low and calm, but it had a terrifying power to it. "What you're doing is just selfish and impure; you're nothing but a pervert."

Homura was silent. Kyouko had a point; in growing obsessed with the redhead, she'd lost her original reason for creating the illusionary world in the first place.

No…

That wasn't what caused her to lose her original reason; the original reason was just lost because she realized that Madoka was happy being the savior of all the Magical Girls. Even if Homura was taken away by the Law of Cycles and Madoka once more ceased to exist, the sweet girl would still be at peace. But Homura wasn't ready to move on yet…she still had so much to live for, now that she'd realized that she wasted her efforts on someone who really didn't want to be saved. She needed someone by her side, one who wouldn't busy themselves with devoting their life to saving the world. And that was when she was drawn to another light; one that burned brightly in the darkness, and was right nearby, right when Homura needed it.

" **That's not true…"** Homura stepped closer, eyes wavering, body swaying. **"I just…I just want someone to be by my side…"** She took hold of the redhead's arms, though she wasn't rough with her action; Kyouko flinched at the touch, but remained motionless otherwise. **"You were there for me…and I just want that to remain. Because you brightened my days when I needed it…"** She lowered her head, leaning against the redhead's chest. **"And I just want to be there for you…"** The redhead glanced down at the girl, her eyes dark and hollow. "Then why did you force yourself on me?" The Devil flinched, eyes shaking. **"I…I…"**

Kyouko let out a resigned sigh, glancing down at the raven-haired girl in thought. "…I think I get it. You've been playing the enemy so long that you can't remember how to be a good person anymore." She hesitantly reached a hand up to the Devil's head, petting her comfortingly. Homura flinched at the touch before relaxing into it, eyes shaking in surprise. "Everyone has their moments, I suppose. I know I had mine." The redhead closed her eyes, searching for the strength to pull off what she was next about to do. "S-Sometimes when that happens…" She leaned forward, awkwardly pulling Homura into a comforting hug, eliciting a quiet gasp of surprise from the raven-haired girl. "Y-you need someone to be there to lift you up. A-and if I have to be that light to guide you, as you so poetically put it before…" She swallowed the lump forming in her throat; this was insane, what she was currently thinking! "T-Then I'll do it. I'll show you how to be a good person again."

" **K-Kyouko…"** Violet eyes widened in surprise; did she really mean what she said? Even after all that Homura did to her, she was still going to stay by her side and guide her? **"I…but I don't deserve…"** She absently took in the redhead's scent – she smelled like a soft, autumn breeze to the Devil, a light cinnamon undertone tickling Homura's nostrils. Truly, she could tell, somewhere along the way she'd begun to develop more for the girl than simple lust. Yet, in playing her part as the Devil for so long, she'd begun to hide herself away amidst the sadism.

No…even when she still loved Madoka, that sadistic nature still showed in the midst of her controlling. Perhaps she was a Devil all along?

" **I don't know if your efforts will be fruitful, Kyouko…"** She leaned against the redhead's shoulder, her arms wrapping around the girl, her breath hot against the crook of the girl's neck. Kyouko winced at the sensation, but remained firm. "Maybe not…b-but I'll try…I mean, you've done the worst that you can do, right; forcing yourself and all that. So now it's my turn." She shuddered as she felt the raven-haired girl drag her hand down the redhead's back; this definitely wasn't going to be easy; the redhead knew that this idea was crazy. It was all crazy! SHE WAS CRAZY! The redhead could feel the smile from the other girl as Homura rested her mouth on the redhead's neck. **"Do you really think I couldn't do anything else? After all, your body is but simple hardware. I could ravage your soul."** Kyouko winced. "T-That may be true…but I don't think you will." At least, she desperately hoped that Homura wouldn't. "A-After all…you're not really the Devil. And I don't think you really want to be!" She used one of her hands to bring the girl's face towards her. "'Cause, see? You always felt bad when you'd actually hurt me. The drowning, the fever, the burn; all those times, you could feel guilt." She brought her face forward, stopped and hesitated for a bit, before proceeding with giving the Devil a peck on the forehead, surprising the raven-haired girl before she pulled away again, a reassuring smile on the redhead's face. "I said it before, and I'll say it again; the true Devil wouldn't have regretted those actions. That's why I know that there's still hope." It was definitely dangerous, the situation she was in…but she'd failed to save the last person who was spiraling down a dark path.

She couldn't fail again.

* * *

"That's strange…" Mami paced around the outside of the house, frowning at the lack of change in their power levels. "I could have sworn that if we came to this place, we would feel our powers the strongest." Sayaka nodded, staring at the sapphire ring on her finger; the aura wasn't any stronger here than it was anywhere else in the city. "I know…I still can't muster up the strength to summon my Witch like I could before…" Nagisa squinted toward the building, a deep frown etched on her childlike features. "Maybe it has to do with something inside. But, Melon-chan, can't you just regain your powers at any time?" She turned to face the pink-haired girl. Madoka glanced to the side, expression uncertain. "Well…I mean, I guess I could…but that would most likely alert Homura-chan immediately here, and I don't have enough power if that happens. After all, even if I could retain my original authority, it wouldn't be all of it. Homura-chan stole a part of me that day…" Her eyes narrowed. "Before I can attain my original godhood…we need to find that piece." She turned towards the building. "I'm certain that Homura-chan has hidden it somewhere in here. Let's go find it!"

The rest nodded in agreement before proceeding to search for a way to break into the Devil's humble abode. Sayaka frowned. "If Kyouko were here…she'd probably figure out how to break in without any trouble." Her eyes narrowed in thought, her shoulders hunched and shaking; what were the others thinking, treating the redhead as if she was nothing but a tool to keep the Devil occupied?! 'Kyouko's worth way more than a simple distraction, after all!'

'She's a warrior…'


	14. Chapter 14: Gravity

The leash disappeared in a violet flash of light, releasing its hold on the redhead. Akemi Homura looked toward the girl, noting how her brow raised in confusion. "Is something the matter, Sakura Kyouko? I would think that you would rather prefer freedom from such a restraint." Her eyes stared coolly; in the midst of Kyouko's comforting, at which Homura had been completely unprepared for, her eyes had reverted back to the royal-blue pools. She was starting to notice a pattern, now: If her thoughts were filled with malice and lust, it was because of the Devil persona that threatened to take over her, signified by the venomous violet hue. If she could think more rationally, it meant that she was her normal self; the Homura that she had been before the Incubators' experiment.

"Ah, no, it's not like I don't appreciate this…" Kyouko fingered the collar that remained around her neck, a confused frown etched on her soft features. "I'm just trying to figure out what changed your mind." Homura turned to fully face her. "Clearly you've stated that you will remain by my side, have you not? In that case, the only real leash I need is this." She held up her hand, revealing the fire-red gem embedded in the silver ring she wore. The redhead flinched at the sight of it; right, she still had her soul hostage. "A-Ahh…so, what's the plan now?" Homura gave an amused smile. "You tell me. Apparently you claim to be able to save me from becoming a monster, but I don't really think I need to be saved from anything. Have you ever considered that this is who I truly am?" The redhead frowned, shaking her head. "No you're not. If you were, do you really think that you'd be able to show so much regret?" She took the girl's hand. "Here, let's just go for a walk for now." Without waiting for the raven-haired girl's response, she tugged the girl's right wrist along, pulling her wherever she wanted to go as they headed down the path through Mitakihara Park.

It was starting to get late, Homura noted as she saw the sun sinking low over the horizon. Interestingly enough, she didn't think to cut the sun in half as she had the moon; perhaps it was because she still viewed Madoka as the sun, and she was the moon? Oh, but what did that say about herself? Clearly she was a monster…why would the moon be split in half, though? The grassy hill, as well. Perhaps she just felt truly alone, and that half missing signified that there was no one to make her whole. So maybe when she'd finally gained Kyouko's affections, it would be whole again? She caught sight of the redhead's gaze, scarlet staring into royal-blue, before the both of them looked away at once, faces flushed from the awkward silence that ensued. It turned out they had both been caught staring at each other.

"U-Uhhh, so!" Kyouko initiated the talk, clearing her throat in an attempt to drown the awkwardness. "Is there anything you like to do for fun?" Homura blinked in surprise; fun? Where did that come from? Come to think of it, even during her blissful ignorance in the Soul Gem she hadn't really thought of anything 'fun'. "Well…I like a good book. And…dancing is nice." The raven-haired girl looked up at the girl; she had a big grin on her face, unnerving the Devil as she took a couple steps back. What was that for? "So, then!" Kyouko pulled gently on the girl's wrist, bringing her closer. "You wanna try going to the arcade? I haven't been there in a while!" Homura stared blankly at the notion for a bit, before she quickly took note of the leg the redhead was favoring; if she tried playing the dance game at the arcade with that already aggravated injury, she would most likely cripple herself. "I-Idiot! You're injured! You can't play an arcade game right now!" Kyouko took a glance down at the injured leg, frowning at the inconvenience; well, there were other games besides DDR, but that was her preference, and she didn't think Homura would be interested in any of the other games. "Tch. Well, then you think of something…something that isn't creepy and perverted!" She quickly added at the last second, raising a finger to the younger girl to emphasize her refusal on the matter. After all, whether or not she could learn to reciprocate the Devil's love, she at least wanted to show her the simple, pure side of it.

"Well, I suppose we could try a quiet activity, then." Homura suggested with a light shrug. Kyouko's eyes were wide with curiosity, much like a child's; it both surprised and made the girl glad that Homura was willing to go for something innocent. And since she didn't specify, Kyouko could make the decision! "A quiet activity? Hmm…maybe…" She looked skyward, frowning in thought. There was already something coming to mind for the girl, but she hadn't done it in so long…she quickly looked back at the other girl, a happy grin on her face. "That's it! We can make paper dolls!" Homura blinked in surprise at the strange notion. "Ehh…p-paper dolls?" The redhead nodded in excitement. "Yeah! I used to make them all the time when I was little! I haven't really had much practice with it recently, but…I mean, you seem to enjoy papery-looking characters, based on the familiars, so why not?" The raven-haired girl seemed to be rather taken aback by the simple activity the redhead had suggested; she had always taken her for a tough, active kind of girl. But to think that she got so excited by something like making paper dolls? "Well…I guess. I have paper back at my place, if you want to go back there. It is starting to get late, after all."

* * *

Even inside the Devil's house, Madoka and her friends weren't finding anything different. It appeared that the only one who could access a portion of reality, after all, was Homura herself. "It doesn't seem like this is going to be any help." The pink-haired girl frowned, disappointment raining down on her and crushing her resolve. "I guess it wouldn't be as easy as that, after all…" She looked up to see the blue-haired girl frowning. "Sayaka-chan?" Azure eyes shifted toward the younger girl as she turned to fully face the taller girl. "Hey…don't you ever wonder about that ear cuff she's always wearing?" Madoka tilted her head to the side. "Ear cuff? You mean…that amethyst jewel that she wears on her ear?" The older girl nodded. "That's the one. Haven't you noticed its similarity in color to how Homura's Soul Gem looked? Homura doesn't have a regular Soul Gem anymore, but that doesn't necessarily mean that there isn't still an outside source of her power!" Pink eyes widened in realization. "Which means that the source of all this is still on Homura-chan's person!?" But in order to receive it, they would have to ambush Homura herself to try to extract the piece of the Goddess she stole. "…This just got a whole lot harder, didn't it?" Sayaka frowned. The pink-haired girl could do nothing but give a slow nod.

"So, then…there's nothing we can do at this time?" A bell-like voice resounded behind them, attracting their attention. "Mmm, that's what it looks like. Homura-chan's house isn't going to help us any." Nagisa stepped closer, her arms folder across her childish figure. "Then Nagisa can only figure we have no choice but to wait for Pumpkin to drop her guard. And then, when Pumpkin thinks that everything's okay…SNAP!" She uncrossed her arms and re-enacted the movements of a shark snapping its jaws with her hands, a loud CLAP startling the rest of the group. "Right? We play innocent until we find the right moment to strike!" Mami stepped back, instinctively reaching for her neck as she was subtly reminded that this was the exact Witch that would usually bring her demise. "Y-Yes…I suppose that would work…but we've been playing innocent for quite some time, now." Sayaka frowned, her fists clenching. "Yeah! And how can we play innocent when Kyouko's on the line, now?!"

"Calm down, Sayaka-chan." Madoka ordered. "Remember, Kyouko-chan will be able to help us to get Homura-chan's guard down. At this point, all we can really do is wait." The blue-haired girl turned towards her friend, glaring intensely. "I still don't like it! Using Kyouko like a tool just feels wrong! She should be actively fighting with us; she's a warrior, after all! She prefers to be direct!" Mami sighed inwardly, placing a hand on the taller girl's shoulder. "I understand how you feel, Miki-san…but now, we really have no other choice but to wait for Sakura-san to soften the Devil until she's no longer keeping attentive. In the meantime, why don't we head home and relax? We were clearly rushing ourselves with this plan, after all." Sayaka looked ready to protest even further, but the sight of Madoka's firm expression, even when her eyes retained that normal rose hue, stopped her in her tracks. Azure eyes widened in realization; Madoka was clearly angry about the situation. It wasn't often she saw the girl looking so tense and frustrated, but it was becoming clear to the blue-haired knight that Kaname Madoka was genuinely pissed off at Homura's actions. She was ready to stop the Devil, no matter the means, for the sake of Law and Order; even if it meant sacrificing one of the other girls to the Devil in the process. "Madoka…" Sayaka stepped back, eyes wide. "…Fine. All for Law and Order, right?"

"Right." Madoka nodded firmly. "All for Law and Order. Come on, we'd better head home before Homura-chan starts to notice suspicious action." Well, if she hadn't noticed now, she probably wasn't going to notice at all while she had a distraction, but it was better to be safe than sorry. If they were lucky, Homura would start returning to school again with the redhead, and they could more readily reach the two. If not…at least they knew how to get into the Devil's abode. Now they just had to wait for the right time to strike. Madoka, Mami and Nagisa began to make their way out the way they came in; Sayaka lingered behind, taking one last look around to see if she could locate the redhead anywhere. At least now she knew where it was that the Devil was keeping her, but…

"Kyouko…" She turned towards the empty bedroom they'd checked. "Where did she take you?" Her eyes shook with sadness as she slowly, hesitantly, joined the others, slipping out of the house and away from the neighborhood before they would have the chance of being discovered.

If they'd stuck around a half-hour more, they would have run into Homura and Kyouko.

* * *

"Right, then!" Kyouko sat down excitedly on the pillow in Homura's tatami mat room, only wincing for a moment when the movement aggravated the pain in her leg. "First, supplies! We need paper, we need color pencils, we need scissors…and we also need sticks and glue!" Homura slowly made her way to gather the items, looking helplessly at the restless redhead as she bounced excitedly in place; that couldn't be good for her injured leg. "You…really like making paper dolls, don't you?" She asked, although it was a silly question. "Huh?" Kyouko stopped in place as she looked toward the Devil, tilting her head, loose scarlet locks falling over her knees. "Yeah!" She closed her eyes happily. "I haven't done it in a long time, though. The last time I made paper dolls was before Kyuubey approached me for the first time." She sat up straight again, reaching a hand to brush the locks out of her face and behind her ear. "It's not much…but especially when you're poor and can't afford buying a lot of toys, it's a great activity."

"I see." Homura laid the supplies down on the table before taking her seat on the pillow. "Still, I never would have pegged you for being into arts and crafts. I always thought that was more something a shy, sweet girl like Madoka would be into." Kyouko raised her eyebrow. "Hey, there's way more to that girl than being shy and sweet. She's extremely determined, and can be rather stubborn at times. After all, I may have suggested the idea to go and save Sayaka, but she was the one who went along with it." She took one of the pieces of paper in one hand, a black pencil in another. "I don't think you give that girl enough credit. She's more than just some damsel." Homura frowned in thought, watching as the girl sketched softly on the piece of paper, her head tilted slightly to the side as she sketched out what looked like a face. "…And, what about you?" Homura asked, royal blue glancing between the sketch and the redhead. Kyouko didn't look away, but acknowledged the question. "Hmm? What about me?" The Devil shifted in place; she never really did try to get to know the redhead for herself, before. "What would you say about yourself that I've misunderstood?" Homura still wasn't comfortable with small talk; even through the timelines, she would mainly only approach Kyouko for business. "I mean, I first took you for a thug…but that was before I'd ever even heard about your background. Since that point, I really wasn't sure what to make of you. You're rough, yet sweet. Bold, yet shy. Full of yourself, yet humble. What makes you…you?"

"Hmm…" The redhead's eyes roamed the paper in thought as the face evolved into a girl's head. "That's a good question. I guess you could say that there are two types of "me"." The pencil dragged softly against the white surface, creating an arm for the figure. "There's the "me" before the tragedy…and then there's the "me" after the tragedy. After I'd met Sayaka and was reminded of my old self, both of those sides began to clash." The other shoulder was formed, and she proceeded to draw the body. "The "me" before the tragedy was who I used to be; Shy, humble, hopeful. Although I had a short temper, I often cooled it with an optimistic mindset, and I always took care not to be too aggressive and egotistical. Pride, if taken too far, was a sin, after all. Based on how I was raised, I grew to love family more than anything. And being the eldest daughter, I naturally did what I could to be helpful. Maybe it was because I had a temper I always wanted to quell…" She drew a well-detailed dress on the figure, taking care to add all the individual creases and frills, however little there were. "But I had always admired my Father for being so calm, yet so hopeful. I felt that I wanted to be just like him; I wanted to do all I could to help him. So, that drove me to become even more helpful, putting my own wants and needs to the side."

Homura watched in silence, noting the redhead's smile reshaping into a frown. "When everything went to hell, it became even harder to quell the raging temper I'd had; I had even threatened my little sister when I became frustrated by her insistence that what she was eating wasn't actually soup. I was mad at how picky she was being, when we literally had nothing. Thinking back on it, I guess Father and I kinda had the same temper; when everything started going to hell for him, he too would lash out in anger." A scoff escaped her lips. "Yet, he showed none of that when we were all struggling against starvation…never, in all six years…did he show any sign of his temper. Maybe it was because he was that set on his beliefs, he believed that it was all just a test and had to remain strong through it all…heh." The sketching halted for a bit; royal-blue looked up from the drawing, noticing the tremble. "Still, I believed in him…I wanted to do all I could to help him…but I didn't want to do anything that would be considered heresy. Especially not when Kyuubey suggested I become my Father's own god. That sure pissed me off, and I didn't wanna see the rat for the rest of my life after that suggestion. It wasn't until I'd become too weak to even successfully steal a single apple, when Kyuubey found me in such a weakened state…that I finally contracted. Not for me…not for food…not for money…but for people to listen to Father." She sighed, resuming her sketching. Homura could see that the action was managing to calm her down somewhat. No doubt the drawing was one of the ways she would redirect her stress, so as to quell the raging fire inside. 'So Ophelia was always there…' Homura thought.

"I was a naïve idiot. In my mind, I was still the hopeful eight-year old that first encouraged her Father to pursue his vision. Yet, that was who I was. I was still shy because I didn't like to brag. Since I didn't like to brag, I was humble. Because I was humble, I could remain optimistic and hopeful, and jealousy would never plague my heart. To be jealous, you have to be prideful, which creates envy towards those who have what you don't. I never had a problem with being poor, really. In my eyes, I was rich in another area, so it made things all the better. I just didn't want my family to suffer. Because of that, I never envied anyone that was richer than me. Mami, for instance. Instead, I looked to see if I could see people for who they were. Mami, although she was rich, was lonely. She craved company, even if that company was only there to be impressed. She would often put so much effort into impressing others that she would lose sight of everything around her." She closed her eyes, pausing in her activity again.

"…If you don't mind my asking…" Scarlet orbs reappeared, glancing quietly at Homura. "What was Tomoe Mami to you? I've noticed that, throughout all the timelines, there seems to be some sort of quiet conflict between the two of you. Yet, I didn't sense hatred from you; it was more akin to sadness." Kyouko raised her head to look straight at the raven-haired girl. Her eyes were wide, just for a moment, before she quickly turned back to the paper, resuming the sketch. "Tomoe Mami was…is…" Her hand was shaking; she quickly pulled it away from the paper, so as not to make unnecessary marks on the drawing. "…She's the only family left for me, now." Homura's eyes widened. "Family…?" The redhead gave a small nod as she resumed her action, adding more detail to the figure's long hair. "Yeah…during the time I'd spent with her, I began to see her as more than just a sempai. It reminded me a lot of how I always treated Momo: A lot of teasing, but plenty of care to make up for it. Before I knew it, I began to think of how it would be if I was a younger sister. And Mami…she quickly filled the void where an older sister would be, in my mind. I thought to introduce her to my family so that she could get to know them, and in time, maybe join us instead of remaining in that big apartment all alone."

"But clearly, that didn't happen…" Homura noted sadly. "Yeah." Kyouko finished the final touches on the girl's hair before reaching for the purple color pencil. "When Father found out, and everything REALLY went to hell…" She dragged the purple lines through the hair, taking care to follow the flow of the hair so it would look realistic. "I couldn't bring Mami into my happy family, anymore…because there WAS no "happy family". And since it was my fault that it'd even happened in the first place, I didn't feel that Mami would be safe near me. Y'know, since all I could do was destroy everything I tried to help." She set the purple color pencil to the side, taking the black pencil again and filling in the dress. Homura noted in surprise that the figure in the picture looked just like herself: the diamond ear cuff, the long hair parted in the back, everything. "But she wouldn't have any of it. So, that was when I really had to become who I wasn't. I remembered how much she protested when I even suggested the idea of not saving people, so I used that to my advantage, hoping to chase her away. I thought she would just be disgusted with how much I'd changed, and leave me alone." She set the black pencil back, reaching for a light peach. The black, hollow eyes of the drawing stared back at the Devil as she listened to the tale.

"But she reminded me that our relationship wasn't nearly that shallow. Being the big sister figure that she was, she couldn't leave me in my current state. So, I had to force her away with violence." She shifted in position in order to not get too stiff; that wouldn't be good for her leg. "That's why, even now, things are pretty shaky between us. And of course, in order to keep others from getting close to me again and in order to survive the ordeal I had gone through, I began to create a mask of everything I wasn't. Layer after layer, I hardened myself until I began to doubt whether or not that was even the real me, anymore." She sighed, putting in the finishing touches of the shading in the drawing's skin. "And that's how I turned from sweet and innocent to "thug", as you so politely put it earlier." Setting the color pencil to the side, she sat up straight and turned to face the Devil. "That answer your question?" Homura nodded. "It also seems that you're truthfully rather mellow. The thing that really makes you seem like such a hothead is really just your temper flaring up more than it used to." She placed a finger on the picture. "Is this me?" The redhead gave a light shrug as she took the paper in hand, slipping it out from under the other girl's finger. "Yeah. Speakings of "you", you seem to have more to you than you let everyone know."

"Ah, no, you don't want to hear about me." Homura attempted to dismiss the topic, but the stern look on the redhead's face said otherwise. "The hell I don't. I opened myself up to you; the least you could do is the same thing!" The raven-haired girl cringed; she was right, after all. With all that prying she did, Kyouko had just as much right to know about her. That, and if she really did care for the redhead…wasn't it only natural to open her heart out to the girl?

"Well…I used to be very shy." Homura glanced to the side, her face scrunched in a nervous frown. Kyouko reached over, grabbing the scissors. "Used to be? I think that's still a thing." A small blush formed on the raven-haired girl before she cleared her throat, filling in the awkward silence. "A-Anyway…I was very shy. I couldn't talk to anyone without stuttering, I didn't have any confidence in myself at all, and I often questioned the meaning of my existence. I also had a heart condition since I was young, and had only recently been cured of it. During the time I met Madoka for the first time, I had only recently returned from the hospital. In fact…every time I would reset a timeline, I would awake to that moment where I was finishing the last of my days in the hospital room, just a week before I would be checked out." Kyouko nodded in acknowledgement, cutting into the paper as she maneuvered expertly around the figure she drew, freeing it from its white space. "So you were a patient before, huh…at Mitakihara General, right?" The raven-haired girl nodded. "Yes. I was originally in Tokyo, but I had been transferred to the Mitakihara hospital to undergo an operation for my heart just a year before I was discharged."

"Hmm, an operation? Sounds rough." The empty paper fell limply to the table as she held up the paper figurine she freed, reaching over for the glue stick, as well as a popsicle stick. "Anything stand out from that time?" Homura frowned, folding her arms tightly around herself. "Well…I'm not too sure, actually. The operation itself I was knocked out cold from the painkillers administered, and the night before was a blur. I do remember something red, though…" Kyouko paused. "Red?" She set the paper doll down on the table. "What do you mean?" The raven-haired girl sighed, shaking her head. "It's all a blur, I couldn't tell you. I do know it wasn't blood. It wasn't that dark, and I don't think it was liquid. But it was rather comfortable and warm at that time…" The redhead blinked in confusion; she shifted her position to fully face the other girl. "Were you outside at the time? On the hospital roof?" Now it was Homura's turn to look at the redhead in confusion. "Ehh—outside? I…well, maybe? I do vaguely recall a strong wind…maybe I'm just mixing up reality with dream or something. But why would you think it was on the hospital roof?"

"Well, it's been a long time since it happened, but…" Kyouko leaned back a bit, staring up at the ceiling in thought. "I still have memories about that time, just a year after I contracted…right, 'cause it was my first time saving someone from a familiar. There was a girl, not too much younger than me, who'd been affected by a pretty strong familiar. I know it was a familiar because Kyuubey had actually observed the mark on that girl's neck at the time and told me. That girl wore lavender pajamas…her hair was dark…and I think it was in braids." Homura's eyes widened. "Ehh…!? W-wait; I was rather anxious about the upcoming operation…m-maybe it was possible that I had been affected by a Witch's Kiss, back then…eh? But that would mean…!"

" _It's useless; it's just going to fail…I'm going to die tomorrow, I just know it…"_

" _ **Then it would be better if you just ended it all now!"**_

" _It would be better if I just end it now…"_

 _It was cold outside…bare feet stepped slowly toward the edge, as if in a trance. The wind was strong…it wouldn't take much for the fall._

" _ **That's right…end it all!"**_

 _The wind rushed through her braids; the end was drawing near…_

" _Hey! Are you okay?"_

 _Eh? Something warm…and…red?_

" _It appears that this was just caused by a familiar."_

 _Who was that speaking?_

" _Huhh!? Who cares!? If it's going to hurt people, we can't just let it get away!"_

 _Eyes peered open, just slightly, as the young patient spied her rescuer, just for a moment, before passing out._

 _So much red…like a candle burning bright…_

Homura got up from the pillow she was sat on and moved towards the redhead. "If it weren't for you, I would be…!" Her knees landed on the floor beside the redhead as she wrapped her arms around the girl. "Thank you…it seems you've been there for me much longer than even I realized!" Kyouko flinched at the contact, but remained firm. This wasn't a threatening hold, after all. She was just giving her a regular hug. "W-Wow…I never would've guessed that you were the first victim I'd ever saved…!" She shifted awkwardly in the slightly taller girl's hold. "Well, I guess it's a small world, huh?" The raven-haired girl nodded in silence, nuzzling the redhead's chest gratefully. Kyouko stared down at her thoughtfully. Really, when you took away the menacing acts that she did in her role as the Devil, Homura was just an insecure girl who needed someone by her side; someone that wouldn't leave her, and devote all their time to saving others. 'I guess, since I too know what it's like to be left alone…' A small smile formed on the girl's soft lips. 'I can do what I can to be there for her…at least until this world is returned back to normal.' Her eyes shifted toward the unfinished paper doll resting on the table. 'After all, it's not so bad to dream for a while…and what's the rush? The Majuu are still being dealt with, after all…and it's not like the Incubators are going to cooperate with us, anymore…really, this dream world is the calm before the storm for those of us still fighting in the real world.' She absently wrapped her arms around the other girl. 'This isn't so bad, once in a while…although I still don't know whether or not I can return the sudden feelings she has for me, having company is nice…' She leaned forward, pressing her head against the other girl's in a loose embrace. 'Well, love was never developed in a day, after all…'

Homura tightened her embrace, pulling the redhead even closer. "Don't leave me…please, don't leave me…" Kyouko could feel the tremors in the other girl, so she tightened her hold. "I said before though, didn't I? I'm going to stay by your side, and try to guide you. Or did you forget that already?" She sighed. "Alright then, I'll make a promise. I swear, on my soul, that I will never leave your side as long as I can." The other girl nodded, a smile forming on her face. "…Okay. I'll hold you to that, Kyouko…" She nuzzled her again, her arms sliding to the small of her back. The redhead straightened her posture, fixing the other girl's position. "Got it. I won't interfere in the process of fixing this world any further."

'…Of course…I can't say that I could bring myself to stop the others from trying to fix this world. I couldn't betray them like that…'


	15. Chapter 15: Warmth

"Hey…Homura."

Royal-blue eyes fluttered open to the sight of something white. She was leaning against something soft and warm, too. She sighed softly, nestling her head against the soft surface. She just wanted to remain like this for a long time…something shaking her brought her to her senses, however, and she quickly sat up to see the redhead frowning down at her. "How long were you going to be using me as a pillow? And am I the only one making paper dolls?" She held up the finished paper figurine of the Devil by the stick that had been glued on. "I could only finish up this one with you smooshing me like that." She pouted childishly as she turned back toward the table. "Geez, if you're so tired, go to your room and sleep." Homura blinked the drowsiness out of her eyes. Wow, it was easy to fall asleep with the redhead as her cushion! "Ahh, um…n-no, I want to try making a paper doll, as well." She quickly got up and headed back over to her seat, plopping down and grabbing paper and pencil. Kyouko suppressed a smirk, although not very well. "You can be pretty funny at times, you know that?"

It was almost surreal, how friendly the redhead was being to her. Homura quickly looked over to see if the ring was still on her finger. Fire-red shone beautifully back at her, and she breathed a sigh of relief. It turned out that Kyouko didn't take the ring from her while she was sleeping. 'Thank goodness…I'm surprised, though. I thought that she would take that opportunity to her advantage, like she did my last carelessness, and actually run off with her Soul Gem and go to warn the others.' A smile formed on her pale lips. 'Maybe she actually means to stay by my side, this time…' She chanced a glance at the redhead; Kyouko caught the stare, tilting her head in confusion. "What's up? Something on my face?" Homura just shook her head and turned back to the paper. 'She may be a survivor…but she's also an idealist. Once she gets in her head that she can save someone, then no matter what, she's going to try as long as she can to save that someone, until she physically can't. This actually isn't a bad development…if I play my cards right, I can gain her affections long before she has the chance to change my mind. She adapts a lot better than I do, after all, and she's already rather friendly even after what I did to her. Our relationship can really only go up from here, so she must be more comfortable.'

"You gonna draw anything over there?" Kyouko asked, snapping the raven-haired girl out of her thoughts as she turned back toward the paper. She'd been holding the pencil over the paper without actually touching the surface for quite some time. Homura glanced over at what Kyouko was doing; she was already halfway through with the next drawing she was working on; it looked like she was drawing herself, the Devil noted. "And what's next? Are you going to have them do tea-parties and the like?" Kyouko glared indignantly at the snide remark before looking back down at her work, an annoyed frown etched on her features. "Shut up and draw something already," Kyouko responded, her tone rather annoyed. 'Ah. She didn't take that comment very well, I see.' Homura smirked, amused at the girl's childish response. The raven-haired girl glanced back down at the piece of paper, and began to sketch. She wasn't entirely sure what she was sketching, but she would sketch it anyway.

Quite some time passed before Homura had finished with her drawing. Somewhere in the process, she had gone from making a paper doll to drawing a full-blown picture, one that depicted both Magical Girls and Witches, along with the parallels between the real world and the world Homura had created. "Hmm…this doesn't seem right." Homura frowned, a troubled expression on her face. Kyouko hovered over her, staring down at the picture. "I'll say. That's not a paper doll at all! But the picture itself looks pretty cool, so I'll let it slide." She took the paper from Homura before she could do anything and walked off with it. "Let's find a place to put this up; unless you were planning on coloring it, which would really just ruin the image." Homura quickly got up to follow the girl. "K-Kyouko, wait!" She reached for the picture, but only succeeded in grabbing the fabric of the smaller girl's dress, eliciting a cry of surprise from her as the two of them fell back from the movement, crashing on the tatami-mat floor in a heap. Somewhere along the way Homura must have twisted her body the other direction, for when she opened her eyes, she found herself looking down at the redhead. The picture was off to the side a little distance; both of them had managed to release their hold on it.

However, that wasn't exactly on the Devil's mind, as she found herself staring down at the wide scarlet eyes staring back at her. "I…um…this was an accident…" The raven-haired girl mumbled quietly, her eyes transfixed on the redhead underneath. Heavy breathing filled the silence; Homura realized she had grabbed onto the girl's wrists as they were going down, and now she had the older girl pinned. Feeling the rush of passion in her cheeks, she started to lower her face to the redhead as she had before, but something stopped her: Underneath her hold, the raven-haired girl could feel trembling. She raised her head in dismay, getting a better look at Kyouko's wide-eyed expression, looking as if she was a deer caught in headlights. Of course she was still terrified; what was she thinking?! She immediately released her hold on the redhead and sat up with a start. A few moments passed, and Homura could still see that the redhead was unresponsive. "…Kyouko?" Without pinning the girl down entirely, she leaned over her once more. "Are you alright?" The girl was still frozen, she noted, so she lightly slapped her on the cheek to snap her out of it. "Hey! I said it was just an accident."

Kyouko's eyes widened to pinpricks for just a second before she came back to her senses. "Ah, yeah…" Slowly and shakily, she rose up into a sitting position, using her palms to keep herself steady. "S-Sorry about that…it-it wasn't my place to take your picture…" The raven-haired girl frowned, eyes darkened. "You're still scared of me, aren't you…?" The redhead could only give a small nod, a troubled frown on her face. "…Yeah…it's not exactly something one can easily recover from. If I'm going to be honest with you, then yeah, you terrify me. Any suspicious movement from you sets me on edge. B-But I don't want it to remain that way." She sighed, her breath still shaky. "I mean it when I say that I want to help you…but you need to be able to help me, too! Prove to me that you can be more than just a nightmare!" That line struck a chord in the Devil's heart as she reeled back. "A…nightmare? Is that what you see me as…?" The redhead looked away, her eyes downcast. "…I'm not gonna lie…yeah, right now I see you as a nightmare. And I've been working my ass off to try to fight that fear!" She turned to Homura, scarlet eyes wide and pleading. "Help me! I can't do it on my own!"

'So…she sees me as a nightmare.' Homura's eyes shook with sadness. 'Of course she would. Why did I think otherwise? After all, it did seem rather suspicious how overly cheery she was behaving after that terrified expression she displayed before…she's just trying to hide her fear.' On the one hand, it hurt her to know that Kyouko was terrified of her, to the point that she saw her as a nightmare. But on the other…the sight of the girl's terrified expression…it got her blood boiling. "…I'll see what I can do." The Devil responded coolly, getting back to her feet and reaching out a hand for the redhead. "How's your leg?" Kyouko took hold of her hand, absently noting the raven-haired girl had deliberately held out her right hand. 'Looks like she still doesn't trust me…well, can't blame her.' She pushed herself off the ground – favoring her right leg, of course. "It's fine. A little fall like that isn't going to cripple me. I still think you're worrying too much about it, anyhow." Homura nodded. "That's good to hear." Her hand remained in hers for a moment more before the raven-haired girl immediately pulled away, whipping back around and heading back towards the table.

'Of course I'm terrified…' Kyouko frowned, her eyes shaking. 'But was that really all? I mean, if I was really worried for my safety back there, I wouldn't have spaced out completely like that. It's more likely that I would've tried to get away, right…but I didn't.' Her eyes narrowed in concern as she stared back at the Devil. 'What's wrong with me…?' She looked down at her hand, where she could still feel the warmth coming from the raven-haired girl's grasp. 'For being so cold…she's surprisingly soft.'

"Are you going to remain over there forever?" Homura's voice snapped the redhead out of her thoughts as she immediately made her way over, taking care not to put too much pressure on her injured leg. "Ah, yeah!" She really needed to get a hold of herself, dang it! As she settled herself down on the pillow seat, she could feel the Devil staring at her, eyebrow raised. "You're behaving strangely. Are you alright?" The redhead flinched a little at the comment; she was being pretty obvious about her change in behavior, wasn't she? "Um, yeah…j-just, spacing out again, I guess." The Devil's eyebrow rose even higher. "Really, now…I thought you only did that when you were trying to remember things, or if you wanted to hide something." The redhead fidgeted in her seat. "A-Actually, I WASN'T trying to remember everything back then…it just kept coming back and annoying me. And what do I have to hide?" Homura stared at her for a few minutes more in silence, her eyes narrowed and suspicious, before she finally looked away and down at the table, grabbing a piece of paper. "You're right. It's not as if you're planning another escape attempt, after all."

Kyouko frowned. As she suspected, Homura still didn't trust her not to try to escape again. "I already said I wasn't going to run anymore! Geez…" She looked over towards the spot on the tatami-mat they'd fallen. Back in that moment, time seemed to stop for a while as she laid there; the Devil over her, their breaths intermingling, sounding out in rhythm…what was that about? Never had she become so overly conscious of another person's breathing and warmth before then. 'Agh…maybe I'm coming down with something.' Her frown deepened, her brows furrowed in confusion. "Hey, were you gonna grab that picture that was left on the ground?" Homura blinked in realization, setting the paper on the table and rising from her seat to go fetch the picture, as Kyouko stared on in silent contemplation. She shook her head fervently, hurriedly deciding to focus her mind on something else, so as not to think about the strange occurrence.

* * *

It was nearing midnight by the time they'd put all the paper doll supplies away and headed to the bedroom. Homura immediately made her way over to her bed and climbed into the covers, cool eyes glancing back at the redhead in the doorway. "Well? Your couch is over there." The redhead shuffled in place, nodding quietly. "Yeah…" She glanced nervously toward the sofa, her eyes shaking with uncertainty. Right, that couch; the one she had been… "On second thought, I think I'll just take the floor! It's comfy enough!" She hastily responded, heading towards a corner of the room that was far away from the abominable cushion, carefully settling herself on the rough carpet. "See? Not too bad at all!" The rough texture scratched against the surface of her skin as she worked to make herself comfortable. Still, it was much better than some other places she'd had to sleep in her life, at least. The Devil peered at her, noting her strange behavior. She glanced back at the couch for a moment, eyebrow raised in confusion, before realizing that it most likely held bad memories for the older girl. "Oh…right." She bit her lip; she didn't want the redhead to sleep on the floor, but at the same time, she didn't want to traumatize her any more than she'd already done. "Um, if you want…" She pulled the blanket to the side, offering entrance into the covers. "I-I won't try anything on you this time; honest."

The redhead looked up at her, her expression one of concern. Nonetheless, she helped herself to her feet and made her way over to the mattress, her movement cautious and alert. "Well…I guess it wouldn't really hurt…besides, you can't possibly do any worse…" She murmured, struggling to climb up onto the bed without aggravating her injury. Homura took note of this and helped her up, before quickly pulling away and looking anywhere but at the redhead. "Right…um…good night, then." As the Devil said this, all light in the room made way for darkness. Scarlet eyes shimmered in the dark, looking around at the sudden change. "G'night…" She snuggled into the pillows, resting on her right side, facing the Devil's back. She didn't really have any other choice, after all – her left leg was pretty injured, and any kind of pressure on it would just make it worse. Her fingers touched something soft and silky; Homura's hair, probably. 'Wow, it's so silky…mine's all thick and stuff.' A small smile formed on her lips as she ran her fingers gently along the surface of the raven locks. 'This is kinda nice…just lying here like this…' Without thinking about it, she snuggled up against the Devil's back, curling her legs up, her eyes closed softly.

* * *

Homura's eyes shot open at the touch. Violet eyes shifted toward her back, noting the unusual warmth up against her. Cautiously turning to the other side, she shifted her body the other direction, facing the sleeping redhead. The movement caused the other girl to moan softly in her sleep. Homura froze in alarm, watching to see if she would awake; most likely leading to panic if she did. Soft breaths came from the slightly smaller female as she snuggled closer to the warmth, her arms curled against herself in a fetal position. It looked like she was still sleeping, the Devil noted with relief, as she absently reached her arms out to pull the girl into an embrace. Instead of freezing up or pulling away, the redhead nestled into the embrace, catching the Devil off guard. "Mmmhh…" Homura blinked in surprise, staring down at the redhead who appeared to accept the embrace. It was definitely rather strange, the Devil thought; for having lived so long in a situation where close contact could mean certain danger for the redhead, she rather expected the girl to shy away from the embrace, even in her sleep. 'Maybe she's been seeking warmth, all along?' She absently stroked the older girl's head, feeling the soft, velvety sensation against her fingers. She felt a tremble against her and immediately assumed the worst, but when she glanced down to look at the redhead the girl seemed to be in quiet delight. "E-Ehh…?" Homura was befuddled. She couldn't understand it; she was terrified of her, wasn't she? Just the thought of her brought nightmares, didn't it?

So then…why did the redhead seem so comfortable near her?

* * *

 _Kyouko stared up in delight at the bright blue sky surrounding her. She was in a forest of some kind, and although there were no animals around, the young girl knew that there was nothing to fear as she stretched her arms freely up to the sky, enjoying the warmth surrounding her, like one of those large, thick blankets she could never afford. What was this feeling? Where was it coming from? Whatever it was, she felt sort of at peace, as if no harm would ever come to her again. It was as if the cold, harsh life she'd learn to harden herself against had never existed in the first place. She was just a simple girl, living a simple life, without any care or worry. After all, everything that happened was merely a bad dream; she was still enjoying the happy life with her family, right? Look, there was the church over there..._

 _Scarlet eyes shot open in a flash. Blood trailed along the floors of the cathedral as Kyouko stared in shock at the sight before her. Two bodies, one big and one small, lay quietly in the crimson puddle before her. "Mother…?! Momo!?" Scarlet locks flowed behind as the redhead rushed towards the sight, desperately looking around for the culprit. "Who did this to you…?! I'll make them…" The sound of creaking directed her attention to a shadow on the floor, just over the altar. With wide, shaking eyes, the girl raised her head automatically to face the source of the shadow. There, hanging by a rope from one of the chandeliers…was her beloved father. "F…Father…?" She could feel choked sobs getting caught in her throat as she stared helplessly at the sight, her whole body losing all its weight as she dropped limply to her knees…_

" _Please…save my Father!" The emaciated girl lay helplessly on the concrete, looking desperately toward the small creature. "I wish…everyone would listen to what my Father has to…say…"_

" _Your wish has been granted."_

 _A series of violent images flashed by in her head, as the young girl sat up from the concrete floor in shock at the sight before her. "E-Eh? Wait…but…this isn't what I wanted!" She pushed herself off the floor, reaching desperately at the memories that flashed before her. "I just wanted…!" Her eyes welled up with tears. "I just wanted everyone…to be…happy…"_

 _That's right!_

 _That wish. That drink…the fire…!_

 _A sea of blood poured through the young girl's vision, and the warmth was immediately swallowed by a cold chill much akin to the feeling she'd had that time in the snow. Cold, venomous pools of violet stared in through the darkness, shaking the girl to her very core. Right, eyes just like that man's; cold and unforgiving…"That's right…" The starved female lowered her head, staring with hollow eyes at the blood pooling around her. "There is no happy dream. It's all a lie, just like back then...even this comfort I'm receiving now is nothing but a lie. If I try to protect anyone, if I try to protect myself…"_

"… _I only make things worse."_

* * *

Homura frowned. The redhead's soft features were more contorted now, as if she were in pain and suffering over something. As she'd thought, it wasn't likely that Sakura Kyouko would ever be able to truly accept her. Even if she could learn to adapt, it wasn't as if some miracle would allow her to forget all the pain the Devil had put her through. Yet, she wasn't pushing away as Homura thought she would. Frowning in contemplation, the Devil experimented with a careful stroke along the girl's side, eliciting a shudder from her but not repulsion. **'Interesting…'** The Devil noted in amusement, violet venom coating the edges of her royal-blue pools. **'While it's clear she's scared of me…she's not pushing me away. Perhaps there IS a way to break her stubborn spirit, after all.'** She dragged the finger along her stomach, the girl's quiet moans of displeasure bringing delight to the Devil as she dragged the finger up just past in between her breasts. **'Even with this, she doesn't run. She doesn't repel my advances. It's rather fascinating to see, actually, such a fierce warrior so powerless against me!'** She leaned in close to the redhead, pressing deeply against her soft lips, eyes hungering for the girl's taste.

"MMmmnnhh…" The redhead struggled weakly underneath the Devil's advances, clearly not fully conscious yet aware enough to recognize what was happening. 'H…Homura…?' Her eyes fluttered open, staring quietly at the figure over her, before she realized with a start the situation she was in. "M-MMnnh!" Her struggles grew more fervent. "Mnnnnhhh~!" A protesting whimper, although muffled by the other girl's mouth, resounded from the redhead as she pushed weakly against her. The Devil remained oblivious for a few moments more, her kiss growing more passionate, before she opened her eyes with a start, noting the fear in the redhead's eyes. **'Ah, whoops.'** She pulled out of the kiss, licking her lips as she leaned away from the girl, staring at the helpless look on the redhead's flushed face in amusement. **"Well, it's not my fault you tempted me with your natural heat up against me."** The Devil cooed, noting the flinch from the redhead as she said this. "I…err…" Kyouko bit her lip in frustration, slowly increasing the distance between them. It was true; she knew that Homura was dangerous. Why, why, WHY did she have to snuggle up close to her!? Stupid! "A-Anyway, you said you wouldn't try anything!" She quickly countered.

" **That I did,"** The Devil responded with a light-hearted shrug. **"But you forgot two things when I said that: One, temptation can be so much stronger than a promise."** She reached out her hand, cupping the redhead's face, feeling the slight tremble that the older girl just couldn't control. **"And two…did you really think that you could trust the words of the Devil?"** Kyouko glared up at her. "For the last time…you are NOT the Devil! There's only one creature besides the Devil himself that I reserve that title for, and that is Kyuubey!" She shoved the girl's hand away. "HE'S the one who destroys lives without remorse! So STOP trying to claim yourself as such!" Homura stared quietly back at the redhead, taking in her words. **"Well, naturally Kyuubey would be thought of as a Devil. But…"** She leaned in close to the older girl again, hot breath on the girl's chin, their lips inches apart. **"Wouldn't you say that I come close?"** Her lips formed into a reptilian smile, she leaned in toward the older girl, only to find herself leaning towards the mattress as she noted with a start that Kyouko had shifted her body to the side, dodging her advances. "No." The redhead replied coolly. "No, I don't. You're a terrible actor, Homura. You know that?" She sat up, looking down at the Devil that was resting on the pillow. "I'm not buying your 'I've always been a monster' spiel for one second."

" **Well, your judgement has never really been the best, has it?"** Homura sat up in bed, looking the older girl straight in the eyes. **"Misjudging your father's pride…not seeing the insecurity in Tomoe Mami…assuming Miki Sayaka was a survivor, just like you."** Scarlet eyes widened. **"You're not really known for being a good judge of character, are you? Certainly you can recognize those who give off bad vibes. But when it comes to actually judging them?"** She quickly wrapped her arms tightly around the redhead before she had the sense to move away again, eliciting a sharp gasp. **"You're much too trusting. You're STILL that naïve little girl you were at the beginning. No amount of harsh reality has managed to take that away from you."** The Devil chuckled in amusement. **"It's rather interesting, really…to think that I can see how much of you is still in there, after all that I've lost in me…"** Violet eyes widened. **"Wait…you're not…struggling?"** She looked down at the redhead, staring in disbelief. Kyouko sat in place, staring quietly up at the raven-haired captor before her, scarlet eyes shaking. She didn't know why she wasn't fighting. All her life, she'd never been known to take no for an answer; she'd never shied away just because something was deemed impossible. She was a hopeful child. Homura was right; in all this time, she hadn't really changed at all. Yet, as she sat quietly before the Devil, staring up with empathetic eyes as her body filled with warmth from the embrace, she was starting to realize something really astonishing.

She'd fallen in love.

She didn't know when it'd happened. Whether it was during the moment with the paper dolls, or just through her crusade to better understand her captor, she'd managed to fall in love with the very person who held her captive; first her body, then her soul…and now her heart. Whatever the raven-haired girl did, whether it was abuse her, embrace her, even just speaking to her…it gave her chills, but there was also unexplainable warmth. Kyouko remembered hearing in a romance novel assigned for school, a long time ago, that you knew you were in love with someone when they made you feel like nothing you'd felt before. Someone that was once rough could suddenly turn shy and demure. She realized that it didn't really take long for Homura to break down her defenses, and she wasn't just talking about physically. The redhead had never been so open, so cheerful, towards someone in a long time. Not to mention, that feeling when Homura was leaning over her, back in the living room…she didn't know what to do with this knowledge, whether she wanted to admit such a surprising detail, but she did know this: She couldn't leave Homura to suffer from her own curse like this. So, she would be there for her, however she needed to be. She closed her eyes softly, awaiting whatever it was the Devil would impose on her. Whether it was a kiss, a slap, whatever…she would take it. After a moment of silence, she slowly opened her eyes again, scarlet eyes taking in the violet pools. "What's wrong?" She asked quietly, voice barely over a whisper. "Did you want me to struggle?"

" **I'm doing something that makes you really uncomfortable though, aren't I?"** Homura frowned in confusion, loosening her hold on the redhead. **"Wouldn't you naturally struggle in this case?"** Soft lips formed into a sad smile, the redhead giving a dismissive shrug. "Ah…I gave up." The Devil raised an eyebrow, face fixed in confusion. **"I'm sorry?"** Scarlet eyes drooped down just the slightest, indicating a hint of compliance. "You heard me. I'm done. I'm not going to fight you. The only way to help you out is to be by your side, right? I'm only going to manage that if I put up with your antics, like a true friend or lover or whatever would. I can't change you; I can only accept you for who you are." She leaned against Homura, her slender form soft and warm, almost weightless against the Devil. "If that means that I have to be yours…" She gave another dismissive shrug.

"So be it."


	16. Chapter 16: Compliance

"I-I can walk, y'know!"

Miki Sayaka sat up with a start at the familiar high voice resounding through the walls, looking immediately over to the classroom door as it slid open, revealing the Devil as she stepped through the doorway. In her arms, held close and gentle, was what appeared to be a rather flustered Sakura Kyouko. Azure eyes widened at the sight as she sat up straight in her seat, at a loss for words.

"We're in the classroom now, right?" The redhead reached out toward the floor, much akin to a kitten that wanted to be let down. "I can get to my seat from here, no problem!" The raven-haired girl gave an amused smile as she proceeded with her task of carrying the redhead in a princess-hold to her classroom seat, shifting the girl slightly so she could press the button to unfold the seat, and gently set her down. Her smile widened at the sight of Kyouko's pout before she made her way over to her own seat. "Stupid Homura…" The redhead grumbled, one hand supporting her reddened cheek while the other fingered with the black collar around her neck, which was fitting snugly over her uniform undershirt.

"K…Kyouko?!" Sayaka shifted to face her completely; there was still some time until Saotome-sensei would come, and none of the other classmates really paid much attention. Well, Hitomi was rather red-faced at the display previously. "You're back?!" Scarlet eyes shifted toward the blue-haired girl. "Well, I wouldn't put it QUITE like that…not as long as Homura carries me around like an invalid, anyway." She threw an indignant glare at the class president, eliciting a soft chuckle from the raven-haired girl, before she looked back at Sayaka. "Yeah, I'm back. I guess Homura started missing school or something like that; has to keep the image of the class president after all, y'know?" She released her hold on the collar, throwing her hand out in a lazy gesture. The blue-haired knight took note of the accessory, her eyes narrowing in concern. "Did she give that to you?" She asked darkly, her voice low and full of righteous rage. Scarlet pools glanced at azure, her lips in a small frown. "Yeah." That's right, Sayaka hadn't known about the leash and collar from before. She also didn't know that her soul was… "It's not too bad, really! I mean, other students wear it as a regular accessory sometimes, so it's not like anyone's really gonna question it."

"Whether or not someone's gonna question it isn't the issue here, Kyouko!" The blue-haired girl snapped back, brows furrowed in anger. "And why would she take you to school if you're supposed to be her prisoner?!" The redhead flinched, looking away silently, her eyes troubled. Sayaka frowned; there was something the redhead wasn't telling her. Last Sayaka knew, Kyouko had been taken as some sort of hostage, and the blue-haired knight had been expected to go through some sort of quest to save her. Now, however, it didn't seem that was still the case. The Devil returned to school, along with the redhead. It was still concerning – and a little envious – that THEY were coming to class together, and with the Devil carrying the other girl, no less. The blue-haired girl wasn't the least bit happy about this turn of events; SHE and Kyouko were supposed to be the ones hanging out together, not that Devil!

' **Oh? NOW you're concerned about who is spending time with Kyouko? That's rather interesting to hear, considering the fact that you would often abandon her to go spend time with your other friends.'** Sayaka flinched at the voice in her head. **'If you were truly concerned about her, why did you leave her alone?'** The blue-haired girl looked down at her lap, eyes shaking. She was right; all she had done was leave Kyouko alone. Even in the time they were allowed to actually spend time together, she was spending it trying to find ways to return things back to normal. **'Well, it's not as if anything you do is going to make a difference, now. She's found her own "friend" to hang out with, after all.'** She grit her teeth in aggravation. Now the Devil was just taunting her! But wait, what was with the way she said "friend"?

" _It appears that Akemi-san has…grown some rather concerning feelings for Sakura-san…"_

" _She's abusing her powers as the creator of this world to force Sakura-san to her side…"_

Sayaka frowned, thinking back to what her blonde-haired sempai had said. If what she said was true, then who knew what the Devil had done to sway Kyouko's opinion? She glanced back over to the redhead, taking in every little movement: Her troubled expression, her lazy fingering of the collar around her neck, her shifting uncomfortably in place, scarlet eyes looking anywhere but at the blue-haired girl. It was clear that the redhead felt uncomfortable about the collar, but she wasn't making any effort to get it off, or even going to the others to ask for help. Was she in a dangerous position? She had tried to escape before, from what Mami-san had said, but had been caught by the Devil and forced back. Upon closer observation of the redhead, Sayaka's eyes widened in realization. Her soul gem! The ring that contained her soul gem wasn't on her finger! Yet, she still had the oval decal on her nail, so it must have still been in ring form. "Hey, Kyouko?" Sayaka leaned in, speaking quietly. The older girl looked over. "Yeah?" She matched the volume, although she wasn't entirely sure why Sayaka was keeping her voice down.

"Uh, where's your soul gem?"

The redhead's eyes widened to pinpricks before she quickly looked back to her desk, not uttering a word. Right; of course Sayaka would pick up on that. But what could she do? What could she say? Would it make a difference? More importantly…did she want it to make a difference? She resumed looking anywhere but at Sayaka, hoping the blue-haired girl wouldn't pick up on her suspicious actions and trace it back to Homura. She glanced just slightly over her shoulder at the class president, who appeared to be watching the conversation intently, yet wasn't making a move to interfere. Letting out a quiet sigh, the redhead turned back to the front of the classroom, noting as the homeroom teacher walked in through the doorway in her usual fashion.

Rose eyes narrowed suspiciously at Homura, shifting between her and Kyouko, as Kaname Madoka sat quietly in her seat. It appeared that what they suspected was correct: Homura-chan had grown attached to Kyouko-chan. She focused on the Devil's hand, noting the silver ring that hadn't been there the last time they'd seen her. She was almost certain that if she were to reach over and look at her palm, she would see fire-red gleaming back at her. So Homura-chan was so distracted by her that she would risk the suspicion of wearing her soul, was she? This proved to be useful information for the Goddess: Homura-chan would do anything to keep Kyouko-chan by her side. Rose pools shifted toward the raven-haired girl's ear, the amethyst diamond gleaming in the sunlight. Sayaka-chan had said that ear cuff might have been the source of her power. If they could somehow find a way to use Kyouko-chan's situation to their advantage, then they could snag the gem from the Devil and take back the Goddess's missing piece.

'Perhaps now would be a good time to steal Kyouko-chan back…' The pink-haired girl frowned in contemplation. 'But maybe that wouldn't be a good idea…? After all, isn't Homura-chan distracted by Kyouko-chan?'

'Hey, Madoka?' The pink-haired girl looked subtly toward the source of the telepathic voice, watching to make sure that Homura wasn't taking note of the movement. She wasn't. 'What is it, Sayaka-chan?' The blue-haired girl was staring worriedly at the redhead nearby, taking note of her unusual silence. 'Do you think that Devil may have done something? Kyouko's being more secretive than usual, and that collar around her neck is concerning me. What's more, I can't find her soul gem!' Madoka closed her eyes, thinking on her next action. 'Homura-chan…definitely does seem to have some kind of control over her. The collar is certainly new…' She considered pointing out the location of Kyouko-chan's soul gem, but Sayaka-chan was too worried for the redhead as it was. If it would help restore Law and Order, she had to make use of Homura-chan's possessiveness over the scarlet Magical Girl. 'But I think Kyouko-chan is alright. The main thing that worries me is actually the bandage on her left leg. Did she always have that?'

'Ah, yeah.' Sayaka's eyes shifted behind her just the slightest. She didn't need to bother with subtlety, really; the class president was busy admiring her prize from behind, taking in every little texture of her scarlet locks. 'Remember when she came into class that one time with crutches? That was from that same injury. Although…I'm surprised it hasn't healed enough for her to walk on it.' Now that she'd taken note of the loose hair, her eyes trailed down the scarlet falls, taking note of how far it trailed down before it ended. 'Kyouko's got really pretty hair…' She added thoughtfully. 'Sayaka-chan, you're getting off topic!' Madoka lightly scolded, causing the blue-haired girl to cringe. 'Sorry, sorry! So, what's the plan? It looks like Kyouko and that Devil are now out in the open again.'

'Hmm…' Pink eyes narrowed in contemplation. 'Well, I think we should first find out what is going on between them, and why Kyouko-chan doesn't appear to be fighting back.' It could have something to do with the soul gem in the hands of the Devil, but it could also be something else. No, she was certain it was something else. Kyouko-chan was playfully scolding Homura-chan when they'd come through the doorway. If she were still fighting, she would most likely be deadly silent with a dark glare; if she feared the Devil, she would most likely be quiet then, too. That was, if her memory of Kyouko's background served her right…her omniscience was locked away with her other self.

Lunchtime came rather quickly for the girls; Sayaka immediately stepped toward the redhead she'd been eyeing, glancing warily at the class president who glared back at her. "Hey, Kyouko…" She looked into her scarlet pools as the redhead looked up to face her, expression uncertain. "Can I talk to you for a bit?" Kyouko frowned in contemplation, glanced back at Homura for confirmation, and once she received a reluctant nod of affirmation, turned back to the blue-haired girl, expression serious. "What did you wanna talk about?" Sayaka shook her head, eyes shifting toward the Devil. "Not here. I wanna talk to you in private. Wanna have lunch with me? Well, if your owner doesn't have anything against that…" Her tone was dark as she said the last sentence, eyes narrowed. The class president narrowed her eyes in kind, clearly not comfortable with the idea of leaving her prize on her own. However, Kyouko had already said that she wouldn't leave her side…and it wasn't as if they could leave the school ground without the redhead falling down lifeless. "Fine." With that, the class president rose from her seat, stepping out of the classroom. The rest of the students had already left out of the classroom, scarlet and azure the only ones remaining now.

Kyouko watched the raven-haired girl go, eyes shaking for reasons neither she nor Sayaka could really understand, before she shook her head fervently, glancing back up at the blue-haired girl with a sharp gaze. "So, what's up?" Sayaka frowned, eyes narrowing. "What's up? You really need to ask me that?! That's what I want to know! What's going on with you?! Last I heard, you'd been taken from Mami-san's house after you'd pulled a fast one on the Devil; you were stolen right out of the shower, Mami told me! What happened to you?! Why do you have a collar?! Why are you following along with the Devil now?!" She grabbed hold of the collar of the redhead's shirt, pulling her out of her seat. "And what happened to your soul gem!?"

Kyouko allowed the questions to rain down on her. She knew that it would happen, after all. "…Are you done?" She quietly asked, eyes half-open, keeping her expression neutral. "Anything else you needed to get out?" Sayaka's frown formed into a grimace, gritting her teeth as she suppressed a growl. "Are you taunting me…? Here I was, worried about you, and it turns out you've been getting more acquainted with the Devil!" She shook her in place, the older yet smaller female allowing herself to be shook up like a rag doll. "It's not…" The redhead started, but held her tongue. With how Sayaka said it, it did sound like Kyouko had just turned around and joined the Devil's side. Well, it wasn't like she'd agreed to lend her powers to her or anything… "I…I want to help her." She mumbled quietly, eyes hidden by her bangs. "She keeps insisting she's a monster, and always will be…I want to remind her that she's not."

Sayaka glared. "Why are you trying to defend that Devil!? You know as well as I do that she doesn't learn! Otherwise, she would've just allowed herself to be taken in by the Law of Cycles, and I wouldn't have to be dealing with all this!" The hurt expression on the redhead's face brought Sayaka back to reality, her eyes widening. "Uh, that…I don't mean that I haven't enjoyed spending more time with you…" Her grip loosened, gravity slipping the redhead out of her grasp as the older girl fell back into her seat. "Just…this isn't right, all of this. It's hard, but we have to do what's right." She looked down at the redhead, the girl's head lowered, expression shadowed out. "You understand, right? You know that we need to do this."

"Uh-huh…" The older girl responded quietly. "I'm aware that you guys need to fix things…" Sayaka frowned in confusion; did she just exclude herself? "Uh, Kyouko? We could use your help, too." The redhead quietly shook her head; surprise formed on the taller girl's face at the gesture. "Wha-why not? I thought you'd want to be a part of this! You're a warrior after all, Kyouko!" The redhead looked up at her, eyes softened, yet they also appeared to have a sort of sadness to them. "…Kyouko?" Sayaka stepped back at the sight. She recognized that type of expression; she herself had displayed it before, when she was torn over Kyousuke's suffering… "…! You didn't!"

The smaller girl gave a small shrug. "I guess I did. I don't really know how it happened, either…but, I can't really find myself wanting to fight her, anymore…" She chuckled lightly, giving another shrug. "I couldn't bring myself to go against you guys either, of course. But, as far as this battle's concerned…I can't take part in it. I don't want Homura to suffer, anymore. If, by some chance, she changes her mind and restores everything back to normal…then I'll accept that. But as far as forcing her to relinquish control, I can't do that." Sayaka was dumbstruck. Never did she expect to see the redhead so quiet, so withdrawn.

So…compliant.

"Kyouko." The redhead tilted her head just the slightest in acknowledgement of the azure knight's voice. "Did anything…happen between you two?" The redhead turned away, huddling into herself. "Tell me, Kyouko. What happened after you were kidnapped from Mami-san's place?"

"I…" Scarlet eyes shook with sadness; the girl appeared even smaller than usual, huddled up in the seat, hunched slightly; trembling like a little bird. "She…" She pursed her lips, keeping from making eye contact as she fought the rising memory of that one night once more. "…I had time to think on my own. That's all. While I was being held, playing the role of your little damsel, I realized that I didn't want to go back to the life of a street-rat. Just the thought of it churned my stomach, and when I revealed my concerns, Homura comforted me and assured me that everything would be okay." She looked to the side, biting her lip before continuing her lie. "I saw that she was better than we all thought, and in that moment, I guess I started to see her in a different light."

"But why her?" Sayaka frowned. It felt like Kyouko was still being distant, keeping something important from her. "Why would you fall for her? She's the Devil, for crying out loud!" Kyouko frowned, eyes furrowed in uncertainty. "She's not a Devil, Sayaka! She's just…confused about things. The Incubators messed with her head when they trapped her in her own soul gem. And as for why I would…fall for her… do I really need a reason?" She looked up at the taller girl. "I mean, what about you? Why did you EVER fall for that violin-boy?" The blue-haired girl flinched at the question, lowering her head, expression dark. "…Kyousuke…I don't really know, anymore. Honestly, I don't really feel anything for him now, so I can't remember what it was that made me fall for him…or even if I ever really did love him. I adored his music, and then when the accident happened I found myself worrying over him all the time. I guess I took that to mean that I loved him, but in a sense it was actually a little like Stockholm Syndrome…" She trailed off, looking back at the redhead. "….Kyouko…are you…"

"What?" Kyouko frowned, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "Am I what?" Sayaka stepped closer to her, leaning down to her face. "Are you…suffering from Stockholm Syndrome?" The redhead leaned back in surprise. "WHAT!? Why would you think…" The blue-haired girl frowned in concern. "Think about it. You didn't have any feelings whatsoever for her before she kidnapped you, although even before that, you had been shaken up by her weird harassing or whatever she was up to. You go missing for over five weeks, get kidnapped at a point where it's obvious to a spectator that the Devil is into you…and now that I see you, with that Devil, wearing a collar from that Devil, you suddenly claim to have fallen for her. I'm sorry, Kyouko…" She placed a hand on the older girl's shoulder. "I don't think what you're feeling is real love. You've been caught up by the Devil's advances and have spent a little too much time with her, that's all."

"W…what?" The redhead blinked in disbelief. "S-Stockholm Syndrome?! I…" She frowned, pulling away from her. "I don't believe you! Do you really think I'm so weak as to fall to something like that!? If I wanted to get away from her, I would! I did it before, after all!" The taller girl grabbed hold of her shoulders, startling the redhead as she quickly looked back at her with wide eyes, her body trembling at the action. "You're trembling again…you had that same shaken expression every time you dealt with the Devil before…anything she's done to you has completely stuck, so much that even other people doing the same action sets you off. You're so scared of her that you're falling into her trap!" Her grip tightened, the redhead flinching from the tightened hold. "If you still don't think that you aren't suffering from Stockholm Syndrome, then prove it to me! Show me that you can face off against her!"

The redhead grit her teeth in frustration. "I…I can't!" She insisted, struggling to pull out of the blue-haired knight's hold. "I can't fight her! I won't! I'm not gonna betray her again! If I do…if I do…!" Her eyes were pinpricks as she stared into space, breathing heavily as she ceased her struggle against the azure knight. "Kyouko?" Sayaka released her hold, reaching her hand to the girl's cheek and lightly slapping it. "A-Are you alright?"

'If I fight her…I'll only get hurt again.'

 _The Devil's venomous eyes pierced her in the darkness as she leaned in close for a taste, her scarlet-haired prisoner trembling violently from every touch._

'If I force everything to go back to normal, I'll just be all alone again.'

 _The image of a desolate wasteland dragged far over the horizon as the ragged teenager stood in the remains of a battlefield, staring wearily down at the shattered flower hair-pin on the ground, just a little ways from the shattered crescent and diamond, as she loosely held a beaten golden crest in her hand._

'Dang it…' Her expression was pained, her eyes dilating and shaking with uncertainty. 'I thought I'd made myself strong against such things…I've grown soft. That's why it was always better to be alone in the first place…!' She looked up at the blue-haired girl. "If what you say is true, and I'm really just suffering from Stockholm Syndrome…then I guess that's the most I'll get out of love. It's not exactly like I was looking for it, anyway." She glanced away to the side.

"Darn it, Kyouko; for all your street smarts, you're really ignorant!" The blue-haired girl reached down and pulled the smaller girl up to her by her blouse, smashing her lips against hers. "MMMnnhh!?" Scarlet eyes widened in shock at the sudden motion; as familiar as she'd become of the action, she didn't expect it from Sayaka of all people. Sayaka pressed her lips deeper, savoring the redhead's taste, before she pulled away from her, breathing heavily as she set the older girl back in her seat. The redhead stared up at her in shock and disbelief, mouth hanging open, all weight gone from her body as she leaned against the seat. "W…wha…?" The azure knight raised a hand over her mouth, her breath ragged, her face flushed from the passion rushing through.

"Both you and Kyousuke…you're so ignorant when it comes to people who love you."

* * *

"I know you remember everything now," Homura called out to the smaller girl, stepping towards her in the long corridor. "Your entire demeanor has changed; you're not your innocent self anymore." The pink-haired girl turned to face her, eyes calm yet full of silent judgement. Homura frowned, stopping in front of her. "Why have you not tried to restore your powers, as you did at the start?" Madoka narrowed her eyes coolly, her eyes that of the Goddess. "I know better than to rush blindly, Homura-chan. I don't have all of my powers; you should know full well about that. Without my full strength, I can't restore everything to how it's supposed to be." She closed her eyes. "So, I'll wait. I'll wait for the Devil to make a mistake." When she opened her eyes again, they were alight with a golden hue. "And when you do, I will find a way to restore Law and Order! You said before that we would be enemies next time we meet, Homura-chan…just know that it was you who fired the starting gun." She reached up her hands to the red ribbons in her hair, pulling them out and allowing the pink locks to flow freely against her shoulders. "I refuse to back down. Since you're fully aware that I know, I have no need to hold back. And I will not allow you to hold this world hostage any longer!" She threw the ribbons to the floor, eyes firm. "You're inconsistent in your desires, Homura-chan! Your resolve is weak! Any bit of temptation turns you away from your goal, and you lose sight of your true objective. What is your true objective, Akemi Homura?" The Goddess stepped closer, forcing the Devil to step back. "What is it that drives you to maintain your demonic image? It's not me anymore, is it?"

The Devil remained silent for a moment. Her lips curved into a reptilian smile, her eyes changing to a venomous violet hue, as she looked the Goddess straight in the eye. **"Yes, you're right. It has nothing to do with you, anymore."** She reached down and took hold of the red ribbons, looking them over in her hand. **"But who said I had to be consistent? I'm the Devil, after all; the Devil drives others to live for their base desires. Would the Devil, then, not lean to base desires, as well?"** She looked back up at the golden pools, taking in how non-human they looked; their lifelessness almost reminded her of the Incubators, ironically enough. **"I am all about entertaining my own desires, while you are all about keeping your precious order. In the end, we're both using these poor mortals for our own gain. How much are you willing to sacrifice, Kaname Madoka, in order to keep your order?"** She cupped the smaller girl's chin, forcing her head up to face her, noting the firm resolve in her golden eyes. **"You've changed from your mortal self. The Kaname Madoka I knew would worry more about the happiness of her friends, not about the law and order of the world. But then, you no longer think trivial thoughts like that as a human would. No, you can more clearly see the mindset of the Incubators, can't you?"** Her grip tightened on the younger girl. Aside from a small cringe of discomfort, the pink-haired girl remained strong. **"How ironic is it that the savior of the Magical Girls would learn to understand the nature of the emotionless aliens who cursed them in the first place."**

"Then, Homura-chan…" Golden eyes narrowed. "You're just the same." The Devil flinched at the statement, releasing her hold on the Goddess. **"…What?"** Violet eyes glared darkly at her pink-haired nemesis. **"You dare to compare me to those heartless monsters?"** Madoka closed her eyes, brows furrowed in righteous anger. "You lack compassion, Homura-chan. Compassion for all creatures. Compassion for those you care about." She looked back up at her. "You lack compassion for Kyouko-chan. Why else would you do something so cruel as to hold her soul hostage?" The Devil looked down, raising her hand to gaze at the silver ring with a start. **"You…!"** She noted the trembling from the light within, the venom slowly fading from her eyes as she stared helplessly at the fire-red gem. "You don't understand anything…I love her…" She raised her hand close to her lips.

"Then why do you insist on hurting her so much?"

The Devil stopped short, lips just inches from the gem. "Why do you force her to remain in this illusion, delaying the inevitable? You're cold and heartless. You enjoy seeing her pain." Madoka boldly grabbed hold of the Devil's wrist, pulling it towards her. "I don't know what all you've done, but just from what I've seen, you seem to enjoy torturing her." She lowered the girl's hand, looking at her with sympathetic eyes. "I want to be able to pardon you, Homura-chan. I need you to prove to me that you can redeem yourself…Sayaka-chan doesn't seem to think that you can do it, but I'm sure you can…but right now, I'm finding myself doubting my decision. I need you to prove that I was right in my judgement. You can do it, right?" She smiled sweetly, reminiscent of the sweet, shy girl she used to be. For a moment, Homura was drawn in. She used to do anything for that sweet smile, didn't she?

"All you have to do is give in."

The words snapped Homura out of her nostalgia, her eyes widening. "No…" She pulled her hand away from the Goddess, holding it protectively, her other hand running her fingers affectionately along the silver band on her finger. "I can't leave…I won't leave her alone! And I don't want her to leave me, either!" She leapt a few feet away, her eyes regaining the violet hue as she landed nimbly to the floor. **"Don't think that I will fall for your innocent act so easily, Kaname Madoka! You are no longer the center of my world! I've broken out of that cage!"** She held the red ribbons out, watching as it incinerated into ash, an unknown source of wind blowing the remains away. **"All you've ever done has been giving me false hope. I refuse to be dragged down by your antics any longer, Goddess."** She took a few steps back, fading away into nothing, leaving the pink-haired Goddess on her own.

"…It looks like Kyouko-chan is her driving force." She frowned in contemplation. "So, do we distract Homura-chan with her desires, or do we convince Kyouko-chan to leave her side…?" She looked up with a start, the golden light disappearing from her eyes. "What am I saying…?! It's not like Kyouko-chan's just a pawn in a game…!" She looked down at the floor, eyes wide and shaking as she raised her hands to her head.

"A-Am I really sinking down to the same level as the Incubators?"


	17. Chapter 17: Uncertainty

"STOCKHOLM SYNDROME?!" A bell-like voice resounded through the long corridor halls as Tomoe Mami stood dumbfounded before her blue-haired former kouhai. Sayaka nodded, her face fixed in a frown. "Yeah. I'm worried that Kyouko may be getting a little too used to being the Devil's prisoner." She'd quickly left the redhead in the empty classroom on her own after she'd lost control of herself and forced a kiss on the girl. It was incredible what passion could do to a person, she realized in alarm. One impulse uncontrolled created a wave of desire, even now. Of course, she took care not to mention the sudden forcefulness to her sempai; it wasn't as if it would help matters anyway. And besides, it wasn't as if the issue would ever rise again. 'I mean, I doubt Kyouko's going to be telling that Devil anytime soon…'

"I-I see…" She drew a ragged breath, eyes shifting towards the ground. "If Sakura-san really is suffering from Stockholm Syndrome…" Mami mumbled, placing her thumb and index finger on her chin, folding her other arm in a contemplative manner. "This could be even worse than we thought." Her eyes narrowed in concern. "I don't think it's even safe to have her near Akemi-san anymore; that would only make the situation worse!" Sayaka bit her lip; just that collar alone told her how close Kyouko was to the Devil. "H-How worse?" The blonde turned to face her, her gold eyes shaking. "If she completely falls into that mindset, then I'm afraid that nothing we could do would get her to forget about Akemi-san. She may even start to support her reign!" the azure knight cringed, taking a step back. Maybe it was better for her to assert her control over the situation, after all? "A…And what if someone were to try to…force her to forget her feelings?"

"Absolutely not!" Mami raised a pointer finger to the younger girl. "This must be dealt with delicately, or we may risk breaking her already fragile mind!" She sighed in frustration. "Sakura-san's already been through so much…to think that she would be dealing with Stockholm Syndrome, of all things…!" She raised a hand to her forehead, nursing her rising headache. Sayaka held her tongue, trying to fight the lump forming in her throat; so not only would asserting control not help, it could actually make things even worse than they already were. Why couldn't she restrain herself anymore?! Because of her stupid passion, she may have already pushed Kyouko past the breaking point! "H-How long until someone would break from something like that?" The blonde frowned. "Well…I think that would depend on the person's spirit. For Sakura-san, it's a little hard to say." She looked away to the side, frowning in thought. "I had thought that the tragedy so long ago would have completely crushed her, yet she proved me wrong. She has this uncanny ability to…adapt…to her situation. In order to survive on her own, she became a Magical Girl that I couldn't even recognize anymore. It's not like she had completely lost herself, but…"

"Still, I guess there's only so much heartache someone can take, huh? Even for Kyouko." Sayaka mused. The blonde gave a small nod, her expression grave. "We should speak with Kaname-san about this. I think I saw her standing in the corridors not too long ago; she may still be there." The taller girl nodded, and azure and dandelion proceeded to make their way to the corridor in the middle of the middle school building.

* * *

When they found her, the Goddess appeared as still as a statue. She stood straight in the center of the long hallway that seemed to expand into infinity, reminiscent of Madoka's true authority. Yet, something seemed off about the pink-haired girl. Mami and Sayaka stepped closer to her, until they were only a few feet away, before the girl looked up at them with a start. "Ah-Mami-san…Sayaka-chan…" She smiled at the two, but her eyes told them that something had affected the smaller girl. Sayaka frowned in concern. "Are you okay, Madoka? You seem a little off." The smile from the pink-haired girl faded, and she glanced down at the floor. "…I guess I've been doing a little thinking on my own. About what you said before…you're right. Kyouko-chan's more than just a mere distraction. I should take her feelings into account." The taller girl cringed, her eyes shifting toward the blonde before looking back at Madoka. "Uhh, about that…" The rose-colored locks bobbed against her shoulders as Madoka looked up at her friend. Sayaka had a grim look about her; something happened while she was talking with Kyouko-chan, Madoka guessed. "We're afraid that Kyouko might be suffering from Stockholm Syndrome. She's unexplainably fallen for that Devil, and even if someone else does it, she reacts to every little thing that the Devil had done to her. See, like any physical contact." She placed her hands on the smaller girl's shoulder, eliciting a small flinch of surprise. "Like this." Pink eyes widened in disbelief. "T-Then…we can't leave her with Homura-chan any longer! This would only get worse!" But at the same time, if it was really so bad that it was starting to force Kyouko-chan into a different mindset, wasn't it all the better to have her keep the Devil occupied? She immediately shook her head, trying to push away the thoughts of the Goddess; just because that was who she truly was now, didn't mean that she had to follow that particular thought process at this time!

Sayaka's brows furrowed in concern as she cautiously observed her pink-haired friend's actions, pulling her hands away and stepping back a bit. "Madoka? Are you alright?" The blonde beside her took note of her suspicious movement. "Kaname-san, it's better if you just share your problems with us. If you keep everything bottled up, it'll all come crashing down on you later." She stepped closer, placing a hand gently on the girl's shoulder, causing the girl to look up at her. "M-Mami-san…" Pink eyes watered as streams of tears welled out, pouring down her face. "…You know? Homura-chan said my thoughts are a lot like Kyuubey's, now." Gold eyes widened, Sayaka cried out in disbelief; Mami continued with the comforting gesture, rubbing her shoulder in reassurance, maintaining the role of the knowing sempai. "Why would she say something like that?" The pink-haired girl looked back to the ground, reaching a hand up to try and dry the falling tears as she fought sobs. "B-Because…I'm worried more about the outcome of a situation than the feelings of my friends…! I was thinking about what we should do about Kyouko-chan being with Homura-chan…and-and whether we should take her from Homura-chan to drive the Devil out of control…o-or to keep Homura-chan distracted with Kyouko-chan by her side…I…I DIDN'T EVEN CONSIDER WHAT THAT MIGHT DO TO KYOUKO-CHAN! I'M ON THE SAME WAVELENGTH AS AN INCUBATOR!" She threw herself against the blonde, her sobs coming out in full force as she cried into the older girl's bosom.

Mami bit her lip, gold eyes shaking as she glanced the azure knight's way. What could they do? It was understandable that Madoka would be disgusted with herself for using a friend so heartlessly; she had always been known for considering others' feelings, to the point that she would be at a standstill. Mami sighed gently, composing herself before she attempted to bring the smaller girl back up. "Kaname-san…do you have compassion? Do you care about the lives of other Magical Girls?" The pink-haired girl looked up at her, her face a watery mess. "…Yes…" She mewled. The blonde gave her a reassuring smile, full of warmth. "Then you couldn't be an Incubator. The Incubators only care about the outcome as a whole; they don't concern themselves with the suffering of others, and certainly don't try to do anything to ease their suffering. Don't forget; you became a Goddess so you could ease all of our despair. And I have no doubt…" She ran a hand through the girl's shoulder-length hair, teasing the fluffy locks. "No doubt at all…that you will never lose that sweet compassion."

"She's right, Madoka!" Sayaka piped up, placing a hand on the girl's head. "Besides, you said that it was that Devil who said that to you, right?" She gave a face-splitting grin. "In that case, you know it has to be a lie!" Madoka smiled appreciatively at the two; eyes still watery but regaining that familiar light in them. "Mami-san…Sayaka-chan…" She gave a small smile. "Thank you…" She immediately reached up to dry her eyes. "W-we should be heading back to class, soon…we completely skipped lunch, wehehe…" She scratched the back of her head with nervous laughter. Azure and dandelion nodded in unison, and the three began to make their way over to the classroom.

* * *

"I'm back." The cool voice startled Kyouko out of her thoughts as she looked up with a start at her captor. "Ah…welcome back." She responded absently, her mind seeming to be elsewhere. Homura raised an eyebrow; something seemed off with the girl. "Did something happen?" She asked, stepping closer to the redhead. Had she been sitting in this classroom through all of lunch? Well, it wasn't like she could easily walk around without setting off her injury. Kyouko bit her lip, keeping her head low so the Devil couldn't read her expression. "Something like that…" She mumbled quietly, eyes shaking in confusion. Homura sighed, kneeling down and reaching to brush the scarlet locks out of her face. "Perhaps we should get you a headband or something. I can't see your pretty face with your hair in front." She commented jokingly, expecting to hear the girl's laugh. She frowned in concern when all the redhead did in response was a small shrug. "Maybe." She mumbled, sitting in place as she allowed the Devil's hand to touch her face. "Kyouko…what happened?" Homura said again, her tone more commanding. She could feel the slight tremble against her palm. Good, maybe that fear would give a proper response.

"Hey, Homura…" Kyouko looked to the side, inadvertently pulling away from the younger girl's hold. "Do you recall the story of "Beauty and the Beast"?" The raven-haired girl blinked in surprise. "Eh? Where did this come from?" The redhead sighed inwardly, a wry smile on her soft lips. "It's the story where a beautiful daughter of an inventor takes the place of her father as the prisoner of a Beast, after her father had stumbled into the creature's abode on accident. The Beast was actually a prince that was under a spell from a witch; if he couldn't find true love by his 21st birthday, he would be eternally cursed as a monster, and nothing could turn him back." Homura frowned in confusion. What brought this up, all of a sudden? Kyouko sighed openly this time, her breath notably shaky. "Well…while in the Beast's captivity…over time, the daughter had begun to fall for the Beast. She began to notice that he was suffering, and wanted to do whatever she could to make him happy…although there were some obstacles along the way, which vary from tale to tale, eventually the daughter was able to release the curse with true love's kiss…and then, they lived happily ever after."

"What 'true love'?" The Devil scoffed. "She was forced to be in his company at all times, with no one else to turn to. Isn't it natural that she would suddenly grow feelings for him? The girl was simply suffering from a thing called-"

"Stockholm Syndrome…" The redhead finished dully, scarlet eyes vacant. "Right?" She gave a sad smile. "I knew you'd say something like that. You don't think it's possible…even the slightest…that she could have actually loved the Beast, and didn't realize it until she'd gotten to know him better?" She faced the Devil, causing the raven-haired girl to step back in surprise. There was something about her expression that unsettled the class president. "O…Of course not. Love can't be easily found like that. What she thought was love was simply an attachment to her captor due to overexposure." She had a foreboding feeling as she spoke, yet her lips moved automatically to answer the smaller girl's strange question. The redhead gave a heavy sigh. "That's what you think, huh…" She looked away again. "Call me a naïve idiot or whatever…but I have a hard time believing that it wasn't true love. After all, love works in mysterious ways…those you think you could never even grow to like can even turn out to be your soulmate, after all. Why, then, couldn't you find love in a situation like this?" Homura tilted her head to the side, frowning in concern. "You're rather adamant about the girl actually having loved the Beast…aren't you? And don't you mean 'a situation like that'?" Kyouko whipped her head back around to face her, expression firm yet with an undertone of sadness. "I meant what I said, Homura." She let out a small huff of exasperation. "You don't get it, do you…why else would I bring up that fairy tale?"

Why would Kyouko bring up a fairy tale? Well, naturally it was because she adored fairy tales, wasn't it? Yet, something about the desperate pleading in the redhead's eyes told a different story. The Devil quickly ran the story through her head again, searching for the key points. A daughter replaced as a prisoner…the captor was cursed…the girl grew to love the cursed individual…her eyes widened in horror. Of course! Kyouko replaced Madoka as the Devil's prisoner…Homura was cursed by her own desires…and Kyouko herself admitted that she was okay with being hers. "You're likening that story to our situation…" The raven-haired girl breathed out, almost as if speaking it any louder would shatter whatever bond they had. The redhead gave a grim nod. "So, Homura. I'm going to ask you again…you don't think it's possible, even the slightest, that the girl could learn to love the Beast?" Homura quickly felt the weight of the situation as she stepped back a bit. Before, it had been no problem to answer the redhead. After all, it was just a story. And stories didn't connect to real life. But now that Kyouko had used it as an analogy for their situation…she couldn't say it. In a situation like theirs, it was only natural to assume the girl had developed Stockholm Syndrome; but to admit something like that would be saying that Kyouko didn't truly love her. "I…"

"You don't have to answer me right away." The redhead looked away, releasing a burdened sigh. "I can wait until you've had time to really think it over. You're more intelligent than me; I'm sure you can figure out the reality of the situation better than I can." The raven-haired girl frowned; there she was, putting herself down again. "And…how did you come across this theory in the first place?" The redhead frowned, huddling into herself. "Well…" Her eyes drifted away, anywhere but toward the raven-haired girl, avoiding eye contact.

" **Tell me, Sakura Kyouko."** The familiar chill ran down the redhead's spine as she looked up with a start, noting the violet hue in the other girl's eyes. **"I expect you to be honest with me…"** She held up her hand, the fire-red soul gem in view. **"Or do I have to MAKE you talk?"** Scarlet eyes widened. Without any thought to her injury, she quickly rose from her seat, reaching for the soul gem. "No, DON'T!" She cried, wincing as she fell forward when the Devil side-stepped out of her reach. **"All I ask is that you tell. Did it have to do with what Miki Sayaka was talking to you about? Hmm?"** The redhead cringed, pushing herself up to her knees, ignoring the searing pain. "…Why do you have to do this…you're not making this easy on me!" She cried out weakly, her voice full of all sorts of mixed emotions, confusion being near the top. "I-I don't know what to tell you! Or even what to think! Dang it, why can't things just be simple?!" She threw her hands over her head, trying to shut out the world for even a second as she attempted to process the rather precarious situation she'd been thrust into, and in such a short time. The Devil stood over her, eyes cold. **"Is there some reason you're not telling me anything, Kyouko?"** She placed a finger lightly against the gem in a threatening manner. **"Why would you have any reason to keep a secret, hmm?"** The redhead looked up at her, eyes shaking. "L-Look…things are a little complicated right now, alright? L-Let me have a little time to think, at least!" She forced herself to her feet, wincing at the sharp pain. "Ungh…" It looked like she really wasn't allowing herself to recover at all.

Homura wasn't wasting any time in sympathizing with her pain. If she'd just cooperated in the first place, she would have fully recovered by now. **"I don't think so. Miki Sayaka spoke to you earlier. What did you talk about?"** She dragged a fingernail lightly against the surface of the gem, eliciting a sharp gasp of pain from the older girl as she crumpled to the ground, grabbing her abdomen in pain. **"Or did you expect me to allow you two to converse privately without me probing you for information after?"** Kyouko writhed on the ground, tears stinging the edge of her eyes as she forced herself to look up, fighting the overwhelming pain. "…W-Why you gotta be like this…?" She breathed out, finding it a struggle to form words. "Why can't you just trust me…?"

" **Trust you? After you betrayed MY trust?"** The Devil let out a cold laughter, the sound echoing across the classroom. **"It wasn't so long ago that you ran away, my dear PET. Be grateful that I've even trusted you enough to come to school!"** She knelt down to the redhead's level, grabbing hold of her bangs and forcing the girl to face her. **"If I want to know something…"** Trembles racked the redhead as she took time to recover from both her leg injury and the excruciating pain dealt to her soul. **"You give it. No exceptions, is that clear?"** She hissed, gripping her bangs even tighter, tugging at the redhead's scalp. "Nnngh…!" Kyouko let out a small whine of pain, her body still weak from the damage to her soul gem. As soon as the Devil released her, she fell to the floor with a THUD, panting heavily as she struggled to push herself back up, to no avail. **"So tell me, Kyouko…what did you talk about?"**

Scarlet eyes shook in confusion and sadness as she stared helplessly at the classroom floor. "…She just wanted to know how I was doing…so I told her." She forced her eyes shut, fighting the tears of disappointment. "I told her a lie; I made her think that I'd just changed my mind…and that you were there to comfort me when I was troubled! I didn't tell her anything about what you really did! Isn't that…" Her eyes peered open softly, eyelashes shining from the tears that slipped out. "Isn't…that…proof that I won't betray you…?" She thought that she loved Homura; even now, she was willing to put her faith on actually loving her. Because otherwise, she would just be in another hell; she didn't want to accept that this was all that the world had to offer her. So, despite the tears and the pain she felt, she fought to hold onto hope. "As for how the Stockholm Syndrome thing came up…that was her words when she realized that I was showing signs of affection for you… just like how you reasoned it with the fairy tale…she reasoned that I couldn't possibly really be feeling love…" She sighed in resignation. "I'm probably really an idiot for thinking that couldn't possibly be the case…" She hit her head lightly against the floor. "You all know what a hopeful fool I can be, after all."

" **Is that all that happened?"** Homura's violet eyes narrowed in suspicion. **"Something tells me that's not all you're hiding from me."** The redhead let out a frustrated sigh, pressing her face against the cold floor to try to calm herself. "Really…?! Is that all you're caring about right now…?!" The Devil reached down and forced her into a sitting position, eliciting a moan of pain. **"What else did you talk about?"** She commanded, glaring suspiciously. Kyouko glared back, her eyes shaking as she forced herself to maintain eye contact. She swallowed a lump in her throat, pushing herself to keep strong. "We didn't…TALK…about anything else. That's all she had to say. She was worried about my situation – which I LIED to her about, by the way – and she suspected I was suffering from overexposure to you. Other than that, I've just been sitting here, mulling over in my head about all this. And your interrogating isn't helping matters!" She looked away, her expression hurt. "I thought that just the fact that I haven't been trying to sneak any information to the others would be enough to satisfy you…but, as you said just now…" She looked back at Homura, her expression neutral yet filled with a darkness that set the Devil on edge. "I'm just your PET, aren't I?" As if to make a point, she fingered the collar around her neck. "Well then, MASTER, class is gonna be resuming soon, so will you please help me off the ground?"

" **K-Kyouko…"** Violet eyes widened in realization as they slowly returned to their regular royal-blue pools. "I…I didn't mean…" The blank expression on the redhead's expression tore anyway anything else the class president had for excuses; guilt gnawing at her core, the Devil reached down, proceeding to pull the girl up to her feet before she assisted her back in the classroom seat. "…Are you going to be alright?" Homura asked, attempting to restore some sort of peace between them. "Sure…" The redhead mumbled indifferently, absently facing the window, a sad sigh escaping her lips.

"Just as alright as I've ever been."

The Devil winced as she stepped back, proceeding to make her way back to her own seat. As she did, the bell signaling the end of lunch sounded off, and she began to see other students pouring back into the classroom. She glanced at the pink and blue duo as they made their way to their seats; her eyes narrowed at the two. Miki Sayaka; she couldn't tell what to do about her. Whether what Kyouko said to her about their conversation was true or not remained to be seen. Perhaps she would interrogate the little mermaid individually later about the situation. After all, Homura still wasn't sure she could take the redhead's words at face value. If she lied before, surely she could lie again.

As for Kaname Madoka…although she made the smaller girl stop and think about her actions, the Devil hadn't left that encounter unscathed. She couldn't stop herself from thinking back to those words that the Goddess uttered to her.

" _You lack compassion, Homura-chan. Compassion for all creatures. Compassion for those you care about."_

That was wrong; she could feel compassion. She cared deeply about those she was friends with, after all. It was just…the situation forced her to remain cold all those timelines. Even now, it was hard to find the compassion buried deep down. But she knew it was there; she cared deeply for those she was close to. She cared deeply for the redhead, and even as a friend she had valued her greatly.

" _Then why do you insist on hurting her so much?"_

The Devil flinched at the memory of those powerful words. Her gaze shifted towards the redhead a couple seats in front of her, taking note of her slumped position. Maybe she went a little too far with her interrogation, after all…why did it have to be an interrogation, in the first place? Could she not just try to trust the redhead once more, now that she'd said it was alright if the girl was hers? What if, in maintaining her distrust of the redhead, she would shatter any chance of love between them in the process? Love was not successful without trust, after all. And the redhead had already shared so much with her. 'Hey…Kyouko?' The raven-haired girl attempted a telepathic message to the girl, trying to make amends. 'What?' A low voice, drained of any emotion, responded back. Homura winced at the tone; at least if it had sounded angry, she may have been able to handle it better. This dull tone from the redhead was unsettling. 'E-Erm…I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions and interrogated you…can you forgive me?' A few moments of silence dragged on, filling the Devil's ears. Not a moment after, the redhead whipped her head around to face her, a dark glare fixed on her face. The raven-haired girl winced at the expression; she really didn't seem happy. 'D…did I hurt you?' She asked meekly, to which the redhead replied with the glare intensifying. The boy in between them shifted uncomfortably to the side, wanting to be anywhere but near the two who appeared to be having some sort of mental war. 'If you gotta even ask about that…' The redhead replied after a moment of nothing, 'Then you really don't know what you did.' She whipped her head back towards the front of the class, not even taking the time to fix up her hair which had been messed up from the violent movement.

Homura stared helplessly at the back of the girl. After all she'd done to get the girl to listen to her, Kyouko had now returned to her previous action of stubbornly avoiding her. Royal-blues narrowed angrily, a hint of violet showing through. **'She's being stubborn again. I guess I'm going to have to see what I can do to break that stubborn spirit later tonight.'** A reptilian smile formed on her face, delighting in the idea. **'If she's not going to react to anything I do now…'**

' **I'll just have to MAKE her react.'**

* * *

Kyouko remained sat in her seat, wanting anything but to be in the suffocating atmosphere of the classroom. Behind her was her captor and...possible lover? She shook her head, her brows furrowed in confusion. And then, to the right of her, just a column over, was Sayaka. In all the previous timelines, Kyouko had tried to do whatever she could to save that girl, to no avail. Whether it was because she had feelings for the girl or whether she simply saw a kindred spirit, she could never tell. At the time, thoughts like that had never really crossed her mind, she being the simple-minded girl that she was. Her eyes shook with sadness as she stared down at her lap, her slender form trembling from the mixed emotions swimming through her mind. Now that Sayaka was truthfully gone, and her presence in the illusionary world was almost a mockery of all of Kyouko's efforts to try to save the knight, NOW Sayaka suddenly seemed to exhibit feelings for the redhead, as well! She couldn't tell whether or not the blue-haired girl was simply trying to use her as a replacement for Kyosuke, as Homura had done with her for Madoka, but whatever the reason it was just too much for Kyouko. She reached a hand to her forehead, vision a little blurry. This entire mess was just stressing her out…

'…Hey…Mami?' She sent out quietly, hoping that the blonde would pick up. She swallowed a lump in her throat. There was still a lot of contention between her and her former sempai; yet in her time of need, it was always Tomoe Mami that could truly deliver. After all, if the blonde hadn't come to her during that night in the snow, Sakura Kyouko would most likely have become a Witch a long time ago. Surely now, her older sister could provide some sort of comfort to ease her rising stress. 'Sakura-san?' The familiar bell-like voice rang through her mind; that alone brought a small smile on the redhead's face. 'Are you alright? You sound a little worse for wear.' Ah. As usual, the blonde could always pick up on when she wasn't doing well. 'Yeah…there's just been a lot going on in my mind at once.' She sighed quietly, laying her head gently on the desk, rubbing her forehead to ease her headache. 'I've never been too much of a thinker…but with everything happening, it's made me have to think of an awful lot. Y'know?'

'I see what you mean.' Mami's voice rang back, soft and understanding. 'Between the timeline differences, Akemi-san's sudden takeover, Kaname-san's true authority…it certainly is a lot to take in. In addition, you have your current situation to worry about…she hasn't hurt you too badly, has she?' Kyouko frowned, eyes wavering in uncertainty. 'Well…she hasn't broken me, no…' The blonde let out a sigh of disappointment, eliciting a wince from the redhead. 'I can see there's a lot you can't tell me.' Her former sempai responded sadly. 'Well…even if you can't tell me about it…I'm always here if you need a shoulder to cry on.' Kyouko's face reddened a bit. 'I-I don't need-' Mami cut in. 'Especially in a trying time like this, it's best to let out your frustration. Otherwise, it's just going to make you sick.' As if on cue, a wave of nausea hit the redhead, causing her to wince in pain as she rubbed her head gently on the desk. 'Urgh…guess you're right about that. I can't exactly leave Homura's sight, though, and lunch already came and went. And I doubt that, after leaving Sayaka and me alone to talk, that she's going to allow me to talk to you privately. She's already suspecting me of slipping something to Sayaka as it is.'

'Did you?' Her sempai questioned. A wry smile formed on the redhead's face. '…No. I didn't. Don't tell Sayaka this, but…I didn't tell her the truth of things at all.' The blonde's eyes widened, gold eyes shaking sadly, before she closed them to block out the rest of the class around her. '…I see. So things are that bad, are they? I heard from Miki-san that you may have developed feelings for Akemi-san. Feelings that, in this situation, could be Stockholm Syndrome. What is your opinion on the matter?' She could hear a drawn out sigh from the redhead. 'I don't know…you know me, I've never really put much thought to things like that before. I just know that there is something that I feel for her, and I want to have faith in those feelings…but both Homura and Sayaka aren't making it easy on me!' Mami blinked in surprise. 'Miki-san? What did Miki-san do?' The redhead groaned in frustration. 'Well, after interrogating me, she called me as dense as that Kyousuke guy, and then forced a kiss on me!' Mami sighed. 'I see…' Her eyes narrowed in concern over the redhead's situation. It made her glad to know that Kyouko was willing to at least try to reach out to her when she needed it. It was a refreshing change to how the redhead would respond to her troubles before. Maybe that alone signaled how bad this entire ordeal was affecting the girl.

It wasn't until a few moments after – when they'd ceased all contact – that the meaning behind the redhead's words clicked in the blonde's mind. She stood up with a start from her seat, startling the rest of the third-years in her class.

"EHHHH!?"

* * *

 **A/N: Okay! I don't know if this is how you add the author's notes, but I'm getting tired of being mute to my viewers, so I'll try this out!**

 **First off, thank you all so much for your comments! I really appreciate the feedback, and I'm glad to know I'm not the only crazy who thinks this is a good idea. XD**

 **Second, someone asked me what doujinshi I borrowed an idea from. While I don't remember the name, I can say that it took place during Rebellion, and there was an idea in it where Kyouko couldn't taste the food within Homura's soul gem. That's really the only factor I borrowed from it, but I wanted to make it aware that the original idea for that wasn't mine. Hehe, I ran out of space in the summary to explain what idea it was, though.**

 **I too am hoping that this will all conclude in a peaceful manner. Although, whether it does or not, the damage has already been done to a certain redhead.**

 **Again, thank you all for your views, and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18: Devil

**Warning: There may be a bit of a graphic scene, so just a head's up!**

* * *

"NGHHA!"

Sakura Kyouko was thrown violently against the wall of the bedroom as her captor, Akemi Homura, stepped into the room with her. "Ngghh…" With a sharp gasp, Kyouko looked up in alarm; taking note of the girl coming dangerously closer, the redhead proceeded to force herself to her feet, preparing to move away. Her captor raised a hand, snapping her fingers mercilessly, forming restraints that held the disoriented redhead so she couldn't move. "! H-Homura!?" She looked at her suspended limbs in shock before she quickly whipped her head around to face the raven-haired girl. "What's going on?!"

She thought that it was strange, how quiet the younger girl had been through the remainder of the school day. When school had ended and it was time to go, Homura had said nothing to her; all she did was scoop her into her arms and walked out, her expression cold and neutral. At the time, Kyouko figured it was probably just her mulling over what she did to upset her – Homura did do something awful, after all! She expected an apology, especially after she had made the difficult decision to keep quiet about anything her captor had done to her.

Yet, now…

Scarlet eyes shook in fear and confusion as she watched the girl in front of her, observing her actions. She quickly took note of the hint of violet in the girl's eyes. Her body trembled involuntarily at the sight; violet was never a good sign, she surmised, swallowing a lump forming in her throat. **"You seem to think that I'm willing to trust you so soon…"** The Devil stepped closer to the older girl, reaching out a hand to stroke her cheek. **"You say that you didn't tell her anything, and that I'm supposed to learn to trust you because of that…"** Her hand slid toward the girl's neck. **"But how do I know you're even telling me the truth about that?"** She wrapped her fingers around the soft skin, gripping it tightly, eliciting a choked gasp from her prisoner. A cruel smile played on her lips. **"I think it's time I told YOU a fairy tale, Sakura Kyouko; although, this one is not known for its happy ending. Do you recall…the Boy who cried Wolf?"** Scarlet eyes shifted fearfully toward the Devil. "I-It's…" She croaked, trying to get out a word through the strangling, to no avail. Choked coughs escaped her throat as she struggled weakly, attempting to pull out of the hold. **"It's a story about a boy who thought that his life was boring, and so he figured that he would make it more interesting by calling the other townsfolk to his side, in the form of calling for help. He claimed that there was a wolf, and in seeing that his claim was false, the townsfolk quickly became outraged by his deceit."**

"N-N…" Kyouko weakly shook her head. She knew how this would go; she was told the story long ago by her father when he caught her stealing one of the earlier times, after all. **"Yes, I'm sure you know how this went. There soon appeared a wolf for real, quickly going for his sheep. But no matter how desperately the boy pleaded, the townsfolk would not believe him because he was known to lie. As a result, no one came to save his sheep, and the wolf got away with the murder."** She released her hold on the girl, running her fingers lightly along the rim of the collar her prisoner was wearing. **"Do you understand why I'm telling you this?"** The redhead released a series of violent coughs, gasping for precious air, before she shakily raised her head to the Devil's once more. "B…Because I tricked you…" Her voice was hoarse from the lack of oxygen, as well as from the pressure to her windpipe. "When you thought that I wouldn't run anymore…I slipped out while you were away." Her eyes narrowed in frustration, fighting for the strength she needed. "B-But I never specifically said at that time that I would never leave-"

" **SILENCE!"** The Devil bellowed as she slammed her knee against the girl's injured leg, eliciting a sharp gasp of pain from the girl, followed by a weak whimper; the strength had immediately left her, and she found herself at the mercy of her captor once more. **"I don't care what you 'specifically said'! Worrying about small details, exact wording…isn't that what those darn Incubators did when they tricked us?!"** Homura's hand shifted from the girl's collar to the collar of her uniform. **"It's no wonder your specialty's illusion. You can make people think you're being completely genuine, when in truth you're planning your next TRICK."** She pulled on the fabric, forcibly undoing the visible clasps that were holding the top portion of the shirt closed. Her hand lowered down toward her ribbon, taking hold of one of the parts of the ribbon that were hanging down. The redhead drew in a breath, trembling violently as she stood helplessly before her captor, forcibly held in a standing position by the restraints. **"Well, I have news for you, Sakura Kyouko. You don't trick the Devil and expect to get away with it."** A gasp of exasperation escaped Kyouko's lips. "I-I didn't trick you! I'm telling you the truth, this time!" The red ribbon fell down to the ground as Homura proceeded to reach toward the top of the redhead's blouse. **"That's just it, though. You're known for being cunning. I should have realized it before. How do I know I can trust you when I already know you could easily slip past me without me realizing?"** With a sharp tug, the blouse ripped down the front, revealing more of the white shirt underneath. She could always fix up the school uniform later, as if it'd never happened, anyway. **"Well, too bad for you…but your deceit has summoned the wolf, little shepherd. And it's hungry for more than just your little sheep."**

The scarlet Magical Girl struggled in place, knowing it was a fruitless effort. Her eyes quickly darted toward the younger girl's hand, where her soul gem laid captive. She grit her teeth in frustration; if she just had her soul gem back, she could've at least stood somewhat of a better chance! "Enough with the Boy who cried Wolf, already!" She cried out, wincing as she felt the tug against the white shirt, knowing full well that it had just been undone, even without looking down. "I didn't trick you! And I never lied! I never actually said that I was gonna remain by your side before, right!? But this time, I have! And I'm NOT about to go back on that!" She trembled from the sensation of her captor's hands running along her bare abdomen. "Please, you have to believe me!" She cried out, fighting the sting of tears from welling up. The Devil brought her face close to the older girl, a cruel smile on her lips. **"Then you should have thought twice about betraying me the first time. I'm not one to be deceived so easily, little Eve."** She smashed her face against the redhead's soft lips, pressing deeply and passionately as she savored the girl's taste, her hands roving. "MMMMnnhh…!" The redhead closed her eyes tightly; even if there was no way to fight back in this state and in this circumstance, she at least didn't want to have to see it. Something warm and wet poured down her cheeks; she could vaguely detect the scent of salt.

As much as Kyouko desperately pleaded in her mind, no amount of illusion was going to be able to bring this harsh reality out of view.

* * *

"Hey, Miki-san?"

The azure knight glanced toward her former sempai. "What's up, Mami-san?" She asked as they walked along the sidewalk. Since the Devil was simply off doing her own things, whatever they were anymore, there appeared to be no problem at all for the other girls to meet up. Therefore, Madoka, Sayaka and Mami could all get together after school again to properly discuss matters. It didn't appear that they could really come up with any tactic that would work to their advantage during their now previous meeting, so they had opted to head their separate ways for the day, and talk more later. At this time, Sayaka and Mami were both walking down the sidewalk heading toward the direction of their respective apartments. "Did something happen? Between you and Sakura-san, I mean?" The blue-haired knight flinched in place. No way, it couldn't have been possible for Mami-san to have found out about her bold and notably stupid action toward the redhead! "Y-You mean during our talk? Nothing besides what I've already told you!" She hastily responded, knowing right after that her behavior was rather suspicious. She chanced glancing toward the blonde, noting the quiet suspicion in those calculating gold eyes. Yup, as she thought; Sayaka swallowed a lump in her throat. "W-Well…there may have been something more, come to think of it…" She muttered, looking to the side, her face full of shame. "I may have accidentally…forced a kiss on Kyouko. I-I don't even know why I did it, either! I mean, I care about her a lot, and she helped me to forget about Kyousuke, but…" She pursed her lips. 'Maybe I'm no better than that dumb Devil, after all…I'm just letting random whimsical desires guide me.'

"I see." Mami frowned, her eyes narrowed. "Sakura-san told me about it." The blue-haired girl whipped her head around, eyes wide. The blonde glanced her way with a cool gaze. "I mainly wanted to be sure that you weren't deliberately hiding it. I'm not going to fault you for acting on your feelings – PROVIDED that they're genuine – since you didn't realize at the time how badly it could possibly affect her." Her brows furrowed. "However, I am going to advise that you refrain from such reckless actions again." She looked back to the front of her. Sayaka stared quietly at her former sempai, noting the air of a mentor she displayed. Even after spending so much time as a messenger of the Goddess, she couldn't get over how the blonde felt like a natural-born leader. "Yeah…so you talked with Kyouko?" Blonde curls bobbed from the nod. "A little bit. She mainly needed someone uninvolved with her current situation to talk to. She seems a little stressed out, but I think that overall she'll be okay. She's a strong girl, after all." Sayaka smiled, truthfully glad that she hadn't made a fatal mistake. "Yeah, I think so too. She was always a tough one, that Kyouko." She closed her eyes, a wistful smile on her face. "I'm really gonna miss her when this is all over." Gold eyes shook with sadness at the notion. "…It will probably be quite some time before any of us sees each other again...I wonder how Bebe will fare on her own?" She giggled softly, yet the two girls could sense the acute sadness in the tone. "She'll…probably be…searching all over the place for some cheese…" She muttered sadly, hugging herself; all of a sudden, it felt rather cold outside.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Mami-san…" Sayaka smiled reassuringly, placing a hand on the older girl's shoulder. "After all, you taught her well." The blonde's smile broke into a sad frown as she reached up to wipe her eyes. "Yes…of course…" She stopped in place, looking up at the building they were by. "Well…this is my place." She mused, stepping away from the blue-haired girl. "Alright." Sayaka nodded, stepping back to give her space. "I'll see you tomorrow then, Mami-san!" She waved a good-bye before turning on her heel, proceeding to walk back to her own apartment.

* * *

"I'm home!" The blue-haired girl cried out; she didn't know why she bothered, though. There wasn't anyone else in the apartment with her, anymore. Homura didn't make her parents since she never saw them, and they were always overseas anyway, so Sayaka was used to not having them around. Her eyes caught sight of the familiar crutches lying against the sofa. "Kyouko…" She whispered sadly. With a shake of the head, she immediately closed the distance between her and the supports, picking them up and carrying them into a closet where she didn't have to look at them. "I don't think you're happy where you are…" She mumbled angrily, face fixed in a concerned frown. "Being stuck with that Devil all the time, it's probably been hard on you. But what can I do?" She absently brought a hand to her lips, recalling the sensation she felt when she'd kissed the redhead. "…Is this what's been driving that Devil so mad…?" She questioned, feeling the heat rising to her cheeks. "I never even thought she'd feel so…good…" She blinked in surprise, thinking about what she just said. "Do I love Kyouko?" She asked herself, frowning in concern. "Does that Devil really love Kyouko? Or are we both just caught up in lust?" She sighed, stepping out of the living room and into her bedroom. She still had the golden object that the redhead always had slipped in her hair, along with the black ribbon that usually had it tied, rested on the side-table against the wall. "Maybe at least this way, I can try understanding the Devil a little more…" She mused, running a hand gently along the surface of the black fabric, then along the cool surface of the gold object.

* * *

The next day came by almost in a flash as Sayaka rushed down the path to get to school. She wasn't necessarily late, but she had a lot of energy that kept her from sleeping well last night, and she needed to get it down somehow. Her pink-haired companion watched in surprise as she saw the taller girl rush by at neck-breaking speeds, giving a small smile as she shook her head in amusement. "Sayaka-chan, you're really active today." She said to the air, watching as the girl sped down the hill. Coming up behind the small girl, Mami proceeded with her down the path with a dainty stride. "We should pick up the pace as well, Kaname-san. It's better to be early than late, after all." She smiled. Madoka gave a happy nod of affirmation before proceeding to jog lightly down the path. It'd been a long time since she felt so energetic. 'Maybe it's not so bad to be human for a little while longer,' She thought whimsically.

By the time Madoka made it to the classroom, Sayaka was already huffing and puffing for breath in her own seat. The pink-haired girl giggled at the flushed face of her friend. "Sayaka-chan, you look like you just ran in a competition." The taller girl waved a hand to jokingly dismiss her, a goofy grin on her face. "Yeah, well, you look like you ran in a marathon." To this the pink-haired girl let out another giggle, fully in agreement with the older girl's statement. "I do, don't I?"

"You're in the walkway." A cool voice resounded behind the girl, eliciting a yelp of surprise as the pink-haired girl quickly moved out of the way, looking back to see the Devil in the doorway. "Ah! S-Sorry…eh?" She blinked in surprise. Homura didn't look too energetic that day, a tired frown fixed on her face. She still carried the slightly smaller redhead in her arms, as they'd seen her do yesterday, but something felt off. The both of them seemed rather stressed out; a stark contrast to yesterday's appearance, when they'd seemed almost playful. Pink eyes narrowed in concern as she noted the slumped position of the redhead, her face out of view. 'Did something happen that we weren't aware of?' The Goddess frowned in confusion, noting the extra bandages on the redhead's left leg. Did it seem like there were more wrappings than usual? "Is there a reason for you to stare?" Madoka let out a gasp of surprise as she looked back at Homura's scowling expression. "N-No, sorry about that!" She stepped further back, watching the class president as she strode past to Kyouko's seat, setting the girl gently down, pausing a moment to stare down at her before she whipped around towards her own seat just a couple rows over. Madoka frowned. Homura-chan was faced away, so she couldn't tell what expression she had during that pause, but she could easily sense the underlying tension between the raven and scarlet duo. "Hmm…" Pink eyes narrowed, brows furrowed in contemplation.

Just a column over, Sayaka kept watch on the redhead, eyes narrowed in concern. She seemed different, somehow. Even during the times when Kyouko was obviously not herself, she at least seemed slightly more responsive. Looking at her, she almost appeared like a discarded doll. Her head was lowered, eyes shadowed out by her bangs, shoulders slumped yet tense, hands laid limply in her lap. "Hey, Kyouko?" The blue-haired girl quietly called out, attempting to get her attention. The redhead remained sat in place, as if she hadn't heard the knight, and she couldn't tell whether or not Kyouko's eyes even met her gaze because of her scarlet locks covering her face. Sayaka glanced toward the doorway; there was still plenty of time before Saotome-sensei would come in with her usual antics, so she stood up from her seat and closed the distance between them. "Kyouko?" She tried again, placing a hand on the girl's head. She felt the girl tense up underneath her before she raised her head up, eyes slightly unfocused. "H-Hey…" Azure eyes widened. She quickly focused on the bruising all along the girl's face and neck. "Are you alright?" The redhead stared quietly, a small sound coming from her throat before she let out a violent cough, quickly turning away from the blue-haired girl. "…J-Just a little under the weather…" Her voice was barely above a whisper, hoarse and hard on the throat. "You should go back to your seat," She warned, raising a hand to dismiss her.

Sayaka stared down at her, eyes narrowed in concern. 'Under the weather' didn't explain the bruises. She was clearly not telling her something. "…You're really starting to worry me. Are you sure she hasn't been hurting you?" The redhead's silence to that question only served to raise the knight's suspicions, and she quickly looked over to the Devil, expecting to see the cruel expression she was beginning to grow used to. She faltered for a moment, however, when she saw the class president leaning on her desk, hand on her forehead as if she were greatly stressed out about something. So it wasn't just Kyouko that appeared to be having a hard time today, the blue-haired girl noted with surprise. With that in mind, she slowly stepped away from the redhead, making her way back to her seat just in time for their homeroom teacher to stomp through the door in her usual fashion. She still kept an eye on the class president just in case, however, her brows knit in concentration.

* * *

This day couldn't get any worse for Homura. She had a splitting headache that she didn't know what to do with, an unresponsive and almost doll-like crush, and impulses she just couldn't seem to figure out how to control. Maybe it was because of how weak-minded she truthfully was, but it seemed to be getting harder and harder to push back the desires she felt in her role as the Devil. It almost seemed as if her demonic counterpart, spawned by the curse of desire from her soul gem, was trying to come up with any reason to dominate over her newfound love. She grit her teeth, royal-blue eyes shaking with frustration. 'I didn't want to hurt her…' She thought sadly, her fingernails digging into her temple as she tensed in place.

 _The loud blaring of an alarm from her phone stirred the raven-haired girl from her sleep as she sat up in bed, eyes bleary and hair a right mess. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes as she lightly stretched her arms out before taking a look around herself. She didn't quite remember when she'd returned home, or even when she'd gone to bed, but it had to have been at some time, since she was just waking up from bed. Royal-blue eyes drifted slowly around the room, noting her surroundings in a half-asleep daze. The sight of red caught her attention, and she quickly looked down beside her, noting the redhead laying down on the pillow next to her. She gave a small smile at the sight of the redhead as her hand reached over to pet the girl gently on the head…_

… _Only to be met with a violent tremble at the touch. She quickly pulled away, smile replaced with a confused frown. She knew that they had a bit of a disagreement during the latter half of lunch, but she didn't think it warranted such a reaction. In fact, last Homura remembered, the redhead was mad at her, so it would have made more sense to shy away from her touch, not tremble at it like she did during the time she still didn't have her memories. "K...Kyouko?" She called out warily, her hand lowering to the redhead's shoulders. Her straps must have slipped down, she noted, since her shoulders were somewhat exposed, most of it still being covered by the blanket. "Are you alright?" She placed a hand on her shoulder, shaking her gently. "Come on, wake up! We need to get ready for school!"_

 _Scarlet eyes shot open with a start, wide and fearful as she looked up in alarm at the younger girl before she quickly made an assessment of where she was. As she took in everything around her, her eyes drooped down, almost as if she were half-asleep, as she glanced quietly back up at the raven-haired girl. "Good morning, Kyouko." The raven-haired girl attempted a smile, hoping she could try to make amends for her rotten behavior yesterday. "Did you want anything to eat before we head to school? If it takes too long, I could always reset the time so that we make it before the teacher comes." Surely, the mention of food – food that could be tasted, at that – would perk up the redhead even a little bit, she surmised, yet the offer brought no response from the older girl. Kyouko gazed coolly at her captor, a small frown on her face. "…Not hungry." She said quietly, her voice almost inaudible, before she glanced away, wanting anything but to be near her._

 _Homura blinked in surprise. "You're…not hungry?" She frowned in concern. "You've never turned down food before – actual food, that is. What's the matter?" The redhead faced further away, her frown evolving into a scowl. The raven-haired girl grabbed hold of her shoulder, pulling the girl over to face her; the redhead let out a frightened cry, startling the younger girl into letting her go. "What…?" Homura breathed softly, staring in confusion, her expression hurt. "I-Is this because of our disagreement in the classroom? You're right; I went too far with that! I want to know how I can make it up to you-"_

" _YOU THINK THAT'LL FIX THINGS!?" The redhead shrieked, her voice hoarse, causing her to break out in a series of violent coughs as she sat up to expand her lungs properly. "K-Kyouko! Calm down, don't strain yourself!" Homura reached a hand to her shoulder in reassurance, only to catch sight of the bruises, as well as bruising all along her surprisingly bare abdomen; now that the older girl was sat upright, the blanket covered less of her than it did previously. Royal-blue eyes widened at the sight. "W…What happened to you? Who did this…?" The redhead whipped her head around, forcing a glare in the midst of her fear. "Who do you think?" She croaked, breathing heavily. "Who always does this…?" The raven-haired girl winced at the accusation, glancing away, expression troubled. "I-I understand I haven't been the most patient with you-"_

" _Give it back…"_

 _Homura quickly looked the girl's way. "What? What did you say?" The redhead's glare darkened. "Give me back my soul…" She demanded, clutching the blanket closely against her. "You wanted to make it up to me, didn't you…? I think that's the least you could do after what you did." Royal-blue eyes narrowed in concern. "I don't know what you're talking about. Does this have to do with me interrogating you in the classroom?" The older girl broke out in weak, hoarse laughter, startling Homura. "Whoa, Master, you're WAY behind in your history!" Raven brows furrowed in confusion. "W-What are you talking about? That's the last wrong I did you, isn't it?" She reached out for the blanket, tugging at the edges and pulling it forcefully to try to get a better look at the redhead's condition. The redhead immediately held tighter to the fabric, her expression a mix between anger, sorrow and fear. "Just let me see!" Homura cried out, giving one last forceful tug, pulling the blanket down to the girl's lap. Kyouko let out a weak yelp as she quickly threw her arms over her chest, eyes wide and shaky, body trembling violently. Royal-blue eyes widened in horror at the bruising all along the girl. Not just her shoulders and abdomen; her arms, her torso, her neck area, even her face seemed to have marks all over it. She faintly noted the stain of red around the middle of the blanket, right around where it would have been up against her left leg. 'Right where the injury is…' She noted in concern before she gazed back up at the redhead's face. "Did…I do this to you?" She asked, eyes shaking in confusion. "I don't remember anything about this! What does this mean?"_

" _You tell me." The redhead mumbled, shoulders slumped, head hung in defeat. "You're the one who did it. You were your usual Devil-like self at that time…y'know, violet eyes and everything…" Her voice cut out at some places where it was more trouble to pronounce the words with an injured throat. She let out a small cough; her throat sounded terrible, Homura noted in alarm. "But I don't get it…I've always been able to keep track of what I've been doing before…"_

 _Hadn't she?_

 _Then again, she hadn't intended to hurt the redhead so badly when she had punished her by drowning her so long ago. Neither had she intended to let her anger get the best of her, burning the girl. As much as she relished the desires she nurtured as the Devil…her sudden taste for sadism was concerning. Too often, without her consent, she had slipped into the role of a sadistic master. She took a good look at the redhead's bruised face, her eyes shaking with guilt. "I'm sorry…I didn't intend for something like this to…" She placed a hand softly on her cheek, cringing as she felt the older girl flinch at the touch. "I…I really don't remember what happened. I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way during it. But right now, we need to head to school. Here, let me get you some clothes." She pulled away, slipping off the bed and heading for her wardrobe. Interestingly enough, the spare uniform she'd been lending Kyouko looked brand new as it hung in the closet. She took it off the hanger and walked back over to the bed with it, holding it out to the redhead. "I doubt that you'd want me helping you with it now, right? Here you are." She gave a sad smile, knowing that whatever she did right now wouldn't help to cheer the girl up._

 _The redhead stared vacantly at the clothes, her eyes unfocused. After a moment of silence, she forced herself to the edge of the bed, where she could more easily put on the uniform, revealing herself completely to the Devil; Homura's eyes widened in horror at the condition of her leg. "Y…You definitely shouldn't walk on that!" She cried, coming back over in concern. The leg was starting to look a little purple around the injury; it was looking rather bruised and swollen, and blood streamed down her leg from the wound which was somehow torn open worse than it had been before. She quickly formed a roll of bandages, taking it and wrapping it around the injury, eliciting a sharp hiss of pain from the older girl. "How did it get so bad?!" Homura cried, taking care not to be too harsh with her wrapping._

"… _I was stuck standing on it all night…" Kyouko muttered, looking to the side. "When you…punished me. Are you sure you don't remember what happened?" The raven-haired girl shook her head helplessly. "Not at all; the last thing I remembered, class was in session. I couldn't even recall when I'd gotten ready for bed." She looked around the room, frowning. "D…did it hurt?" She looked up at the redhead, who met her gaze with a vacant stare. "Of course it hurt. Do I look like I'm numb?" She shifted the slightest bit in discomfort, immediately regretting it as her leg screamed out in pain. "Unngh…!"_

" _Hold still!" Homura scolded, although she couldn't maintain a scolding tone. "I'm almost done wrapping up your leg, now. You're not going to be able to walk on it at all, though. Even when carrying you, I'm going to have to be careful." She finished up with the treatment before reaching over and taking hold of the underwear from the pile. "I guess this means that I should help you with getting dressed, as well…" She glanced down at the girl's legs, making sure not to allow for any more unnecessary impulses. "…Do you believe me?" The redhead looked down at her. "You mean about not remembering last night?" She closed her eyes in contemplation, wincing slightly from her body's slight shifting as the younger girl helped her to get dressed. On the one hand, this was a golden opportunity for revenge. After all, the only reason she'd ended up in her current state was because the Devil refused to believe her, even though she'd chosen to stay by her side. Her captor wasn't exactly honest with her either, so it was only fair; an eye for an eye, right? But on the other…_

"… _Yeah. I don't think you'd actually be so rough if you were fully aware. Plus, you said before that you didn't like seeing me suffer." She let out a shaky sigh. "I still can't forgive you for what you did, though. Sorry, but you're seriously gonna have to give me time to recover from this…so…show me a little compassion and give me some space. That's all I ask right now…" She hung her head silently, her eyes peering open slightly, scarlet pools shaking in fear and sorrow. Homura gave a small nod. "…Okay. Since I still have my suspicions, I can't give you back your soul gem…but I'll try to give you a little more space." The redhead nodded, reaching over and slipping on the top garments, slowly and carefully. "Okay…I'll hold you to that…" She responded quietly._

Those were the last words the redhead had said to her the rest of the morning.

'While it's true that I don't know if I can trust what she says just yet, I never meant to interrogate her in such an awful manner! How could I be so cruel?! How could I enjoy such pain?!' Homura shook her head violently, eyes shut tight to try to block out the world that she'd created. 'I love her, after all…so why would I get so much pleasure out of torturing her?!'

If this was what being the ruler of this world did to her…she wasn't sure if she wanted to keep up the dream, anymore!

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so this is probably the most detailed I will EVER get about this kind of scene, ever! Just writing the beginning of this gave me chills, so don't be expecting any R-rated scenes anytime soon. Shoot, I hope even this on its own isn't too bad...**

 **But yeah, as some of you might have figured, Homura appears to be schizophrenic, and the intensity of her Devil self depends on the power of the desire that drives said Devil self. While I definitely entertain the idea that Homura is more in tune with her counterpart than Madoka, I do have to stress that Homura is known for losing herself in the midst of her own acting. So, while trying to convince everyone that she is a monster, she is slowly becoming one.**

 **I thought it'd be an interesting twist, though, to have Homura begin to doubt her decision to become the Devil in the first place, right around the same time that the Goddess begins to appreciate her human existence once more. Let me know what you guys think. ^ ^**

 **Again, thank you so much for your feedback and views and favorites, and all that. Stay tuned for more updates!**


	19. Chapter 19: Remorse

'Is everything alright today, Sakura-san?'

'…'

'Sakura-san?'

The blonde frowned, closing her eyes, sighing in defeat as she slumped in her classroom seat. Since Kyouko had confided in her about her feelings just the other day, Mami was sure that the redhead would let her know if anything else was wrong. She hadn't heard anything yet from her that next morning, however. Gold eyes narrowed in concern; she had a foreboding feeling come across her. Maybe she could try to visit the second years' classroom during lunchtime and check up on her former kouhai then? She let out another sigh before attempting to reach the redhead once more through telepathy.

'Sakura-san! If you can hear me, please answer me!'

'…Yeah, I can hear you.' Mami sat up straight from the reply, quickly taking note of how dull the girl's voice sounded, as if life had been drained from it. 'Sakura-san! Are you okay?' She quickly replied; there wasn't really much going on in the classroom on her end, so there wasn't any problem if she devoted most of her attention to the scarlet magical girl. '…Yeah, I'm fine…' The blonde pursed her lips in frustration. She could always tell when the redhead wasn't doing well; right, her voice sounded just as dull and lifeless as they did in the past. Instead of sounding frustrated and confused, it worried Mami that the other girl just sounded overall drained. '…Did something happen?' The blonde asked, tone calm yet with an undertone of worry. 'Don't worry about it.' Her lips tightened further, gritting her teeth in frustration. Again, that girl was trying to keep everything to herself! She thought there'd be a difference since the redhead had chosen to talk to her yesterday, but…

Then again, it was like that in the past, as well. When Kyouko had started having doubts about her purpose as a magical girl, she had spoken to Mami. But at the time, the blonde sempai hadn't been able to pick up on the underlying message the redhead had leaked, and so never went to inspect the girl's family.

This thought irked the blonde; if it were really like that situation…!

" _Sakura-san!" The fair-skinned second-year ran quickly, her breath visible in the winter air as she trudged through the snow towards her fallen kouhai. The redhead's ragged winter coat was blood-soaked, her expression empty even as Mami knelt down to her side and pulled her up from the snow, quickly taking note of how cold the younger girl was._

" _Mami-san…" The redhead weakly uttered as she was pulled into the other girl's embrace._

" _You're so cold…you're shivering!" Mami cried out, nestling her head against the redhead's shoulder, subtly reaching her right hand to the girl's back to heal the gaping wound. "You're bleeding, too! What happened?!"_

" _I'm sorry…I can't…" The younger kouhai cast her eyes to the snowy ground, simultaneously slipping out of the girl's embraced as she gripped her sempai's jacket with numb fingers. Small droplets fell to the snow as the redhead began to shiver for an entirely different reason. "I-It's all my fault…" Her voice was cracked; Mami immediately wrapped her arms around her again, slightly muffling the other girl's shaky voice._

" _I…I let my family die."_

Mami closed her eyes tightly, her face contorted in pain as she thought back to that awful time. If she left the redhead to her own devices now as she did back then…that scene would most likely replay itself once more! She shook her head fervently, pushing back the despair she was beginning to feel from the cruel memory, as she knew that it brought up other, more selfish events. 'Sakura-san won't tell me what is going on anymore…if that's the case, then she's likely in a position where she feels that she can't move. Right, just like when her own father trapped her…' Her eyes shot open, gold pools burning with rage. 'Akemi-san…if you hurt my dear kouhai…' That was it. She would approach the Devil about the situation, as she should have done to that heartless father. There was no way she was going to let her precious kouhai get hurt like that again.

'You're going to pay!'

* * *

"And what is it that you want with me?" Royal-blues stared nonchalantly at the slightly taller, more voluptuous senior; her head was still swimming from the guilt she felt from not being able to control her dark persona. But as she'd learned so long ago, it was important to keep up appearances; particularly around opponents like Tomoe Mami. "Are you, too, going to give me some sort of warning, and suggest I give in now?" Mami stood before her, eyes narrowed, her lips tight, fists clenched. "I would prefer if you stop playing dumb. I saw you in the bathroom of my apartment before, remember? Just what is it exactly that you've done to Sakura-san?" Gold eyes narrowed further. "Don't tell me you've done something awful to her…?" The raven haired girl flinched at the notion, casting her gaze anywhere but at the blonde. That's right; Tomoe Mami always seemed to be able to shatter her composure. No matter how much she attempted to maintain that cool persona, the cold gaze from her senior threw off the act. "I didn't…she's…she's just fine." She forced out, her voice harsh as she looked away towards the window of the corridor they stood in. Right, she wasn't the one in the wrong! It was that Devil that…her eyes shook in sadness, feeling the weight of her actions. 'No…that Devil is me…whether I like it or not, I'm a cruel sadist who enjoys seeing Kyouko's pain…'

"I would prefer it if you told me the truth." Mami glared at the younger girl, noting her uncertainty. "Or shall I go to the classroom myself and talk to her?" Homura frowned, eyes cast to the floor. Then again, she had been having doubts about maintaining the fake world. Was it really any harm to speak the truth to Tomoe Mami, anymore? "Well…I suppose at this point, it's really just best if I showed you the truth; because, to be honest…I haven't been myself lately." The blonde raised an eyebrow at this statement, but kept her mouth shut. At this point, it was best to let the Devil speak her piece. She took note of the quiver in the younger girl's royal-blue orbs. "I thought that the whole reason I had maintained my role as the Devil was to ensure that the one I cared about could remain happy…but lately, I just seem to be making things harder and harder for her…" Gold eyes narrowed as she spotted the glint of fire-red on the other girl's finger; the sight of the younger girl's light caressing of the ring caused her to narrow her eyes further. "Do explain. What exactly have you done to Sakura-san that's worthy of your title as Devil? Given the hunger in your eyes I saw before, I doubt that it's anything good." Homura stiffened up at the remark, her shoulders hunched and her posture tense. "…You'd never forgive me if you knew, Tomoe Mami…" She muttered almost inaudibly, her voice shaky. "For such a precious person to be…" Her voice trailed off as she turned on her heel and walked quietly back to her classroom. "…It would most likely be best if I showed you her condition." She said finally, her voice low with an undertone of shame.

"Eh?" Mami blinked in surprise before narrowing her eyes suspiciously at the younger girl. "Isn't it lunch time now? Why would she still be in the classroom?" She quickly followed along after the raven-haired girl, heading down the corridor and towards the classroom of the second years. "Well…" Homura's voice was quiet and resigned; if it weren't for a magical girl's enhanced senses, the blonde was certain that she wouldn't have been able to hear the small utterance.

"It's not as if she can easily step out…"

Akemi Homura stopped in front of the closed classroom door, reaching a shaky hand up to grip the door to slide it open, allowing access into her classroom as she stepped into the room with her head to the floor, as if she were at her own execution. Mami followed along after her, looking around the room suspiciously to ensure the Devil didn't have any tricks up her sleeves. A flash of red caught her eyes, and she quickly whipped her head back around to the windows, spotting the younger veteran sitting quietly at her desk. "Ah…Sakura-san…" She quickly ran over to the redhead, taking note of her disheveled appearance. As expected, Kyouko still didn't have her hair-bow to keep the scarlet locks out of her face, as she hung her head quietly, lowered but not quite reaching the desk. Fearing the worst, the blonde immediately pulled her up straight, brushing the red hair out of the younger veteran's face, taking a good look at her condition. The sudden movement greatly startled the redhead, leaving her wide-eyed and frozen in place, slight tremors coming from her slender form as she stared into space, her gaze glassy. Gold eyes narrowed in concern as she took in the sight: There were bruises all along the girl's face and neck; it probably wasn't a far stretch to assume that there were injuries elsewhere as well. She quickly looked down to her leg, noting the increase of bandages. "…I see…" Her eyes narrowed further, sharpening from the anger rising up. "Akemi-san…is this how you treat those you care about?"

"I…" The raven-haired girl grit her teeth before looking away in shame. "…I suppose so. I never meant to hurt her…but it appears I've been trying to play the Devil for so long, it's becoming who I am…" The blonde immediately let go of the redhead, looking back to the Devil. "Then why persist? If you don't like what you're doing or what you've become, let this go!" Homura frowned, eyes shaking sadly. "I know…I know that this has gone too far…" She closed her eyes, letting out a sorrowful sigh. "It's just like Madoka said…I lack compassion." She stepped past the blonde, making her way over to her prisoner, reaching a hand to the soul gem on her left middle finger. "I suppose it is best I let this go." Pinching the finger lightly, she carefully slipped the ring off before setting it gently on the desk. "After all, it was foolish of me to dream."

Scarlet eyes came into focus, gazing first at the soul gem rested on the desk, then at the raven-haired girl who had kept her prisoner for weeks. "Ah…" Her voice was still rather hoarse, but she didn't pay that any mind. She immediately noticed the water forming in her captor's eyes. Was she…crying? She really was feeling bad for all that she'd done…she glanced quietly over at the blonde beside her captor, noting the concern in her eyes. "M-Mami…what are you doing here?" She croaked, before letting out a series of coughs. The blonde looked back at her, relief on her fair features. "Oh, thank goodness…with that vacant expression you had, I was afraid she'd pushed you over the edge…" She reached over and pulled the redhead into a comforting hug. Kyouko winced from the impact, soft as it was, as well as from the movement to her injured leg. "Mami, stop…that hurts…" She quietly complained. As much as she didn't want others to worry when she was injured, she could tell from experience that her body could only endure so much pain at a time; even more so since her regenerative abilities were zero to none. Gold eyes flashed open in alarm, and she quickly released the smaller girl. "I'm sorry! D-Did you want me to help you with that?" She motioned to the injuries all along her slender form. The redhead gave a small shake of the head. "Don't worry too much about it…it's not that big a deal."

"I-If you want…we can always bring Miki Sayaka in to treat your injuries…" Homura muttered, looking at the redhead in concern. "You've been enduring a lot of pain for quite some time now, right? Even for a magical girl that can regenerate quickly, too much pain at once can be taxing." The redhead glanced up at her captor, her expression unreadable. "What's this…? You're suddenly okay with me meeting up with Sayaka again? What's changed?" Homura pursed her lips, turning away. "I've…I've been doing a lot of thinking. I'm still working everything out, but let's just say…y-you shouldn't have to worry about getting hurt anymore." The blonde beside them frowned in concern. "That's right; how did you receive all these wounds, Sakura-san? Having been a magical girl for so long, it would stand to reason that you could…" She trailed off, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. As she thought, it really must have been something that the Devil did. A sigh escaped the redhead's soft, bruised lips before she glanced away toward the window. "It's not a big deal. Didn't I tell you that before? I thought I made it perfectly clear that I could…" She let out a few coughs before continuing. "…H-handle myself." The blonde crossed her arms, a stern expression on her face. "You're doing it again. You're shutting me out. Can't you tell that I'm worried about you!?" Kyouko grimaced, clenching her fists before she whipped her head around to face the blonde, wincing from the sharp pain she felt from the movement. "And why do you assume that I can't take care of my own problems, huh?! You think I haven't improved from back then!?" Her throat felt raw, but she didn't care. The distance between her and her old sempai was suffocating; even if it was only a little bit, he wanted to break that stifling feeling. "T-That's not it at all!" Mami yelled back, throwing her arms out to her side in defense. "I know you're a capable magical girl, but…it's not good to be alone!"

"I work fine alone, okay!?"

Homura winced, stepping back a bit. It seemed that, somehow, the redhead had turned it around on the blonde senior in order to open up a particular can of worms. "N-Now isn't really the time for…" She weakly explained, but stopped short. It was clear that neither of them was going to listen to her for the time being; it was as if she weren't even in the same room. The only way she could break up their argument was if she told them the truth; what she planned to do. After all, it wasn't as if it would harm anything, and especially if Kyouko had been hurt so badly by her, it might provide some relief to the redhead if she were made aware. "P-Please, STOP! You'll have plenty of time to work this out when you're by yourselves again!" The blonde and redhead immediately looked over to the Devil, confusion on their faces. "By ourselves…" Kyouko's brows furrowed in confusion, her expression a whirlwind of emotions. The blonde tilted her head to the side. "W-What do you mean by that?" This was it. She'd spoken up now and gotten their attention; there was no going back, now. "I mean…it-it's clear that being the Devil has neither benefited Madoka, nor preserved Kyouko's happiness. If anything, this tyranny has only caused things to be worse than they were before. The wraiths are still in around in droves, Madoka is always going to be the Goddess…and all I'm doing for Kyouko is giving her pain. All of the rest of you, as well…none of you are benefiting from this happy dream. Even if Kyouko had never discovered this world to be an illusion, the happiness everyone could feel from this reality would have been short-lived. After all…" She closed her eyes sadly. "You're all still magical girls. And the rest of the citizens of Mitakihara would have changed around you, and you wouldn't even know why." Royal-blues peered open again, shaking sadly, a sorrowful smile upon her pale features. "If you are still going to experience the cruel effects of being a magical girl…really, it's better if I just let things be."

Scarlet eyes widened at the notion; she opened her mouth to speak out to her captor, but no words came out. She froze in place, staring helplessly up at the raven-haired girl, having no choice but to listen to her ideas of surrender. "I'll give you all one more day…after that, I'll come to the Goddess' side, return the missing piece to her…and release this world." She could feel something wet streaming down her cheeks, but she didn't dare reach up to wipe them away. She couldn't have been crying; she didn't deserve to cry after all that she'd done. In the back of her mind, she could vaguely register the redhead staring helplessly back at her, eyes and mouth wide, complexion pale. Why the redhead would have such an expression, she couldn't figure out; it was likely that Homura was simply imagining the redhead's reaction, as if she wanted the older girl to tell her not to surrender. 'But of course, that's impossible. With all that I've done, I already know that she doesn't want to be anywhere near me. It's better this way.'

"So you surrender, then?" Mami's bell-like voice cut through her melancholy thoughts, tone cold and suspicious. "Forgive me for not believing you quite yet. It's possible that this is simply a trick to get us to lower our guards, and then when we least expect it, you would swoop in and erase our memories again, starting everything over from scratch." She turned to fully face the Devil, eyes sharp and unforgiving. "Of course, if you were to do this, it would be all too easy for you to start all over again with Sakura-san; if you keep her with you initially, there would be no reason to have to steal her away and lock her up." Gold eyes narrowed further. "After all, one does have to entertain such a possibility…don't they." The raven-haired girl stared incredulously at her once-senior, shaking at the notion. "N-No…I swear…I won't…"

' _ **But that does sound like a rather delicious notion, doesn't it?'**_

Royal-blue orbs shrank into pinpricks, her pale hands reaching up to both sides of her head. "N-no…I don't want to hurt anyone!" She cried out, eyes watering even more, her vision blurring as if she were underwater. "Please…the only one that should be suffering for all this pain is me! This is all my fault! I built up Madoka's karmic burden! I told the Incubator about the old world! I allowed myself to fall into their trap! I allowed the curse building in my soul to take over me!" She dropped down to her knees, startling Mami. Kyouko's eyes shifted mechanically down toward the raven-haired girl, wide and shaking. She could barely process what was happening before her. This sense of helplessness; she'd felt this twice in her life before, and had never wanted to feel it ever again. After all, it was how she felt when she knew there was nothing she could do to preserve the sanity of the one she cared about: First her father, then Sayaka…and now Homura. Why couldn't she hold onto those she really cared about!? Almost as if she were possessed, and shutting out the unbearable pain she felt from moving, she slipped out of her seat and landed right by the raven-haired girl, pulling her into a comforting hug; all the while, her eyes were still wide and shaking, and she could barely process everything around her. She could feel her captor flinch in her embrace. "K-Kyouko…?" The younger girl whispered, shaking uncontrollably. Mami stared down at the spectacle, eyes wide with shock. What was she witnessing? Why was she witnessing it? 'C-Could this be…the result of Stockholm Syndrome, right before my eyes?!' She realized in alarm.

The redhead herself seemed almost to be in a trance, yet her body seemed drawn to her captor, as if something in her subconscious told her to remain by the younger girl's side. She absently petted the back of the girl's head, running her fingers therapeutically through the raven locks. Although they weren't sure why the redhead had suddenly gone through with such actions, it seemed to allow the Devil to calm down a bit, her tremors decreasing, her breath steadying. "I-it's okay…" The redhead murmured before she pulled slowly away, almost hesitantly. "Y…You don't have to beat yourself up over this." She glanced down to the ground, her eyes shaking, yet her fingers clenched tightly now to the raven-haired girl's school blouse. "D-Didn't I say, before? You're not a bad person. N-Not…the Devil." Her breath was shaky, but she fought to remain firm. "T-There's still a chance to be saved." Homura stared incredulously at the redhead, before her eyes were drawn to more red, immediately focusing on the fresh blood blossoming through the bandages on her leg. "Ah-Kyouko, your leg!" She cried out, immediately reaching over and pulling the girl into a princess hold, eliciting a sharp gasp of surprise from the redhead, before forcing herself to her feet, making sure her hold was careful and gentle. "Tomoe Mami." She turned to the blonde, only vaguely recognizing the confusion on the older veteran's fair features. "I need you to find Miki Sayaka. She will likely not speak with me, no matter what it is, but if you were to bring her here it might be more effective. It is imperative that we get her wounds treated, or it will start to take its toll on her soul gem." As if on cue, she immediately turned to the ring on the desk, kneeling over and prompting the older but smaller girl to take it into her hands. Kyouko quietly obliged, taking it between her thumb and index finger before bringing it closer to her, immediately returning it with a scarlet flash back to its usual place on her left middle finger.

"Ah…y-yes!" The blonde gave a quick nod before running daintily out of the second years' classroom, looking out for her blue-haired kouhai, the knight with innate healing. All the while, she found herself wondering when the Devil had taken the situation back into control; was it some sort of trick she used that had caused Kyouko to fall like putty in her hands? Or was her old friend really mentally traumatized by the recent events to the point that she would be convinced she actually had feelings for her captor?

But more importantly…was Homura really willing to give up? And if so, what would this do to Kyouko, if she really was suffering from Stockholm Syndrome?

* * *

"Miki-san!" The blue-haired knight turned her heel, facing away from the fence that surrounded the rooftop of the school, spotting her former sempai as she ran daintily towards her. "Ah, Mami-san. What's the matter? Did you want to eat lunch with us today?" She flashed a grin, hoping the older girl would help to lighten the mood she'd had all morning ever since she saw the redhead's condition. The grim expression on her face, however, caused Sayaka's grin to cease. "What happened?" She asked, her voice serious. The blonde stopped in place, catching her breath, before she took the younger girl's wrist. "I need you to come with me to your classroom! Please, it's urgent!" Azure eyes narrowed in concern, and she immediately followed after the blonde as they made their way back down the stairs and through the school hallways at lightning speed, taking care not to run into any of the school extras that had been conjured to make the illusionary world more convincing. "What happened?!" Sayaka called out as they ran, taking note of the blurred surroundings. "Is Kyouko okay?!" The blonde grit her teeth before responding. "She's been injured too long! Her injuries are beginning to get serious, even for a magical girl! Especially since she's never been good at regeneration, it's been taking its toll on her! Akemi-san has insisted I bring you over to heal-"

"Wait, that Devil put you up to this?!" Sayaka growled, nevertheless keeping the pace. "Dang it, what is she up to THIS time!?" Mami shook her head, maintaining her run and continuing to avoid the extras. "She truly is concerned for Sakura-san's well-being! I too thought that she must have been planning something, especially when she brought up the idea of surrender-"

"She WHAT!?" Sayaka shouted in disbelief. "That Devil, surrendering?! I have a hard time believing that! She's as stubborn as they come!" The blonde's grip tightened as she noticed her hold on the girl was slipping due to momentum. "As I was saying, I had my doubts about that too! But she truly does seem to feel remorse for all she's done, and thinks that things would be better for everyone if she just gave Kaname-san back her powers! But right now, what's important is that we get Sakura-san's wounds treated! This is the umpteenth time her leg wound has been made worse, and her overall condition is alarming!" The taller girl frowned, nodding in response as they turned another corner, screeching to a stop in front of the classroom before stepping briskly through the doorway. Sayaka's eyes narrowed in concern, taking note of the Devil once again carrying Kyouko in a tight hold. Her eyes softened, however, when she spotted the fresh red bloom staining the bandages; she spotted a light trickle of crimson streaming down her leg under the bandages, as well. "What happened?" She asked the Devil, her tone full of worry. "It wasn't that bad before lunch started."

"That's my bad…" The redhead spoke up, glancing towards the azure knight. "I got up without thinking. Well, it's not like I haven't managed like this before, but I guess I've grown a little soft. My survival techniques are really rusty." Not to mention, she was behaving in ways she couldn't comprehend. Normally when she felt helpless before those she cared about, she couldn't dare move, for fear of making things worse than they already were. Yet, when she saw Homura despairing on the floor earlier, she immediately moved from the seat, without caring about how much it would worsen the already unbearable pain throughout her body. Normally a creature that wanted to preserve their strength and recover wouldn't make such a reckless move, right? Yet, as if on instinct, she…she shook her head to try to push those thoughts to the side. She didn't want to worry herself sick over such notions. "A-Anyway, looks like Homura's fine with you using your healing magic, now."

Sayaka nodded, frowning in concern at the redhead's strange movements. It also occurred to her, although she did her best not to let it show on her face, that she had been staring at the redhead. Right, she was looking her over; not as a friend, not as a patient, but as someone one would be attracted to. Well, the girl was very pretty; even back when Sayaka first viewed her as nothing but a villain, the redhead's beauty had taken her breath away. It stood to reason that, especially after all that the redhead had done to try to save her, she would start to see more to the older girl. "O-Okay then," She replied, swallowing back her feelings before she made her way over. "T-Then, why don't you go ahead and set her on the ground?" She eyed the Devil challengingly. "I can't easily heal her from this spot." The raven-haired girl frowned before hesitantly obliging, laying the redhead gently to the classroom floor before straightening up, glancing down at the vulnerable veteran. She immediately closed her eyes tightly, pushing back the dark desires she could feel the Devil was threatening to force to the forefront. Sayaka smiled before kneeling down to the redhead's level; her smile turned into a frown when she noted the older girl flinch at the close proximity. Right, she was probably still uneasy from when Sayaka had forced a kiss on her. "I'm just gonna heal you, relax." She drawled, holding her hand out to her side, a blue flash enveloping her body before it disappeared, revealing the knight-like garb the azure magical girl donned. A cutlass manifested in her left hand and she pulled it forward, allowing it to glow slightly and become slightly transparent. "I'm going to put this through you, but it's not going to slice through, okay?" She reassured as she brought the glowing sword over the older girl's torso, before bringing it down as if forcing the blade into her.

A bright blue light surrounded the red and blue duo as Kyouko felt the soothing sensation from the spell; it was almost as if she'd been bathed in holy water, and she was being cleansed of all her impurities. Inwardly she chuckled at the comparison. Well, since Homura was comparing Sayaka to the Archangel Michael before, maybe it wasn't such a far stretch. "Mnn…" She moaned softly, closing her eyes as she allowed the constant pain to fade from her body, feeling Sayaka's magic knit the wound in her leg as well as any other cuts and scrapes she happened to have. The bruises along her face and neck that were previously visible faded as well, making it seem as good as new. As soon as the azure knight finished with the spell, Kyouko sat upright in an instant, thankful that there was no longer any lasting pain anytime she made movement. "Thanks." She muttered to her, her eyes still unable to face her previous roommate fully. "No problem," Sayaka replied with a soft smile before her expression hardened, glancing the Devil's way. "Now hey, Devil. What's this I hear about you giving up all of a sudden?" The redhead pursed her lips at the reminder but said nothing. She glanced her captor's way, gauging her actions now that she was fully recovered.

"So Tomoe Mami told you about it already, did she." The Devil let out a resigned sigh. "Exactly what I mean. My whole purpose for creating this perfect world was to ensure Madoka's happiness. Then, after I realized that it didn't really affect Madoka one way or another…I tried to ensure the happiness of my new target of affections. Unfortunately, that happened to backfire due to my own desires taking over. After all…it's not very easy to ensure someone's happiness when you're selfishly fulfilling your own." She smiled sadly at the redhead. "That's what you were trying to show me before, weren't you; the reason why you would go to such lengths to save Sayaka, to the point that you would end your own life." Kyouko shifted in place, staring down at the floor, lips pursed tight. "More or less, yeah. You can't successfully protect the ones you care about while you're too busy worried about satisfying your own needs; not in our case, anyway."

"So…so that's it, then?" Sayaka stared in disbelief at the Devil, finding herself at a loss at what to do in this situation. This was what they wanted; the Devil was finally letting go, and everything could return back to normal! Sure, it meant that they would all have to be separated, but that was what needed to be. She glanced the redhead's way, frowning in concern at the girl's quiet demeanor. That sort of behavior wasn't like her. "…Should I go tell Madoka, then? That you've given up?" The raven-haired girl frowned, glancing off to the side, eyes uncertain. "I…want to let things remain this way…just for a little while longer. When the time comes, I will approach Madoka myself." She could feel both the knight's and the gunner's suspicious glare on her, but she didn't care. They could suspect her all they wanted. She looked back to her prisoner, expecting to find relief on the girl's face. After all, she would finally be freed from the Devil's grasp, right?

But then…why did the redhead appear so lost?


	20. Chapter 20: Desperation

The door shut quietly behind them as the Devil and her prisoner walked quietly towards the bed, both without a word. Homura's eyes were downcast and distant; she'd finally made up her mind, now. There wasn't any reason to keep up this 'happy dream' any longer. All she'd ever done, ever since she contracted, was make things worse for everyone. Whenever she tried to ensure the happiness of the one she cared about…whenever she tried to save them from their suffering…she only brought more. Quietly and mechanically, she glanced over her shoulder at the redhead behind her. She, too, had been eerily quiet ever since the reveal. Even after Miki Sayaka had healed all her wounds, she mostly sat in place during school hours; when it was time to go home, it seemed that a lot of persuasion was needed to even get the girl out of her seat.

Homura closed her eyes tight; it wasn't healthy to dwell on that bout of trouble. Instead, she found herself thinking back on the moment of the reveal. 'Miki Sayaka and Tomoe Mami…while they seemed rather shocked at the idea that I would surrender, they seem to be willing to keep quiet about it, for now. I'm glad…I would rather speak to Madoka about this, myself. If they were to tell her early…well, I wouldn't be able to say my proper goodbyes, now would I?' She smiled sadly, looking back in front of her as she hoisted herself onto the mattress, slipping under the covers. Both she and the redhead had already gotten changed out of their school uniforms, and were now in their respective night dresses; she her usual black spaghetti-strap dress, Kyouko's the long white dress Homura had put her in before. She frowned in concern, glancing the redhead's way. She'd been rather silent, even now.

Kyouko stood in place, staring vacantly at the ground; her head was swimming with a myriad of emotions, and she couldn't keep track of or discern a single one of them. The feeling sent a wave of nausea through her, yet she remained in place, head low and fists clenched. She couldn't put her finger on it; she'd felt this feeling before…and yet, she hadn't. It seemed like the usual feeling she had when she knew she was going to be left behind again. But somehow, it felt worse. Rather than just the feeling of numbness, she could also feel a tear inside. "So…" She muttered quietly, catching the raven-haired girl's attention from where she sat on the bed. "That's it, then."

"Yes." Homura closed her eyes softly, already feeling the wave of sorrow and guilt. "That's it. I think I've made things harder for you long enough." Royal-blues peered sadly through long lashes as she glanced away, facing the window. "From the start, I've just made things harder. It's clear that I wasn't thinking about my actions; they were always so inconsistent. I couldn't decide whether it was you or Madoka that held me here. I couldn't decide whether what I felt for you was love, or if I had just grown a sick obsession during my time keeping you in check. I've hurt you so much, both physically and emotionally…yet, I don't even know if my feelings for you are valid."

"You're not even gonna try to find out?" Kyouko questioned softly, finding the strength to step a little bit closer; she felt strange, as if she didn't actually inhabit her own body. "You're just going to give up…just like that? After all that's happened?" The Devil frowned in confusion, turning her head to face the redhead once more. "I would think that you'd be happy about this fact. You no longer have to be my prisoner. You and everyone else can all go free, now. Isn't that what you want?"

"I…" The redhead's face contorted with pain and confusion. "I…I don't know." She brought her hands up to her face, eyes shaking with a wide range of emotions she couldn't keep track of. "T-This is what's right…isn't it? This will make everything better, right? So, so…so of course we should just let go of this happy dream! I-It's not real! Not real…" Homura stared at the redhead in concern, her brows furrowing in worry. "Kyouko…?" She chanced speaking to the girl, hoping to bring her back to her senses. She watched the girl cautiously, noting the quieting chanting under her breath, as if she were trying to cast a spell on herself. "It's not real…" Kyouko's legs gave out from underneath her, and she fell to the carpet, staring into her hands in shock and confusion. "W…What's wrong with me?" She breathed out in dismay, slowly bringing her hands from her face, clenching the collar of her dress as she raised her head to face her captor. Homura's eyes widened at the sight; to her surprise, tears were actively streaming down the redhead's face, and she couldn't understand why. Had she broken the girl that much?! She immediately slipped off the bed and knelt down to Kyouko's side, placing a hand on her cheek. "W-Why are you crying?" She questioned worriedly, her tone still sad.

"I…" The tears slipped down Kyouko's cheeks and along the Devil's hand, the redhead's expression lost and confused. "I don't know why I'm crying…y-you'd think that if I were c-crying of all things…I'd have a reason, right?" She glanced helplessly up at Homura, eyes wide and shaking, before she moved towards the younger girl, throwing her body against her captor as she held on tight, breathing heavily all the while, as if just the action alone was the most draining thing she'd ever accomplished. "K-Kyouko!?" Homura cried in surprise as she felt the weight of the older girl against her; this behavior coming from the redhead was strange. What was happening with that girl? "H-Hey…" Homura reached her hand up to the girl's head, petting the top of it gently to try to ease the redhead. "It's going to be okay…you're going to be fine…"

"No I'm not." The low voice coming from the older girl caught the Devil's attention immediately. "You're gonna leave me alone…I'm gonna be on my own again…" Her grip on the raven-haired girl tightened, as if Homura were her only remaining lifeline. "I-I don't know if I can stand another loss…!" She cried out weakly in despair. "Especially if it's…" Her head pressed against the younger girl's chest, as if begging for comfort of some kind. "I can't…I'm not…!" Her voice cracked, growing more weak and high-voiced as she slowly trailed off, resorting to just using her captor as some form of support, however transient. Homura stared down at her in disbelief. "B-But I thought that you wanted to be free! You even told me yourself, right?! Dreams end! We have to snap out of it! Isn't that what you said!?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" The redhead screamed into the raven-haired girl's bosom, shaking uncontrollably. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO, DANG IT! WHY CAN'T THIS JUST…" Her voice petered out once more, but her trembling didn't cease. Homura's eyes widened in realization; she looked down at the older girl's helpless form. "C…could this be because of…is this my fault…?" She breathed out, as if speaking it out any louder would only confirm her suspicion. "You're suffering from Stockholm Sydrome…because of what I've done, you can't stand leaving my side…" She could feel her dress dampening from the redhead's tears as Kyouko shook her head in uncertainty. "I don't know…!" She cried out weakly.

Despite her experience with loss and despair, the scarlet magical girl had never once before been exposed to love troubles. And due to how badly she'd been thrust amidst the Devil's desires, the effect they had on her left her reeling. With those two aspects combined, she felt as if she was drowning in the emotions and desires that came from both her captor, and somehow, herself. It was as if she didn't know herself, anymore. Even that animalistic side of herself was never quite like this! It was the opposite of the survivalist, she realized. When she had pushed away her own values to maintain the image of the hunter, she had been cold and selfish, yet she never backed down or gave in. Her stubbornness would always see her through any trouble. Yet, what was this sickeningly docile side to herself she didn't understand…? And to make matters worse, she wanted, no, NEEDED Homura to stay by her side, to the point that she was finding herself not caring about how much pain and suffering the Devil had and likely would put her through. She disgusted herself; when did she become a masochist?! A masochist wasn't going to be able to survive in the cruel world! She needed to stand her ground! She needed…

"Don't go…" Soft lips whispered, her overall demeanor resonating with sorrow. Royal-blue eyes stared down at the girl, at a loss of what to do or say. What was she supposed to do?! She needed to let go! She needed to set her free! She thought that this was going to be the end of it; that she would release Madoka's powers back to her, rejoin the Law of Cycles and face whatever punishment was in store, and the magical girls would go back to fighting the Majuu for the sake of humankind! Wasn't that what Kyouko wanted? "B-But I…hurt you…" Her face contorted with confusion. "I thought you…wanted this to end?"

"I don't care…" The redhead mumbled. It felt like she was suffocating from the emotions; she could barely even think straight. What she thought and what she said just didn't seem to add up, anymore! "We'll do it together. You and me, we'll preserve this happy dream…that's what you want, right? For everyone to live happily?" She raised her head, scarlet eyes unfocused. "I want that, too. I want that for you, for me, for Sayaka; I want all of us to escape this endless cycle of despair!" She raised a hand to the Devil's ear cuff, startling Homura and causing her to back up a bit in surprise. "It's hard on your own, right? It's okay; I get it. We can shoulder it together." She grinned happily with eyes closed, yet something seemed off about her. Homura frowned in concern. "Y-you're not yourself. What's going on with you?" Scarlet eyes peeked open through fluttering lashes. "Hnn? I thought you wanted me to work together with you, though? I'm pretty sure that's what you told me before?" She closed her eyes again, tilting her head cutely to the side. "I'm just trying to make sure we live happily, like we all deserve! I've got the ability to make it work, after all!" The raven-haired girl narrowed her eyes in suspicion, immediately grabbing hold of the redhead's wrist and pulling it towards herself, taking a good look at the gem embedded in the ring she wore. The sight that greeted her left a horrifying image in her mind. "This…this isn't despair…" She gasped softly, eyes wrenched in sorrow and confusion. "What is this…?" She breathed out, looking over the once-normal fire-red gem carefully.

It certainly wasn't foggy, as regular despair would cause a soul gem to be. Instead, it almost seemed as if dark, intricate designs were etched within the gem. Royal blues narrowed further; she quickly forced the gem into egg form and took it in her palm, looking it over more carefully. "…! This is…" She pursed her lips tightly, her teeth grit underneath. It looked similar in design to how her own soul gem had appeared when she took over reality. "It's my curse…the curse that marked me as the Devil in the first place…!" She snarled, quickly attempting to take the curse into herself, but the redhead knocked the soul gem out of her grasp, the egg-like object rolling along the carpet. "Don't!" Kyouko cried out. "I told you, didn't I? I'd help you with your burden! You don't have to be alone!"

So that was it, Homura realized in alarm. Somehow or another, at some point, the redhead had been infected by the curse coursing through her own soul; with the original intent to save Homura from her sins, the redhead, now under the effect of the curse, now had it in her head to share the curse, shouldering the burden. 'Well…now that I think about it, that's probably not too far off from the norm. After all, to end Miki Sayaka's suffering, she would take not just that girl's, but her own life as well, so Miki Sayaka wouldn't die alone; in that case…is this really so different from that mindset, when it comes down to it?' She turned to face the redhead, taking note of her vacant expression. "Do you mean that? Are you really going to shoulder the burden?" She took the redhead's soul into her grasp, holding it up to the girl's face. "You're really going to share the curse of the Devil? This would make you the enemy of everyone else, you know; not just Miki Sayaka or the Goddess, but all the magical girls, as well."

"…Ah…" Kyouko sat up straight, as if a flip had been switched, and she looked into her captor's eyes, processing what was happening. What was she thinking? Wasn't she all for allowing the world to return to normal? So then, why did she suddenly have the urge to trap reality further with illusion? This wasn't right. She shouldn't have been feeling like this. Homura frowned, glancing away when she saw the uncertainty in Kyouko's eyes; of course it was just the emotion's effects talking, there was no way she would actually turn against-

"I'll do it."

The Devil whipped her head back around to face the girl. "E-Eh…?" Scarlet eyes narrowed in determination. Although it didn't feel right to keep up the fake reality, it felt even more wrong to leave Homura in such a depressed state. Especially after she'd promised to remain by her side, she just couldn't leave her on her own. "What you said…I'll do it." She took her soul gem from the other girl's grasp, looking it over in her hand. "Don't know when it got this way…maybe it happened while you were holding on to it…" She gave a wry smile. "But, somehow or another, my soul's been cursed. Well, it's always been kinda cursed, but now there's validity in that statement." She chuckled to herself. "Even my wish, from the start, was a curse." She glanced up at the raven-haired girl, an interesting smile on her lips, one that Homura couldn't understand the meaning behind. "You and I both screwed up, huh? Went and destroyed our happy dreams worse than it would've been. So let's make it work this time." She held out the soul gem to the Devil, her eyes darkening, yet her smile remained on her face. "So, won't you allow me to shoulder the burden?" Quietly and mechanically, Homura took the soul gem from the redhead before holding out her other hand, a crown-like jewel manifesting. Her eyes, too, darkened, taking on a slight violet hue around the edges. **"It's a weighty burden to bear. Are you sure you're up to this?"** Kyouko stared quietly for a bit, as if unsure about her decision. It only took the thought of helping the raven-haired girl through her strife, however, to strengthen her resolve. She looked into the Devil's eyes, scarlet glinting with mischief.

"I am. I'll be your enchantress."

The Devil nodded in affirmation, a pleased smile upon her cruel lips. **"Well, then…you'd better brace yourself. This is going to hurt."** She brought the crown-like jewel closer to the afflicted fire-red soul gem until the two objects actually touched, a dark aura filling the room with an intensity the redhead had never felt before. "Unngh!" She clutched her chest tightly, her head falling against her knees as she curled into herself, writhing from the excruciating pain. "UnnnnnghhhAAAAAAA!" Her captor – no, master – looked on with delight, intrigued at the effect her curse would have on the girl's soul gem in full force. Even when she herself had been filling up with that curse, it had been over a period of time, within her own soul gem. Not to mention, she had already become a witch at that time. To see what it would do on the outside, to a magical girl…it was terrifying, but at the same time, it was amazingly thrilling. She watched as the girl clawed at the carpet, grasping for anything and everything as she tried to bear the cruel burning sensation she felt from the curse mercilessly entering into her soul; her screams filled the Devil's ears, and the master watched on in glee at the change.

* * *

 _It hurt._

 _Everything hurt. She couldn't think, she couldn't feel, she couldn't see. All she could sense, all around her, was pain; it felt as if she was drowning in the curse. Was this how Homura felt? How could she stand it? Clawing out desperately in the darkness, the scarlet magical girl felt a sharp stabbing sensation as the feeling of something forcing its way into her forehead caught her attention._

 _No, wait. WAS she still a magical girl? With what was happening to her, maybe she was becoming more like the witch her father claimed her to be? It was hard to tell, she noted with a wry smile as she shifted upright in the murky darkness; the gem felt strange embedded in her forehead, almost as if it were a third eye._

 _She placed a hand against the ruby gem wedged into her flesh, a small sound like a hum escaping her lips._ _ **'So this is me…'**_ _She thought quietly, looking herself over as she noted her usual scarlet attire bursting into flames, lapping against her arms, legs and body as it began to take a different form, portions of it hugging her slender form, other parts flailing out almost like twin tails. A fiery substance formed into fabric in her hand and she quietly glanced at it, noting what looked like a coal-colored top hat. With a careless shrug, she reached up and placed it on her head, and soon after the flames engulfing her took shape, creating a black jacket with coattails over top a red strapless bathing suit, the jacket closed by a dark ruby gem serving as a button. Rather than the usual black stockings that covered her legs, black boots with red lining came up to her thighs, with dark ruby gems inserted where the design on her old boots would've normally been. She closed her eyes softly, taking in the strong feeling enveloping her. She was surrounded by Homura's curse; her desire._

 _And she was okay with that._

* * *

"Kyouko?" Scarlet eyes opened with a start as she quickly looked up at her master, taking note of her concerned expression. "Are you okay, Kyouko?" Her master frowned, taking a glance at the girl's soul gem. "Maybe this is too much for you, after all." The redhead stared quietly, processing everything around her for a moment, before she broke into a grin, reaching over and taking hold of the now-fully tainted soul gem. "No…" Her eyes glowed slightly, as if she were casting the old magic that had been sealed off so long ago.

" **It's just right."**

* * *

Madoka watched her parents from across the table, smiling happily as she observed her mother feeding Tatsuya. It'd been so long since she felt this feeling of being home; having been caught up with her duties as savior of all magical girls, she'd somehow managed to forget how wonderful the simple life could be. Why did she ever worry about making such a big impact on the world? The real value, after all, was family and friends. She stuck out her tongue playfully, bonking herself lightly on the head. Why was she always so worried about being such a big deal? A life was, after all, a life, however way one lived it. She much rather preferred to stay out of the spotlight, enjoying the simple things in life.

Whatever possessed her to take on such a big role as a Goddess, in the first place? She'd had several recollections of her Goddess self, yet without her other half, it was becoming harder and harder to see the point behind it. Was it really so important to her, to maintain Law and Order, that she would even ignore her family and friends? That didn't seem likely. She was never the kind to do anything like that, after all. She needed to be loved, and she needed to love. How could she handle such an endless cycle, far away from those she cared about? The Goddess felt like more and more of an alien to her, lately. She couldn't even find herself thinking on the same wavelength as her, anymore.

The Goddess seemed to share more with the Incubators than herself, really. How could she be the Goddess if she wasn't herself? That was something she just couldn't grasp. But then again…she glanced down at the table, frowning in thought. 'Homura-chan didn't seem to be herself, either, becoming a fearsome force like that. It doesn't seem to be regular despair that's affected her…but regular despair doesn't even seem to be the problem, anymore. After all, I can take others' despair and save them from their suffering, no problem…but, is that despair changing me? Am I, after all, my witch?' She turned her head to the side, thinking about her childhood friend. 'Sayaka-chan, although she's herself for the most part, did seem to change once she and Oktavia become one and the same…am I the same? Have I changed because I've become one with my witch? Did Homura-chan become one with her witch, as well?"

She sat up with a start, eyes wide, her head glancing left and right in alarm. Just now, she thought she felt a strong burst of energy! What was that? '…I need to find out what's going on!' She frowned, her eyes narrowing to that cold demeanor of judgement.

"Madoka?" Pink eyes snapped out of their reverie as she glanced across the table. Her mother was staring back at her, her expression concerned. "Are you alright? Do you need to talk about something?" Madoka stood in place, lowering her head, pursing her lips for just a moment, expression hidden, before she looked back at her mother with a cheerful façade. "I just realized that I needed to study for a test coming up." She smiled sheepishly, her hands behind her back in a cute manner. "I better head upstairs so I can get an early start!" As she said this, she slipped away from the table, stepping lightly up the staircase before her parents had any time to react. "Ah-Madoka!" Her mother Junko reached out, but decided against it, lowering her hand back to her side. She knew her daughter enough to know that homework wouldn't be what would give her such a serious expression. Yet, at the same time, it felt as if she didn't know Madoka at all. "Honestly…I can never tell what that girl's thinking, anymore." Lavender eyes narrowed in concern. "…I guess all I can do is wait for her to come talk to me."

Once in her bedroom, Madoka quickly locked the bedroom door and slipped toward the window, pulling the curtains back before opening the window. "Sorry, Mama…sorry, Papa…I need to find out what happened." She closed her eyes, feeling the guilt and the sorrow welling through her from leaving her family behind again, before opening them back up, her eyes a shining golden. With one leap, she was off the balcony and soaring through the air, catching her footing on a nearby roof before lunging off again. She needed to consult Sayaka-chan about what she felt! What was that dark sensation?! It almost felt like when a soul gem transformed into a grief seed, yet it didn't. In fact, whatever it was, it felt more potent and painful than the birth of a grief seed would feel.

'What did Homura-chan do!?'

* * *

Sighing softly, the azure knight lay quietly in bed, but she couldn't sleep. She found herself making patterns on the ceiling with her tired eyes to try to distract herself; it just wouldn't leave her thoughts, what that Devil said. "Is she really ending all of this? She mused, frowning in uncertainty. "It almost feels like I WANT to have reason to suspect her. If she ends all of this, that's it. We go back to the Law of Cycles, Madoka becomes a Goddess again…and I'll be a messenger. Sure, in time, Kyouko will join us too, and I'll bet she'd even be interested in becoming a messenger, herself…but it just feels strange, letting things go like this." She sighed again, rolling onto her side, gazing sadly at the folded black ribbon resting on the side table nearby. "…It just feels like it's happening too soon…" She murmured sadly. "We haven't spent enough time together…why can't we first live this world out like the happy dream it was meant to be before we go back to the cruel reality…?" Her eyes fluttered shut, but she didn't sleep. Her brows were furrowed in deep, troubled thought; wasn't she supposed to encourage Homura to release this world? Why, then, was she lamenting over the girl's surrender?

A dark, almost suffocating sensation caught her attention, and she immediately sat up in bed, eyes wide and full of confusion. "W-What was that!?" She cried out to no one, looking around herself as if her surroundings held the answer. The air was still, everything felt deathly quiet. Sayaka pursed her lips, body tensed, eyes glancing warily for any sign of trouble. For what felt like an eternity of silence, Sayaka waited. Then the sudden banging coming from her window snapped her out of her trance, and she whipped her head frantically towards the source. "Eeek!" A startled cry escaped her lips, and she got out of bed, cautiously making her way over to the window, pulling the curtains open to see who was outside. Some part of her hoped it to be someone who had startled her out of her thoughts in the past; someone who had shouldered her sorrow and despair.

The sight of pink through the curtains doused her hopes, and she dropped her shoulders in disappointment. Of course it wasn't going to be Kyouko. That girl was busy with that Devil, after all. "Madoka? What are you doing here?" She asked, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice. The pink-haired girl was frowning in concern; Sayaka immediately caught sight of the golden pools. "We've got trouble, Sayaka-chan! Did you feel it; that eerie sensation?" Azure eyes narrowed in thought. "Are you talking about that suffocating chilling sensation a bit ago?" Madoka nodded in affirmation, her expression grave. "I don't know what it was…but didn't it feel a little like when Homura-chan trapped the world?" Sayaka stepped back. "N-Now that you mention it…it was like that feeling!" She immediately reached over and undid the lock for the window before sliding it open, allowing passage for the smaller girl. "But I don't get it! Homura said that she was giving up!"

The pink-haired girl turned her head sharply to face her taller friend, eyes wide with surprise. "E-Ehh?! Homura-chan did!?" Sayaka nodded. "Although she said she'd planned to tell you herself…I don't know; something doesn't feel right…" She frowned in concern, placing a hand under her chin in a thoughtful manner.

"I've got a bad feeling…"

* * *

A/N: And you thought that Homura's reign would be over. XD I'm taking some liberties with the distribution of the curse that caused Homura to be her Devil self. Through methods that will only be hinted at, she forced some of that taint into Kyouko's soul gem, and now Kyouko's a-broken. Which would explain her strange behavior.

Please let me know what you think, and I'll see you next update. ^ ^


	21. Chapter 21: Illusion

"You really didn't have to do that, you know…" Homura's calm yet shaken voice rang out as she watched the redhead prepare for school, slipping on the blazer over top of the white shirt underneath. The redhead gave a small shrug; if one wasn't looking for it, they might have mistaken it for a natural shrug to get the blazer on properly. "I know. I chose to." Scarlet eyes glanced behind her shoulder, staring coolly at her master. "Besides, you honestly think that things could have ended so easily?" She straightened out the blazer before proceeding to reach for black knee-high socks, silently cursing when scarlet locks fell in her face, obstructing her vision. "Ah, I can help with that." Homura offered, slipping off the mattress and reaching into a drawer, pulling out a simple white headband. "Since you don't seem to have your hair-bow or anything, and I don't really have a thick enough ribbon to keep your hair properly contained…" The redhead reached over and accepted the headband, a smile on her face. "Thanks." She grinned, her signature canine exposed, allowing her to seem more playful and cute. She then proceeded to slip the headband on her head, successfully preventing more of her scarlet hair from falling messily to the front. "We've been through a lot, you and me…" Her tainted gem glinted on her finger as she carefully adjusted the headband to make sure it was set right. "We've shared things we never thought we'd ever share with anyone. It wouldn't have been so easy to let everything go, after all that. I think this is better, really." She hummed quietly to herself as she then reached for the ribbon to her school uniform, slipping it around the collar of her shirt and proceeding to tie it into a neat bow.

Homura, for her part, was already prepared; physically, that is. She wasn't sure if she could face the others at school, now. What was she supposed to say? She'd already declared that she'd given up on holding control over the fake world. "Um…Kyouko?" She could feel the redhead's eyes on her once more, sharp and intense, as if she were peering into her soul. "W…What are we going to do about the others? After all, they think that I've surrendered. Not to mention, time is still passing; people will notice the fact that we don't age." The redhead smiled, rolling her eyes. "Oh, ye of little faith…" She raised a hand up and released a poignant snap from her fingers, her eyes glowing a bright red, as well as the tainted soul gem. The world shifted around them, and when Homura next opened her eyes, she could see Kyouko standing in place, wearing what appeared to be a completely different uniform. Her overall appearance seemed slightly more mature, as well; slightly bigger bust, more shapely hips; a more mature jawline. She looked down at herself and realized with surprise that she, too, appeared more mature. The redhead smiled, folding her arms behind her back. "Obviously we didn't actually just age, but for me it's child's play to make it seem like we did, even to experienced Magical Girls. This is what you need to complete the illusion, right? Proof of time passing?"

"Y-yes…" Homura stared in wonder at herself, then back at the redhead before her. "U-um, are we high-schoolers in this illusion?" The redhead gave a small nod. "Yeah." With another snap of her fingers, the illusion faded, and the two of them appeared as normal middle-school students once more. "So? Does it help ease your nerves somewhat?" She closed her eyes, tilting her head slightly to the side. "Unlike you rearranging only things that you can remember, I can change the appearance of things by using people's minds, delving into their memories of certain people and places. Which means that places like Kasamino, America, places you'd never been…so long as other people know them, they can be manipulated." Homura stared in shock. "Y-You can do something like that?" Scarlet eyes glinted through long lashes, eyes narrowed. "Of course."

" **After all, it was this kind of magic that left the parishioners powerless against my father's words. If someone who sold her soul to the Devil could bestow something like that…don't you think she herself would at least receive power comparable to such abilities? Take Sayaka, for example."** She straightened out her uniform and stepped closer to her master, eyes glistening with a strange taint that made Homura uneasy. Was this behavior, this openness, due to her curse? **"She sold her soul to heal another person's incurable injury. In turn, that gave her incredible healing ability that she could use on herself, as well as others. Just because you make a wish for someone else, doesn't mean the power you receive from it belongs solely to that other person."** She took hold of Homura's hand, tugging her gently as she motioned to head out of the room and towards the direction of school. **"It should only be natural that you would gain that power, if not more of it! Am I right? Haha, I was stupid for revoking it in the first place!"** Homura let out a gasp of surprise as she felt her body being tugged toward the doorway, watching the redhead in front of her in shock. "K-Kyouko…" She breathed out, royal-blue pools shaking in dismay. 'What have I done to you? Thanks to my selfishness…' She stared on ahead, the image of the taint within Kyouko's soul still ingrained in her mind.

'I've completely trapped you!'

* * *

The classroom door slid open with a flourish, causing the pink and blue duo to turn their heads immediately over to the source of the noise. Azure and rose hues widened at the sight of the redhead stepping through, lightly tugging along a hunched raven-haired girl; normally it would be the other way around, with the Devil seemingly dragging Kyouko around, yet… "K-Kyouko?!" Sayaka blinked in surprise. Especially with how broken the redhead appeared the last time she saw her, to see such sudden energy from her was almost daunting. Scarlet locked onto azure, and the redhead's lips formed into a mischievous grin, almost catlike in nature. "Yo, Sayaka! You look the same as ever!" She gave a mock-salute with one hand, keeping a firm hold on Homura with the other. Sayaka raised an eyebrow, her expression contorted in confusion. "But, you…why…Homura…? Aren't you gonna be cutting ties with her soon?" She stood up from her seat, aggressively stomping closer to the scarlet and raven duo by the door. "What's the meaning of this, Devil!?"

She stopped short at the palm held out in front of her, preventing her from stepping any closer. Sayaka stared in shock, her eyes trailing from the hand over to its source, eyes widening further at the sight of Kyouko's narrowed glare. "Don't come any closer to her, Sayaka." The redhead commanded, brows furrowing in what Sayaka could swear was anger, yet the girl's tone was eerily calm. "You've pestered her enough; let her have a break." The blue-haired knight felt a vein pop in anger; was Kyouko seriously defending her!? "She's had PLENTY of breaks, don't give me that!" She threw her hand out in righteous rage. "And anyway, it's YOU who's needed a break! Why're you defending her!?" The redhead stared coolly at her, almost as if she didn't want to waste her time with the azure knight. "What do you care? You're just fixin' to leave anyway, so why bother figuring out what other people think? The truth will only make things harder for you, in the end." A playful grin fixed itself on her features, yet that cold glare remained. "Let's just enjoy ourselves for now! There's no rush, and it's not like we can't still take care of the Majuu in this world!" With a light tug, she and her master proceeded toward their respective seats. "You were the one always telling me to enjoy life a little more, after all!" She added smugly, taking her seat and crossing her legs, her eyes still on the dumbfounded knight in that coy fashion. Sayaka swiveled her head to face the older girl, eyes wide and full of shock. "You…w-what are you saying…?!" Was it just her, or did it sound like Kyouko WANTED to keep the fake world going?!

Madoka stared at the spectacle before her, glowing golden eyes narrowed with suspicion. The way that Kyouko-chan was acting now was vastly different from her usual behavior; and definitely different from her eerily silent demeanor just yesterday. Something didn't feel right about her, the Goddess thought with pursed lips. That strange aura she felt last night, Kyouko's strange behavior today…was it connected, somehow? But she didn't feel like a Witch…her eyes searched the redhead, desperately digging for clues. Unfortunately, at the angle the girl was in, she couldn't easily see anything different with the girl, aside from the white headband she wore to keep her loose, long scarlet locks from falling in her face as it had been doing lately. Madoka bit her lip in frustration. She couldn't see any new accessories; no ear cuff, no bracelet, nothing. That headband didn't seem to give off any strange auras, either. So what was different with her?

* * *

It almost felt like things had truly returned to normal. The day went by as it usually did; the students and the teachers behaving as if they were all in a loop of some kind. Yet, for some reason, it didn't feel like such an unnatural loop this time. Sayaka frowned in confusion; no, these types of behavior she remembered the various students displaying in her past memories, as well. Something they would actually, normally do; the only thing that really felt like a loop was the school schedules which, now that she thought about it, had always felt that way, due to their consistency. Azure eyes shook with uncertainty; she couldn't place it, but somehow the students felt more real. They even seemed to notice, just slightly, during the outburst she was having before the beginning of class. 'H-Hey…Mami-san?'

'What is it, Miki-san?' She heard the bell-like voice of her sempai, which helped to set the azure knight at ease a little bit. 'H-How do things feel to you? For the third-years, I mean?'

'The third-years?' Mami looked around her classroom, taking in the natural flow of conversation between the different students. 'Nothing seems wrong…everyone seems to be behaving naturally.' Gold pools widened in realization. 'Wait a minute! That means!'

'Right! Things are SUPPOSED to feel off right now, Mami-san! We're in a fake reality, after all!' The blue-haired girl clenched her teeth, fists balled up tightly, fingernails digging in. 'Yet everything…the people, the places…the trees outside, the birds in the air, the pain of digging nails into flesh! It all feels so real!' She hung her head, forcing herself to look away, to deny the realism of everything around her. After all, she knew in her soul that everything was a lie! It was all a trick created by the Devil, to keep everyone in a cage! '…What's going on, Mami-san…? I-Is that Homura upping her game…?'

'…I don't know.' The blonde senior folded her arms, eyes closed in thought. 'I don't think this is her…but she should be the only explanation for maintaining this world…'

Shouldn't she?

Gold eyes flashed open in realization. She DID recognize this magic pattern from somewhere else! But at the same time, it felt like nothing she'd ever felt before…and in any case, the person from whom she'd felt this type of power from had long since stopped using such abilities, and never even had to this extent. 'A-After all, using illusions to twist the whole of reality…s-she would never do anything like that!' She shook her head, attempting to rid herself of such doubts. 'No, after what her powers did to her family, she would never…!' Immediately she straightened up, so as not to draw any attention from the other third-years or the teacher who was currently grading the test they had recently taken. A few eyes were on her, but only for a bit, before they turned back to whatever mindless chatter they were involved in.

'Mami-san?' Mami started at the voice of her former kouhai ringing through her mind. 'Are you okay? You trailed off a little, there.' The blonde swallowed a lump in her throat. If it really was that kind of power they were dealing with…even back when the redhead was naïve and impressionable, still budding as a magical girl, those powers were formidable. The thought of her having full control over everyone's minds set her on edge. Had her fears truly come to pass? Did Akemi-san really take control of Sakura-san's illusion magic? 'Y…yes, so I did.' Stay calm. Don't jump to conclusions. 'It just concerns me to think that Akemi-san is capable of so much potential when manipulating reality…' It couldn't be, after all. While Akemi-san did say she would release this cage, she has also been known for being dishonest. That must've been what they were dealing with, here!

Otherwise, the alternative would mean…Sakura Kyouko's betrayal.

" _Next time, I'll take not just your ribbon, but your whole neck."_

The blonde flinched in place, her fingers tightening against the tops of her thighs, digging into the tights. No. She couldn't betray her. Not again. They were past that point, after all!

" _You're too soft. Clearly your resolve is not as strong as mine." Scarlet eyes, cold and sharp as ice, stared cruelly into the shaking, tear-filled eyes of her senior. She pulled the spear away from the blonde's neck before making her way past the taller female. Mami absently reached up to touch her neck, noting the thin line of blood where the spearhead had lightly nicked the surface of her flesh when her ribbon had been cut. She stared sorrowfully over her shoulder, watching the redhead as she moved further away from her._

" _This is where we part ways, Tomoe Mami." The blonde pursed her lips, fighting the tears stubbornly pushing their way to the surface and threatening to overtake the blonde. "S-Sakura-san…you were the first magical girl to ever stick with me…and to betray me in this way. I'm sure you'll find others…" Gold eyes hardened as she glanced away; refusing to take another look at the girl she used to call her kouhai. "You'll be fine." The only reply Mami received was the crunching of boots against snow, slowly drifting further and further away from hearing range._

" _This is terrible…I-I'm all alone again…"_

'Miki-san.' Mami bit her lip. Now that she thought about it, it was in Sakura-san's nature to betray others when they least expected it. 'I highly advise you keep a close eye on Sakura-san as well. As talented as Akemi-san may be, I doubt that she could have created such seamless parallels to reality without help. Whether or not she forced Sakura-san to help her remains to be seen…but it could very well be that it is what I had previously feared. Remember what I told you and Kaname-san, in the café? That it would be disastrous if Akemi-san were to get a hold of Sakura-san's illusion powers? That is most likely what we're dealing with.'

'WHAT?!' Sayaka quickly glanced the redhead's way. There was no way, Kyouko would never! 'B-But I thought that she didn't even use that power of hers, anymore! Why would she use it for that Devil, of all people!?'

'You saw it yourself, didn't you? Yesterday? Somehow or another, Sakura-san has grown attached to Akemi-san. I don't know the extent of it, but...how is she today, by the way?'

'Kyouko, you mean?' Sayaka frowned. 'Actually, she's different. She's not quiet and broken like she was yesterday, but…well, I guess attitude-wise it'd probably be closest to how she acted when I first met her. She's selfish, uncaring, yet seems to be able to keep a good head on her shoulders despite that. She was going on about how we should just sit back and enjoy things for a little while!'

'…I see.' The blonde closed her eyes, expression contorted with uncertainty.

'Mami-san? Are you okay?' It bothered Sayaka that she couldn't actually see how the blonde was reacting. After all, there did seem to be some kind of history between her and Kyouko, so Mami-san most likely wasn't taking this news very well. 'M-Maybe we should discuss this in person-'

'We need to talk with her; after school, if possible. And if we can speak with Akemi-san at that time too, that would most likely be preferred.' She needed to know. Was Sakura-san being controlled, or was she doing this of her own free will? The only way to know for sure was to approach her directly. 'Actually…why don't I invite us all over to my house for tea and cakes? I feel that this is something we should all gather together for.'

'Eh? A meeting at your place?' Sayaka blinked in surprise. 'A-all of us?' She glanced toward Madoka, azure eyes narrowed. 'Madoka, Mami-san wants us all to have a meeting at her apartment after school. ALL of us.' Her eyes shifted between the redhead and the raven-haired girl, the latter of which she noticed seemed to be rather slumped, as if unsure of herself. '…Somehow…doesn't it almost feel like their roles have switched?' She frowned in confusion.

'Alright. We'll all meet up at Mami-san's after school, then.' Madoka glared the redhead's way. 'Something is definitely strange about Kyouko-chan right now. And I'll bet you anything that feeling from last night has something to do with it.' Her eyes narrowed further. 'Which would mean that there should be something different on her, as there is with Homura-chan…but what is it?'

* * *

Eventually, the bell rung to signal the end of the school day, setting off the chain reaction of students prepping to leave, packing up their school bags and slinging them over their shoulders as they shuffled out of the classrooms in an orderly fashion. Some were hastier than others; for example, Kyouko and Homura seemed to be taking their time in packing up, as well as Madoka and Sayaka. The azure knight stared intensely at the redhead, watching her every move for something that looked off. Aside from the headband she wore – most likely a gift from the Devil, Sayaka reckoned – she looked the same as usual; her uniform was no different, she wore no new accessories, and the ring containing her soul still fit properly around her left ring finger. That last thing was only something that was recently rectified, now that she thought about it. For quite a while, that Devil wore Kyouko's soul as if she were some ornament to carry around, but now the redhead had it back in its rightful place. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. It couldn't be, while the Devil held onto her soul, did she…no, that couldn't be. The strange ominous feeling she and Madoka had felt occurred just last night, and Kyouko had her soul returned to her…just a little before that, actually. She frowned in concern. Maybe it was connected? Maybe Homura DID do something to her soul gem? "Hey, Kyouko!" She called out, catching the redhead's attention, the shorter girl glancing over with intense eyes, causing the knight to falter for just a moment before collecting herself. "We're having a get-together at Mami-san's place after school today! It's kind of a farewell party before we all part. We want you two to join us!"

The redhead blinked in surprise before turning to face Homura. "How about it? You interested?" The raven-haired girl glanced her way, eyes uncertain. "…It can't hurt. Besides, you haven't had Tomoe Mami's sweets in a while." After all, Kyouko could easily recreate the taste from people's minds and hearts. It was a stark contrast between hers and the redhead's ability to manipulate reality; she was insanely more talented at deceiving others' minds, courtesy of the nature of her wish. "We should go." Kyouko gave a small shrug before smiling back at her master, causing the younger girl's heart to throb. "If you want. I'm not gonna stop you from doing what you wanna do, after all." Slinging her school bag over her shoulder, she stepped closer to Homura, holding her hand out invitingly. "Let's go, then!" Homura blushed slightly as she reached out to take the redhead's outstretched hand. "Y…yes…" She breathed out, finding a smile making its way onto her face as well; the redhead's cheerfulness was infectious, she was quickly discovering. She couldn't forget, however; she infected Kyouko. As cheerful as the girl was acting, her soul was likely suffering from the taint. Still, it touched Homura to know that the redhead was willing to take so much, in order to ensure her happiness. It felt different to be the target of such affections, as opposed to being the one trying to shower such afffections.

Sayaka stood on the side, watching the exchange between the two with uncertainty. It was hard to tell whether or not Homura was controlling the redhead…but at the same time, it didn't look like Kyouko was controlling the other girl, either. It almost seemed as if she was watching the exchange between two lovers, but the thought of even that possibility was sickening. She felt her heart wrench at the possibility. No! She couldn't allow herself to be caught up in her emotions! This wasn't going to be like it was with Kyousuke! Even though…even though she'd already forced her affections on the redhead, that didn't necessarily mean that she actually loved her in that way; yet, this pang of jealousy she felt as she watched the two smiling at one another…she clenched her fists tightly against the strap of her school bag. "Well, c'mon then! Mami-san doesn't like to be kept waiting, after all!" She forced a smile on her face as she turned on her heel, stepping closer to the door and further away from the source of her heartache.

She hadn't intended to place Kyouko in that role…and yet…

It was all that Devil's fault! She was the one constantly going on about her being the Hero, and Kyouko her precious Princess! With that in mind, the role of lover easily slipped into the role that Kyouko played, so she got her hopes up; what was she thinking!? She never even ASKED Kyouko how she felt! The sight of pink caught her eye, and she glanced over to see her best friend looking up at her with sympathetic eyes. "…I know. I'm hopeless, aren't I?" She muttered under her breath before stepping through the doorway, only knowing that the others followed along after by the sound of shuffling feet.

* * *

"This should do for the finishing touches!" Tomoe Mami smiled at the spread, pleased with herself for such a lovely display that would surely entice her guests. Her smile faded. No, this wasn't the highlight of their visit. They needed to discover, once and for all, who was currently responsible for maintaining such a seamless reality. Her cakes seemed to maintain better flavor than ever, she'd discovered with surprise when baking just earlier. It was almost as if the flavor itself had been taken from her best memories of cooking. She frowned in concern; maybe they HAD been. It wasn't outside the realm of possibility, after all.

"Cheese, they're coming!" Mami swiveled around to face the source of the child-like voice. "Ah, Nagisa-chan. Is everything prepared?" The snowy-haired girl bobbed her head in response. "Yup! Everything's on the table and ready to be served!" Her eyes hardened just slightly; yellow-red staring up at golden in anticipation. "Barriers have been set, as well. We shouldn't have too much trouble if a fight breaks out tonight. In any case, at least it'll be contained." Mami nodded in acknowledgement, glancing toward the door. "I see. Now we just have to wait for our guests to arrive…and with them, answers."

"Hey, Cheese…do you think things will be okay? I mean, even Melon-chan is starting to doubt whether or not we should even restore the Law of Cycles…" The blonde turned back to face the younger girl, expression incredulous. "What are you saying, Nagisa-chan!? Of course we should release this fake reality! To continue holding the world hostage like this is no different than trapping people in a Witch's labyrinth, or engulfing them in the miasma of Majuu! Even if it hurts to part ways, we have to set this world right!" She bit her lip, glancing with shaking eyes back toward the door. "That's the way of magical girls, after all…besides, we'll meet again soon. Majuu have been growing ever stronger. I don't think that either Sakura-san or I would be able to hold them back on our own for too much longer without expending too much energy…especially after all this heartache."

"Cheese…" The little girl let out a sigh, stepping lightly over and wrapping her arms gingerly around the older girl's waist, feeling her flinch from the sudden embrace. "Don't be like that. You and Apple-chan are amazing, after all…besides, I wouldn't forgive you if you were to lose heart, just like that. Let's not worry about the negative, okay? Think about the positive! You two will have a lot to catch up on, after all!"

"...Yes…why did she betray me?" Mami muttered, eyes dark. The sudden knocking on the door snapped her out of her dark thoughts, and she quickly slipped out of the little girl's embrace to get the door. "Y-Yes, I'm coming!" She undid the lock and turned the knob, pulling the door open slightly to take a peek at who was there. The sight of pink, blue, scarlet and raven caught her eyes. "Ah, you're all here!" She smiled pleasantly, her smile wavering just slightly at the sight of the redhead. She seemed to be normal, at least at first glance, yet she could tell immediately that something was off about her. Maybe it was that her eyes felt ever colder. Maybe it was the suspicious glint which felt all-too familiar, yet she couldn't place its origin. Or maybe, just maybe, it was the fact that she was deliberately concealing the hand that held her soul gem.

"Good to be here!" Kyouko cried out in delight, taking Homura's hand in her left and stepping cheerfully inside, the raven-haired girl following quietly along. The redhead held up her right hand in greeting. "Nice to see ya, Mami!" She flashed a grin, yet the sight of it only seemed to set the blonde on edge. As she thought, there was definitely something different. It was that same uneasiness she felt after the tragedy, when the girl was eerily quiet and she didn't know what was going to happen. Yet, this felt all too different, as well. "Well, what're we waiting for? Let's eat some cake!" Right, it was almost that sickening feeling she received from the redhead when the younger girl had first suggested the idea of sparing the Familiars. Was that the kind of uneasiness she was receiving from the other girl's grin? Those cold eyes? "Yes, of course." She gave a polite bow before making her way into the kitchen, preparing the plates for everyone to enjoy.

Yes, she was certain of it. There was a sort of distortion to the girl's usual aura.

"W-Well, why don't we all take a seat?" Madoka suggested, meekly making her way over to one of the spots and sitting herself down, glancing up at the scarlet, raven and azure trio who seemed to be standing awkwardly around. Pink eyes narrowed in suspicion. So the cheerful behavior the redhead exuded appeared to be some form of mask. Still, it was more convincing than the blatant uneasiness Homura-chan was showing. Somehow, it didn't seem like Homura-chan was the one behind whatever was going on. Or at least, she wasn't fully accepting of it. "G-go ahead! Standing around like that must be uncomfortable-"

"Cut the chit-chat." The redhead's cold tone silenced the younger girl. "You called us out here for a reason, didn't you?" She gently motioned for Homura to sit down, at which her master obliged, gently pulling the redhead down as well. "It's written on all your guys' faces. Honestly, it's like you've never learned to keep a secret!" She closed her eyes and let out a frustrated sigh, peeking one eyes open as she stared challengingly at the pink-haired girl, noting the taller azure knight taking a seat beside the girl. "So, go on. I know you're dying to ask it." She could feel Homura grip her hand tightly. She could tell the girl was worried about the outcome. 'Don't worry. I won't let anyone hurt you.' Her eyes softened, allowing Homura to be put a little more at ease; Kyouko glanced back at the other two, expression cold.

"Fine!" Sayaka gripped the edges of her skirt tightly for some semblance of comfort without looking like she was being too clingy to anyone. "I'll ask it, then: Are YOU the one causing this world to appear more…realistic!?" The cold smirk making its way to the redhead's face only confirmed her suspicions. "I knew it! You ARE using your powers to help the Devil! But WHY!? Why are you helping her to keep up this fake world!? I thought she surrendered! I thought you didn't WANT this! WHY WOULD YOU BETRAY US!?" She could feel tears threatening to slip out, but she didn't dare shed any. After all the redhead had done to make her think she cared, there she went again to dash everyone's faith in her.

"…I was never on anyone's side." Kyouko calmly stated. "Didn't I tell you a long time ago? I live for myself. That's really the best way to live. Even when I choose to help others, it's all for myself. Humans are selfish creatures, after all. It's not healthy to think yourself some selfless hero; then you start creating impossible expectations to uphold for yourself, and you begin to run yourself ragged. So I chose to help Homura. So what? It's just what I want to do. I chose to do this, okay? So why're you acting like I'm the same as you guys, as if I'm duty-bound to some specific Law or whatever?"

"Kyouko-chan, you weren't like this the last time we saw you!" Madoka pointed out, straightening up, her eyes radiating with the aura of the Goddess. "Something's happened to you since then; something that I'm positive Sayaka-chan and I sensed last night." She held out her hand. "Please. Let me take a look at your soul gem."

"Not happening!" The redhead stubbornly kept her fingers clasped between her masters, keeping her soul out of view. "I'm getting tired of deities and messengers thinking they can just rule my life! I do what I want, okay?! I don't have to listen to you guys bossing me around until AFTER I die!"

"And what about the concerns of an old mentor?"

Scarlet eyes shifted toward the entrance of the kitchen where she saw Tomoe Mami standing by, fully dressed in her magical girl attire, musket at the ready. "Kch. All ready for battle before it's even begun, huh Mami?" She sneered at her former sempai, releasing her hold on Homura's hand and helping herself to her feet. "I guess you guys will be wanting me to change for battle, too?" The blonde held her musket steady, eyes sharp and ready for any sudden movement. "If you so insist on being difficult, be my guest."

The redhead released a drawn out sigh. "Auggh, such a pain! And here I thought we could enjoy a few snacks before getting into the heat of things…" She gave a nonchalant shrug, bringing her left hand over her breasts as she closed her eyes, a red glow emanating from the ring she bore, wrapping her in a fiery embrace before it cleared away, revealing a jacket with coattails over a red bathing suit, with thigh-high boots donning dark-ruby jewels. She held a top hat in one hand, her usual spear in the other. With a flourish, she slipped the hat onto her head, drawing attention to a peculiar oval gem embedded in her forehead. Sayaka, Madoka, and Nagisa stared in shock at the display. Mami's eyes widened in horror; her outfit was drastically different, and her gem was in a different location. She could feel bile rising in her throat when she caught sight of the condition of the gem. "S-Sakura-san…your gem…it's tainted! And not the despair kind of taint, but…"

"AKEMI-SAN, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!"


	22. Chapter 22: Teamwork

Homura stared with wide eyes at the spectacle before her. Before her eyes, Kyouko had donned a new look, one that was drastically different from her usual magical outfit which, to her knowledge, had been influenced by the faith in the girl's Father. The fact that it had changed form must have meant that she had made a drastic change in ideals. Royal-blue pools skimmed over the magician attire: the top hat, the jacket with coattails, the bathing suit that generously exposed her modest cleavage, the thigh-high boots; the long scarlet hair flowing down to the girl's thighs. The redhead's eyes were cold and narrowed as she held out her spear, aiming it toward the blonde in a flash. **"Don't you DARE accuse Homura about this. This was MY decision, or didn't you hear me from the kitchen? You must have, considering the outfit you're currently wearing and the musket you're aiming; unless you've taken to threatening your guests in the time that I've been away from here?"** She stepped challengingly toward the blonde, causing her to back up a few steps; musket still aimed at the ready, yet the older veteran's expression faltered.

"K-Kyouko, wait!" Homura reached out her hand to the older girl, catching her attention and causing her to turn around as she brought her spear back, facing her master. "This-we don't have to do this!" Kyouko gave a soft smile, holding the spear by her side in a relaxed fashion, as she reached a hand to lightly pet the top of Homura's head. **"Hey, it's okay…you don't have to push yourself. I'll keep everything up from here, so you don't have to burden yourself with all this pain."** She tilted her head to the side, her hand sliding down to the younger girl's shoulder, rubbing it comfortingly. **"I know you don't really want to end all this. I could tell by the tears you were shedding before. So don't sweat it! We can be happy together here!"** She closed her eyes cutely, giving a disarming grin that brought an infectious smile to Homura's face, allowing her to settle just slightly. "Y-you're right…so long as you're here with me, everything will be fine…" She closed her eyes softly, taking in the warmth the redhead radiated, before her eyes flashed back open, her eyes bearing that familiar violet hue. **"Now, then…we seem to have some nay-sayers in our midst, don't we?"** The scarlet and raven pair turned back to face Tomoe Mami; A cruel smile playing on Homura's lips, Kyouko donning a cold expression as if she were serving as the Devil's knight. **"We'd best do something about this."**

"A-Akemi-san…" Mami grit her teeth, holding the musket tighter, torn between aiming at the Devil or her accomplice. In all honesty, the thought of having to shoot either turned her insides, but they were a danger to this world, the both of them. If things were to remain like this, people would be forever trapped, and they would slowly disappear from existence. And who knew what was happening to the other magical girls as this was transpiring! "Akemi-san, Sakura-san, you have to stop this madness! Akemi-san already gave us her word that she would surrender; it would be in really bad taste to take that back, now! Especially since you KNOW how badly you hurt Sakura-san before with your-"

A sharp spear jutted out of the floor, stopping just shy of impaling the blonde's neck, causing her to stagger slightly with wide, shaking eyes. **"Cut the crap, Tomoe Mami!"** Kyouko spat out in distaste, holding her spear out as if ready to strike down any others of Homura's opponents. **"Don't you DARE talk about how badly she hurt me or not! If I had any problem with how I was being treated, I would do something about it! I'm getting sick and TIRED of you guys treating me as a child or a toy!"** Scarlet eyes drifted from the shaken blonde over to Miki Sayaka, whom was locked in place with shock. **"And you…well, you think that you can just toy with people's emotions, don't you? Think you can justify your actions just because you're 'not sure' or 'it wasn't anything serious'. Heck, you even treated your own WISH as a form of affection, which makes it just SICK that you would force it upon that boy the way you did! Sure, he was happy to play, and sure, you got over it, but that doesn't change the fact that you were not only cowardly about your crush, but you were downright creepy about it!"** She raised a hand to rub her lips, remembering the slight bruising she felt from the forced kiss Sayaka had thrust upon her. **"Why can't you just ASK about people's emotions for once, instead of assuming no damage would be done if you don't actively say anything?!"**

The redhead's words really struck Sayaka hard. After all the trouble she had gone through to try to locate the redhead, it hurt to hear the girl's badmouthing. Her lips twisted into a snarl; it was time to fight fire with fire. "Oh, THIS coming from the girl who was forcibly taken and trapped in the Devil's house for weeks on end, who then tried to ESCAPE said Devil and was stolen, naked and vulnerable, from Mami-san's bathroom!?" Sayaka snarled, standing to her feet and throwing her hand out. "Face it, Kyouko! Your mindset's just been twisted from being forced in the Devil's custody for so long! You think MY affections are sickening!? Just WHAT all did that creep DO to you in order to force your affections, HUH?!" She quickly dodged the emerging spear which nearly impaled her stomach. "You can't say I'm wrong about that, Kyouko. I saw your face, your expression. Heck, just yesterday, even, you were a mess! I had to heal all that, so I know!" She glared indignantly at the redhead before her, the girl who she had considered her savior at one time. Now, she wasn't sure what she considered the older girl as; foolish, maybe? "You're naïve, Kyouko."

" **I don't wanna hear that from you!"** Kyouko bit back, another image of her manifesting beside Sayaka, startling the azure knight. **"If you were SO worried about me and concerned for my well-being, then what the hell was I doing spending all that time alone for?! At least, no matter how Homura acted, she was still THERE for me! I know better than to chase after people that are going to great lengths to leave me alone when there's someone that's willing to stay by my side."** The double of Kyouko grabbed hold of the girl's wrist, reaching for the ring that Sayaka wore. Azure eyes widened; she quickly fought the double off of her, holding her hand close to her chest, ensuring the double couldn't get to the ring. "That's a cowardly move, Kyouko!" Sayaka cried out, stepping further back. Clearly the yelling match wasn't getting them anywhere, but she couldn't bring herself to transform and fight against Kyouko. Ironic, really, since the first time they met was through a battle to the death. "Look, just stop this! How long do you guys think you can keep this up! I already told Madoka, darn Devil! Your reign is OVER!"

The Devil whipped her head around to face the idiotic knight. **"Did you, now? And here you were, complaining to US about keeping promises."** Her violet eyes shifted to the pink-haired girl, her gaze boring into the soul of the girl who once made up her entire world. **"So what are you going to do about this, O great and powerful Goddess Madoka?"** She tilted her head to the side, a mocking smile on her lips. **"Are you going to force us to surrender, as well?"** Her eyes narrowed tauntingly; she would just like to see the girl TRY to steal back control, when she now had Kyouko's powers on her side to back her up.

The demure girl stared at her lap; lips pursed and clenched fists at either side of her. "…We can't do anything at this point." She finally admitted, after a few moments of silence. Her teeth grit, Kaname Madoka rose to her feet, golden eyes piercing violet as she stared defiantly at the Devil before her. "I don't know what trick you may have used to get Kyouko-chan to lend her powers…or even how you managed to taint her soul gem to such a frightening degree." She closed her eyes, turning her head away in disgust. "But I can recognize when the odds are against us. I am not about to risk the lives of my fellow magical girls, my friends, to fight a battle I know we're not going to be able to win." She stepped back, glancing first at the dumbfounded Sayaka, then at the incredulous Mami, before looking back at the scarlet and raven pair. "But don't think this means that I've given up, Homura-chan. And Kyouko-chan…" Her eyes softened, eyebrows furrowed in a mix of concern and sadness. "I pity you. You are truly in a dangerous situation." The double of Kyouko immediately began to lash out at the smaller girl, but Sayaka saw this move and swiftly restrained the illusion, holding it tightly so it couldn't reach the Goddess. "What, can't handle the TRUTH, Kyouko?!" The azure knight snarled at the girl, a mix between a cruel grin and a grimace on her face. Madoka turned to face her friend. "Sayaka-chan, that's enough." The knight hung her head, pursing her lips to keep from saying any more, yet she still held the illusion firm. Eventually the redhead recalled the manifestation, and Sayaka released what was now thin air, letting out a frustrated huff. After she had a small moment to collect herself, she turned to her former sempai, a small smile on her face. "Sorry, Mami-san…I guess we won't be able to sit down and enjoy your pastries, after all…"

"It's alright, I had a feeling this would happen…" Mami shrugged helplessly, pulling her musket at ease and stepping out of her fighting stance, nevertheless eyeing their enemies. "Still, are you sure it's a good idea to let them go, Kaname-san?" Her gold eyes narrowed in contempt as she prepared to aim the musket once more. "I can easily hold them steady for you, if you'd like." At the suggestion, a ribbon protruded from the ground, snaking around Kyouko's and Homura's legs as if waiting for the signal. Scarlet eyes stared down at the ribbon; a moment after, the ribbon was sliced to pieces. While it appeared as if her spear hadn't moved, in truth she had made a swift action to slice the threat before the others could even take notice of it. **"Don't even think about it, Mami. I know all your tricks."** Her eyes narrowed coyly at the blonde, as if challenging her to try something else. Madoka let out a sigh, shaking her head. "It's because of moments like this, Mami-san. We can't do anything at this time."

"…Of course." The blonde released the musket, allowing it to disappear, before reverting back to her school attire. "Well then…I suppose we shall just have to stick to treating you to tea and cakes?" She glared at the two. Kyouko let out a small chuckle. " **No need; it's pretty obvious we're not welcome here. We'll just enjoy our time at home, thanks."** Throwing her arm out, the flames began to form along her body once more before they faded away, leaving her back in her school uniform, the white headband where the top hat once was. "Let's go, Homura." She offered a smile, reaching her hand out to the girl. Violet eyes glinted mischievously. **"Oh, but we're not through yet. After all, we do need to make sure that the threat to our perfect world is neutralized."** Kyouko shook her head, her smile saddening. "There's no such thing as a perfect world, Homura. Let's just go, and leave them be." She took hold of her master's hand, squeezing it gently as if pleading. "Okay?"

The Devil frowned in disappointment; and things were starting to get interesting, too. **"Oh, very well. But you need to make it up to me."** She pulled the redhead into her arms with one movement, holding her tightly against herself. The involuntary squeak that slipped from the girl's lips amused her master. **"Well, as she stated: we've overstayed our welcome. We hope to play again soon, but in the meantime, do enjoy your happy dream a while longer!"** And with that, the Devil faded away into thin air, taking her accomplice along with her.

"…They're gone…" Nagisa uttered quietly, afraid to shatter the small bit of peace they'd just obtained. The others stood in place, eyes fixed on where the pair once stood, the events still processing through their minds. "I-it's okay, guys! They're not that scary! I-in fact, I'll bet that the four of us can take them down, no problem, in a fight!" She offered a cheerful smile of encouragement, but the dull silence as well as the others' negative vibes put a damper on her efforts. "…I-I know it must come as a shock, to have Apple-chan go rotten on us…" She mumbled helplessly, yellow-red shaking with sadness and confusion. "I-If you ask me, Apple-chan was a little shaky from the start-"

"It's that Devil." Sayaka interrupted, a dark glower shadowing her expression. "Kyouko's betrayed us because of that Devil. She would never go against us, otherwise…" She grit her teeth, feeling the fingernails digging into her palm as she worked to calm herself down. With a sigh of defeat, she glanced toward the Goddess, a puzzled expression fixing itself on the knight's features. "But Madoka…I don't get it. Why would you just let them go like that? As a team, we could've totally taken them!"

"…Kyouko-chan's still uncertain." Madoka mused quietly to herself, placing a hand under her chin, folding her other arm in a thoughtful manner. "That's why she kept speaking so defensively; haven't you noticed? She speaks the coldest towards you when you've hit a sore spot." She turned her head, eyes cold and calculating. "It would be dangerous to challenge them now, since Kyouko-chan's recently convinced herself that she needs to protect Homura-chan at all cost. However, if given time, her doubts will begin to grow as they did before, and the two of them won't be able to connect. At that time, we can strike at them when they are at their weakest." She closed her eyes in contemplation. "I know you guys all think this is a bad situation…and it really is…but this is actually also the opportune moment we've been waiting for. The two of them are unstable; if they try to stretch too far, then they will break. Even without our help, they're slowly starting to crumble."

"O-Oi, Madoka…" Sayaka grimaced. "What are you saying? You're almost starting to sound like…K-Kyuubey…" The smaller girl looked up with a start, eyes wide and full of disbelief, along with a mix of hurt. "I-I'm not saying that you're just like an Incubator!" Sayaka corrected herself in haste, waving her hands frantically in front as if trying to dispel the notion. "I-It's just, all this talk of waiting 'til they fall, watching their instability grow, well…"

"Raspberry-chan's got a point," Nagisa chimed in, eyes narrowed in concern. "Melon-chan, please don't forget that as much as you are our Goddess, you are also our loving Melon-chan who forgives all and protects their happiness." She clenched her tiny hands by her side, looking to the window in order to avoid eye contact; she could feel the hurt emanating from the Goddess without even looking. "We just don't want you to forget who you truly are in the midst of trying to retain your other half." She heard footsteps coming by her side, and the snowy-haired girl glanced to see her surrogate mother looking down at her, a torn smile fixed on her soft features. "Nagisa-chan…I know this must all be really hard for you. You're still so young and innocent, to be thrust into all this at such an age…" She closed her eyes tightly, trying her best to push the sorrow back. "As cruel as it sounds, Kaname-san has a point. Our enemies are unstable; even though they have been given another piece, it is shaky at best. Before long, Sakura-san's doubts will grow, and Akemi-san's resolve will begin to wither once more. Sakura-san may be a survivor…adaptable, for sure…but she is still rather like a child. None of this makes sense to her; eventually it will all become too much for her to handle, and the Devil's new powers will be uncontrollable. Once that time arises, then we will have the chance to strike." Her eyes parted open just slightly, shaking softly. 'You once said that I was too soft, Sakura-san…soon I'll prove you wrong. I'll prove to you, once and for all, that I am still your better…'

'And that you never should have left me.'

* * *

" **I don't understand why we needed to leave!"** Homura complained, all the while slipping out of the white shirt to her uniform and setting it sloppily to the side, immediately getting to work on removing her skirt. **"The two of us could have taken them all down with no problem! Especially with your illusion magic; we would have been unstoppable!"** To her side, the redhead was neatly folding the blazer of her uniform before dropping it into the hamper, a look of contemplation on her face. "…Would we have?" She muttered to herself, scarlet brows furrowed in uncertainty. "I haven't used my illusion magic in a long time. Even if we had practiced using our powers together before that meeting, I don't think I would have properly understood the limits." She shook her head. "No, I'm positive I wouldn't have; especially with this new form, I don't know what to expect." She raised a hand to her forehead, softly touching the spot where the tainted jewel once rested.

" **What limit!? You possess the powers of the Devil! You are virtually unbeatable!"** The Devil threw her wad of clothes into the hamper, immediately slipping off the tights and plopping them down as well. **"In fact, if you wished it, I'm certain that you could even STOP them from wanting to end this world! That's right! With a simple snap of your fingers, a menial command, you could have complete control over their minds and thoughts; just like those-"**

"NO!" Kyouko whipped her head to face her master, rage evident in her burning eyes. "I will go as far as to change people's vision for you, but I will never, NEVER control their minds and hearts like I made my Father do!" She clenched her fists tightly, grimacing. "That's one thing I can never do…no matter how much I want to do for you." She felt the Devil's hands roughly grip her shoulders, causing her to look up at the girl in alarm. "H-Hey, I'll still use my power for you! I just…p-please don't ever ask me to use that." The Devil stared down at her, a suspicious frown on her face. **"…It's clear, however, that there can be no happy dream without a little persuasion. Lucifer was aiming for a perfect world, you know. The only way to achieve a perfect world is to ENSURE that people make the right choice. If you do that…"** She ran her fingers through scarlet locks, feeling the older girl tremble against her at the notion she was making. **"Then we can truly create our own paradise! Won't that be wonderful, little Eve? Won't it be worth it?"**

Scarlet eyes glazed vacantly at violet pools; wide and shaking, as if in a trance. The voices of the parishioners, her Father's yelling, the painful cries of her family, all echoed in her mind as she stared in disbelief at her master. Her lips parted slightly, her eyes drooping tiredly. "…It's never worth it to steal people's will. Even if they were to blindly appreciate this world…I could never truly appreciate it, knowing what I had to do to force people to cooperate." She closed her eyes sadly, shoulders sagging in exhaustion. "At least, with the illusion magic I'm currently using, it's no different from a magic show. …T-That should be enough, right?" Homura gripped hold of the girl's chin, forcing Kyouko to face her. **"We're up against a Goddess and her messengers. While your tricks may be enough to fool the rest of the world, and even them should they not be able to remember, it will not be enough to sway them. Eventually they will come back, as they have now, and it will start all over again."** She brought the girl's face closer, the Devil's breath hot against her jaw. **"Clearly, the only way to truly stop them is to "persuade" them to stop. With your talent, as well as the extra boost I've given to you, it should be no trouble at all!"** Her free hand brushed threateningly along the redhead's ring. **"Or could it be that you need a little more persuasion, yourself?"**

"I-I…" Kyouko quickly pushed off, taking a few generous steps back, bringing her hand close to her chest while gripping it with her other hand for good measure, making sure to shield it from any more exposure. "T-that's not necessary! I told you, I can take care of it just fine without having to resort to such underhanded methods!" Her eyes darted to the side, shaking in uncertainty. "D-don't you trust me YET…?" The Devil frowned. **"I don't know. You've certainly put on quite a show, but then you've always been known to do that."** She stepped closer, closing the distance between her and her pet, reaching out a hand to stroke her neck, tracing down to her collarbone, just above her left breast. A cruel smile played on her lips as she felt the older girl flinch at her touch, slight tremors involuntarily showing. **"I suppose this will be a normal thing for you, won't it; always trembling at my touch. Now then, why are you so adamant about abstaining from using that particular technique?"** She casually pried the shirt apart from its clasp, revealing the top of the scar peeking past a white, lace-topped bra. **"Could it have to do with this, perhaps?"** Almost as if daring the redhead, she ran her hand along the scar, causing the older girl to gasp from the phantom pains. "K-Knock it off!" She cried out, stepping back, quickly reaching to close the shirt back up. "You know my story…I shouldn't have to spell it out for you." A sad frown fixed on her soft, yet pained features, her eyes shaking from hurt and sorrow. "A-Are we in this together or not?"

" **Hmm, I don't know. A partner who won't pull out all the stops for the one she loves can't really be considered a true partner, now can she? How do I know you aren't still holding out on me?"** Once again she closed the distance between her and the redhead, pinning her against the wall so she couldn't escape. **"After all, with your level of deceit…this could all be a ploy you came up with Tomoe Mami when you escaped to her apartment, and the lot of you have been planning against me all along, waiting for me to unravel at the seams."** Scarlet eyes widened in shock, before her face contorted in a mix between hurt and disgust. "You…you really think I would do something so disgusting…?" She hung her head, pursing her lips in frustration. **"You tell me. You're the one who betrayed my trust once already. For all I know, you would be willing to stoop to such a level in order to defeat me. You, who would go so far as to farm familiars, ripping your values mercilessly to pieces..."** A harsh chuckle escaped the Devil's lips. **"Well, I'm sure another night with the Devil will tell me for sure whether or not I can trust you. If you're willing to withstand whatever pain I deal, I MIGHT be inclined to believe you, and I won't pressure you about using your magic to control their actions."**

"W-what…?!" The redhead shivered in fear, shrinking back against the wall, wishing more than anything that she could just simply meld into the wall and slip away; however, to do such a thing would only make her master more suspicious. "You can't be serious…I-I've done plenty to prove my trust, haven't I?!" She felt the Devil's hand running along her shirt, and by then she knew that her master wasn't listening any longer to anything she had to say. Biting her lip, she closed her eyes tightly, feeling something warm and wet spilling down her cheek as she had no choice but to allow the Devil to have her way with her. It seemed that the only way Homura – at least, the Devil Homura – was going to listen to her was if she was allowed to indulge in pleasure, first. Well, such carnal desires were what brought this Homura to light, after all. A wry chuckle escaped the older girl's lips as she allowed herself to slip slowly out of awareness; that way, at least things would be easier for her.

She was a coward, she realized not for the first time in her life. Whenever something painful would come along, or whenever she didn't have the power to help with something, her instinct would always be to run and hide, or close off her mind so she wouldn't have to witness any more, or deal with the pain. How else would she have survived the tragedy? In truth, she was the worst coward in existence. Did she really deserve to survive as long as she had? Was she really worth it? Or, could it be that it was surviving all these ordeals, pain after pain, because she didn't deserve to end her suffering?

Yeah…that sounded the most accurate.

* * *

"…ko."

…

"Kyouko!"

Scarlet eyes flashed open in fear and alarm, darting left and right, immediately taking in her surroundings and the condition she was in. From the angle she was staring up at, she surmised that at some point the Devil had carried her back to the bed while she had closed off all awareness. "…Homura…?" She breathed out wearily, her eyes still bleary from eventual loss of consciousness. She attempted to push herself up into a sitting position, but found that the girl towering over her was making that rather difficult, so opted to continue lying where she was. "You…you're…" Blinking with tired eyes, she absently noted the violet hue that left from her master's eyes, leaving her once more as the Akemi Homura she had known from before the whole debacle.

"Are you okay?" Homura called out to her in concern, placing a hand on her cheek, taking in Kyouko's condition. She herself had only just awoken to the pained groans of the redhead, immediately getting her attention. When she sat up with a start, she found herself looking down at the older girl; she was bruised up again, looking as vulnerable and tearful as the last time Homura woke from consciousness in such a manner. "D-Did I…lose myself again?" She carefully pulled herself off of the redhead and repositioned so that she was instead sitting beside the girl; somewhat symbolic of how the Devil versus Akemi Homura felt that the relationship should stand. Finding herself able to sit up again, the redhead propped herself on her elbows, forcing herself into a sitting position as she craned her neck toward the raven-haired girl. "It's okay, I'm used to it." She shook the tiredness out of her eyes, pushing to regain full awareness. "I know it's not how you really feel…"

"I see…" Royal-blue pools shook in sadness, staring absently at the wall across the room; it was vast and empty, similar to her memories of the incident. Although she had remembered allowing her Devil self to speak in her stead when in Tomoe Mami's apartment, once they had come to the apartment her consciousness had slowly slipped away; she hoped she hadn't done anything to hurt the redhead again, but from the looks of things that was merely wishful thinking. "…What did I do?" She questioned softly, remembering the bitterness that Kyouko had displayed the last time Homura awoke from consciousness when the Devil had taken over. Kyouko glanced away, pursing her lips as she contemplated whether or not it was safe to relay all the details; that she could remember, anyway. "You…well, you're really demanding in that carnal form you created when you stole Madoka's other half. T-to be honest, I don't actually remember ALL the details…but, well…" She pulled herself to her knees, hugging them against her chest as if trying to comfort herself. Homura frowned at how bare and exposed the redhead looked beside her, only serving to add to her vulnerable state. The raven-haired girl let out a resigned sigh before slipping from under the covers and out of bed, making her way over to the closet to gather clothes for the redhead, as well as herself. "You don't have to tell me if it bothers you that much." Royal-blue eyes narrowed in concern; it did bother her, however, that the other side of her could take control so easily.

And another thing bothered her greatly: That new appearance Kyouko had taken. What was that about, and from where did it emerge? When Madoka's appearance had changed it was when she had taken on the full burden of being the Goddess, and when she herself had changed, it was due to the carnal desires that had overtaken her when she ripped out Madoka's Goddess half and took over the world. However, in both of those instances, there was a witch involved. Madoka had technically become Kremhield Gretchen in that time, and she herself had just been saved from her own Witch's barrier, her soul gem so corrupted she could no longer go on as a magical girl. But Kyouko…she wasn't a Witch. Despite her strange behavior before school, her soul gem still retained its regular shape, save for the alarming taint that threatened to overtake its fire-red glow. So why? Why would she take on an entirely new form if the girl herself hadn't been newly formed as Homura and Madoka had?

"You were mad that I didn't use my illusion magic to put a stop to them right in the apartment." Kyouko's voice rang out; although her voice didn't carry far, it was enough to snap the raven-haired girl out of her thoughts as she turned to face the girl. "Eh?" She blinked in confusion, absently reaching back over and gathering up some simple attire for the two of them; they didn't have school the next day, so she didn't have to worry about getting the uniforms clean for now. "I…was mad? But you did use your illusion magic. You've made the dream feel more like a reality, and you even created a double to try to disarm Miki Sayaka. Why would I accuse you of not using your illusion magic?" She cautiously stepped back towards the bed, holding out one of the piles of clothes to the girl, offering something for her to cover herself up with. The redhead quietly accepted the offer, taking it from her master's hands and hugging it against herself before setting it to the side, proceeding to slip on the garments individually.

"You were mad that I didn't use my illusion magic to control them, as my Father had done with those parishioners."

Royal-blue eyes widened in dismay; a sick feeling gathered in the pit of her stomach, threatening to bubble up to the surface. "I-I…I'm so sorry, Kyouko! I know what that must've felt like for you…" She bit her lip in frustration, quickly opting to occupy herself with the task of putting clothes on. The redhead gave a nonchalant shrug, her expression vacant; as she pulled her scarlet locks out from under the simple knee-length dress she had been given. Ironically, it was more of a crimson color as opposed to the white dresses she was usually supplied. Was it symbolic of her condition? "It's fine, I said. I know it wasn't really you who thought that; I'm willing to put up with that side of you 'cause I know that's not how you really act. It's all part of the process of helping you with your burdens." She looked up at the girl, offering a smile of encouragement, but when Homura saw her she just appeared to supply a broken smile. "K-Kyouko…you don't have to allow yourself to be hurt like this…" She pulled the skirt down, so that it folded lightly around her knees, before climbing back onto the mattress, looking with concern at the girl she was growing to love. "T-The next time she tries anything on you, j-just don't take it! Nobody deserves this kind of abuse, least of all you!"

"If only it was that simple," The redhead muttered darkly, hugging her knees against her chest. She glanced back at her master, supplying the same smile she had a bit ago; it was clearly forced, she knew, and it probably looked more pathetic than if she didn't smile at all, but she wanted to at least try to reassure the younger girl. "Yeah…I'll do that next time. Sorry for being such a pushover, Homura."

"I don't know what's come over me…"

* * *

 **A/N: Well, Kyouko's having a fun time juggling between Homura and Devil Homura. At the same time, there's a side to her that was created by the taint formed by Devil Homura's curse, but we'll see more of that later. Meanwhile, Goddess Madoka is in full-scheme mode, and Mami's not helping that matter.**

 **The question is, can Sayaka and Nagisa handle this Incubator-like method of beating their opponents? And speaking of Incubators, will we hear more about them? All will be answered in due time. In the meantime, enjoy the double-life of Kyouko and Homura, and see how they interact with others versus how they interact with each other.**

 **PS: I would just like to thank everyone for all their feedback and support! It gives me the happy feels something fierce to know how many readers are supporting this crazy fanfic, and I will do my best to not disappoint! ^ ^**

 **'Til next chapter!**


	23. Chapter 23: Struggle

"Mami-san…" Sayaka looked up at the blonde senior, brows furrowed in uncertainty. She was helping the blonde to clean up after the remaining girls had partaken in the treats that had been provided; at this point, Madoka had gone home, and Nagisa had already retired to her room, refusing to speak with the blonde for a little while. Although no words had been said on the matter during the girls' discussion, it was clear to every single one of them that Nagisa was enraged with her surrogate mother for encouraging such inhumane methods to the Goddess; encouraging her to remain cold and heartless.

"What is it, Miki-san?" Mami responded quietly, not wanting to break out into argument, but understanding that the taller girl was torn about what to do about the blonde's inconsideration and so wanted to discuss it. Sayaka frowned in contemplation, piecing together what she wanted to say before she said them. "Well…do you…do you think that my affections for Kyouko…or Kyousuke, for that matter…are selfish and creepy?" Gold eyes blinked in surprise. That wasn't the question she was preparing to answer at all. "Well…I suppose that all depends on how you look at it." She glanced away to the side, finding the dishes she was cleaning to be more fascinating than usual. "In my opinion, I think that your brand of love is entirely acceptable; selfless, even. Are you concerned about what Sakura-san said to you before?" One glance back over to the blue-haired knight confirmed her suspicions; her expression was downcast, and she looked as if she'd been holding back tears. Mami let out a sigh, setting the dishes to the side and rinsing her hands before drying them with a dish cloth, proceeding then to pull the taller girl in a comforting embrace. "There now, Miki-san…it's alright."

"B-But you said before that displaying such affections to her when she was plagued by Stockholm Syndrome could break her!" Sayaka's choked sobs slipped through every other word. "I-I was so careless, Mami-san! So careless! I hurt her, a-and now she's broken! She HATES me!" She pushed her head into the crook of her mentor's shoulder, her body wracked with sobs. The blonde stared softly at her, running a hand gently along the girl's back, doing what she could to calm the girl. "Shh…it's okay, Miki-san…you didn't even know at that time…besides, it's nowhere near close to what I can gather Akemi-san has put her through." She closed her eyes softly, brows furrowed in concern. "Sakura-san is…even if you hadn't done that, Sakura-san has been damaged greatly. She's confused; between that strange taint we saw in her soul gem and the overbearing affections being forced on her by Akemi-san…she's just lashing out. She tends to do that when she's confused."

"T-Then…" Azure eyes widened in horror. "She really DOES need to be gotten out of that situation!" Tears were still slipping down her cheeks, but they shed for a new reason. She found herself harboring newfound rage for the Devil; and to think that at one point she had hoped to understand her! "But Kyouko's now defending her! What can we do!?" She turned her head to face the blonde, eyes pleading. Mami pursed her lips for a moment as she collected her thoughts. "It is as Kaname-san stated before…we must wait for Sakura-san's doubts to overtake her current resolve. I think, especially once the girl has had time to think about her decision, her doubt will be stronger than ever. We just need to give it time." Her eyes shook with uncertainty. "But, Miki-san…I now have to ask you something…" The taller girl sat up straight, attention piqued. "Do you think…my encouragement of Kaname-san's decision is wrong? It…it appears that Nagisa-chan is mad at me for promoting such a thought process…" Fists clenched at the blonde's side; in the end, she wasn't sure whether or not her stubbornness to make the redhead see things her way would lose her current company. She hoped not. She dearly hoped it wouldn't.

"I-I don't think it's so bad overall…" Sayaka mused, clearly unsure. "However, Madoka's been having trouble maintaining herself; I think what the problem was…was that Nagisa thought, given the circumstances, focusing only on the tactics when Madoka is struggling emotionally is inconsiderate. Well, I'm not really one to talk about what is and isn't inconsiderate, am I? I've done a lot of those kinds of blunders." A dark chuckle escaped the azure knight's lips. "That's how I became a Witch in the first place." Gold eyes wavered with uncertainty. "I…I suppose I was being rather inconsiderate, given the circumstances. But overall, Kaname-san had a point. This is the moment we've been waiting for. Just as much as Incubators, humans have been known to be pretty cold and calculating as well, so…I don't think Kaname-san is nearly as in bad a condition as you think she is. She's simply more mature; she's had to take on so much responsibility, that innocent spark has now died from her eyes…" She closed her eyes softly, thinking more on the matter. "Such is the fate of us magical girls…whether we become Goddesses or Devils, or just remain as we are, the moment we contract all innocence is lost. It was bound to show in Kaname-san sooner or later."

"True…" Sayaka frowned. "I guess, in the end, especially Madoka would apply to that loss of innocence…" She glanced at the clock hanging on the kitchen wall, staring at the hands as they ticked life slowly away.

* * *

" **Which one's the real one?"**

Akemi Homura frowned in confusion, taking in her surroundings as she worked to discern the original of Sakura Kyouko. After they had taken some time to sit down and rest, Kyouko had immediately sprung up, suggesting a game out of the blue. Judging from the glowing glint in her eyes, the redhead had slipped into some sort of trance, as was evidenced by the fact that she now didn't seem to care how enticing she seemed, sprawled out on the bed in an inviting manner. The bigger problem, however, was that she wasn't alone. Four other manifestations of Kyouko were also rested on the bed in different positions, all of them as tantalizing as the next. "Um, well…" Royal-blue darted across the mattress, lips pursed in concentration as she worked her brain to discern the illusion from the real.

Unfortunately, it wasn't proving to be very successful.

" **Aww, give up?"** The redheads all sat up from the bed, slipping off and surrounding her master from all sides. **I'll give you a hint: The real one performs BEST…you know what I mean?"** One of the girls winked at the raven-haired girl, a playful tongue flitting from her lips for a split moment as she gave the younger girl a light-hearted lick on the cheek. Homura blushed furiously. The redhead was never nearly this suggestive! Sure, her movements in general were pretty enticing, but overall the girl was pretty conservative, if not devoid of such sultry behavior altogether! However, in light of the newfound taint in the girl's soul gem…the raven-haired girl frowned in concern. "I…I don't think I want to know what you mean."

" **Ahhhn, you're no fuun!"** The shorter girl pouted, recalling the other doubles, revealing the original to be one of the ones Homura could have sworn was just on the sidelines. **"What happened? You were more exciting last night~! All for the fun and games, and really liked to experiment!"** She placed her hands teasingly on the girl's shoulders, one hand sliding to the girl's neck, tracing her throat with one finger. **"Can't we do that again? It really got my blood pumping…"** She purred lowly, her eyes narrowed in a sultry manner. Royal-blue eyes widened with concern. "L-Last night?" Did she mean that night that both she and Kyouko couldn't seem to recall; was that what Kyouko was referring to now? "But I thought that you couldn't remember the events! What are you talking about?"

A soft-voiced giggle escaped the redhead's soft lips; the sound was surprisingly inviting, like music to the raven-haired girl's ears. **"Silly Homura! That was the other me! But, she got scared and hid, so that's when I came out to play…"** She took hold of Homura's hand and brought it against the area just above her left breast. **"And, well, you definitely delivered! I never knew how exciting it was to be the victim, Homura…you've definitely opened my eyes to new things."** A look of alarm overtook the younger girl. "W-wait…you're not Kyouko?! W-Where is she?! What happened?!" The redhead tilted her head to the side, a playful smile on her lips. **"I am Kyouko. But, I'm also not Kyouko. Is it so weird? I mean, you have that same problem; a dark side to you, I guess I could call it? Anyway, the Kyouko you know is probably still exhausted; she's hiding from the world until she can build up her mask enough to face it again. That girl's always been like that, y'know. Even before contracting, she would build up masks to show to her family, the parishioners, everyone and everything. It wasn't often she ever really showed her true self, which honestly is just sad. So again, she's building up her walls."** A hand ran along the raven-haired girl's arm suggestively. **"Want to break them back down again? Especially with that merciless attitude you displayed before – I'm sure she'd LOVE that."**

"I-I…no…" Homura stepped back, pushing the redhead away from her. "I don't want to hurt you, Kyouko! I-I don't know why you're behaving like this! You're not yourself!" The redhead pouted childishly, absently fingering the strap of her dress in a careless manner, exposing more of her shoulder than needed to be. **"You really are no fun…but, you are my master, so I guess whatever you want, we'll go with."** She closed her eyes softly, leaning lightly against the raven-haired girl. **"This is okay, right…? Just like this…?"** Homura stared incredulously as she allowed herself to sit back down slowly on the bed, the older girl resting on her all the while, much akin to a blanket. "…Is she aware?" She asked quietly, refusing to take her eyes off the rather comfortable female. She always was rather warm and soft. **"Hmm…?"** Kyouko glanced sleepily up at the younger girl, staring into her eyes. **"Is who aware?"**

"Kyouko." Raven brows furrowed. "I need to know if Kyouko's still aware. Or is she in the same situation as me?" At her words, the redhead helped herself into a sitting position as she eyed her master through the corner of her vision. **"Of course she's not like you."** A playful, yet cruel smile played upon the redhead's soft lips, giving her more of a catlike appearance than normal.

" **She didn't choose to have this."**

Royal-blue widened in horror. "…What…?" Homura turned to fully face the girl, staring into her eyes; those eyes that had been tainted with some sort of venom not unlike the venom which would appear in her own eyes. This thing that inhabited Kyouko seemed to think that it was Homura who tainted her from the start. The raven-haired girl gave a wry smile; she figured as much. In all honesty, the fact that Kyouko had accepted to take on the burden of her cursed soul in general seemed suspicious; the only thing that would have made that not so strange…was if the redhead had already been tainted by the curse before then. "How long?" She asked the girl, her voice low and drained of emotion. "How long has Kyouko been cursed?"

" **Probably not as long as you're thinking."** The redhead glanced up at the ceiling, leisurely rocking back and forth on the mattress, swinging her legs to amuse herself. **"It was actually just a few days ago that the taint was physically placed inside of her soul."** She shrugged casually, a playful smile on her face. **"Well, it wasn't as if your desires weren't clouding her soul to begin with."** Her rocking ceased; the older girl stared vacantly ahead, eyes glassy. **"But I guess I should thank you for trapping her with your desires…"** Homura frowned, eyes furrowed in concern. "What are you saying?" She stared suspiciously at the ominously quiet individual.

A smile of pure delight fixed on the redhead's soft features. **"Well, after all…if you hadn't, I never would have experienced such wonderful pain!"** She turned to face her master; scarlet eyes alight with a sick sense of joy that immediately sent chills down the younger girl's spine. **"Who knew that suffering could be so desirable?"** She grinned cutely, yet the image of the redhead filled Homura with horror. THIS was why Kyouko had stopped her from giving up her reign?! For masochistic pleasures?! "K-K-Kyou…ko…" The tremble in her voice made it hard to talk. "B-But you…y-you don't enjoy pain…"

" **Nah. I didn't. But I sure learned to bear with it…although, given how much I've relished in bloodlust, especially when I get injured in the heat of battle, maybe I always was a bit of a masochist?"** A small titter escaped her lips and reverberated off the walls, her hand fingering absently with the strap of her dress as she leaned against her master. **"I'd rather face a world of hurt than end suffering I don't deserve to end."** Royal-blue eyes shook with a whirlwind of emotions. She wasn't sure which was worse; the words themselves, or the light-hearted tone – which was so like Kyouko to do – that she had when saying such cruel, self-deprecating words. "S-so…it was a few days ago. Back when I had woken up with no recollection of that night, and Kyouko had been beaten so badly…THAT's when the Devil messed her up!" She cried out at the last sentence; her voice appeared hoarse from not using it to speak loudly very often.

" **Bingo!"** The redhead cutely replied, her voice high and child-like as it always got when she was acting playful. **"You win the prize! An overnight fun trip with your girlfriend! Wanna start now?"** Her eyes crinkled mischievously as she tugged the strap down just slightly. To her surprise, the younger girl immediately reached over and fixed the strap, taking the redhead's hands in hers. **"…What?"** Scarlet eyes blinked in confusion. **"B-But I…I thought you wanted me to return your affections?"**

"I…I do." Royal-blue pools shook with sadness. "But not like this…I want to reciprocate the kind of love Kyouko likes…the pure kind that you would find in fairy-tales." Her grip tightened on the older girl. "Please. Give her back to me." She tilted her head just slightly, a small smile playing on her pale lips. "Don't you do anything for me?" The redhead stared quietly back at her, taking to heart what she said. **"…I did say that I would do whatever it takes to make you happy. If that means stepping back and allowing my weak and cowardly self to come to the front…well, I guess that's what you'll get."** She closed her eyes softly, a frown on her face. **"Well, I guess this is a form of masochism, too."** With that, the redhead went quiet, and she fell limply against the younger girl, startling Homura. "Ah-Kyouko!" She quickly reached to steady her, a relieved sigh escaping her lips at the soft sound of breathing. "Kyouko…?" She tried, patting her cheek lightly to get a reaction.

"M…Mmmnnnhh…" The redhead wriggled lightly in place, eyes blinking open tiredly, as if she hadn't had rest in a long time. "…Hnnnhh…? H…Homura…?" She stared quietly at the girl for a bit before pushing immediately off, eyes wide with surprise. "H-Homura! I-what happened?! I was just sitting and listening to you talk one moment, and then the next, I…I…did I pass out?" She raised a hand to her head, staring in disbelief at the space in front of her. Scarlet eyes drifted to meet royal-blue, pleading quietly for answers. Homura bit her lip, eyes narrowed in uncertainty. Should she tell her about that masochistic side of her? What if she became more like that side of her, just as she had fallen more into her animalistic self for a time? The girl was just too adaptable to her situations, to the point that it was scary. "…Yes. Yes, you just fell asleep. I guess you were a little tired, still. Well, I suppose my topic of conversation wasn't all that interesting, either." Scarlet eyes stared in quiet suspicion, causing Homura to flinch. She knew. She knew right away that Homura was concealing something! Yet, after a moment of silence, she turned away, a small smile on her lips. "Is that so? Guess I haven't had enough catnaps recently, huh? I blame school for it; that dumb thing always tuckers me out!" The raven-haired girl stared incredulously. "I…" The guilt began to tear at her in full force; how could she lie to the girl about such an alarming discovery? Especially after all that the girl had been put through! "K-Kyouko, actually-"

"It's okay." The redhead closed her eyes softly; she could feel the pain of deceit rushing through, yet she forced it to the depths of her sub-conscious where it wouldn't take root in her mind. Especially at a time like this, faith and loyalty was the most important. "You've got your reasons. You don't have to tell me about it right now; I trust you to hold that information dear." A small sigh escaped her lips. "But let me take a guess…"

"I have a side of myself I can't control either, is that it?"

Homura's silence was enough to tell her all she needed. "Is that so," Kyouko stated again, yet her voice was more drained this time around. "…How is she?" She glanced quietly over her shoulder at the raven-haired girl. "That other 'me'." Homura frowned in uncertainty. "W…well, I wouldn't say she's nearly as violent as the Devil side of me…but…" The girl's words of self-deprecation sent chills down the raven-haired girl's back once more; in some way, maybe her love of pain and suffering was worse. At one point, that had been Homura, constantly seeking out both the pain and pleasure that came with saving Madoka. But then at some point, she had taken the redhead to be of a sadistic nature. When did the tables turn so drastically? "You-she seems to enjoy what that Devil side of me would put you through."

"Hmph, a masochist?" The scarlet veteran didn't know whether to find such news to be deliciously hilarious or horridly depressing. She figured it was safest to go with a mix of both. "That's amusing. So you, with a control complex, get the sadistic Devil figure and I, who keep forcing myself through every ordeal, get the light-hearted masochist." She gave a nonchalant shrug. "Sounds pretty accurate, I guess. I always took Sayaka to be more of the masochist, really, but I guess now that I think about it, it's not too much of a stretch." Homura smiled with relief. It didn't look like the news had shocked the girl too badly; that was good to hear. Or was it? What if she was just that quick to accept her role?! "Y-You're not a masochist, Kyouko! I know you; you hate having to be forced with so much pain!"

"Yes…and no. In all honesty, physical pain is what made me feel the most alive at times." Homura flinched at the cryptic statement. She glanced up to see the redhead staring down at the floor, a wry smile on her vacant face. "Y'know, it's funny. I'm starting to understand my position a lot better lately. Prisoner, pet, mistress…masochist…witch. It's all kinda starting to make sense to me." Homura bit her lip. "It shouldn't be! That's not you!" She quickly pulled the girl into an embrace, forcing down the feeling of dismay when she heard the now-instinctive gasp of fear escaping the redhead's lips, along with the involuntary tremors. "None of that is you…it's all just things that have been associated with you due to circumstances. The real you is a burning light that can never be extinguished by all these things that try to tear you down…"

"Ophelia?"

Royal-blue eyes widened in shock. Slowly, she raised her head to face the older girl. "W…what did you say…just now?" The redhead tilted her head just slightly, much akin to a shrug. "Ophelia. Why, does that name mean something to you?" She frowned in confusion. She didn't know why it would make sense to Homura, since it was an elegant creature that guided her in her dreams. How she was guided and the details of those dreams, she couldn't remember very well. But the image of a candle burning bright had ingrained itself in her mind at Homura's words. Homura pulled back from the embrace, increasing the distance between them. "T-that's the name of your witch. Ophelia, the Wudan Witch of Abandonment. It-I never ran into your witch that often, but it was memorable enough that I recall the details of that barrier in great detail. T-there was a lot of fog, and from beginning to end it was its own barrier, with no influence from the outside world we were in…"

"Fog, huh; because I'd lost my way, no doubt." Kyouko chuckled bitterly, absently wrapping her arms around herself for some semblance of comfort; the only comfort she'd ever been provided in those days she spent alone on the streets. "Are you saying, then, that the masochistic 'me' is Ophelia? Someone who doesn't remember her old ideals, and so goes with the flow of whatever her supposed master wants, simply because she once recalled that pain made her feel more alive?" A puzzled frown formed on the raven-haired girl's lips. "Uh…no, I-I don't think so…I don't believe so, anyway."

"Well, it doesn't matter either way if it is or isn't Ophelia we're dealing with." The redhead released a small sigh, her eyes closed softly in contemplation. She absently brought her soul gem up to her face, eyes parted open just slightly with a look of glassiness to them. "After all, witch or no, I'm still cursed." She glanced over her shoulder. "Don't get me wrong, I don't regret taking on some of your burden. It's just-well…it's just another thing I need to get used to, that's all." With a small shrug, she glanced back at her soul gem again, taking in every detail of the taint that nearly swallowed up the fire-red struggling underneath. If this were to be fully tainted, as Homura's was…would there be no going back? Would she automatically become a witch? Well, wherever the road took her…

"Candle in the Wind."

Scarlet eyes widened in surprise as she whipped around to face her master. "W-what?" Her brows furrowed in confusion. "What are you talking about?" Homura stepped closer to her, a pained expression contorting her features. "There's such a thing as being too adaptable, Kyouko. You're just allowing anyone and anything to pull you whatever direction; Miki Sayaka with her decisions, me and my darker self with our selfish desires, Madoka with her Law and Order…" She took hold of the older girl's hands, holding them tightly in hers. "I don't want to hear about what you can get used to, Kyouko. I want to know what YOU want. What do YOU want from me? From life? From yourself?" Scarlet eyes shook with uncertainty at her words. From the start, she'd never truly known what it was she personally wanted from life. "I…" Aside from ensuring her family's happiness and surviving her ordeals, she didn't really have anything she particularly wanted. Maybe if things had gone differently in life for her, she might've had more of a goal in mind for herself, but…

"I don't know." She closed her eyes tightly, pulling out of Homura's grasp and wrapping her arms around herself, tighter than before. "To be honest, all I've thought about was survival. Goals, ambitions, convictions…I never had anything like that! And I don't know if I ever will. Being a magical girl is really all I've had, and even that's shaky at best." She quickly turned away from the younger girl, refusing to show her face. She could feel herself shattering inside at the realization of just how empty she really felt. She bit her lip as soon as she felt her master's hand on her shoulder; it disgusted her how quickly she was to fear at every little action the raven-haired girl made. Heck, she was sure that anyone who came near her in that fashion would reduce her to a sorry sack of cowardice; how far she'd fallen.

"I-If you're having trouble finding the meaning for your existence anymore…" Homura's voice was quiet, but it stood out amongst the silence. "Then maybe…maybe we can figure out together what we want out of life." Kyouko slowly turned back around to face her, eyes parted open just slightly as she glanced up with a vacant gaze. "J-just as much as I need help to shoulder my burden…I…I want to help shoulder yours!" Although her voice wasn't very loud, her meaning rang clear in the redhead's ears. "Homura." She breathed out, her eyes growing more intense as she stared up at the slightly taller female, her fists clenching in determination. "There I go being selfish again. Why'm I making this all about me? We're at a war here against the others, in order to keep you from being alone again." Homura shook her head. "I want to hear about your problems, Kyouko. Lay them on me so I can help shoulder the burden. It's the least I could do after you took on my curse." She reached out her arms to the older girl, eyes shaking with melancholy.

'Especially since she wasn't given a choice in the matter to receive it in the first place…'

A small, sad smile formed on the redhead's lips as she allowed herself to be comforted by Homura's gentle embrace. "I'm…not very good at actually opening up about my problems…" She could feel involuntary tremors racking her body, but it didn't quite feel like tremors of fear. Or maybe they were, just a different brand. "T-talking about it is no problem, but…a-actually pouring my heart out…I-I don't know if I can do that…" Her chest ached so strongly; it felt like she was going to suffocate, yet she held firm. "I-I mean…w-w-what's to s-say…?" She flinched at the sudden hand petting the top of her head in a comforting manner. "H-Homu…ra…"

"There, there…you've been suffering for so long inside, haven't you…?" The Devil cooed softly. Unbeknownst to Kyouko, a venomous hue flowed within those royal-blue pools which stared down at the redhead's scarlet locks. A reptilian smile played upon her lips. "I'll bet it's been hurting, allowing it to fester like that…"

" **So focus on the physical. Isn't that how you cope with the pain?"**

Scarlet eyes widened in realization; the tone of Homura's voice changed completely. She'd begun to recognize the different in tone between when she was the Homura she knew and when she was that darker side of Homura. "Kch…w-who said a-anything about w-wanting to hurt myself?" She grit her teeth in frustration. She'd let her guard down. While of course she didn't expect any trouble from Homura as her normal self, the other half…well, it'd been unpredictable the last few times. "Do I look like some kind of masochist to you?" With that, she quickly pushed away from the raven-haired girl, noting with narrowed eyes the violet hue. The Devil's smirk widened. **"Aren't you? That's what I was gathering last night. You sure know how to enjoy yourself in that kind of situation, don't you?"** Her smile twisted into a frown. **"Oh, but as delightful as it was…I kind of preferred when you struggled instead of going along with it. Can't we do that again?"** Kyouko snarled in disgust. "The HECK I'm gonna go along with that again! And that wasn't me! That was-was-you've really confused the heck out of me, you know that?! Both me AND Homura!"

With a small huff she stepped further back, staring warily at the Devil's crinkle in her eyes. **"Oh? Are you saying I CREATED a side of you that loves what I do?"** She cackled in amusement at the notion. **"Well then! If this side of you, even when she's enjoying herself, is causing you distress, this will be most amusing!"** She reached a hand out to the redhead, but Kyouko immediately swatted it away, causing the Devil to glare in displeasure. **"Do you refuse me; your own master? You know, it's rather conceited of you to assume that you can just push me away."** In a flash, she was upon the redhead, gripping her wrists tightly with both hands as she rested her against the wall. Kyouko cried out in surprise, intermingled with fear, as she felt the cold surface of the wall against her back in an instant. "KYAAA! D-Dang it! Stop this, you stupid-MMMMnnhh!" A pair of pale lips forced themselves into her mouth, cutting off all further communication as the Devil savored the redhead's taste. After a few moments had passed she finally broke away, panting from the rush of passion, the inside of her mouth still wet and warm. Kyouko glared indignantly up at her, proceeding to reach a hand to cover her mouth against any further invasion, but then realized that her hands were still pinned against the wall.

" **Again, you dare to resist me."** Violet pools narrowed angrily. **"You ought to show more respect to your master!"** The redhead struggled futilely under her power as the Devil proceeded to create restraints to hold her still. "DANG IT, THIS ISN'T EVEN TO PROVE LOYALTY OR SOME CRAP LIKE THAT! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Scarlet eyes shook with a mix of fear, sadness, rage, and disgust. How many times had she now put up with the darker Homura's whims? Even the time she was drowned, that was through the work of Homura's darker side. She could always tell; whenever that violet hue reflected in the younger girl's eyes, that Devil side of her was showing through. **"No! You WILL learn to accept me as your-"**

The Devil rose up with a start, stepping away from the redhead, eyes wide and glassy for a moment before her head dropped to her chin, her body suspended in place for a moment before she opened her eyes again with a start, royal-blue pools staring back at scarlet. "I-K-Kyouko…" She shivered with both fear and relief, quickly removing the restraints before taking the redhead in an embrace, sobbing uncontrollably. "I-I'm so sorry! I-I was trying to comfort you, and then-and then-" Her voice cracked from the emotional outbreak, and she buried her head in the crook of the smaller girl's shoulder. Kyouko stared in shock, allowing everything to process in her mind. Did Homura just…? "H-Homura, you-you just took back control! O-On your own!" She breathed out in disbelief, her tone one of amazement. Homura glanced away, blushing slightly. "I-I heard your cries…I must not have been very far since I heard you…I only wish that I could have more control over my other self to the point that it wouldn't have happened in the first place…"

Kyouko gave a small shrug. "Well, we'll figure it out. Hey, you're making better progress than I am. But then, you also have the added bonus of the other 'me' listening to what you tell her to do." She shuddered at the thought. "I've always been so…so obstinate. Since when did I become so blindly obedient?" Homura smirked slightly at the notion. It wasn't a mocking smirk or a wry smirk, just one of amusement; the tension of the moment was slowly starting to pass. "You've always been blindly obedient in a sense, Kyouko. After all…"

"Your mind is still that of an innocent child."

* * *

 **A/N: It's a good thing that Mami realizes she was being inconsiderate. But will it be enough to get her to realize how petty her motive for stopping Kyouko is? And what of Homura and Kyouko? Will they be able to gain control of themselves before everything shatters?**

 **It really is a battle of time. Which side will crack first? Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

 **And to my fellow reviewers and supporters, you are right! The Devil sides are unpredictable (Madoka's, too) and Nagisa is the sanest of the girls in this matter. As for why Nagisa is the sanest here, that is because she is not nearly as emotionally invested in the two enemies as the others are, and is not influenced by past memories with Kyouko and/or Homura like Madoka, Mami and Sayaka are. She's an outsider in that regard, and so has an outsider's opinion.**

 **Thank you all for your support! I'll see you next chapter!**


	24. Chapter 24: Trust

The weekend had finally rolled around.

Yellow-red pools peered sleepily open, taking in the surroundings of the bedroom before glancing up at the window, allowing herself to bask in the sun's rays that greeted her with warmth. Snowy hair splayed in random directions along the pillows and mattress as Momoe Nagisa squinted at the brightness invading her sight, groaning softly before sitting up, her eyes still drooped with drowsiness. "Mmnn…is it morning, already?" She mumbled sleepily, vacantly glancing at the alarm clock in the distance. Since she didn't have elementary today she wasn't too worried about the time, but the fact that it felt like she didn't get enough sleep when it was already 10:00am bothered her.

Nagisa couldn't sleep for hours last night. After having seen the horror of not one, but two Devils they had to deal with, Nagisa then had to be reminded how truly gray everyone was. Even Melon-chan, the Goddess, had her demons, and it showed in her arrogance and cold judgement. Nagisa had hoped that Melon-chan's best friend or her sempai would have been able to talk her back down to the sweet, forgiving Goddess she was in the start, back when Melon-chan was willing to forgive Pumpkin-chan for her mess-ups, but Nagisa was sorely mistaken; not only did Cheese not talk her back down, she outright encouraged Melon-chan's cold demeanor. Why did that have to happen?

Was it safe to go along with Melon-chan's idea of waiting until they were crumbling? Sure, it might make the opponents careless, but it would also make their emotional states unpredictable. It wasn't fair to Apple-chan and Pumpkin-chan, and it wasn't safe for Nagisa, Melon-chan, Raspberry-chan and Cheese. "Doesn't Cheese see that…?" She murmured softly, hugging a pillow tight against her for comfort, knees against her chest. "Doesn't Cheese see what Nagisa sees? That if we keep going down this path, we'll all suffer?" She pursed her lips tightly, eyes strained with uncertainty. "But Cheese isn't gonna listen to Nagisa…for some reason or another, Cheese is dead set on treating them like enemies. Did something happen before, between Apple-chan and Cheese?"

Well, sitting in bed on a beautiful Saturday and mulling over it in her head wasn't going to answer any questions for Nagisa. With an over-exaggerated stretch toward the ceiling, she set her pillow back in its place before bouncing out of bed, watching as the blanket flew towards the foot of the bed before crumpling in a heap. She quickly reached over and fixed up the bedding before heading over towards the dresser to pick out some cute casual clothes. Nagisa was only a primary student so she didn't have anything too fancy, but the polka-dot short-sleeved dress over top of white tights and red Mary Janes were cute enough for her. She teased with her snowy hair for a little bit more, deciding to skimp on the tiny pigtails for today, before opening the door to the rest of the apartment, greeted with the smell of omelets; based on the smell, she concluded that Cheese had made some extra-cheesy omelets for her.

"Oh? Good morning, Nagisa-chan!" Mami smiled pleasantly as she watched the child step into the kitchen before turning back to her cooking, carefully measuring the right amount of seasoning. "Did you have a good rest?" The snowy-haired child glanced shyly to the side, rocking back and forth to occupy herself. "Un… Nagisa slept alright." She glanced up at the blonde, frowning in uncertainty. "Did…did Cheese sleep okay?" Gold eyes crinkled with happiness. "Yes, thank you for asking!" Her eyes softened slightly, shaking with worry. "Um, Nagisa-chan." Yellow-red glanced up at her, Nagisa keeping her expression neutral so as not to seem judgmental. Mami smiled in relief; it didn't look like the girl was harboring any condescending thoughts toward her. "Is…is everything okay? You know, after our discussion last night? Are we okay?"

Were they okay? Nagisa didn't know; she honestly needed them to tell her. As far as she could see, everyone was crumbling around her. Although she was the youngest of them, her position as an outsider left her feeling less of an emotional impact like the others had. She didn't really know Apple-chan or Pumpkin-chan, and she never had a piece of herself torn away like the Goddess had. It turned out, when she wasn't emotionally invested, that she was finding herself the most mature one in the situation. It made sense to her that Apple-chan wasn't nearly as level-headed as she used to be considering the state of imprisonment she'd been in, and Pumpkin-chan had clearly been having trouble with maintaining stability from the beginning. But what about Raspberry-chan and Cheese? Raspberry-chan had been a much easier partner to work with when they had started out as messengers, but the sudden feelings the azure knight found herself harboring for Apple-chan started to complicate matters. Still, it was plausible for Raspberry-chan to fall apart like this, since it was these types of desires that had taken her down from the start. A witch's influence could do a lot to a girl, after all.

So where was Cheese's justification? She was not plagued with despair or curses. She didn't have a piece of herself torn away. Instead, there seemed to be something from the past between her and Apple-chan, something that, from the beginning, had strained any relationship between them. It occurred to her that even when within Pumpkin-chan's soul gem, there was never any time where Cheese and Apple-chan interacted.

And when they did…

 _The sun was high in the sky. Although it was only the beginning of lunch, the heat of the day beat down on the five middle-schoolers as they enjoyed their meals on the roof of Mitakihara middle school. Nagisa, or rather Bebe at this point, was chowing down greedily on a large piece of cheese her surrogate mother provided. Somewhere over on the end Raspberry-chan and Apple-chan were fighting over lunches. Right nearby, Bebe could see the uncertainty in Pumpkin-chan's eyes. It wouldn't be long until she realized the truth._

 _After a time, Melon-chan and Pumpkin-chan took off somewhere off the roof, maybe to converse in the halls together or something, just somewhere that they could be alone. That was fine. They needed their peace before the storm hit. Raspberry-chan stood up from where she sat, releasing a big yawn before making her way off the roof, secretly in pursuit to monitor Pumpkin-chan's progress. As a messenger it was her duty to keep an eye on where Pumpkin-chan's progress was. Bebe's job was to provide Cheese with company, so she wouldn't realize the reality of their situation. It was Pumpkin-chan's privilege, alone, to notice the anomalies._

 _Gold eyes drifted nervously toward the scarlet middle-schooler across the way, the younger girl staring off after where Raspberry-chan slipped away. "…Sayaka sure seems busy lately, doesn't she?" Apple-chan mused quietly, pressing an elbow on her raised knee as she rested her head in her hand, eyes narrowed in contemplation. "I wonder what she's up to." Cheese pursed her lips tightly, slowly and cautiously scooting over toward the shorter girl, clearing her throat as if ready to speak. The redhead whipped her head around to face the blonde, expression serious, yet didn't say anything. "…Sakura-san…" Cheese mumbled, glancing away from the scarlet female. "It…it's a beautiful day today, isn't it?" She smiled nervously, peering up at the clouds to occupy herself. Apple-chan glanced quietly at the blonde for a moment before turning back toward the entrance to the roof. "…Yeah. I guess so." She mused. "Looks the same as any other day's been lately." She closed her eyes softly, vacantly running a hand along the ribbon to her uniform as if it were a foreign object._

" _I-I guess it does, doesn't it!" The blonde's bell voice echoed through the skies, but it had an air of nervousness to it. Bebe frowned as she looked up at Cheese's tense features, then at the redhead who seemed to be doing everything in her power to not allow proper eye contact between them. After Pumpkin-chan would be taken away, what were these two going to do? It was clear that for some reason or another, they couldn't even have a regular conversation. They would only have each other when all of this ended, yet their relationship seemed so strained they would be better off as strangers._

Maybe, Nagisa surmised, it was better that things turned out this way. At least then some things would be resolved. At least then they wouldn't have that tense atmosphere. Maybe the dam would break, and they would finally be open about one another's feelings, whatever they were.

"Nagisa-chan?" Her surrogate mother's bell-like voice, tinged with worry, snapped the little girl out of her thoughts as Nagisa glanced at the girl's gold pools. Cheese really was acting immature. It was up to her to be the mature one and tell Cheese that her stubbornness wasn't helping matters. Yet, she also couldn't bring herself to be mad at Cheese. "…Un. Yeah, we're okay." Yellow-red drifted to the side. "M-maybe Melon-chan needs some time off. All this persistent chasing after Pumpkin-chan and Apple-chan is causing her to lose herself. Nagisa thinks that if it came to that, it'd be better if we…" She looked back at Cheese, eyes full of determination. "It'd be better if we let Pumpkin-chan and Apple-chan rule for a while. We can't do anything to help them if we can't even help ourselves right now."

Mami frowned in confusion. "N-Nagisa-chan, are you saying that we should just leave the two to their own devices?" A smile lit up her features. "Then, you're okay with waiting until they weaken their own resolve?" The snowy-haired child frowned, shaking her head. "That's not what Nagisa's suggesting. There's a difference between waiting on standby and giving the opponents their space. Look at us, how we acted yesterday. We were quick to violence, we suspected treason too easily…even Melon-chan is too full of anger toward them. Maybe we need to try to understand their side of things before we start talking about cruel things like waiting to strike, or that we have an extra opponent or things like that." Her eyes narrowed in contemplation. "Maybe, what they need above all…is for someone to help them…for someone to see their side."

"Nagisa-chan." Gold eyes narrowed. "Are you saying that we should let our guard down towards the girl that forced us into this fake reality in the first place? And are you saying that we should trust Sakura-san, who chose to trap herself further by betraying our trust?" She shook her head, a deep frown etched on her features. "I can't agree with you. As much as I would like for us to be happy together, I'm no fool. It's not wise to place full trust in people who have been known to betray you at a moment's notice."

" _This is where we part ways…"_

" _ **I finally have you…"**_

Mami's expression contorted with anger at the memory of when the two girls had first betrayed her trust. She had always found it hard to trust Sakura-san fully after what had happened between them, and Akemi-san was always a rather suspicious individual from the start. The thought of putting her full trust in them, and trying to understand their side of things when they had grown so twisted, was laughable. That was like saying that she should put her trust in a ravenous witch!

Oh.

Her gaze drifted toward the snowy-haired girl, eyes wide with realization. She HAD put her full trust in a witch. The idea of working together with witches had never even come as a thought prior, but now that she realized, both Nagisa-chan and Miki-san were witches. Although they had full control over themselves, they had still fallen as magical girls. She really was all alone.

"Maybe that's what they need, though." Nagisa mumbled. "Maybe they need someone to give them the benefit of the doubt. Forgive them, as Melon-chan said in the beginning for Pumpkin-chan. Help them, as we tried to do for Pumpkin-chan when she was lost within her own despair. This is what we're dealing with, here!" The blonde stared in shock at the child before her. Who knew how strong and sagely the former magical girl could be? "I…when you put it that way…" But she still was finding it hard to put her trust in the two. Especially Sakura-san; she wasn't sure why she expected any less than betrayal from the girl, when she'd already left the blonde at a time when she needed someone the most. "…We'll have to discuss it with the other two."

Nagisa frowned. It was clear that Cheese wasn't on board with the idea. "…I'm going for a walk after breakfast. Just to let you know." With that, the two of them dropped the subject and turned to cheesy omelets, eating together in silence, the both of them avoiding eye contact.

* * *

"Madoka!" The azure knight's voice rang out through the skies as she cupped her hands to her mouth, facing the window of her best friend's bedroom. As if on cue the curtains were pulled to the side, and the pink-haired doe-eyed girl poked her head out of the open window. "Ah, Sayaka-chan! Did you want to come in?" She smiled sweetly, reminiscent of her old human self. "Papa and Tatsuya are out on a walk to the park, and Mama's currently at work right now, so it'd just be us two." Sayaka smiled, giving a shrug as she stepped to the front door. "Sounds good to me! Time alone with my little waifu? How could I resist?" This elicited a light-hearted giggle from the smaller girl, before she slipped away from the window and down the stairs towards the door so she could let her friend in. The sense of normality was refreshing. It almost made the troubles with Homura-chan feel like nothing but a dream.

Almost.

Even though Madoka could no longer see any familiars lurking around, and even though the people on the streets looked like real people instead of distorted figures, she had to remind herself that the peaceful Saturday morning they were enjoying was nothing but an illusion. The fact that the world was threatening to deceive her with how real it now felt told her something crucial: Homura-chan truly did have Kyouko-chan on her side. Homura-chan's powers, after all, couldn't fully manipulate the minds of others to the point that it seemed that everything was perfectly normal, even with her memories fully intact. A frown etched itself on her soft child-like features as she took hold of the doorknob, pulling the front door open to allow Sayaka inside. The blue-haired girl quickly took note of her friend's change in demeanor. "…Madoka? Are you okay?" Her brows furrowed in concern.

"It all feels so normal now, doesn't it…" Madoka pursed her lips, quietly inviting her friend into the living room. "Even when I couldn't remember anything, there were still signs that something wasn't right, but…" Sayaka nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I see what you're getting at. Who knew how dangerous Kyouko's illusion magic could be when in the wrong hands?" She clenched her fists, quickly making her way to the dining room table to take a seat. Madoka nodded, her expression grave, as she followed along after at a slower pace. "Mami-san warned us before…even though she didn't remember everything at that time, she was well aware of Kyouko-chan's powers, and how dangerous it could be." She smiled wryly, a foreign look for the pink-haired girl. "They had a history together…it can't be helped."

"Huh?" The azure knight blinked in surprise. "Mami-san and Kyouko had a history together?" Why hadn't she been told? Unlike Madoka, who was omniscient at one time and could see the past, Sayaka could only see what her friend would reveal to her. Madoka took a seat across from her friend. "Un…in all honesty, I want to talk with you about that." Her eyes narrowed, taking on a gold tint. "The fact that Kyouko-chan is now working with Homura-chan to preserve this illusionary world complicates matters." Sayaka frowned. "I'll say! Kyouko's illusion magic is confusing the heck out of me! And why the heck is she working with that Devil now, anyway!? I thought she wanted to be free of this crazy world!" Madoka frowned, shaking her head slowly, catching her taller friend's attention. "That's not what I mean when I say it complicates matters, Sayaka-chan." She took a moment to release a heavy sigh, filled with burden, before she continued. "Mami-san still holds a past grudge against Kyouko-chan. You can tell when they're around each other. Even when they don't speak to each other, they go out of their way to avoid eye contact."

Sayaka frowned in confusion, raising an eyebrow. "Okay…? And what does this have to do with Kyouko siding with the Devil?" Golden eyes drifted to the side. "…Mami-san is biased against Kyouko-chan. Now that Kyouko-chan is siding with Homura-chan, it will be even harder to resolve this peacefully since Mami-san is bitter towards what Kyouko-chan once did. Their past history is clouding Mami-san's judgement on the matter. I can tell." The azure knight's frown deepened. "And…what was their history? I couldn't see the past like you could, Madoka. Clue me in!" A wry smile formed on the smaller girl's face again. It really didn't suit her childlike features. "Right, of course. Sorry, Sayaka-chan." Her smile twisted into a grave frown. "Back when Kyouko-chan lost her family…" She placed a hand on her forehead, forcing her memories of her omniscience to the forefront as best as she could; it wasn't easy, since she no longer had that omniscience, but eventually she managed to pick out the one incident, although it was fuzzy. "Back when Kyouko-chan lost her family, Mami-san was there to help her. She nursed her back to health and took care of her when Kyouko-chan could barely fight…but one day, Kyouko-chan turned on her."

Sayaka flinched at the thought; Kyouko turned on Mami-san, after the blonde had done everything in her power to help the redhead? "W…why…?" She spoke softly, eyes shaking in disbelief. Madoka sighed inwardly, collecting her memories to clearly convey what happened. Unfortunately, she couldn't remember every detail of the incident. She found that she recalled Mami-san's side of things a lot more clearly than Kyouko-chan's, forcing a more biased opinion of the incident. "…I don't know. I can't seem to recall what Kyouko-chan was thinking at the time. From what I can tell based on what I remember, Kyouko-chan was…she snapped for a time, after losing everything. She started going against her values, which in turn resulted in her going against Mami-san, who represented her old values. Aside from that, I can't remember Kyouko-chan's motives. But I do know that the betrayal hurt Mami-san. She grew more bitter and distrusting toward other magical girls, which must have been why she had a hard time trusting Homura-chan." She glanced straight ahead at the azure knight, eyes sharp and intense. "Do you see why this would complicate matters, Sayaka-chan?"

The azure knight sat in shock. "…Because she doesn't trust Kyouko from the start…she's not going to give her the benefit of the doubt. She'll do everything in her power to stop Kyouko, even if it means beating her down…!" She stood up from her chair with a start, eyes shaking. "B-But that would mean that she might not hesitate if we have to KILL Kyouko! We can't let that happen!" Madoka pursed her lips, recalling a faint memory of Homura-chan's: The timeline she had been in where Sayaka-chan had first become Oktavia and Homura-chan had protected the pink-haired girl…Mami-san snapped. She shot down the redhead without hesitation, and was preparing to strike down everyone else. With that thought in mind, it didn't seem too unrealistic to assume that Mami-san, in order to save everyone else, wouldn't hesitate to kill Kyouko-chan. "…With that in mind, Sayaka-chan…" She mused quietly, as if she were collecting her thoughts. "Can I ask you to do something for me?" Sayaka stood at attention. "I'm ready for whatever you need me to do, Madoka." The pink-haired girl smiled softly, her expression torn. She didn't want to doubt one of her friends, but at the same time…

"I need you to monitor Mami-san."

Silence filled the room as Sayaka stood in place, processing what was just asked of her. "…Wait, WHAT?! O-Oi, Madoka! Are you saying you don't trust Mami-san!? She's one of us!" Madoka grit her teeth, standing from her seat and stepping over to her incredulous friend. "I know it doesn't sound right to monitor one of our own! But this is for the good of all of us!" She took Sayaka's hands in hers, a burdened smile on her face. "I don't want anyone to be killed from this. If anyone is killed, they won't be able to return with us to the Law of Cycles…they'll be suspended in Limbo. So, for the sake of everyone here…please? Watch Mami-san to make sure she doesn't kill Kyouko-chan?" Azure eyes shook with a mix of sadness and shock. "I-If a magical girl is killed rather than falling to despair…they can't return with us…?" The silent shake of her smaller friend's head sent shivers down the knight's spine. Gold faded from Madoka's eyes, shaking sadly. "It's not easy to fully kill a magical girl…but it is possible. If just the soul gem is shattered, over time it will repair itself so long as there is a body intact, just as the magical girl's body will repair over time so long as there is a soul gem. But if the soul gem is shattered and the body is mutilated…there will be nothing to come back to." Sayaka stepped back in shock, the weight of the situation coming down in full force. "I…I never knew…so if Kyouko is killed, and her body is destroyed…she won't be able to return to the Law of Cycles…?" It hurt to breathe, to speak; just the very thought of living was hard for the azure knight all of a sudden. She had always been under the impression that magical girls, no matter the situation, would eventually go to the Law of Cycles, and they wouldn't have to worry.

"I created the Law of Cycles to save those who were despairing, Sayaka-chan…" Madoka glanced away to the side, guilt gnawing at her for not having the authority to save those who were not in danger of becoming witches. "It's very rare for a magical girl's body to be shattered and then their body to be destroyed-"

"MAMI-SAN WAS SHATTERED AND DEVOURED BEFORE!" Sayaka's voice was strong and powerful, the weight of her words creating great impact. "It wasn't uncommon for a magical girl to be devoured by a witch!" Madoka nodded. "I know. But Majuu don't devour magical girls. They simply feed off their despair, as they would a regular human. This means that the corruption rate for a magical girl is much higher, but the likelihood of them being devoured is now nil to none. The only way a magical girl would be damaged to the point of not being able to repair herself, now…would be if another magical girl or something of that nature were to make it so." She closed her eyes softly, once again feeling the burden of being the Goddess. "That's why I want you to make sure that Mami-san doesn't turn to such methods. It's very unlikely, and I trust her to be able to put her doubts to the side…but given the danger of the situation, we need security. You don't have to fight her about it. Even just keeping her mind off of stopping Kyouko-chan at all costs would be okay." She opened her eyes; alight with newfound hope, as she took her friend's hands in hers once more. "Can I entrust you with this mission, Sayaka-chan?"

"…Okay." Sayaka's expression was grave; she still felt like the world had stopped around her, and nothing was what it seemed. Kyouko had betrayed Mami-san, Mami-san had the potential to mercilessly kill another magical girl…it all sent her head spinning. So many people were not as they seemed.

But such was the way of life.

* * *

Scarlet eyes opened with a start at the sound of knocking. She whipped her head to face her raven-haired master, only to find that the girl was fast asleep, and didn't seem to be disturbed by the sound that sounded like it was coming from the front door. Glancing over to the clock, she read that it was still 11:00am in the morning. Who could be bothering them at this time? It wasn't often that Homura got visitors to her house. Slowly and cautiously the redhead slipped off the bed and onto the floor, the crimson dress flowing gently to her knees as she straightened it out before stepping out of the bedroom, glancing warily around to make sure there it wasn't an intrusion of some kind. She immediately stopped short, bringing her soul gem out in front of her and sensing for any magical signatures beyond the door. Forcing herself not to think about the horrid sight her soul was now permanently in, she clenched her eyes shut, feeling for any magical aura.

She found it. It wasn't one she recognized off the top of her head, which told her that it couldn't have been Sayaka or Mami, and it definitely didn't feel like the overwhelming aura Madoka possessed. It certainly wasn't a weak aura, to be sure, but it just wasn't one she was wholly familiar with. She had sensed it somewhere recently, however, which could only mean…scarlet eyes peeked open with a hint of suspicion to them as Sakura Kyouko stepped lightly to the front door, warily turning the doorknob, opening the door with a small creak as she peeked out the edge. If Homura had one of those peeky-holes to see who was there, she could've used that, but it didn't really matter too much. If it was an ambush, they wouldn't have bothered to make their presence known by knocking on the door. And even if they did, Kyouko could take them on. Glancing around the door, she spotted a snowy-haired girl glancing up at her, yellow-red eyes strong and determined. Kyouko blinked in surprise. "Ah…you're…aren't you that Bebe kid that always hung around Mami?"

Nagisa nodded firmly. "It's not Bebe, though. Nagisa's real name is Momoe Nagisa." She gave a small bow of greeting before straightening up again, looking up at the redhead, noting the uncertainty in her scarlet eyes. "Nagisa's never formally met you yet, Apple-chan. Do you mind if we have a talk?" The redhead frowned in suspicion, taking a step back as she pulled the door toward her lightly. "About what?" She asked, her tone low and cautious. "You come to persuade us to put everything back to normal? Is that what it is?" Nagisa shook her head, snowy waves flowing gently along her back with the movement. "Nothing of the sort. Nagisa just wants to get to know you two." She glanced shyly to the side, making small circles with her feet, her arms behind her back in a timid manner. "…Cheese doesn't know Nagisa came here. If Cheese knew, she would probably be really mad at Nagisa and scold her."

Kyouko stared in surprise for a moment. If Mami didn't know the girl had come, then it could only mean that the little girl was acting on her own. A small smile eventually slipped onto her soft features, her eyes softening in understanding. She only wanted to help, without creating any conflict. "I see. I'll go wake Homura, then. Did you wanna wait in the tatami-mat room for her?" As she asked, she pulled the door slightly open, inviting the little girl to enter the Devil's abode. Nagisa smiled at the invitation, glad that their position didn't sway the redhead's inner kindness which she'd heard Raspberry-chan and Melon-chan speak of. "Thank you, Apple-chan!" She grinned from ear to ear before stepping through, making her way over to the table and taking a seat on one of the pillows. Off to the side on the table, Nagisa could see stacks of paper next to a bin with color pencils inside. "Was Apple-chan and Pumpkin-chan doing arts and crafts?" She inquired in curiosity, tilting her head cutely to the side as Kyouko stepped into the room.

"Huh? Ahh, yeah. Homura and I were making paper dolls." She turned on her heel, proceeding to make her way over to the bedroom as she called out to the girl, "You're welcome to make a few yourself, if you want." She smiled at the little girl's beaming expression; the small girl reminded Kyouko of her deceased little sister. The thought put a damper on her smile, so she quickly shook it away as she made her way into the bedroom, stopping at the bed and placing a hand on the sleeping girl's shoulder, shaking it softly. "Oi…Homura…" She called out softly, watching as the girl was moved back and forth from the shaking. "Mmnn…" The younger girl groaned quietly, squirming just slightly from the movement before she got into a more comfortable sleeping position, breathing softly. Kyouko sighed. She wouldn't be deterred by the raven-haired girl's obstinance. Honestly, it was a wonder the girl didn't get ambushed in her sleep. Clearly she hadn't spent enough time on her own, constantly fearing for survival. She made her way to the bathroom, gathering up a bucket of water using the bucket that was sitting on the side, before she stepped back into the bedroom, staring the sleeping girl down as if she were unsuspecting prey. A mischievous grin made its way to the redhead's face as she stepped closer, bucket in hand, unaware that the raven-haired girl had already awoken and could sense her coming.

A hand slapped the bucket against Kyouko, eliciting a squeak of surprise from the redhead as the bucket's contents sloshed out in full force, drenching the older girl and knocking her on her rump, staring incredulously at the bottom of the bed. When did the tables turn? She blinked in surprise for a moment before she glanced up, noting the younger girl stretching from her good rest. Royal-blue eyes glanced down at her, a satisfied smile on her pale features. "Serves you right for scheming to get me doused, Kyouko." She smirked, slipping out of bed and onto the carpet, reaching down and pulling the drenched redhead to her feet. Her smirk grew to nearly take over her entire face when she noticed that the redhead was still processing what just happened. "You really are too trusting, Kyouko." She taunted, reaching down and taking the bucket in hand before heading into the bathroom to return it to the spot she had set it up at, stepping back into the bedroom when she was done. "Why do you think I have that on hand?" Kyouko pouted childishly at the realization. She'd planned for Kyouko to try that prank! "You brat," She grumbled under her breath, her cheeks puffed like a chipmunk. Homura stepped past the redhead, amused at her grumbling. "You make it too easy. Now, why did you try to wake me?" Kyouko quickly went to get a towel to dry herself off, calling out to Homura all the while. "You remember that Bebe girl that always hung around Mami?" Homura frowned, raising an eyebrow. "Yes, I remember that sweets witch. What about her?"

"She's in our tatami-mat room."

Royal-blue eyes widened in shock. "W-What!? How did she get in!?" She quickly made her way over to the aforementioned room, fear striking her heart like icy rain. The redhead quickly took note of her alarm and rushed after her, towel in hand, to the room. "Wait, Homura! It's okay, she's not here to challenge us!" She called out, taking hold of the girl's shoulder to stay her urgency. "I let her in." Homura whipped around to face the redhead with an incredulous expression. "You did what? But…why? She's one of them! She can't be trusted!" She clenched her eyes shut, pinching the bridge of her nose in irritation. "YOU! You really are TOO trusting, Kyouko! This could be a ploy, for all we know!"

"Not so!" Nagisa's juvenile voice cut through the air, attracting the scarlet and raven pair as they glanced to the little girl sitting politely at the table. "Cheese doesn't know Nagisa came here." She bowed her head in greeting. "Nice to meet you, Pumpkin-chan. Nagisa's name is Momoe Nagisa." She raised her head back up, a diplomatic smile on her child features. "Nagisa came here to talk to you guys…and to understand your side of things. After all, Nagisa never had the chance to meet you two personally." She glanced at the stack of papers, taking in the surroundings of the peaceful room. "And despite what Cheese has been saying about you guys being bad guys…Nagisa can only see two normal girls, the same as everyone else." She looked back up at them. "Nagisa thinks that you're just confused about your feelings, and the instability you guys are showing is confusing Cheese and the others, making them think that you're more dangerous than you really want to be." She tilted her head to the side, taking advantage of the silence the two were giving her.

"You only want to live life happily, don't you?"

* * *

 **A/N: Well, it starts. Nagisa is finally going on her own to try and diffuse the issue before it blows out of proportion. But what will happen when the others find out about her sneaking off to meet with the Devil and her accomplice? On the other hand, we have Madoka and Sayaka doubting Mami's value of life. What will happen with that? Would Mami be likely to stoop to such actions to return everything to normal? Especially since magical girls that were killed for good don't ascend to the Law of Cycles, this possibility ups the stakes a little for the girls.**

 **And is Kyouko too trusting? Is Nagisa really being honest with the scarlet and raven pair, or does she have tricks up her own sleeves?**

 **Find out more next chapter!**

 **Again, I would like to thank all my readers and reviewers for your comments and support! It really means a lot to me, and your encouragement has really allowed me to think deeply on the contents of the story, in order to maintain depths in the characters. If ever you have any questions or comments, please don't hesitate to share with me! See you next time!**


	25. Chapter 25: Proposition

Homura stared down the snowy-haired child with incredulous eyes, glancing at her scarlet partner every now and again to ensure that they were seeing and hearing the same things. "You…what are you saying, exactly?" She narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Nagisa shuffled in her seat, glancing down at her lap as she collected her true feelings on the matter. She certainly wasn't emotionally invested like the others, to be sure, but she knew when a situation was strenuous for them all. "…The point of creating the Law of Cycles was to ensure that magical girls didn't suffer." She murmured, figuring things out in her head. "We're supposed to be happy with what we do on the matter; proud to help others to ascend to a realm where they no longer have to despair. But, in trying to force you guys to surrender reign over this world, Melon-chan is hurting. She's slowly starting to lose her old self, that light that she once had when she took on the task of being the Goddess." She looked up at the scarlet and raven pair, eyes full of determination. "Nagisa doesn't want to see the others hurting like this anymore. That's why Nagisa wants to propose a compromise with Pumpkin-chan, to avoid any further conflict on this matter."

Raven brows furrowed, one brow raised. "And what exactly is it that you are proposing to me?" She questioned, folding her arms across her chest as she stared the girl down. Her intimidating act did little to sway the little girl; clearly she was not as weak as her physical form made her out to be. Well, she was the sweets witch, after all. The witch that would usually bring about a veteran's demise, and was always difficult to defeat. "What restrictions are you intending to bring upon? And do you really have the authority to make such suggestions?" Yellow-red shook with uncertainty. It was true that she was only a mere messenger; but she had had enough of watching the others crumble from their own emotions during the whole debacle. "…All Nagisa can do is make a proposition…if it's alright with you two…then Nagisa would like Pumpkin-chan to propose the idea to Melon-chan. Nagisa's sure that you're getting tired of constantly having to fight the others too, right? It would be better if we could all live happily, without any conflict."

"In theory, what you're talking about sounds pretty nice," Kyouko added as she shuffled her weight on one side of her body, placing a hand on her hip as she contemplated matters. "But the big thing, whatever it is, is whether or not Madoka and the others would be okay with the suggestion. To help protect you from being found out we wouldn't tell them who made the suggestion, but just the idea that it came from us would most likely spell suspicion in the others. Especially Sayaka or Mami; they've been known to doubt an idea based on its source." She closed her eyes in contemplation. "But, what do you think, Homura? Should we hear her out on this?" The raven-haired girl thought for a moment, placing a hand under her chin. "Hmm…I don't know how much good it will do, since Kyouko's right about the others suspecting it simply because we'd be the ones who suggest it. And I do have to warn you that if you agree to the idea without any hesitation, the others may single you out as a traitor, just as they had been quick to do for Kyouko since she was by my side." The redhead glanced to the side at the notion, expression downcast. She was happy to help Homura to ensure her happiness, but at the same time…it hurt. The idea that everyone hated her now for betraying them hurt. It wasn't a foreign concept, being hated for her actions, but it didn't change the fact that it tore the girl inside.

"Nagisa understand the risks," The snowy-haired girl insisted, eyes narrowed with determination. "But Nagisa is also tired of seeing everyone hurt each other. We're magical girls, beings of hope! We shouldn't be tearing each other down like we've been!" At her declaration, the little girl helped herself to her feet, staring up at the Devil and her accomplice with wide, pleading eyes. "Please…hear Nagisa out! If it comes to you having to tell that it was Nagisa who made the suggestion to you, Nagisa will be willing to deal with the consequences." After all, she was well aware of the risks if a magical girl were to be killed before they ascended to the Law of Cycles, and as much as she loved her surrogate mother…she knew that, if pushed enough, the blonde would make the decision to shoot and kill. Based on their observations of this world she learned that Cheese had heard about the soul gem's true purpose from Kyuubey. He had warned her that if separated from her body more than 100 meters, she would be rendered immobile and vulnerable. At that time, he had also explained to her that if a soul gem was shattered, the same effect would apply, but if the body was still intact the gem could repair itself over time. She knew that Cheese was aware: To properly kill a magical girl, one had to destroy not just the soul gem, but the body as well. However, this would mean that the magical girl who was killed in such a manner would never return. Most likely, Raspberry-chan had never delved into the matter and discovered such a loophole, but it made sense to Nagisa, since the Goddess' wish only had to do with witches.

"So?" The cool voice of the Devil snapped the little girl out of her thoughts. "Since you seem so determined for us to hear your suggestion, what is it?" Yellow-red eyes widened in realization. They were willing to listen to her! It was true, then. They weren't nearly as bad as the others painted them. Oddly enough, it was reminiscent of how they had been treated in past timelines. She supposed that it was either the two were too easy to be seen as enemies, or Cheese and Raspberry-chan were just too suspicious of those who weren't like them. "Oh! U-Um…well…" She glanced to the side, her timidity showing through. "N-Nagisa was thinking…we could live out both this happy dream, and help the other magical girls. A-After all, Majuu are still around, and especially with Apple-chan's amazing power, the other magical girls are still around. I-If Pumpkin-chan would just give Melon-chan back her other half, the two of you could live life out happily in the illusionary world while we continue the work of the Law of Cycles! A-after all, it's been proven that we can come down here at any time if need be. So…um…how about it?"

Homura frowned in contemplation. "Give Madoka back her Goddess half, you say?" But it was that Goddess half of Madoka that empowered Homura to such a degree. To release that would mean giving up a good portion of her own power, and most of the stress of keeping up the illusionary world would fall on Kyouko. She wasn't sure what the risks would entail on that matter. Was it worth it, to try? Scarlet eyes crinkled with amusement. "That does sound like a pretty cool compromise, kid!" She grinned light-heartedly, tilting her head just slightly. "You're not too shabby!" The snowy-haired girl pouted, puffing her cheeks childishly. "Nagisa isn't a kid, though! Nagisa has been around for a while!" She quickly straightened up when she saw the redhead's expression harden. "Again, though…" Kyouko stated. "It sounds good in THEORY. When we start weighing in the pros and cons it gets a little complicated. And then, of course, there's the matter of getting the others to agree. The idea's great, but it's not as simple as we want it to be."

The little girl glanced down at the ground, a disappointed frown on her face. "…Then, we can't try it?" Kyouko sighed, glancing over at her partner. "What do you think, Homura? Wanna give it a shot? We already know that the others might not be happy with the idea, simply because it came from "Devils", but it might be worth it to try." The raven-haired girl pursed her lips as she mulled the idea over in her head. It was certainly a good proposition…but was it worth the risks? What if it accelerated the process of a war? If they made a wrong move, she couldn't simply go back and do it all over again. She would have to live with the decisions she made, here and now. "…We can try. We can definitely at least propose the idea to them; if they're willing to accept it, we can all sit down and work out the kinks from there, but we first would have to get them to agree on the matter." She stared into yellow-red pools, her expression sharp. "I understand you want to be responsible for your own decisions, but do bear in mind that you're doing this on your own, without letting the rest of your team know what you're up to. If they find out that you slipped out to talk to us without their knowledge or consent, you'll be marked as a traitor, and anything you say on the matter, no matter how good its intentions are, will be rendered meaningless. Therefore, in order to prevent such a happenstance…Kyouko and I will take on this suggestion as our own, in order to protect your privacy." Nagisa stared up with wide eyes at the girl everyone assumed to be the Devil. It was no wonder Apple-chan was willing to stay by her side. "Pumpkin-chan…" She breathed out in amazement.

"And stop calling us food names," The raven-haired girl added as an afterthought. "It's strange, and it only fits with that cake song we did ONCE." She glanced over at the redhead. "While her hair may be red like an apple, she's not like an apple otherwise." Kyouko attempted to resist the urge to laugh, but failed miserably, snickering under her breath. "Nah, she's pretty spot-on with her nicknames." She quickly straightened herself out, clearing her throat. "For you, pumpkin is suitable because it is nutty, with a bit of a bite to it, and it rolls in a circle. Plus it's lumpy, reflective of how you view yourself. For me, apple is suitable because it's crisp with a sweet but tangy flavor, reflective of my personality." A small blush formed on her cheeks as she described herself; it felt weird. Homura blinked in surprise as she took in the information. "…Wow. I never realized it was so deep." Nagisa grinned in happiness; someone got it!

"Really, though, thank you so much for helping Nagisa with this!" The child beamed; her eyes softened with genuine gratitude. "Nagisa thinks, especially with how great you guys have been right now, that it is possible for us to solve this with as little conflict as possible." Kyouko nodded in agreement. "That'd be great if that were true." Her expression hardened at the remembrance that in order for this to work, all parties had to be on board with the idea. "Don't forget, though; we gotta take into account that at least two of the other party are pretty dang stubborn. We gotta keep that in mind when we make the proposition." With that said, she turned to her raven-haired master. "So when do you wanna bring up the idea to them, Homura? It's your call after all, you being the master of this world and all that." Homura nodded in understanding, her expression serious. "It's not going to be easy…we have to find a way to get in their good graces before we bring up the possibility.

"I honestly think it's an option that would easily work for all of us," Kyouko mused quietly. "But, after all, not all good ideas are recognized by others. I should know." Her eyes narrowed at the thought, her mind involuntarily thrust back into the moment where her family had nothing, and they literally had to scrape to get by. They narrowly missed death by starvation; but what if that would have been the better outcome? It certainly would have been less scarring than the man of the house butchering the rest of the family. She quickly shook those thoughts away, forcing the memories to the dark abyss of her mind. The motion didn't go unnoticed by the other two, however. Homura placed a hand on the redhead's shoulder, catching her attention. "Are you alright?" She asked softly. Kyouko responded with a brief nod of silence before looking back at the snowy-haired girl. "You know the others' schedules best, Nagisa. When do you think would be the best time to make the suggestion?"

Nagisa frowned in thought, mulling it over in her head. "Mmmnn…well, the weekend probably isn't good, since they have their own stuff going on during that time. Plus, it's too soon from when we had the last talk; to have it suggested so soon after declaring to continue your guys' reign would seem suspicious; at least to Nagisa, it would. Maybe give it a week or two before popping the idea to them. In that time, don't give them any further reason to wanna take you down, and hopefully it'll help calm them down a little to be more open-minded." Homura could just start busting out laughing at that last statement. Since when were Miki Sayaka and Tomoe Mami open-minded? Even Madoka, who did what she could to understand others' problems, wasn't the most open-minded individual. She knew that now. She knew better than to place the girl on a pedestal. She was sweet and kind, but in the end she was technically human. "Okay, then. So we'll wait a realistic amount of time to "come up" with the proposition, give them their space, and from there we can see if they will be more accepting towards our offer."

Nagisa nodded in acknowledgement. "In the meantime, Nagisa can see what Nagisa can do about getting the others to stop hovering over you guys for a time, in order to give us more of a chance to understand your side of things. We were going to discuss it later, but…" Scarlet locks slid down the redhead's shoulder as she bobbed her head in understanding. "I gotcha. You wanted to make sure that it was cool on all fronts. Create a cease-fire, so to speak." The child smiled, glad that these two were able to understand what she was trying to accomplish. The whole reason she had accepted to be the Goddess' messenger was because she wanted to do everything in her power to help preserve others' happiness, since she never had the chance to experience her mother's happiness.

 _The flat line caught the snowy-haired girl's attention the moment she ran into the room with the cheesecake in hand. Her mother had been suffering really badly, and Momoe Nagisa remembered in the past that whenever her mother wasn't happy, they would sit down and have cheesecake that they baked together. She wanted the chance to give that happiness to her mother once more, but she didn't have any ingredients and the money to buy more was being put into helping her mother feel better. So of course, when the fluffy guardian angel came by her and offered any wish she desired, her desire naturally was to see her mother happy again, and that was always accomplished by eating the cheesecake together._

 _Yet…_

Yellow-red pools shook softly at the memory before Momoe Nagisa clenched her eyes shut, pushing the thoughts back. It wasn't as if anything dire would happen for keeping it in mind, since she was a witch already, but they needed to focus on more current matters. "Nagisa's really happy; Nagisa always thought that, with how the others talked about you, that you would be more mean about Nagisa's proposition. But it looks like the reverse is true! You guys are so understanding, it's amazing!" Homura couldn't help but smile at the girl's statement. It was nice to see that at least one of the others was willing to work something out with them. "You'd best be going now, though, Nagisa-san." She cut in with a cool tone of voice, reminding herself that the little girl was in fact going around the others' backs, and so shouldn't have been lingering any longer than absolutely necessary. "Tomoe Mami may start to suspect foul play if she searches out your aura and discovers that you're at our house."

"Un, Nagisa will go now." Her snowy head bobbed in understanding before she stepped lightly past the scarlet and raven pair, turning on her heel to face them one last time, giving a small bow of thanks. "Nagisa means it when Nagisa says Nagisa is really grateful to you for listening! Nagisa hopes that everything will turn out okay, and we can all be friends again!" With another bow of farewell, she turned on her heel again, opening the door and running daintily out and onto the street, the only trace of her the flailing snowy locks in the distance.

Kyouko smiled as she walked over and closed the door shut, before turning around to face the raven-haired girl, her expression serious. "Alright…so we need to give the others space. Be sure not to antagonize them, since that'll only lower our chances in making them understand. The big issue is being able to get our "other halves" to recognize this." She glanced to the side, fists clenched. Homura nodded. "You're right. For your half, it shouldn't be too much of an issue, as she has proven that whatever the situation, she's willing to listen to me since I'm her…master." She shuddered at the notion of a disturbingly docile Kyouko. "…But as for my half, unless I luck out again and we manage to keep her sadism at bay, she may go out of her way to antagonize and make things worse."

The redhead tensed at the notion. Whether she liked it or not, just the thought of that other side of Homura sent a wave of terror through her; every single time that Devil side showed through, somehow or another, Kyouko was never left unscathed. She found herself caring for Homura more and more lately, especially the more layers she saw of the younger female…but whenever Devil Homura rolled around, all previous fears she had toward the girl came out in full force. It didn't even seem to be a voluntary action anymore, either. She had literally grown a phobia towards the other side of Homura. The more the raven-haired girl could control the girl, the better. "…Yeah. I guess we'll just have to do our best to make it work, huh. I'll also do what I can on my end to stay her, even a little." A frustrated sigh escaped her lips. "If only we could figure out what it is that calls them out…"

Homura nodded. "Even in your case, I haven't been able to discern what it is that calls the other half out. I would say it is acts of sadism that bring out your masochistic side…" The redhead cringed at the suggestion. "…But it doesn't always. It may be more a matter of will. When you're more determined and actively trying to fight, you remain yourself. However, when you suddenly switched to that other half of you last night, she had told me that you were exhausted and just wanted to hide away." Kyouko nodded, a wry smile fixed on her soft features. "Gotcha. So whenever I cower, I switch. And what about you?" She glanced at the younger girl. "Have you noticed a pattern for yours, yet?" The raven-haired girl frowned, shaking her head. "Nothing that I can control…you would think that it would only have to do with me, since it is my half…but the pattern I've noticed so far, even in the beginning, is things that have to do with you. I haven't been able to discern yet what it is that you do that calls out my Devilish side yet, however."

Kyouko frowned, her eyes narrowing in contemplation. "Guess we'll just have to go with what we can, then…well, we've got a week or so to buy some time. Maybe we'll figure it out from there."

* * *

"Mami-san?"

A knock on the door startled the blonde from her thoughts as she quickly rose from the glass table, making her way over to the front door to see who was visiting. Based on the voice she deduced that it was most likely Miki-san, but it was polite to make sure before making any assumptions. She took a peek into the peek-hole that allowed her to see who was outside. A smile made its way to her soft features as she reached for the doorknob, opening the door and allowing entrance for her former kouhai. "Miki-san, how nice to see you today!" She smiled softly, stepping to the side as the azure knight stepped in, marveling at how the apartment looked; although she'd visited several times already, she could never get over how lavish it looked to the blue-haired girl. "It's nice to see you too, Mami-san." She grinned light-heartedly, making her way over to the glass table, her eyes surveying the details. "Where's Nagisa?" She questioned curiously, noting the absence of a certain snowy-haired child.

"Nagisa-chan said she wanted to go for a walk," Mami replied, her tone betraying a hint of sadness. "I…suppose she's still a little upset about last night." Sayaka nodded in understanding. "Yeah, she seemed pretty disillusioned, back then." She gave a small shrug. "I guess I can't blame her. All of a sudden, every single one of us was at each other's throats. For Nagisa, who became a messenger to make others happy, it was probably hard on the little girl." The blonde frowned at the thought, eyes furrowing in contemplation. "I…didn't think of it that way." She glanced toward the azure knight. "…Miki-san, why did you become a messenger?" An amused smile made its way to the taller girl's lips. "Madoka's been working hard to save other magical girls from despair. It wouldn't be right if her best friend, who she also saved from despair, wasn't there by her side to help." Mami nodded in understanding. "I see…but if it wasn't Kaname-san…would you still accept the position of messenger?"

"Hm?" Sayaka frowned in thought, placing a finger on her cheek in over-exaggeration. "Hmmm…well, I've always been a magical girl set on justice. If it came to sitting around happily or working hard to help others, I think I'd have to go with working hard to help others. I've never been content with just living my own life, after all." Gold eyes softened at the thought. "…You and Nagisa-chan are both so noble…if I had the option…" She glanced toward the window, curtains drawn. "I don't think I could do it; become a messenger and continue the battle. I suppose I might be just a bit weak for such a position." She giggled a bell-like tone, but the air of sadness dampened the light-heartedness of the noise. The azure knight frowned at the girl's self-deprecation. "I don't think you would, Mami-san. 'Cause after all, you've done all you can to help others, at the expense of yourself!"

The blonde shook her head. "I've only done that so that people would think me amazing…if they admire me, then they would want to stick around me, and I wouldn't be alone anymore…" Sayaka pursed her lips, mulling over what to do next. The situation was fragile; if she said anything wrong, it could create a huge problem for everyone. Why did Madoka entrust HER with the task of busying Mami-san? "…You…you don't have to push yourself so hard for company, Mami-san…" She muttered, holding out a hand to the blonde senior. "A-After all…a friend who can't handle your shortcomings isn't really your friend. Just because someone betrayed you once before, it shouldn't have to mean that you should think people will only like you if you force yourself to be someone you're not!" Gold eyes blinked in confusion. "E-Eh…? M-Miki-san…how do you know about that?"

Sayaka grit her teeth in realization. Shoot! Now she'd gone and given away the fact that Madoka disclosed Mami-san's memory to her! Well, there was no going back now. "…Madoka told me. We realized that you weren't comfortable around Kyouko from the beginning, and I wanted to know why…so she told me. Kyouko betrayed you in the past, didn't she?" Mami pursed her lips tightly, tears stinging the corners of her eyes. "…I only wanted to help her…" She uttered softly. She couldn't break down right now; as a mentor, she had to be strong! She had to…it was no use. She could feel the tears slipping down her cheeks despite all her efforts to keep them at bay. "Even though I was there for her when she needed someone…she turned around and forced us to separate, leaving me alone…why…? Why did she do that…?"

Azure eyes shook with sadness. "She's a hard girl to understand, that Kyouko…unpredictable to the max. Just when you think you've got her figured out, she turns around and changes on you again. Just like the stupid flames she represents." She reached out her arms for an embrace, which the older girl accepted whole-heartedly, breaking out in full sobbing as Sayaka rubbed her back gently, allowing the veteran a moment to let out the feelings she'd been keeping bottled up inside. "You don't have to concern yourself with that jerk-face anymore, Mami-san…once we have everything back to normal, you'll never have to associate yourself with her again. Even if by some chance we end this and she still remains in the world without any repercussions, you can choose to stay away from her, and find a magical girl that will be nicer to you. And hey! Don't forget, when you've had enough of this world, you can always come back to us in the Law of Cycles. Okay?" She spoke softly, continuing with the small rubs on her back, calming the blonde down until her sobs eventually dwindled down into occasional hiccups.

"O-Okay…" Mami smiled softly, her face red from all the crying. She quickly reached up to dry her eyes. "Geez…I thought I was supposed to be the veteran, here…" She finished drying her eyes, still red-faced, and gave a small shrug of chastisement toward herself. "I'm pretty pathetic as an example to my fellow magical girls, aren't I?" Sayaka shook her head, a reassuring smile on her face. "Nobody's perfect, Mami-san. Even you. Even Madoka." The statement brought tears of relief to the older girl's eyes as she nodded in understanding. "You're right…I shouldn't have to push myself so hard…"

"I'll just forget about Sakura-san. She's nothing to me, now."

* * *

Scarlet eyes flashed open with a start as she woke up to darkness. A feeling of dread overcame her, but she couldn't understand what it could be. Fearing the worst, she quickly glanced over to ensure Homura was still herself, and that the Devil side of her hadn't taken over. It didn't look like she was any different. Her chest rose and fell in a steady motion, indicating the raven-haired girl was in a peaceful slumber. The redhead smiled at the sight; so Homura was still herself. But then, what was that terrible feeling she got, just now? She cautiously sat up as she looked around the room, frowning in confusion. For extra measure, although she hadn't sensed anything, she brought her tainted soul gem to her face, investigating the soul for any sign of having sensed an anomaly of any type. It didn't appear that what she felt had anything to do with magical signatures, she discovered. So then…what was it? She realized, sitting there in the blackness surrounding her at all sides, that it wasn't the first time she'd had such a feeling of dread. Clenching her eyes shut, for the first time in a long while, she forced her memories to the front as she attempted to connect the feeling with the one she had felt before.

The result was devastating.

The memories surged through her mind at full force, opening the floodgate of emotions she had locked up tight. A silent scream escaped her lips, her throat hoarse even though she hadn't made a sound; she gripped her head with both hands, the pain and sorrow invading her too much for her to handle at once. 'Please!' She cried out to no one in particular, feeling bouts of nausea. 'Make it stop!' Yet, despite her inner cries for mercy, the pain wouldn't cease. She felt dizzy; it was becoming hard to breathe. Was her despair threatening to overtake her?

Scarlet eyes widened to pinpricks as the memory she was searching for finally surfaced, the overwhelming wave of memories and emotions leaving her feeling faint. She could only vaguely register the memory she pulled up. It appeared to be a time when she was in the park…based on her dark expression, it must have been during that time just before the incident.

No, wait…it was the day she found them.

 _Legs swung lazily through the air as Sakura Kyouko stared at everything and nothing, her body numb from both the cold of the weather and people's emotions. Just a few months ago, she'd been living life happily, dead set on ridding the world of all despair as her father preached about hope. What a fool she'd been. Now here she was, hiding out in an abandoned park that was set to be demolished in a couple months; hiding from the man who she risked everything for._

 _Well, she was certainly paying the price, wasn't she?_

 _She quickly sat up with a start, eyes wide with terror. Just now, she thought she felt something. She quickly looked to her soul gem, ensuring that there wasn't a witch nearby. There didn't appear to be any reaction, however, puzzling the young redhead. There wasn't anything magically abnormal, she surmised. So what was it, then? That feeling of dread? As if on auto-pilot, she slipped off the beaten swing, running as fast as she could down the path that led her to her home, uncaring toward the rage-filled cries of the parishioners._

 _Whatever it was that she was feeling…she had an awful feeling that she was going to lose everything precious to her._

"Ah…" Scarlet eyes shook softly in realization. The last time she'd felt such a feeling of dread was just before she discovered her family's remains. But why would she feel it again? It didn't make any sense to the redhead. A pale hand caught hold of her arm, alerting the girl to the raven-haired Devil's presence. Her eyes widened in terror at the sight of the violet hue flowing within. "Eh?" She breathed softly, an air of sadness to her tone. Why now? Why now, of all times!? "Wha…why…?"

The Devil smirked at her terror-filled expression. **"You seem troubled, my pet. Is something the matter?"** She cooed softly, running her free hand along the redhead's cheek, eliciting shudders from the older girl. **"Do you need me to take your mind off of it? Maybe…distract you with more enticing pain?"** The redhead attempted to pull out of the raven-haired girl's grasp, but she held firm, to the point that Kyouko was beginning to lose feeling in her arm. "No! J-Just…" She gasped softly, realizing something crucial. Even as the Devil forced her onto her back, towering over her like a vicious predator going in for the kill, her scarlet eyes were vacant as she processed a key point that she needed to relay to Homura. It might have been difficult to take advantage of such a realization now, as she didn't know how to dispel the other half of Homura after it was already out…

But she now realized: So long as she remained uncertain, the Devil would always be there to overpower her.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, progress!**

 **So it looks like Nagisa's just a sweetie who's trying to stop the pointless bickering. Nothing suspicious about her, thank goodness! On Mami and Sayaka's side, it looks like Sayaka's managed to slip that she was informed of the incident between Mami and Kyouko. While the knowledge of this itself doesn't seem to bother Mami too badly, the fact that it's only one side of the story is a big deal. If you're wondering what's wrong with Kyouko, it's that she senses the fact that she's just been officially disowned by Tomoe Mami, and it hurts her really badly because Mami's the only family she has left.**

 **And finally, we have the realization in how the Devil halves are called out. Kyouko's half is called out when the redhead exhibits signs of exhaustion since she just wants to hide away from the world at that point (most likely originating from how she was feeling when the Devil half of Kyouko was "conceived"). As for Devil Homura...if we recall, it first showed up in full force when she was attempting to crush down Kyouko's doubts. Therefore, whenever she senses hesitation from the redhead (which isn't EVERY single time, but when it's strong enough for that half to be awoken), the Devil side of Homura will be unleashed. As for how they can dispel those sides...that remains to be seen. It may just have to do with exercising willpower. In a way, Homura's always had the power to control her Devil half, as she did it back in Chapter 3: Waterlogged to release Kyouko from her watery prison.**

 **Well, a fair amount going on in this chapter! Please, if you have any comments or questions, let me know! I love to hear what you guys think about this story!**

 **Until then, see you next chapter!**


	26. Chapter 26: Impact

"Kyouko!"

…

"KYOUKO!"

Scarlet eyes flashed open with a start as Kyouko stared up in alarm at the figure hovering over her. Her vision slowly came into focus as she registered the features of Homura, staring down at her with eyes of concern.

Royal-blue pools.

The sight of the color brought relief to the tired redhead. For all the ordeals she'd been through before and during her time as a magical girl, Sakura Kyouko had never found herself feeling so terrified about anything like the violet-hued Devil before. "Homura…" She breathed out, finding that she felt even more tired than she initially thought. How long had she been out? Homura repositioned herself so she was sitting by the redhead's side, holding out something crimson toward the older girl. "It looks like I caused you trouble again," The raven-haired girl remarked shamefully. "You might want this back…" The redhead quietly nodded, taking hold of the bundle of fabric and tucking it underneath the blanket, of which she sunk into the depths of in order to redress herself. "It's fine…" Her muffled voice replied softly through the blanket. "It allowed for me to discover something, anyway." Homura inched back a bit, confusion etched on her pale features. "What?" A hand reached toward the blanket before she stopped herself. It was best to give the scarlet veteran her space. "What do you mean by that?"

"J-Just give me a bit to finish up here!" The embarrassed tone in Kyouko's voice was clear even without seeing her flushed features. "I'll tell you in a bit!" Homura smiled softly at the girl's flustered behavior. She was glad to see that, no matter the circumstances, the redhead was still able to recover alright. Still, everyone had their limits to how long they could hold out. Eventually, she would come across Kyouko's, as she had that one timeline. She pursed her lips at the memory of that moment; she had never seen the girl so enraged yet so full of sorrow before…and the sight of Ophelia, the Wudan Witch of Abandonment…it was breathtaking, yet terrifying at the same time. Just based on the barrier she'd seen at that time, it had had more than enough time to fully establish itself before it even hatched from her soul gem. She shook her head at the memory, her eyes clenched shut. She couldn't allow that girl to be crushed to such a degree again. There may have been a time where she would be able to send a bullet through the witch of Sakura Kyouko; but she wasn't sure if she would be able to do such a thing, now.

Somewhere along the way, she truly had fallen for the brash redhead.

The sight of red resurfacing from the ocean of blanket caught her attention as Kyouko emerged in front of her, hastily straightening the straps of her crimson dress so it fit properly on her shoulders. "Puahh!" She breathed out, glad to be out where there was fresh air. "Okay, I'm ready now." She smiled at the raven-haired girl. Her smile faded, however, at the sight of wavering in Homura's royal-blue eyes. "Hey…you okay?" The raven-haired girl nodded slowly, a sad smile on her face. "Yes…sorry for making you worry, Kyouko." She glanced back at the girl's scarlet pools, a look of seriousness on her face. "Anyway, you were saying that you discovered something last night. What was it?" Kyouko flinched at the reminder, but quickly shook it away. As sensitive as the topic was, she needed to fight past her insecurities for the sake of all of them. They weren't wrong, after all, in assuming that the Devil side of Homura would antagonize the Goddess and her messengers just to create more pointless conflict. That was why they were dealing with so much now, after all. "W-Well, you remember when we said that we couldn't figure out what it was that brought out that other side of you?" The younger girl nodded in agreement. "I do. What of it?" At the prompting, Kyouko turned her head shamefully to the side, eyes wavering, face flushed with humiliation. "…Well…" She mumbled. "It's…'cause I'm…hesitant…"

"Eh?" Homura blinked in confusion. "I couldn't quite hear you."

"I-IT'S 'CAUSE I CAN'T MAKE UP MY DANG MIND!" Kyouko cried out in exasperation, face red as her hair, before she hid herself under the blanket once more. "I-I had a moment of uncertainty last night…" Once again, her voice was muffled underneath the blanket. "W-When that other side of you appeared at that point, I realized the connection…every time I was unsure, or hesitant towards your feelings or approach, or anything of that nature…that other side of you would appear." Homura stared blankly at the fabric-covered girl, eyes shaking with realization as she connected what the girl had said. "…So, from the beginning…" She gasped. "It must have happened when you were having doubts about your memories, back when I was trying to keep you from remembering! I-It's been going on that long!?" She stared down at her lap in horror, the realization sinking in. 'C-Come to think of it…I wasn't myself that time in the bathroom…w-was that the start?!'

Kyouko poked out of the blanket again, a look of concern on her face. "Hey…I'm not blaming you. It's just something we gotta work out." She took the younger girl's hand in hers, directing her attention to the redhead's soft smile. "What's important is we know what brings it out…so, knowing that, what do you think would keep her at bay? How did you push her back before?"

"I…" Royal-blue pools wavered with uncertainty. What was it? How did she fight that other half of her, before? So much had happened between them, it was hard to single out any single instance…no. She had to focus on the times she was able to take control again.

The first instance was when she had nearly drowned Kyouko…

The second instance was when she had lost her cool and tried to strangle her…

And the final instance she had come to her senses had been...

She straightened up, her eyes wide with understanding. "I…I didn't want to hurt you…when I recognized that I was hurting you, I…I was able to come to my senses and help you." A quivering smile formed on her pale features as she tightened her hold on the redhead's hand. "W-When I show compassion…I'm free! And you're free!" Kyouko stared at her in surprise and amazement. "Ah…I…I guess it is…" She shrugged light-heartedly, a relieved smile on her face. The sooner they could work out their problems, the sooner they could get together with the others for a compromise. She didn't want to leave Homura on her own anymore; that she was certain about. But it also hurt to constantly fight back against the others to keep up a dream that would only become harder and harder to maintain. That Nagisa girl had a good idea, but only time would tell if it would work out okay. She wanted to believe in the path of peace with all her soul, but…she had also become a realist. She knew better than to place all her hopes on a fleeting ideal. All she could do was hope for the best, but expect the worst.

"Hey, Kyouko?" Scarlet eyes glanced at royal-blue, noting the softness they displayed; a softness that was usually uncharacteristic of the Akemi Homura she knew. But then, there was a softer side to her that she once had, that Kyouko had never known. Was this a piece of that side of her? "What is it?" The redhead questioned, tilting her head just slightly. In that moment, she felt a fleeting pair of lips against hers, clumsy and timid, before Homura quickly pulled back, pink dusting her cheeks. "I said before that I wasn't sure whether my feelings for you were genuine or not…" The redhead waited quietly, allowing the girl to collect her thoughts. Homura fidgeted in place. She hadn't felt this shy in a long time; usually she detested showing this side of herself. And yet, it didn't feel bad, showing this weak side of herself before the scarlet veteran. "I-I know now…" A nervous gulp. "I genuinely…unconditionally..."

"…Am in love with you, Kyouko."

The redhead was taken aback, although she wasn't sure why she ever feared anything less. After all, the Devil side of Homura needed a basis for her desires. The idea that it was simply a twisted version of Homura's genuine love was sad, but at the same time…it brought relief to the older girl. Her lips parted as she stared back at the younger girl, a soft smile playing on the redhead's features. "…I know." Her smile widened as she took her other hand in Homura's, her scarlet eyes alight with happiness. "I feel the same." Homura's eyes widened with surprise. The whole time, she'd been yearning to hear someone reciprocate her emotions. The fact that it was Kyouko of all people who finally fell in love back was…nothing short of miraculous. That nervous stutter of hers returned in full force, the raven-haired girl's face growing red as a tomato. "Um, you, I…"

With a roll of the eyes, Kyouko pulled the girl into a warm embrace. "I think it's okay if we don't have anything to say right now," She remarked in a gentle tone. "Love isn't all about sweet-talking, or lustful desires or anything like that. I think…what we're doing right now…that's fine, too." She closed her eyes softly shut, taking in the rabbit-paced heartbeat of the younger girl. Despite everything, however, she herself felt peacefully calm. It was a refreshing feeling; one she hadn't felt in a long time.

A small smile formed on Homura's lips as she nestled into the other girl's embrace. She really did focus on the physical too much. Maybe it was a good thing that she fell to someone who not only understood the cruelty of the world, but also still retained her pure, innocent self in spite of it; someone who would not easily fall to physical desires. As if to contest that opinion, a loud grumble brought them both out of their embrace, blushing furiously. "We…ah…we should get some breakfast." Homura muttered shyly. The redhead smiled at the notion. Naturally, food sounded like a good idea, but at the same time, she wasn't in a rush to leave the younger girl's side. "Good point. In a little bit, though; I'm not too hungry."

For the first time in what felt like forever to the redhead, the insatiable appetite she always possessed was nowhere to be found.

* * *

"Where were you all day, Nagisa-chan?" Scolding gold pools peered down at the snowy-haired child sitting quietly on the soft cushion, eyes downcast, refusing to meet her surrogate mother. A small breath parted her tiny lips before she spoke. "Where did that teddy bear of yours go, Cheese?" She spoke in a low tone, catching the blonde senior off guard. "W…what teddy bear?" The blonde's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why do you want to know about what I do with my belongings?" The child's head raised up, though only slightly. Her yellow-red pools were still hidden by snowy bangs. "Cheese told Nagisa, when you first met Bebe…it was a possession you could never part with, no matter the outcome. Because, despite the bitter memories that came with it, it was all you had left to connect you to a time of happiness." She faced the blonde full-on, expression stern. "So where is it?"

"I…" The blonde stepped back a bit, eyes wavering softly. What was this? Why was Nagisa-chan suddenly so intimidating? And how could she notice the absence of something that wasn't even a big deal? "You still haven't answered my question, Nagisa-chan!" She frowned, reaffirming herself as the one in charge. "Where did you go all day?!" The child frowned. Of course Cheese wasn't going to tell her anything. Not when they weren't on good terms. She could sense traces of Raspberry-chan's presence around the apartment, indicating that the knight had come by in Nagisa's absence. But what business did she have at the apartment without everyone else? The optimist side of the girl wanted to believe that she was just visiting for old time's sake, and that there was nothing sinister behind it.

But her surrogate mother seemed to possess more of a cold, unforgiving air to her now. "Nagisa told Cheese, didn't Nagisa?" The girl mumbled. "Nagisa was out for a walk." The blonde stared suspiciously at the little girl, arms crossed in contemplation. "A rather long walk for a child your age, if you ask me." She remarked, brows furrowed sternly. "From now on, if you wish to go for a walk for long periods of time, you either have me or the other two accompany you. You're much too young to be wandering out alone like that. What if the Devils were to ambush you?" Nagisa grit her teeth at the notion. They really weren't as bad as everyone was making them out to be! Still, she knew that with this group, if she wasn't with them then she was against them. "N-Nagisa was careful. Nagisa never even came across the Devils." It wasn't a whole lie. That ominous feeling they had always gotten around Homura, or Kyouko during that one time, was absent. It was as if there were two sides to the girls, and they were simply having trouble controlling them. Was that the case? Was that the true identity of the so-called "Devils" Cheese and the others felt such hatred towards?

If so, then it was sad. Apple-chan and Pumpkin-chan needed their understanding more than ever, yet the others were too blind with justice to understand the heart of the matter. If the others would only listen to their proposition, maybe Nagisa wouldn't have to see the two go through so much suffering anymore. She felt herself being pulled up from the couch, brought up to a higher level and meeting Cheese's concerned gaze. "It's not enough to just be careful! These girls are dangerous! Akemi-san's familiars alone could do a number on you; I'd hate to see what the two of those girls together could do against you!" Ah yes, the familiars; the ones that they hadn't seen since the world was bent more to reflect the real world. In fact, it was quite possible that this was the real world, and Apple-chan had only incorporated the elements of Pumpkin-chan's fantasy world into it. It really was a formidable power. If she didn't know any better, maybe Nagisa would've been as on edge about it as everyone else.

But Nagisa did know better. Apple-chan was only doing her best to protect someone she cared about; who could fault her for that? And she saw first-hand how kind and accepting the two could be, just from their open-mindedness toward her proposition alone. How could she agree with the others on their cruelty when she knew full well that there was a different side to them? Still, she wasn't allowed to disclose such truths. If she did, they would mistake her as having been conspiring against them with the "Devils", and Nagisa would likely be branded as a traitor. Even the Goddess, in this state, wouldn't hesitate. "Nagisa understands," She reluctantly replied, clutching the skirt of her polka-dot dress in frustration. "Nagisa will be sure to have company the next time Nagisa needs to go out…" Fortunately she had already done what she had set out to do; now all she could do was wait for it to come to fruition. She had to have faith in the other two. "So, Cheese…Nagisa answered your question. Can you answer Nagisa's?"

"Where did that cherished teddy bear of yours go?"

When she looked into the eyes of her surrogate mother, she saw a cold hatred that quickly set her on edge, causing the little girl to drop back onto the cushion in fear. "That insignificant thing?" She heard the blonde coolly reply. "I gave it away. It was getting old and ragged. And in any case, I'm growing too old for any attachments such as that. It was high time I let it go." Nagisa frowned in concern. She couldn't help but think that Cheese was referring to a lot more than just a stuffed bear. "…Where did you get it from, Cheese?" She asked softly, careful not to upset the blonde.

Mami stared down at her, her eyes devoid of all emotion. "…A traitor. It was given to me by a traitor." She turned on her heel, making her way into the kitchen. "I finally got the strength to let that all go. It all means nothing to me, now. Not even a faint memory." She brushed her hand against the windowpane, a cruel smile on her lips. "Now, if ever I come across that traitor again, there will be no need to hesitate." Nagisa stopped short where she was, staring up at the blonde in concern. "…H-Hesitate? For what?" The blonde's smile shifted into a cold frown of judgement, not unlike the look the Goddess often wore. "An enemy is an enemy. Whether a Witch, Majuu, or a dangerous magical girl, they must be eliminated. While we may not have a clear idea on how to defeat one such as Akemi-san, Sakura-san is still a normal magical girl." Yellow-red widened in terror at the notion her surrogate mother was making. "C-Cheese! Are you suggesting-"

"If she's stopping us from breaking free of this Witch's labyrinth…" Gold eyes glinted coldly in the sunset. "Then clearly, she is on the same level as that Witch. A magical girl's duty has always been to defeat beings of despair…no matter their form." The snowy-haired child could spy the glint of a musket in the blonde's hand, holding it ready without a hint of hesitation. A cold shudder ran through the girl's every being at the sight of it. Stepping back in shock, Nagisa shook her head in disbelief. 'This isn't good…! At this rate, if Apple-chan and Pumpkin-chan ever meet up with them again…'

'There will be trouble!'

* * *

Before they knew it, the weekend had ended and school had rolled back around.

The classroom door slid open with a thud as Sakura Kyouko made her way in, pulling along a slightly taller raven-haired girl as she went in. Ignoring the cold daggers Sayaka was sending her way, and the cruel eyes of judgement she felt from Madoka, she led Homura over to her seat, giving her a soft smile before leaving her side, making her way to her own. When the cold daggers still didn't die down, the redhead glanced sideways at the blue-haired knight, an irritated frown on her otherwise light-hearted features. "Hey. Do you mind?" She commented, glaring indignantly at the azure knight. "I'm trying to get ready for class, over here."

'What class, Kyouko?' The azure knight's cold tone rang through the scarlet veteran's head. 'You shouldn't even BE in school! You're supposed to be on the streets, remember?' Oh, so NOW she wanted that normality of Kyouko scraping to get by. Before, she seemed rather eager to have the girl as a student, sitting amongst the others. A wry smile made its way to the redhead's lips. Amazing what betrayal could do to someone's view on a person. Now the others probably wouldn't care if she rotted in a gutter somewhere. Forcing the girl's cruel words to the back of her mind, she glanced at the front of the classroom, allowing herself to be taken in by the routine of class. In a sense, she thought she could understand Homura's feeling on routine, even just a smidgen. Granted, it wasn't anything like the loop Homura had always gone through, but it still gave her some semblance of understanding.

'Sakura-san?' Kyouko blinked in surprise. She hadn't expected to hear Tomoe Mami's voice anytime soon. Come to think of it, the blonde was probably rather upset at her supposed betrayal, as well. Well, she couldn't blame her. It wasn't the first time she'd made the blonde feel that way. 'Mami?' She sent back, surprise in her tone. 'Wow, I didn't expect you to contact me so soon! What's up?' Minutes went by without any answer; the redhead sighed in disappointment. Maybe she'd just imagined it? After all, Mami was probably really mad at her. Why would she want to contact a traitor?

'If you have time after school…' The senior's bell-like voice rang through her head again, catching the redhead off guard. 'Did you want to meet at Mitakihara Park? We haven't spoken together in a long time.' Kyouko's lips parted softly as she stared at her desk in both surprise and relief. She was afraid that, after all that she had put the blonde through, Mami didn't want anything to do with her anymore. 'Sure. I don't see any problem with it. Ah, but I'll have to let Homura know where I'm going. Y'know, just so she doesn't get worried.' She was glad. Kyouko had always had a hard time initiating anything between them, and whenever they just ended up alone, without any plans, the atmosphere became tense. Now that they were actually meeting together like old times, they would have a chance to make amends.

'That's fine; just so long as she doesn't come along.' Mami replied, her voice neutral. Kyouko nodded in understanding, but replied back for good measure since she knew that the blonde couldn't see her silent reply. 'Okay. That shouldn't be a problem.' She glanced over her shoulder at Homura, causing the male student behind her to immediately shift to the side, knowing better than to get in between them. 'Hey, Homura?' The raven-haired girl looked up from her desk, her eyes soft at the sound of her lover's voice. 'Yes? What is it, Kyouko?' She smiled at the redhead, a small blush on her cheeks. The thought of them being together still felt like a dream! Kyouko smiled back before responding. 'Mami wants to meet with me after school today. Y'know, for old time's sake. It might be a good chance to patch things up with her, so…' Homura nodded in understanding. 'I see. You'd like me to allow you the chance to go meet with her. That's okay with me. Just be careful, alright?'

'Yeah. You know me, though, I'm always careful!' The redhead grinned jubilantly at her girlfriend before turning back to the front of the classroom, her expression more cheerful than ever. Finally, she was starting to sort out the mess in her mind she called emotions. It was refreshing, after so many years of feeling lost and confused. She wouldn't lie to herself or to others any longer. Although she may have been keeping up the happy dream, she also believed that there was a way for all of them to live happily. This could be a get-away, for when the others ever got too tired with the Law of Cycles and needed a bit of a break. It was the bridge between the real world and the world of the Magical Girls that the Goddess and her Messengers could appear in; a true, bona fide, paradise.

Homura smiled at the redhead's cheerfulness. It relieved her to know that the girl was doing okay, even after all that they had been through. Maybe it was the fact that at least one of her feelings had been sorted out? She blushed lightly at the notion, fidgeting in her seat in a shy manner. It felt amazing, to love and be loved back. Mutual love really was a powerful thing, she decided happily. It even protected her happiness against the cold looks she felt from Miki Sayaka and Kaname Madoka. Nothing could tear her down!

If she had been thinking properly about where Kyouko was going, however, she would have realized that Tomoe Mami was going to be there…and that she had killed the redhead in another timeline before.

* * *

"Ah, Mami!" Kyouko grinned from ear to ear, raising a hand in greeting as she saw the blonde senior appear from the horizon; just like old times. The blonde stepped lightly toward the younger veteran, a small smile on her lips. "Hello, Sakura-san. It really has been a while, hasn't it?" Her expression was soft, yet guarded. The grin on Kyouko's face faltered, before disappearing altogether. She dropped her hand back to her side. That's right; things were still sour between them. "…Sorry. Guess I just got caught up in the moment." She glanced to the side, brushing a scarlet strand behind her ear as something to occupy herself with. Mami nodded in understanding. "I can see how you would. It really does feel like before, meeting up here to talk about our next plan for how to hunt down the Witches – or Majuu, depending on the universe." Her cool eyes glanced over at the redhead. "Things were so much simpler back then…weren't they?"

"…Yeah." The redhead nodded, knowing where this was going. The blonde was going to question the reason why Kyouko left her all those months ago – or was it years? It'd been so long, it was hard to keep track. "…Sorry." She muttered quietly, her head lowered. "I wasn't thinking about your feelings back then…that was my bad. All I knew, at that time, was that I needed room to breathe…time to think." She glanced quietly at her former sempai, a sad smile on her face. "I was selfish…and I'm sorry for that. In doing so, I hurt you." What met her when she turned to face the blonde was a cold gaze, hard and unforgiving. "Eh…Mami?" She stared in quiet surprise, her eyes following when the older girl pulled out her soul gem. "What are you…?"

"Do you really think NOW is a good time to be apologizing, Sakura-san?" Mami remarked, eyes cold and unforgiving. "Perhaps if you had come to me a couple months ago, I might be more forgiving. But that story is OVER." With a flash, a musket appeared from the girl's soul gem, arming the blonde with the familiar artillery. Kyouko quickly stood from where she was, eyes shaking in disbelief. "H-Hey…what's that for…?" She questioned softly, staring down the barrel of the musket as if she were staring into the cold heart of her senior. She let out a quiet gasp of realization, something warm and wet stinging the corners of her eyes. "…Is that how it is…" She breathed out, her expression downcast. The blonde held the musket at the ready, aiming her sights at the younger girl. "You made this choice yourself, Sakura-san. You're the one who chose to side with the Devil, and offer up those powers you so despised."

" _My own daughter, who sold her soul to the Devil for a curse…"_

" _What should I call you, if not a Witch?"_

Scarlet eyes widened to pinpricks at the memory, her hands rising to either side of her head, body trembling from the triggered emotions. "N-No…" She cried out quietly, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Not you too…" She quietly stepped back; she felt numb, as if she didn't really inhabit her own body. Part of her was crying out for her to stand and fight, to kill before she was killed, but the redhead was stunned in place. All she could do was stand helplessly before the blonde, reminiscent of how she once stood helpless before the cold eyes of her Father. Mami took a small breath, calming her raging nerves, before she aimed her sights at her target; at this point she wasn't trying to kill the girl. No. She was, but she needed to lure out the vulnerable side of the girl's soul gem, first. In order to do that, she had to prove to the girl that she wasn't messing around.

Target sighted. With practiced motion, she pulled the trigger, the magical bullet flying from the musket and striking the redhead in the left breast, where the heart was located. It certainly wouldn't kill the girl, since she was a magical girl, but it would certainly spell out to her the severity of the situation.

The minute the bullet struck, it was as if the cold from the Ice Witch had enveloped the redhead's body all over again. Standing her ground, Kyouko shakily brought a hand to her bleeding chest, the blood soaking through, red blooming across her school blazer. "Gggh…!" She grit her teeth, tasting the iron on her tongue as blood dripped from her mouth. "You don't think…this is a little conspicuous…?" She challenged, stepping back as she glanced over her surroundings for a place to hide. The blonde, with precise movements, tossed the old musket away and reformed the new one in an instant, aiming her sights and shooting once more. Kyouko was ready for it this time, and she quickly leapt out of the way of the bullet; the wound in her chest slowed her movements, however, resulting in the bullet grazing her arm, causing the redhead to wince in pain. "Heh…do the rest of your "team" know what you're up to?" She tried taunting.

Yet she couldn't keep it up. She couldn't maintain that cold mask she'd painstakingly built to protect herself. She'd felt warmth once more, and she didn't want to make herself numb to it again! "Dang it…" She cursed silently, looking back at her former sempai with shaking eyes. "Mami, please! I get it, I messed up!" She quickly hid from another oncoming bullet, holding her hands close to her chest as she huddled behind a structure. "I hurt you! I get it. But haven't you-" She quickly jumped out of the way as she sensed another bullet heading her way. Mami must have planned for a time when nobody else would be in the park. How she managed such a thing, the redhead couldn't figure out. "Haven't you ever considered that it hurt me, too!?" She cried out from the top of a gazebo, staring down at the merciless blonde with tearful eyes. "I didn't wanna lose you!"

Mami tuned out the world around her, eyes set on her target. Aim, fire. Aim, fire. That was all she had in mind at that point. She just needed to bide her time, wait until the Devil showed herself. Then, she would strike. She refused to hear the excuses the redhead continued spouting out at her. It wasn't until she felt the grip of tiny arms around her waist that she returned to reality, glancing down in alarm at whomever it was that held her at bay. The sight of snowy hair took the senior by surprise, and she put her weapon at ease, staring into the pleading eyes of the child in confusion. "Nagisa-chan…" She breathed out, eyes wide with disbelief; then chastisement. "What are you doing out here on your own, Nagisa-chan? You were supposed to go home right after school, and wait for me! I told you not to go on walks by yourself, anymore!"

"Cheese!" The child cried out, gripping even tighter around the blonde's waist. "Stop this! Can't you see that this is wrong?!" The sudden tightness brought the blonde off guard, her musket disappearing into thin air. With a disapproving frown, the blonde immediately set to work on prying the child's arms from around her waist. "She is an accomplice of the Devil! If it weren't for them, we would all be free of this Labyrinth!" Nagisa grit her teeth in frustration; surely her surrogate mother didn't really believe what she was saying?! "Nagisa doesn't think you know what you're really doing! If Cheese does this, Apple-chan will be gone from us forever!" The blonde forced the child from around her waist, sending her to the dirt path with a THUD. "Ahh!" The child cried out, staring down at her tiny hands in dismay. Mami's eyes hardened once more, a musket reappearing in her hands.

"I'm aware what happens to a magical girl when both the soul gem and the hardware are destroyed." Her voice was cold and heartless, nothing like Kyouko was used to hearing from her. "If nothing of the girl remains, she cannot ascend to the Law of Cycles." Gold eyes stared mercilessly at her target as she aimed her sights. "Such a fate is befitting of one who betrayed her comrades to entrap this world." Scarlet eyes shook in sadness at the girl's words. "M-Mami…san…" She choked out, her breathing shallow. Once again, she was reminded of just how stunted she was as a magical girl, particularly in terms of regeneration. "I…It's not like that…" She pleaded weakly. It didn't help that the bullet wound had also torn open the old wound left by her Father.

Ironic, really. She was dealing with the heartbreak of betrayal from a family member, all over again. As the realization sunk in, Kyouko dropped to her knees, staring down at the roof of the gazebo with dull eyes. Why? Why did everything she tried to protect just end up falling apart in the end? Even Homura; her uncertainty brought instability to the raven-haired girl, causing her to suffer. The thought of seeing anyone she cared for suffering from insanity tore the redhead in two, but time and time again, she didn't seem to have the power to stop it. "Heh." A quiet chuckle escaped the girl's blood-stained lips as she stared darkly at everything and nothing. "So in the end…" She muttered quietly. The tainted soul gem on her finger filled with a black, murky mist, offset only by a tiny speck of fire-red and the taint within.

"I can't protect anything…?"

* * *

 **A/N: Go ahead, say it! I'm an awful human being! But, thinking about the way the story was headed, this was the most likely outcome. We can only hope that Homura will come to save her in time, or that Sayaka and Madoka will get off their high horse long enough to realize that something's up. Speakings of Sayaka...you done messed up! Telling Mami that she no longer needed to have any attachment to Kyouko gave her the resolve she needed in order to get rid of the redhead for good! Great going! You really are an idiot!**

 **As for Nagisa, she's trying, she really is. Unfortunately, there are some things that aren't in her control. What she could do at this point is immediately alert the others, once she finally gets over the shock of being useless in stopping Cheese on her own. She could also try alerting Homura too, with more success, but then Mami would immediately recognize her as a "traitor".**

 **This doesn't bode well for the girls! Well, at least there was that happy moment of mutual love between them before this all went down.**

 **Please, let me know if you have any questions or comments on the matter, and I will gladly listen. Also let me know if you come up with a suitable punishment for me for coming up with this outcome.**

 **I'll see you next chapter!**


	27. Chapter 27: Love

"I wonder how Kyouko's meeting is going with Tomoe Mami," The raven-haired girl mused quietly as she stepped down the path heading back from the school, the trees whispering in the wind, blowing a gentle breeze through her raven locks. "Perhaps they can truly make amends, as Kyouko wants them to, and they can have a family once more." Closing her eyes softly, she allowed herself to take in the peaceful moment. It was a wonderful feeling; a stark contrast to the hellish existence she had once forced herself to live for the sake of Kaname Madoka.

Madoka…

The moment Homura's chains had been locked in place was when the pink-haired girl had made her promise to stop her from being deceived by the Incubator. The thought dampened her mood, royal-blues peering open, wavering at the memory. They had really been through a lot in that timeline. She never thought she would see Madoka have to shoot down her own ally before. The insanity of it all still gave the raven-haired girl nightmares sometimes. It only made her all the more grateful for the redhead's tenderness. The warmth she received from the girl she could now safely recognize as her lover was overwhelming, but in a good way. Just the thought of losing that warmth, after searching for it for so long, filled the raven-haired girl with dread.

" _If all Magical Girls turn into Witches…"_

 _The sight of red lay limply on the ground nearby the bespectacled girl._

" _We have no choice but to die!"_

Royal-blue eyes widened in an instant. If Tomoe Mami was fine with shooting down her former kouhai without a moment's hesitation then…what was stopping her from killing her NOW, when she was officially recognized as the enemy!? Stupid, so stupid! She should have suspected something was wrong when the blonde was requesting to see Kyouko in a secluded area! How could she let her guard down!? Turning on her heel, she immediately snapped her fingers, distorting the reality around her so she could walk through the dimensional space in between. It'd been a while since she used such a tactic; ever since the redhead had agreed to stay by her side, Homura had strangely lost all desire to use it. Yet, now that she sensed that Kyouko was in danger, she didn't hesitate.

Once she found herself in the distorted view of Mitakihara Park she came in sight of the blonde holding her musket at the ready, the snowy-haired child lamenting on the ground, and, overhead…her eyes widened at the sight of her beloved redhead on top of the gazebo, eyes vacant, blood pouring from her lips and left breast as she sat on her knees. In a flash, the raven magical girl bounded up onto the gazebo, taking the weakened girl in her arms and quickly jumping out of view of the blonde. Then, and only then, did she dare to snap her fingers once more, allowing time to resume as it had.

Gold eyes stared in shock and confusion at the sudden absence of her target. "Eh…huh?" She blinked in surprise, taken aback. What had happened? Sakura Kyouko was right where she wanted her! She was surely just about to retaliate with that Devil side that she so boldly showed to everyone before! Yet, where did she go? Quickly recalling that her target was a master of illusion, she trained her eyes as she glanced over her surroundings, musket at the ready. "Sakura-san…" She said coolly, eyes narrowed. "Where are you hiding…?" Quietly and cautiously she stepped from her spot, glancing at every tree, every structure. She couldn't take the girl lightly. She knew full well that at this point, the redhead wouldn't hesitate to take her down, first. After all, she was so close to taking the blonde's neck during her last betrayal. Stopping in place, the blonde closed her eyes, an air of concentration on her soft features. All of a sudden, ribbons shot out from all sides, stretching out until they disappeared seemingly from view, thin as a silk web. Even if the redhead was still secretly slipping around past her outside of her vision, the wire-thin strings would most definitely stop her in her tracks. All she had to do was wait.

Homura watched from the deep foliage of the trees, holding the redhead close and dear to her, her heart breaking at the shallow breaths the older girl released. "Kyouko…" She whispered sadly as she pressed her forehead against the other girl's. "Kyouko, answer me…" She pleaded softly, her hold tightening. "Please, let me know you're still alive…"

"Nnngh…" A tired groan escaped the bloody redhead's lips, crimson streaming down her jaw as she gurgled weakly before coughing up blood, splattering droplets on the raven-haired girl. "Kyouko!" She cried out, half in concern and half in relief. She needed to have the girl treated as soon as possible, but at least she could be assured by the fact that the redhead was still with her. "H…Homura…" The redhead croaked weakly, her eyes glazed over with a darkness that concerned the younger girl. "I…I guess…I was wrong about Mami, huh…?" She chuckled darkly, blood dripping out and causing her to break out in more weak coughs. "She doesn't…forgive me at all…" Homura frowned as she elevated the older girl's head, using her own hand to wipe the blood off her face. "Never mind that. Right now we need to find you someone that can heal you." Quietly, she silently added to herself as she carefully eyed the blonde making her way through the park, creating more and more webs of string. The blonde was so dead-set on killing Kyouko that she didn't even seem to care how dangerous it was for anyone else.

Down below, Nagisa carefully slipped around the strings, eyes shaking with disgust at her surrogate mother's actions. While it was important to protect the people of this world from beings of despair, was she so blinded by justice that she couldn't see the damage she herself was doing?! But, Cheese was also like her mother; she just couldn't face off with her on her own…not to mention, such actions would easily cause the blonde to think that Nagisa had turned on them. Clenching her eyes shut, she ducked behind a structure, mentally pleading out to anyone that could hear her.

'Cheese is out of control! Apple-chan is in danger!'

* * *

Sayaka and Madoka walked down the path taking them from Mitakihara Middle School, as they always had before. The fact that it was just the two of them brought a sense of nostalgia, as well as peace, to the two girls. It had been a long time since they had been able to relax like this, and especially in remembering how brief this moment would be, it only made it all the more precious. "Hey, Madoka…" Sayaka stared ahead, taking in the warmth of the sun. "Do you think it's at all possible, to go back to the way we were after all this?" The demure pink-haired girl glanced her friend's way, a look of confusion etched onto her features. "What are you saying, Sayaka-chan?" The blue-haired girl glanced back at her, expression serious. "Think about it. This entire ordeal is stretching every single one of us thin…sure, it's all that Devil's fault that this happened in the first place, but…I'm a little afraid that we may have gone too far."

"Sayaka-chan…" Pink eyes wavered in understanding. "…I've been afraid of that, too. But at the same time, I can't allow for Homura-chan and Kyouko-chan to keep everyone trapped in a "happy dream". As soon as they finally wake up to the wrong they've committed, we can return things to normal, and things can go back to how they were." She smiled encouragingly, but the sadness emitting from the azure knight immediately dampened her smile. "Well…they definitely can't go back to EXACTLY how they used to be…but even if Kyouko-chan hadn't gone to Homura-chan's side, we would've known that. Time passes; things change, and people change. Even Mami-san and Kyouko-chan, over time, will either drift apart, or they will make amends. It all depends on the flow of things."

Sayaka cringed at the reminder. "Um, about that…I-I don't think Mami-san's going to be making amends with Kyouko anytime soon." The smaller girl turned to face the knight, expression serious. "What do you mean?" She asked warily, her eyes narrowing with concern. Sayaka flinched at the confrontation from her friend. "Ugh! I…uh…might've let it slip that we saw her memories of the betrayal? And I…might've said something about forgetting about Kyouko, if all she was going to do was keep betraying Mami-san?" Pink eyes widened in horror. "…Sayaka-chan…WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! NOW THERE WILL BE NOTHING TO HOLD HER BACK IF SHE CHOOSES TO KILL KYOUKO-CHAN!" The azure knight stumbled back at the sudden outburst from her friend, noting the look of terror in her pink eyes. Sayaka stuttered out a response; she had to reassure her friend that everything would be alright. "B-But it's not like she's going to go out of her way to kill her, to the point that she would lure her out to where she'd be vulnerable!" That wasn't like the Mami-san she knew. The Mami-san she knew was sweet and understanding…she only wanted to have company beside her; that was all!

All of a sudden, the two of them stopped short. The sound of pleading echoed in their mind, sending an icy chill down their backs. "Nagisa-chan…" Madoka breathed out, eyes widened to pinpricks. Sayaka nodded gravely, her expression matching her friend's. "Kyouko's…in danger…!" What had she done?! She only meant to take the blonde's mind off the redhead; not initiate a murder attempt! She looked to the Goddess, alarm on her features. "We better go stop this, Madoka!" She said, immediately donning her usual knight attire. The pink-haired girl nodded, taking hold of Sayaka's hand. Due to her Goddess half still being locked away she couldn't transform herself, but she still needed to help talk the veteran down. In an instant, the two leapt away, heading briskly toward the direction the telepathic message was coming from.

When they appeared, all they could find was a huddled Nagisa, and webs upon webs of strings all across the park. "Nagisa-chan!" Madoka called out, slipping carefully around the taut strings as she made her way toward the child. "What happened here? Where's Mami-san and Kyouko-chan!?" The child sobbed quietly into her knees, rocking back and forth to try to calm herself, to no avail. "Cheese…went to go find her. The world went all funny for a bit, and Apple-chan was gone from where she was…" A small hiccup slipped out. "Nagisa suspects that Pumpkin-chan realized Apple-chan was in danger, and went to go save her. Now they're in hiding, and Cheese is on lookout, and Nagisa is useless, useless, so useless…!" She wailed sorrowfully, her rocking speeding up in pace as she hyperventilated. The Goddess stared down at the girl in sympathy. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry you had to go through that, Nagisa-chan. We heard your cries; you're not useless at all." She gave a small pet on the head to comfort the girl. "I'll remain right here, by your side." She glared up at her friend, catching the knight off guard. "Sayaka-chan, I need you to find Mami-san and stop this. If you locate Kyouko-chan as well, tend to her. I have a feeling she's going to need it."

"M-Madoka…!" Sayaka cringed, guilt gnawing at her core. "But it's because I messed up that this happened in the first place! I don't think you want-"

"It's BECAUSE you made this mistake that I want you to fix it, Sayaka-chan." Madoka's eyes were sharp and stern, yet they still retained the rose hue she had been born with. Clearly it was not the Goddess commanding her, but Kaname Madoka, her dear friend. Azure eyes softened in understanding. "…Okay. I'll see what I can do." With that, she slipped away from the scene, leaving the demure Goddess to tend to the shattered snowy-haired child.

* * *

"I know you're out here somewhere, Sakura-san." Mami's bell-like voice rang out through the trees, yet the cold undertone she held almost made it discordant to one's ears. "It'd be wise if you just came out quietly without a fight, so we can end this quickly." She stepped cautiously through the park, musket at the ready, eyes peeled for any sign of scarlet movement. Nothing. Only the mocking whispers from the trees were there to greet her. Clenching her teeth in frustration, the blonde immediately set to calming herself. Calmness was the key to success in this operation, after all. If she faltered, or fell to rage, she would become sloppy. She had to treat this as one of her hunts.

The smell of blood was everywhere. Her target couldn't have gone far, not with those wounds. Sakura Kyouko had never been great at healing, and she doubted the Devil's abilities gave her any regenerative abilities. It was possible, but doubtful. And in any case, she could still smell the fresh scent of blood amongst the trees, far from the originating scent that was on the ground over where she abandoned Nagisa. "In the trees…" She mused quietly, eyes narrowed into those of a cold hunter. She leapt up onto one of the branches, musket at the ready as she scanned the foliage for any sign of her prey.

What greeted her sights, however, was not the redhead but the raven-haired Devil who started everything. "Akemi-san." The blonde said in distaste, keeping her weapon steady. "What a coincidence, meeting you here. Did you have business, up in the trees?" The raven-haired girl glared back at her, her fists clenched. "I had hoped that nothing would happen. Do you realize how much you've hurt her?" Mami scoffed; fine, if it was a chat she wanted, she would humor the Devil. She put her musket at ease, a cold smirk on her face. "How much I hurt HER? How much do you even know of our history, Akemi-san? I understand that you had the power of time at one point, but I doubt you ever went so far back as to witness what really went down."

"I didn't have to." Royal-blue pools shook with a mix of emotions. She wanted to make the blonde suffer for what she did; yet, she knew how much Tomoe Mami meant to her lover. Despite every fiber of her being crying out to make her pay, she stayed her hand. "Kyouko told me about it." Gold eyes narrowed coldly. "Did she, now? Did she tell you about how she betrayed me, after I had been there for her when she needed someone the most?" Homura bit her lip. "She told me…that she needed to leave your side because she didn't want to hurt you." Mami glared darkly at the remark. "She didn't want to hurt me? Well, she sure chose a funny way of showing it." The raven-haired girl grit her teeth in frustration. "Will you just sit and listen to me finish, instead of cutting in!? Kyouko has had a lot to say about you, if you really want to know! And in all honesty, I'm not sure if you deserve to hear it!" She glanced behind her shoulder. "Not after what you've done."

"So, she's over there, is she?" Mami stepped closer, bringing her musket at the ready once more. Homura quickly got in her way, hands outstretched. "Stop this! Don't you dare take a step closer to her!" She warned, eyes shaking with rage for the blonde that she'd never felt before. There was always a gap between her and Tomoe Mami, ever since the timeline she saw the veteran kill her comrades. But now, standing between the blonde and her beloved redhead, Homura wanted to rip her apart for what she did. Tomoe Mami stared coolly at the younger girl before her. "What is it, then? The thing I don't deserve to hear?" Homura stared the blonde down with a dark glower. "…I'm not the one who should be telling you that. And as I stated, I don't want you to hear it; especially with your actions, you don't deserve to." She carefully turned around, reaching into the foliage and scooping something up into her arms, glancing over her shoulder at the veteran. "But if you really insist…then maybe she'd be more likely to tell you. But ONLY if you put down your weapons."

"…Very well." The blonde recalled her musket, leaving her unarmed and civil once more. The webs of strings along the park disappeared from sight, as well; the only remaining signs of battle the scent of blood. With cold eyes of judgement she stared down the younger girl, watching as she turned back to face her, the blood-soaked redhead in view. "Speak your piece, Sakura-san. What is it that Akemi-san doesn't think I deserve to hear? How, exactly, did you plan on me not getting hurt by leaving me alone?" Homura frowned in concern, straightening her hold on the girl. The frailness of the girl's appearance was alarming, and her breath seemed even more shallow than when she'd first found it. Surely this wasn't doing well for her soul gem. Or at least, it wouldn't be if it was normally corrupting.

Scarlet eyes struggled to pry open, taking in the blurry sight of her former sempai. Caught in a battle between fear and guilt, she stared vacantly at the blonde, all the while fighting to remain conscious. She felt so numb; the pain had all but left, but she could see the gaping wound from her chest just as it had looked all those years ago. "M-Mami…san…" She breathed out, her voice nearly inaudible. Homura's face contorted with pain at how pitiful her lover sounded. Perhaps it was a good idea to get her treated, before any conflicts were resolved. She wasn't sure how much more violence that would take. To her surprise, she felt the redhead struggle out of her grasp, landing clumsily on the branch with shaky legs, shortly after falling to her knees as she held on tight. "K-Kyouko!" Homura quickly gathered the girl up in her arms once more. "This isn't a good place to talk." She glanced at the blonde. "Let's move."

"Agreed." Tomoe Mami leapt off the branch, forcing the raven-haired girl to steady herself before tightening her hold on Kyouko in a gentle manner, following suit in a leap. Once the two of them had reached ground, Homura knelt down to her knees, setting Kyouko softly against a piece of structure to prop her up. Her eyes welled with tears at the sight of the girl's wound; she could bandage it, for sure, but it was too serious to leave without getting someone to heal it. "Alright…" She moved to the side just slightly, watching the blonde all the while; she didn't dare close her eyes, for fear that Tomoe Mami would go back on her word. The blonde stared down at the scarlet and raven duo, arms crossed. "Now then, Sakura-san, go ahead and continue. Exactly what is it that Akemi-san doesn't think I deserve to hear?"

Tears streamed down the redhead's cheeks as she stared up at her unforgiving mentor, blood-soaked hands resting on the tender grass around them. Not like this. She didn't want to tell her like this. Yet, it seemed to Kyouko that this would be the last chance she could ever tell the blonde her feelings. Why couldn't she just be honest, back then!? "I…" It hurt to talk, it hurt to breathe. Even forcing her eyes open to peer up at the blonde was a battle. "I never…thought of you as just a sempai…" She gurgled out blood as it spilled out of her mouth, breaking out in violent yet weak coughs as it splattered among the greenery. Mami frowned. "Then what? If you never even saw me as your sempai, or a friend, what was I to you?! Was I nothing more than a tool? Is that it?"

Royal-blue pools flashed red with anger. "How could you even suggest such a thing-" A frail hand on her arm quickly caught her attention, and she looked to the redhead in concern. Kyouko smiled sadly, shaking her head. "It's fine…" She breathed out, before looking back at Mami. "I can see how you'd see it as that…I hurt you pretty badly, after all…" Scarlet eyes quivered with sadness, her gaze full of sorrow toward the blonde. "But please believe me when I say that I never meant to hurt you." She glanced down at the grass, reaching up a bloody hand to wipe at the tears streaming down her cheeks. "I couldn't…after all…y-you were…you're…" Just a little more, she told herself; just a little more strength so she could say what she needed to.

"You're the only family I have…"

The blonde stood in place, staring in stunned silence at the redhead. "…What…did you just say…?" However, before Mami could get her to clarify, Kyouko fell limply against the structure, body frail, her consciousness slipping. With a start Homura took her into her arms once more, eyes shaking with fear. "She's pale…" That was strange. Normally even when a magical girl was severely injured, so long as the soul gem was in good condition it shouldn't have done anything to them overall. A sense of dread overtook the younger girl, and she quickly took the redhead's hand in hers, looking over the ring. It was hard to see amidst the blood, she noted with a concerned frown. With a small wipe against the gem, at which she regrettably caused the redhead to flinch in pain at, she saw a sight that almost stopped her heart.

Aside from the taint that surrounded her soul, the girl's soul gem was practically overwhelming with despair, save for a tiny glimmer of fire-red peeking through the dismal cloud. "Kyouko…" Homura breathed out in dismay. No wonder the girl was having such a hard time! Between the curse already placed in the soul gem, the despair that was rapidly forming, and the physical condition she'd constantly been in as of late, her overall state was nothing short of dire. "Tomoe Mami…do you have grief cubes on you?" The blonde blinked in confusion, still processing what all was happening. "G-Grief cubes? But I thought you-"

"I normally do." Homura frowned in concern. That was odd; she was taking in the despair of everyone, so that they didn't have to fight the Majuu. Was her power weakening? Or was it because Kyouko was on the same level as her, now? Or, perhaps…was this all the despair that had been bottled up inside the redhead, finally bursting out now that everything had begun crashing down? Her eyes shook with fear; if they didn't get her cleansed, Kyouko would become a witch, and then she'd have no choice but to join them in the Law of Cycles!

Unless the taint in her soul gem could somehow overcome it…

"Mami-san!" The familiar voice of Miki Sayaka rang out, full of concern. Both Homura and Mami glanced over at the source, spotting the girl in the distance as she ran at full-speed toward them. "I found you!" She breathily cried out, relief on her features. Her relief immediately died down, however, at the sight of the redhead's condition. "! No…am I too late…!?" She grit her teeth, stopping short and dropping down in the grass, gripping tightly to the green blades in frustration. Mami knelt down to the azure knight, placing a hand on her back. "She's still alive, Miki-san. If treated, we may be able to save her before anything happens." Sayaka paused for a moment before nodding firmly, eyes determined as she crept closer to the redhead, tuning out the suspicious glare the raven-haired girl possessed.

As she pulled the sword of healing from within her cape, she gestured for Homura to set Kyouko down on the grass, at which the girl hesitantly obliged. Once in place, Sayaka proceeded to send the mystical sword through the redhead's wound, its blade wavering into ripples as it touched the surface of her exposed skin. The area was enveloped in a blue light as Sayaka conducted the spell, everyone tense around her as they watched the wounds slowly close up, revealing soft, undamaged flesh in place of where there had once been a gaping hole. The scar that had once run along her left breast had also vanished with the rest of the wound, as it had been opened up by the bullet's strike. Taking a step back, Sayaka released a breath of fresh air, pleased with her accomplishment. It was too soon to relax, however, she quickly reminded herself. She turned to face the blonde, a look of guilt on her face. "M-Mami-san…about what I said before, in forgetting Kyouko…"

"…I can't." Gold eyes glanced down at the redhead before them, taking in her weakened state, despite the lack of injuries. "I thought that there would be no reason to hesitate…once I moved on, that would be it." Carefully and shamefully, she placed a hand on her former kouhai's cheek, tears dripping down her face and onto the redhead's. "I thought that it wouldn't matter anymore…" Her voice cracked, reaching a high pitch as she caressed the younger veteran's blood-stained cheek. "But I was wrong…! To think…why did she never tell me, all this time…?!"

"She planned to tell you." Homura responded, quietly removing her school blazer and setting it over top of her lover to cover up the exposed area of her breast. "She had an entire vision of having you live together with her family; you were like an older sister to her, she had told me." She carefully pried the redhead away, scooping her up in her arms in a protective manner. "Naturally, when her family fell to pieces due to what she'd wished for, she wouldn't want to involve you, as well. I'm sure she tried to leave without lasting conflict, so she didn't have to hurt you. But you most likely wouldn't listen to her." She rested her forehead on the older girl's, relishing in the increase of color to her tired face. Still, the sight of her soul gem was rather alarming. She wasn't sure what would happen to her, since she was tainted, but she didn't want to find out.

After all, the Law of Cycles wasn't in place to free her of her suffering if she became a Witch!

Mami frowned, guilt gnawing at her core. "…I didn't think about that…the entire time, I thought that she just never cared…about me, or my ideals." She reached out to take Kyouko's hand, only to discover the condition her soul gem was in, sending an icy chill through the blonde. "! Akemi-san! What is the meaning of this!?" She stood from her place in the grass, eyes shaking with worry. "I thought you were taking in all the despair so that we wouldn't have to worry about our soul gems corrupting in this happy dream!" Homura frowned with worry. "I-I know…that's why I was asking about the grief cubes earlier. I-I don't know why, but Kyouko's no longer being cleansed as everyone in the illusionary world should be!"

"The reason for that should be obvious, Homura-chan." The soft, yet stern sound of Madoka's demure voice resounded through their ears, catching the party's attention as they glanced toward the clearing. Madoka stepped through, holding the snowy-haired child close in her arms. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help but overhear you as I was coming over." She smiled apologetically before setting Nagisa down in the grass, at which point Tomoe Mami pulled the child into a loving embrace, tears slipping down her cheeks as she muttered about how foolish she had been, and how heartless she had been towards Nagisa-chan. Homura stared up at the pink-haired Goddess, her expression full of concern. "…Why should that be obvious…Madoka?" Royal-blue pools shook softly.

"Because the moment Kyouko-chan took part in preserving the illusion, she no longer counted as officially being 'in the illusionary world', but rather is now outside of the illusion. Therefore, any burden on her soul gem since then, any bout of despair, has been gathering up in her soul gem. I don't know what the taint within would do, seeing that this is all new…" Golden eyes shimmered in sadness. "But if I were to take a guess…I would say it would be similar to how the taint slowly built up within your soul gem…it would likely be an outside world variant on when we had to defeat your witch, Homura-chan."

Homura stared in stunned silence as she allowed the words to sink in. "…So…unless we release the Law of Cycles…Kyouko will become a witch…?"

" **Either that…"**

The others turned in alarm at the redhead, noting the sudden change in tone to her voice. Her eyes were half-open, almost as if she were annoyed at the unwanted attention everyone was giving her. Well, there was no problem with Homura giving her attention, of course. **"Yeah, hi, I'm still here. As I was saying, it's either that or Homura finishes what she started."** She sat up straight, her hands propped against the grass, staring up at everyone around her with a shimmer to her scarlet eyes. **"** **Sorry if you didn't want me around, master; it's just that this time, there was pretty much no choice but for her to hide away. You know how it is."** At that note, she glanced over at the stunned blonde who was still huddled against Nagisa, glaring darkly. **"You know, you really did a number on her. It's a miracle she didn't despair into a witch in that moment. I was almost afraid she would, until she closed herself off again. She's got guts."**

"'She'…? W-Why are you talking like that, Sakura-san?" Mami stared down in confusion, faltering slightly in place. Something felt off about her former kouhai, and it wasn't just her attitude. Her entire aura seemed to have taken a shift. It wasn't even the same feeling as when she had shown them that other form back at Mami's apartment. Homura bit her lip. She had hoped she wouldn't have to get the others involved in their personality disorders. "Well…it…it turns out…"

" **It's simple."** Kyouko pushed herself to her feet, a little wobbly in the knees before she straightened herself out. Her body was still weak, she noticed. **"Certain sides of us come out depending on the circumstances. In my master's case she had formed a mask of cruelty to try to persuade Kyouko not to look any further into the illusionary world, and that cruelty turned into a sadistic side to her that started getting triggered anytime Kyouko would have doubts, since that was what caused Homura to form that mask in the first place. Oops, probably need to change, first."** She added as an afterthought once she realized the school blazer Homura had placed over her had fallen to the ground. With a shrug, and then a snap of her fingers, the redhead burst into flames as her outfit changed from the school uniform to that magician getup she revealed to the others before. **Ahh, much better!"** She took a glance at the others' horrified faces with a light-hearted grin before continuing. **"And, that's the Devil Homura you all know and love. As for me?"** She removed her top-hat from her head before taking a bow, holding the hat close to her body. **"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm the one known as the Enchantress, born as the one to keep track of everything while the Kyouko you know can hide away."**

Sayaka stared in stunned silence as she took a moment to process everything. "So, wait a minute…you're telling me that you guys have…split personalities?! And THAT'S the Devils that we've been dealing with all this time!? Wha…! Do Kyouko and that Homura even WANT to maintain this world!?" The redhead resisted the urge to laugh. **"Oh, of course they do, there's no doubt about that. But when you think about it, the idea of a carefree world is rather enticing, don't you think; especially for those who've suffered for a long time."** Her eyes narrowed in seriousness. **"But we don't have time for that right now. I can keep the witch at bay with my influence, but I can't hold it back forever. You're gonna need to make a choice, master."** She turned to face Homura with narrowed eyes.

" **Do you choose to completely taint the soul gem with your curse…or will you release the Law of Cycles, and free her from her suffering?"**

* * *

 **A/N: Dun dun duuun! Well, Homura, decision time! What will you do?**

 **Devil Kyouko may be a devilish little imp, but she also obeys what her master tells her. When her master said she wanted Kyouko to be aware, she obeyed and let Kyouko stay aware, up until the point Kyouko could no longer successfully stay aware without falling to despair. But, she tried to keep that command Homura gave her.**

 **Mami feels the feels. And also guilt. At least now she won't be going around and trying to kill Kyouko anymore, or trying to make her see things her way. That's been resolved...ish. They still need to actually flesh things out when things aren't as dire, but the worst of that is over. Also, Sayaka feels the dumb for letting that whole thing happen in the first place.**

 **As for those who were saying that Nagisa could go in and kick Mami's butt, it's important to remember that "Cheese" is like a mother to her. Nagisa is also smart in recognizing that if she challenges Mami to a fight after trying to defend Kyouko earlier, Mami in her state of mind would have considered her a traitor. Therefore, Nagisa had her hands tied at that point. All she could really do was call for backup.**

 **As for whether or not Homura and Kyouko will be punished by the end of this...I'm not entirely sure Madoka will deem that necessary, anymore. After all, throughout this journey they've all gone off the deep end and hurt each other. That, at least, should more than make up for the supposed tyranny Homura pulled. I'm not saying this will have the best happy ending ever, but in light of the situation, Madoka may remember her forgiving nature.**

 **Welp, that's all I have to say on the matter! Any questions or comments, please feel free to share with me. And I would also like to hear your opinions: What choice do you think Homura should make? I'm not saying that would be the ultimate conclusion, but it would certainly give me an idea.**

 **I await your remarks, and I will see you next chapter! Which may (or may not) be the last one. It certainly does seem to be leading up to that point though, doesn't it? *wipes a tear dramatically* We've come so far!**


	28. Chapter 28: Choice

_So cold…_

 _Where am I…?_

 _Scarlet eyes slowly fluttered open through tired lashes as they peered around the darkness suffocating her every being. Sakura Kyouko pushed herself carefully to a sitting position, taking account of the absence of sight and sound. It was as if she were in nothing but a black abyss. "…What happened…?" She mused quietly, allowing herself to think back on what she remembered last._

" _ **About time you woke up."**_

 _The sudden appearance of another person set the redhead on full alert as she whipped around for the source, only to find what could only be a mirror of herself; the only difference she could see was instead of the scarlet Puella Magi attire she donned, this other girl that stood over her was dressed in a red bathing suit underneath a black jacket with coattails, a top-hat finishing the image of a magician. "Hey…aren't you…?" Scarlet brows furrowed in confusion. Why was she seeing her other self, of all people? Where exactly was she? The Enchantress tilted her head light-heartedly, a careless shrug of the shoulders as she stared the girl down._ _ **"The "you" that was created from the curse of the Devil? I am."**_ _She glanced casually to the side, removing the top-hat from her head as she ruffled her scarlet fringe._ _ **"Right now you're in between life and death, Sakura Kyouko. Your soul gem is in critical condition, and with the world being set up the way it is right now there aren't any grief cubes to cleanse your soul. However, ever since you chose to take up the burden of preserving the illusionary world, you also stopped receiving protection against the corruption in your soul gem that master was giving. You see, if it is a magical girl that is still under the jurisdiction of the Labyrinth, she has the power to keep the soul gem pure."**_ _Kyouko stared in place, finding herself at a loss for words as she had no choice but to listen to her counterpart speak. "…But since I pretty much became her equal…now I don't qualify, and I'm growing corrupted by despair…? Ah, wait! But what about that taint in my soul? Isn't that taking up my entire soul gem!?"_

" _ **Not quite."**_ _The Enchantress closed her eyes in quiet contemplation as she mulled over how best to explain things to the other girl._ _ **"When your soul gem was filled up with the taint, it didn't quite fill it up all the way, but just enough so that the power from our master's curse could amplify our own. Of course, this means that any energy used would result in the soul gem corrupting, as well, since the process had never been completed."**_ _Kyouko frowned in confusion. "Why not?" The Enchantress turned to face her reflection, shimmering eyes narrowed with a look of archaic wisdom._ _ **"You haven't been able to fully accept me. Homura, too, doesn't fully accept her other half, but she's already a witch. She doesn't have the worry of falling to despair if she doesn't fully come to terms with her other self."**_

" _So you're saying…if I fully accept you, I'll be able to become a Devil as well?" The Enchantress gave a smile of agreement, her canines just slightly exposed._ _ **"That's how it would work. So, what do you choose? Will you go to the Law of Cycles, or will you become a Devil and remain by Homura's side? Of course, Homura too has to decide what to do, but it's a good idea to ask your opinion on the matter, as well."**_ _The scarlet magical girl frowned in contemplation, slowly rising to her feet before she faced her counterpart head-on. "If I go to the Law of Cycles, I'd be going against what I promised. I've finally gotten the chance to find real love. I'm not about to throw that away just to preserve myself." The Enchantress nodded slowly, slowly returning the top-hat to her head, the shadow from the hat hiding her expression._ _ **"…Do you accept it, then? The side of you that brought the tragedy of your family?"**_ _Scarlet eyes widened to pinpricks; Sakura Kyouko took a step back, shaking softly. "W-wha…"_

" _ **Don't you realize that's what I represent?"**_ _The Enchantress took a step closer to her, her expression still unreadable._ _ **"I'm the side of you that you threw away so long ago. Sure, there are small traits of myself that have been added since, such as my taste for pain and my more open behavior towards things like lust…"**_ _She stopped just inches from Kyouko's face, the Enchantress staring into shaking scarlet orbs with quiet indifference._ _ **"But I represent the illusion powers you pushed away. So, with that in mind, I'll ask you again…"**_

" _ **Would you really be able to accept me into your life once more?"**_

 _Kyouko stared down into the black abyss that threatened to swallow her feet. "…Ever since that time, I've been trying forever to run from the past, to the point that I would tear up and rearrange my thoughts and ideals to survive." Her fists clenched tightly in her palm, fingernails digging into flesh, before she released her hold altogether. "But now I realize…the more I try to run and hide, the more it's just going to haunt me." She looked back at the reflection of her illusion magic, eyes sharp and full of determination. "I'm not going to try to push it away any longer. It's time that I just accept what happened, and move on. Otherwise, how can I say that I will always be there for Homura, when I'm dragging myself down with my doubts?" The Enchantress smiled softly, raising her hands as she gave a soft applause._ _ **"Impressive. I'm glad you're finally able to accept yourself, Kyouko."**_ _She reached out and took the girl's hand in hers, linking their fingers together._ _ **"In that case, I'm glad to be back in your services…and I hope you're okay with accepting my powers once more."**_

" _ **Now all we have to do is alert Homura, and have her finish the process."**_

* * *

"F-finish the curse…?" Homura stepped back with shaking eyes. "I…I don't know if I could do that…" Kyouko rose to her feet, facing the raven-haired girl with such strength of will that it daunted the younger girl. **"And why not? She told you herself, before, that she was willing to bear your burden. Don't tell me you're still not sure whether or not to keep up this illusionary world?"** The raven-haired girl stared off towards the grass, teeth grit with guilt. "…But every time I try to make Kyouko happy, I just hurt her with my Devil self. Even if she were to be completely fine with it, I could never forgive myself for hurting her so much. I…I've already hurt her, now…" The redhead released a sigh of exasperation before she stepped before her master, raising a hand slowly before slapping Homura across the face. The younger girl stared in stunned silence, raising a hand to her cheek as she stared puzzled at the redhead. "W…Why did you just…"

" **Get a hold of yourself!"** The redhead bark, eyes shimmering in anger. **"Are you saying that your love is only half-baked? You told us before that you loved us! It wasn't just a phase, nor is it just a physical attraction; you told us that you actually, genuinely loved us! So why would you treat it as if our love is only as strong as your control over your Devil half!? Kyouko says as much, too!"** She took hold of Homura's shoulders, shaking her gently. **"Every relationship has its obstacles. You just have to come to terms with your other self, just as Kyouko has!"** Homura blinked in surprise. "K-Kyouko's there?! Is she okay?!" The Enchantress leaned back, putting her hands behind the back of her head in a careless manner. **"She's doing about as well as someone caught in the threshold between hope and despair could be. Thanks to my efforts, she's not actively suffering, but she's sort of in a dimensional space to hold her in place for right now."** Shimmering scarlet eyes shifted Homura's way. **"Like I said, though, I can only hold it back for so long. So, master…your choice?"**

Homura frowned, eyes shaking with uncertainty. "B-But even if we do somehow manage to overcome those obstacles…how will we handle the illusionary world without going against the others any further?" Kyouko raised an eyebrow, eyes narrowed. **"Are you serious? Did you forget what we talked about before?"** She turned around to face the others, hand outstretched to them. **"This is as good an opportunity as any to bring up our proposition to the Goddess and her messengers; or don't you remember throughout all of this?"** Homura blinked in realization. That's right; the compromise that Nagisa had suggested! No, she quickly reminded herself. She couldn't let it slip to the others that it was Nagisa's idea, or else the snowy-haired child could be branded as a traitor. "O-Of course." Closing her eyes for a moment to compose herself, Homura opened them again, turning to Madoka and her followers, eyes calm and resolute. "Kaname Madoka…Sakura Kyouko and I have a proposition to make."

"Eh?" Madoka frowned in confusion. "P-Proposition?" Homura nodded, taking a step closer. "A compromise, of sorts. One where you will regain authority over the Law of Cycles…but Kyouko and I will be allowed to maintain our happy dream." Sayaka glared suspiciously. "That sounds TOO good to be true. What's the drawback?" Kyouko gave a small shrug, tilting her head gently to the side. **"No drawback, really; we really are just trying to find a way to settle this with as little conflict as possible. Of course, things never work out as smoothly as we plan them to, but that's something we'll have to work out the kinks to when we run into it."** Homura smiled at the redhead before facing the Goddess once more. "So, what do you think? Is it something that you would be willing to agree to?"

"Mm…" Madoka's eyes shimmered golden as she sat in contemplation. "…Certainly, that idea does seem to hold merit for both parties. Of course, there are several cons involved…but I think that it's something we could manage." She faced Homura head-on, eyes softened in understanding. "I'm glad to see that you are willing to settle this peacefully, Homura-chan. Thank you." Homura nodded. "It's no problem at all. Of course, I will need to return your Goddess half to you…and I don't know what all that would do to my abilities." Madoka smiled, shaking her head, causing the raven-haired girl to tilt her head in confusion. "I don't think all your powers are from stealing mine alone. After all, just from Kyouko-chan receiving taint from you, she was able to unlock so much potential. It could be that your taint is what has powered you all along, just as despair forms the powers of a witch." She held out a hand to Homura, a diplomatic smile on her soft features. "I'd be happy to work with you on the matter, Homura-chan."

" **Well, glad to see that's been handled nicely."** The Enchantress gave a toothy grin, removing the top-hat from her head. She lightly tapped the tainted gem on her forehead, a look of seriousness fixed on her soft features. **"Now, about the matter of fixing Kyouko…master, what's your decision? It sounds like, since we've brought up the decision of creating a compromise, you want Kyouko by your side."** Homura frowned in contemplation, eyebrows knit in concentration, before she released a sigh of resignation, royal-blue pools emerging softly through tired lashes. "That's the only way we're going to save Kyouko without releasing her to the Law of Cycles…isn't it?" The redhead gave a silent nod, her expression serious. Mami glanced between the scarlet and raven pair, her expression troubled. "So, Sakura-san will become a Devil, as well…" She whispered sadly. Kyouko sighed. **"It's what she wants. She doesn't wanna lose you, master. Especially since she made you a promise. So…"** She stepped closer to Homura, holding her top-hat by her side as she used her free hand to brush her scarlet fringe to the side, revealing the tainted gem entirely. **"Go ahead. We're ready."**

Homura stared quietly at the gem, sadly noting the cloud of despair flowing through amidst the taint, only a small glimmer of fire-red showing through. This was it, then. With this, she would fully taint the girl, and she would be cursed the same as she was. Was Kyouko really okay with this? Was the Enchantress telling them the truth? No. This wasn't the time to start doubting. Time was everything; the longer she spent dwelling over it, the shorter limit they had before the Enchantress could no longer hold Ophelia back from emerging, and then Kyouko would truly have no choice but to be released to the Law of Cycles. "…Hold still." She quietly ordered, stepping in front of the redhead until she was mere inches from the girl, taking in and releasing a shaky breath as she raised her hand up to the girl's gem, the crowned jewel appearing in her palm. "I don't know how much this is going to hurt." The redhead silently nodded. **"…After this…Kyouko and I will be one and the same."** A small smile appeared on her lips. **"It'll be nice to see you more…Homura."** Before the raven-haired girl had a chance to react, the redhead leaned in, giving her a gentle kiss on the lips. In the same instance, she pressed her forehead against the crowned jewel, creating a powerful burst of energy between the two that pushed the others back a few feet.

Madoka grit her teeth, standing her ground, as Nagisa held tight to Mami, who stared at the sight in quiet shock. Sayaka, for her part as she held her ground, didn't know what to think. If Kyouko really did become a Devil, then that was it. There would be absolutely no chance for her, this time. Still, she thought with a sad smile, at least she'd had the chance to share her feelings. It was better this way, at any rate. All she'd ever done was let the redhead down. "…It'll be fine…" She murmured sadly. She watched quietly as the dark energy spreading through Homura and Kyouko surged through the park grounds, engulfing the area in similar way that the world had been engulfed when Homura had first become the Devil.

Eventually, the strange energy died down, and everything appeared to return to normal. Kyouko and Homura stood in place, eyes closed as if they were asleep, lips pressed against each other. Slowly, scarlet eyes fluttered open through long lashes, still retaining the shimmer within yet somehow seeming quite different as well. "M…mn…?" Blinking a few times, Kyouko stared in front of her, taking everything in, before she immediately realized what was happening. With a start, she pulled away, hands flying to her lips in embarrassment. Homura straightened herself from the abrupt movement, a smile forming on her pale lips. 'Kyouko…only Kyouko would be so embarrassed from a simple kiss like that.' She looked into her lover's shimmering scarlet eyes, then at the tainted soul gem affixed to her forehead. It had the taint all throughout, yet it also contained various shades of scarlet, making it its own taint. "Kyouko…welcome back." She said softly to the redhead, tilting her head gently to the side.

"H-Homura…" Kyouko blinked in surprise and realization. She was alive. Despite all the fears they had towards losing her, Kyouko was alive! A smile formed on her face and she pulled her hands slowly away. "Yeah…it's good to be back." She glanced over at the others, noting that there were a few more people than she remembered there being. "…So…uh, is everything okay between us all, now? I mean, I kinda fainted at the last bit, there." She looked over herself, noting the absence of any injury. She blushed lightly at the realization of her current attire. "Looks like Sayaka healed me, anyway." Homura smiled, placing a hand on the redhead's shoulder. "It's okay, now. Everything's going to be okay." She looked towards Madoka, nodding. "The other you reminded me about the compromise. I told Madoka, and…she said that it's worth trying." Kyouko blinked in surprise, then in amazement. "…R-Really? They're willing to go along with it?"

"We've been rather hard on you guys, lately." Madoka noted with a sad smile, arms hidden shyly behind her back. "I think you've more than made up for anything that you've done by putting up with our prejudiced behavior." Mami nodded in agreement. "It was wrong of me to suddenly turn to such dastardly methods. No magical girl, whatever the circumstance, should be tortured in such an inhumane manner." She sighed, pressing a hand against the side of her temple in embarrassment. "Honestly, I don't know what came over me, there. It was as if I'd lost all sense." Sayaka shook her head. "No, it's my fault for putting it in your head that people who betrayed you before didn't deserve to exist in your world. Now, I definitely didn't mean for you to go kill Kyouko, of course!" She emphasized, waving her hands frantically in front of her. "But I did plant the idea in your head, and for that I'm sorry."

"Nagisa's sorry, too." The snowy-haired child bowed politely to the scarlet and raven duo. "Nagisa had been sitting by quietly the whole time, not really doing anything to help either party. We're just really lucky that both Apple-chan and Pumpkin-chan are so understanding." Kyouko grinned at the little girl, shaking her head. "Whatcha talking about, kid? You've been amazingly understanding, yourself!" She looked up at Mami, her smile softening, as well as her shimmering scarlet eyes. "…So, then…are we okay, now? Mami…san?" The blonde felt a pang from her heart at the added honorific. Even now, after all they'd been through…she still viewed her so highly! "Y-Yes…but you don't have to add "san" to my name anymore, Sakura-san. A-After all, we're sisters…" Kyouko's smile widened for a bit. "Then stop calling me Sakura-san, Mami. Sisters don't go around using their family names." Gold eyes shimmered with relief at that statement. She remembered when she first ran into Kyouko at the apartment, before. She'd almost let it slip then, but… "Okay, then…Kyouko."

Sayaka shook her head, smiling. "Okay, okay, we've all had our fun. Isn't it time, now, for Homura to do her part of the deal, though? You said you were gonna give Madoka back her Goddess half, after all." Homura nodded, a look of seriousness on her face. "I did. And I don't plan to go back on my word. In all honesty, even without this route, I would've given Madoka back her other half…but I'm glad we can work out a compromise this way. I was afraid I would have to lose Kyouko in the end, after all." Madoka nodded. "Yes. I'm glad things worked out okay, as well." Her eyes grew serious, the look of the Goddess. "Now, Homura-chan…if you please." Homura nodded, holding out the crowned jewel, focusing all her energy on removing the pink spool from within the gem, a bright white light forming around the jewel in the process. Kyouko shielded her eyes, looking at her lover as she undid the process of trapping Madoka's other half. As if looking in a mirror, Madoka looked up to see her Goddess self, eyes closed, as if in a peaceful trance. She slowly reached up to take the Goddess' hand, a strong pulsing sensation running through her as she did, but she held firm. "Welcome back, me." Madoka smiled gently, a hint of sadness to it. She knew, full well, that this would be her last time enjoying herself as a human any longer. It was back to tending to the Law of Cycles. "Homura-chan, Kyouko-chan…thank you for all of this. It was a little crazy at times, but…it really was a happy dream!" She smiled brightly, before the two Madokas were engulfed in the light, enveloping the entire area.

Once the light finally cleared, the Goddess floated over the ground, eyes half-open, as if she were contemplating everything in her life. She glanced down at her friends, the usual glimmer back in her eyes and entire form, making her feel more ethereal. _"Homura-chan…with this compromise, you and Kyouko-chan will be tasked with the duty of keeping a safe haven for the magical girls, whenever they wish to have time to spend life as a human a little while more. You will not interfere with the lives of the mortals, and you cannot prolong the process of any living Magical Girls, but you may bond with them for the time that they are down here."_ She closed her eyes softly. _"Similarly, due to the sins you have committed on Earth, you will not be permitted to enter into the Law of Cycles, but you may accept us when we come to visit. If ever the time comes that I feel you are misusing your authority, I will steal them away, and the both of you will be taken to the Law of Cycles, where we will then decide what to do with you. The Majuu are no longer your problem. All you can do is keep up this safe haven for Magical Girls and those from the Law of Cycles, and live your happy dream."_

Homura nodded slowly. "I understand. So Tomoe Mami may come to visit us, but we cannot prolong her existence by helping her against the Majuu. When it comes time, she must go, but if ever the time comes that she would like to visit, we may accept her whole-heartedly as a guest into our happy dream. We cannot go to the Law of Cycles, but girls from the Law of Cycles may come to visit our realm, to enjoy our Paradise for a time before they return once more to their place of servitude." She turned to Kyouko. "Do these conditions sound good to you?" The redhead thought for a bit, a look of contemplation on her soft features. "…Sounds good. Honestly, it's better than I ever thought we'd get with these circumstances. I never thought a compromise would actually work, really." After having gone through the trauma with being betrayed by her own kin, she'd always found herself looking the gift horse in the mouth, so to speak. If such a loving and kind father couldn't accept such compromise, after all, what made her think the cruel world would ever offer her any? Yet again, she was proven wrong by the kindness of her Magical Girl kin. She knew now: her father was prideful. And maybe these girls were prideful, too. But they were willing to give it a try, and that alone made her thankful.

"So, party at Mami's place?" She said with a grin, putting her top-hat back on her head, straightening it so it fit right. Sayaka nodded. "Sounds like a plan to me! Mami-san's cakes are always amazing!" Madoka giggled lightly. "They really are. And in any case, it sounds like a great farewell party." Nagisa pouted. "Nagisa wants Cheese to make cheesecake for Nagisa!" Mami giggled at everyone's outbursts. "Oh, Nagisa-chan…of course you can have cheesecake! I'll be sure to make everyone's favorites, if they'd like." She turned to Kyouko, giving a wink. "Even your favorite peach pie; today's a special occasion, after all." Homura nodded, smiling at Kyouko. "I think I'd like an apple pie, myself." She noted, a small blush on her cheeks as she remembered Nagisa's analogy of their food. The redhead flinched at that, her face red with embarrassment. She was sure Homura would somehow kill her a million times over with statements like that. "…T-Then, pumpkin pie sounds good for me." She mumbled, her face flushed.

The blonde tilted her head to the side, not quite understanding the private innuendo the scarlet and raven pair were exchanging. "Oh? You want pumpkin instead, Sa-I mean, Kyouko? That sounds like a good idea to me." She smiled lightly. Sayaka frowned. "I want apple pie, too!" This, of course, got the raven-haired girl to look at her suspiciously, pulling Kyouko closer to her as if to shield her from the knight. "Don't even think about it. Kyouko's mine. I don't want your webbed hands touching her." Sayaka grit her teeth. "Who're you saying has webbed hands?! Just because I'm a mermaid, doesn't mean I'm all scaly! What about you!? I'll bet your hands are just greasy with whatever creepy stuff you do!" Nagisa sighed, shaking her head. "Aaaand it starts. Nagisa knew this would happen eventually." Madoka nodded. "Yes, it did seem inevitable. Still, it's nice to see everyone getting along."

Mami stared at everyone around her, somehow feeling as if she was left out of the loop. "Um…why are we arguing so much over sweets, everyone? There's plenty to go around…"

* * *

 **A/N: And now Sayaka and Homura are fighting over Kyouko, haha. Too bad, canon! The non-canon wins this scenario! Or something. I dunno. There's still time, they may learn to share. XD**

 **I'm gonna TRY to stretch this out to Chapter 30, just to be consistent, although Chapter 30 may be a bonus chapter, like an epilogue. The next chapter will be the conclusion, and then after a bonus it'll be off to working on more fanfic projects! I really appreciate all the support I've received in making this fanfic, I honestly never expected so much, and so much wonderful reception! I finally made a cover picture for the fanfic, too, so we'll see if I can attach that to the story for future readers before I even finish the fanfic. Or not. Again, we'll see.**

 **Mami doesn't get the food innuendo, poor dear. XD**

 **I'll see you guys around for the last two chapters! For the record, I won't do anything smut, but what do you think I should do for the bonus chapter? Some HomuKyou fluff? I'm sure Sayaka would like that.**

 **Again, please rate and comment, and share your opinions on what you think! I myself rather liked the acceptance between Kyouko and Enchantress, that turned out quite nicely. But what do you think?**


	29. Chapter 29: Conclusion

"Is this how you plan to end your reign then, Akemi Homura?"

Royal-blue pools peered with disdain at the white furry creature she'd entrapped at the beginning of her rule. Its fluffy tail swished back and force, catching the former magical girl's gaze. "I do not intend to cease my rule, Incubator." She quipped, brushing her raven locks back in a dramatic fashion. "I merely intend to form a compromise with the Goddess. We may still keep our happy dream, as we wanted, so long as we do not interfere in the business of the Magical Girl system aside from offering comfort." The furry critter shook its head, its long appendages swinging with the motion. "This is why we will never understand you humans. You change your minds so quickly; soon it will only be a matter of time before you change it again to suit your wants in that moment." Red beady eyes glanced over to the sleeping redhead, her head resting gently on the raven-haired girl's lap. "Based on your desires a mere two months ago, I was certain that you would have been more inclined to ascend to the Law of Cycles with Kaname Madoka, as that is the girl you had poured such meaningless emotions into." It sighed in resignation. "Yet it appears that human emotions are fleeting, and change at a moment's notice. Since when did you ever harbor such emotions for Sakura Kyouko in the first place? It just doesn't make sense."

"Love doesn't have to be logical," Homura replied with a distant smile, her gaze on the scarlet Devil atop her lap, her breathing soft and quiet. A small blush formed on the raven-haired girl's cheeks. "That's what makes it so special. It makes up its own rules, and ignores the ones that already exist." Kyuubey almost slipped out of its perpetual smile at hearing such an illogical statement. "It is emotions like this that have led us Incubators to believe that humans are an unstable race, and therefore cannot be used as a reliable source of energy for the universe." It closed its eyes. "With that in mind, perhaps you would be willing to release me from this world?" A pale hand grabbed at the scruff of its neck, forcing Kyuubey to pry its eyes open, staring into the cold eyes of the raven Devil. "I'm afraid I cannot allow you to do that, Kyuubey." Royal-blue eyes narrowed, her grip tightening. "You are the Incubator that brought us girls into this mess in the first place. Therefore, since we need at least one Incubator to absorb the grief cubes of the Majuu, you will take responsibility and remain here, doing your job as the caretaker of magical girls." A glint of violet shimmered amidst the royal-blue orbs. **"Do I make myself clear, Incubator? You made this mess. You clean it up."**

She dropped the creature back down to the floor with a satisfying THUD, its eyes forced shut from the impact. "…Very well. I suppose it is only logical to assume responsibility for my actions." It pushed itself to its paws, staring up at its long-time captor with half-lidded eyes. "With that being said, you and Sakura Kyouko are no longer one of my magical girls. I will take my leave of you, now. Do take care in your task of hospitality." With that, the creature turned on its heel, stepping with padded paws out of sight of the two Devils, where it would hopefully never make its acquaintance with them ever again. Homura watched the critter go, a satisfied smile on her face. Finally. Finally, she would no longer have to have that messed up creature in her life. Not to harm Madoka, not to make things harder for Kyouko…nothing. She closed her eyes softly, feeling the venom leaving her system once more, her eyes back to the royal-blue pools they always possessed.

She was free.

After what felt like an eternity, she was free of the suffering that came with being a magical girl. She didn't have to worry about repeating the timeline, over and over and over again. She didn't have to despair over the fact that she was the only person who would ever remember the existence of Kaname Madoka, the girl she'd fought so long to save. And finally, she didn't have to worry about the constant battle between her and the people from the Law of Cycles in order to maintain her rule. With such a favorable outcome like the one that she'd found, it seemed like there would be a drawback, such as her losing anyone she loved. Yet, looking at the scarlet Devil she was supporting, she knew; she didn't get any drawbacks from this at all.

"So, that rat-face Kyuubey is finally out of our hair, huh?" Said redhead pushed herself off the raven Devil's lap, staring up at her with groggy eyes. "About time. I was ready to punch his face in the last time I saw him. I mean, seriously! He creates all these problems with the witches and the Majuu and everything else, and then he and his kind just expected to high-tail it outta here, with no consequence?!" She slapped her hands together, as if slapping the Incubator away. "Forget that!" Homura smiled at her lover's antics. "Yes. Kyuubey may be the only Incubator remaining, but he WILL remain to take responsibility for the magical girls that have been contracted." She reached out a hand, taking a scarlet lock in her grasp, feeling the velvety texture through her fingers. "But let's not think about that creature. He's no longer our problem, after all." Homura smiled softly, slowly leaning her face toward the redhead's, her eyes fluttering softly shut.

What met her was a palm in the face. Royal-blue eyes blinked in bewilderment as she looked questioningly at her lover. Kyouko frowned. "We'll have time for that later, Homura! Weren't we gonna go see Madoka and the others off?" With that, she pushed herself up to her feet, simultaneously taking hold of Homura's hands and pulling her up as well. "C'mon! We don't wanna miss the sendoff, after all!" Kyouko grinned light-heartedly at the younger girl, gently leading her along as she stepped out of the bedroom, proceeding out of the Devils' abode and out towards the park, where she knew the others were waiting for them.

* * *

"They're late." Sayaka muttered, glancing down at a nonexistent watch on her gloved hand in irritation. "They've got someone who devoted her whole existence to time before; how could they lose track of it?!" The Goddess gave a soft giggle, her voice lilting and bell-like. _"I'm sure Kyouko-chan just needed another nap before they went to go see us off. It's perfectly fine; we're not in a hurry, after all!"_ Golden eyes glanced down at Mami, who was sitting beside Nagisa, giving her farewells. "It's going to be lonely, not having you guys around all the time to talk to…" The blonde noted sadly, her eyes wavering at the notion. Yellow-red eyes softened in understanding as the snowy-haired child responded with a gentle hug. "Nagisa understands…not having someone near to help and comfort you can be hard. But Nagisa knows that Cheese can be strong! And if ever Cheese needs someone to talk to, you can always come talk with Pumpkin-chan and Apple-chan, since they're here to comfort and shelter you when you need a happy dream." Her expression grew firm. "That being said, Cheese, do your best! Don't go out of your way to die early just so you can rejoin Melon-chan, Raspberry-chan and Nagisa in the Law of Cycles! These things have to progress naturally!"

"I know, Nagisa-chan…" Mami nodded in agreement, a sad smile on her soft features. "These things have to be done properly. I can't just speed up the process. That would make me a pretty lousy sempai, after all!" She attempted a reassuring smile, but it was clearly forced. Nagisa smiled back, patting the older girl's shoulder for comfort. "You'll be okay, Cheese…"

"Hey, everyone's still here!"

The cheery voice of a certain redhead resounded through the park, causing all the girls to glance over at the two Devils approaching the area. "I thought you'd try to leave without saying goodbye!" Sayaka rolled her eyes. "Only if you guys were any slower! What, were you making out or something? Was that what took you so long?" Kyouko blushed at the thought; right, they were a couple now, people might think they would do stuff like that. "Wha, no! I-I was just takin' a nap, that's all!" Homura nodded in agreement, in her lover's defense. "She's right; we haven't gotten that far yet!" Well, not when Homura was herself, anyway. The azure knight gave an amused smirk as she stared sidelong at the pair. "Sure, sure, I'm inclined to believe you two Devils, who went out of your ways to seem untrustworthy." Kyouko flinched at the remark. She hadn't been the most honest of characters in her life, but the remark kind of stung. "L…Let's just start with the…thing now." She stepped in front of the azure knight before stopping, a frown of uncertainty on her soft features. "…This is it, then, huh?" Kyouko muttered, eyes wavering. "This is where we say goodbye."

Sayaka smiled, shaking her head. "If you guys think you can get rid of me that easily, you've got another thing coming!" Stepping a bit closer to the redhead, she pulled the smaller girl into an embrace, feeling her tense up in surprise at the sudden action. "Even still, though…I'm gonna miss you, you little jerk." She playfully punched the side of the older girl's head before loosening her hold, staring into the scarlet pools with a sad smile. "I know your mind is set…but it would ease my conscious to admit that I really did fall for you. You're not gonna be so easy to get over, y'know?" The knight chuckled lightly, her eyes tinged with sadness. "So…so you'll have to forgive me if I try to steal you from under the Devil's nose." Kyouko blinked in surprise at the declaration, her face dusted with pink. "Wha…I-I'm a Devil now, too, Sayaka." She tried countering. If Homura was listening to what the azure knight was suggesting, there would surely be another battle in the park! "A-And anyways, I thought you were against stealing?" Sayaka grinned at the girl's comeback. "It's not unlawful to steal love. Besides, since when did you care about what I was and wasn't against?" She glanced toward the raven Devil, confirming her location; it appeared that she was having a diplomatic discussion with Madoka.

Well, they were both leaders in their own rights. Madoka was the leader of Law and Order, while Homura was the leader of Dreams and Fantasies. Confirming that the Devil in question was too busy with official matters to do anything, Miki Sayaka decided to try her boldest move yet. Tightening her hold around the redhead, she leaned down and pressed her lips softly against hers, eyes fluttering shut as she did so. Kyouko's eyes widened in surprise. "MMmnn!" Her muffled squeak was small and barely noticeable, but it clearly displayed her distress on the matter. Yet, with all the abuse and forced moments of passion she'd already been put through, she didn't fight it. It was better to let the azure knight get it out of her system than to push back and start another conflict, leaving things stale for whenever they might come to visit.

A fair-skinned hand rested on the knight's shoulder, causing her to break out of the kiss, leaving both her and the redhead flustered. A sheepish grin made its way to the blue-haired girl's face as she glanced over to see Tomoe Mami's stern expression of disapproval. "S-Sorry, Mami-san…but it's at times like these where you should have no regrets, right?" The blonde sighed, shaking her head. "I don't know why you're apologizing to me, Miki-san, when Kyouko's the one that you've traumatized." With a firm hold she pried the knight away from her remaining family member, stepping closer to the girl, noting her wavering eyes of uncertainty. Even after being fully tainted by the curse of the Devil, Sakura Kyouko was still rather pure and innocent. A small smile made its way to the blonde's lips. "At least I know that's never changed." The redhead glanced up at her former mentor. "Ah, Mami…" Given the last encounter they'd had with one another, she still felt uneasy, not to mention exposed. Even during the farewell party, Kyouko had found it hard to look the blonde's way. Mami frowned at her straying glance. "I'm really sorry for what I did before, Kyouko." Gold eyes stared softly into scarlet. "I had completely misunderstood this whole time what it was you were trying to do. Why you had betrayed me in the first place…it was so that you didn't cause the death of another family member."

"I don't care what my reason was, Mami." The redhead chided herself. "It was still unnecessarily cruel, what I did, and I'm sorry I hurt you." She glanced toward the raven-haired girl, watching her as she quietly made amends with the pink-haired Goddess. It came as a relief to her to see that Homura didn't seem to have any lingering feelings for the ethereal female. Whatever insane crush she'd once had on the girl was gone, just as Sayaka's long-time crush on that violin player had faded away. She blushed slightly at the thought of the blue-haired girl again and quickly shook her head, attempting to remove it from the forefront of her mind. "I know it's a little late to be asking this, especially after all that I've put you through…" Her scarlet eyes softened, reminiscent of the childlike innocence they once had when she'd first contracted. "But would you accept…being my sister?" Mami stared at the younger veteran, her lips parted as she took in the request; she smiled softly, taking the redhead's hands in hers as she stared into her eyes. "I'd be honored…if you don't mind accepting this poor excuse of a sister, anyway." She added jokingly, a playful shrug from her shoulders. Kyouko smiled back, pulling the blonde into a gentle embrace. "Idiot. It takes one to know one, doesn't it? I'm not exactly the model sister, either." She closed her eyes gently, taking in the warmth of the older girl. It had been a long time since she'd been able to open up to the blonde.

No. Maybe this had been the only time she'd truly opened herself up to her. If she had been honest from the start, they never would have had to go through the heartache that they did. But on the other hand…if they hadn't, it was possible that this outcome would have turned out differently. It was all a matter of cause and effect. She might have lost the opportunity to end up together with Homura, if things had turned out differently.

Would she have wished this any other way?

"Things turned out for the better…didn't they?" The redhead murmured softly into the blonde's shoulders. "In the end, we got our happy dream…without having to keep the Law of Cycles restrained. Sure, Homura and I are pretty much banned from going to visit the Law of Cycles or even helping a magical girl in need against any Majuu, but I think that's fine. We never did connect well with the rest of society in the first place. And it's not like you guys can't come to visit us. Honestly, I kinda like the idea of our little realm being a Paradise for everyone." Mami nodded in agreement, tightening her hold on the redhead for just a moment longer before she released her, stepping back, a smile on her face. "I'll be sure to visit your house every day, Kyouko." The blonde assured, glancing over at the raven Devil, noting that her conversation with the Goddess had ended. "So long as Akemi-san is okay with the intrusion, at least." Kyouko grinned light-heartedly. "Who, her? Don't worry, she doesn't bite too much. Besides, telepathy's always a pretty handy tool to make sure it's safe to come by." Mami blinked in confusion, tilting her head to the side. "…Safe? Why wouldn't it be safe?" The redhead flinched, stuttering slightly. "Ah, uh…well, Homura might…um…well, y'know…and I-I don't think…"

A pale hand rested on Kyouko's head, catching her off guard. Somewhere in the midst of her stuttering, Homura had made her way back over to the redhead, stopping in front and placing a hand on her lover's head, petting it softly. "You're cute when you stutter. What exactly is it that you think I will try to do?" Kyouko shrugged helplessly. Honestly, she wasn't entirely sure what to expect from Homura herself, rather than the Devil side of her. Surely a kiss or two, she knew, but did she ever want to genuinely take it further? "…Never mind. Your Devil side's just got my mind all muddled." The raven-haired girl chuckled lightly. "Mine? When yours is the master of illusion? In all honesty, so long as I have compassion towards you, I don't think that side of me should spill forth again." Kyouko nodded in understanding, a thoughtful expression on her soft features. "And as for mine…I think she's always here." Her hand flew to her breast, where the heart would be located. "She is me…so I don't think I should have any problem with being taken over like I was."

Mami stood by, watching the Devils' exchange with a small smile. It was a little surreal, watching the redhead's happiness from afar as if they had been regular humans progressing through the different walks of life, and she was now watching her sister figure leave with the one that she loved. No, she reminded herself, they would never leave. Both Akemi-san and Kyouko would always be there. "Well, shall we watch them go?" She suggested helpfully, catching the scarlet and raven pair's attention as they turned to face the Goddess and her messengers. Kyouko blushed lightly at the sight of Sayaka, a troubled frown on her face, but she quickly shook it off. There would be plenty of time to sort out that awkwardness later.

The pink-haired deity looked down at her friends, a smile on her face. _"This is where we part, now."_ She stated softly, watching as Sayaka and Nagisa conjured forth their elephant-driven chariot and climbed in. _"But this isn't goodbye. After all, we can come see you when we want to. Be sure to expect plenty of visits, Homura-chan, Kyouko-chan. As Goddess, I'm afraid I will have to check up on you to make sure you are adhering to your end of the deal, and aren't interfering with the Magical Girl system aside from offering a place of comfort if they should need it."_ Golden eyes shimmered with sadness as she and the other girls began to rise in the air, the pathway to the Law of Cycles opening up once more. _"As much as we'd like to do more, I'm afraid we can't fight the battles for them. I exist as only a concept, now…and you must exist as only a dream-keeper."_ She closed her eyes softly, feeling the aura from her perpetual realm flowing through her every being, becoming once more every bit of the Goddess she once was, the being that existed to take in the souls of magical girls so that they would not suffer as witches.

As the three ascended high up into the skies, a bright light shone from the realm above, enveloping everything in a sea of white for just a moment. Once the light had finally cleared, the three remaining girls looked up with squinted eyes, only to find that all trace of Madoka and her messengers were gone. Mami released a long, drawn-out sigh. It was sad…but she was glad it was finally over. It had only taken place for about two months, yet to the blonde the illusionary world felt like it had lasted a lifetime. Collecting herself, the older girl turned to glance over at the Devils, a sad smile on her lips. "Well…goodbye…I'd best be on my way back home. I'll come and visit you two every once in a while, okay?" Without waiting for a response, the blonde stepped away, taking her leave. She walked out of the park, leaving the pair standing by themselves.

"So…" Kyouko mused quietly, staring ahead at where the blonde had disappeared to, before glancing back at the skies with a wistful expression. "I guess that's it." Homura nodded, placing an arm around the older girl's waist. "That's all it can be right now. We cannot go to anyone. If they should want to see us, or if they should need the comfort of our dream, they can come to us. But I'm afraid Madoka has forbid us from interfering in the mortals' domain any further." Pressing lightly against the redhead's back, she led her gently out of the park, making their way slowly to the Devils' abode, where they would have to remain. Sure, it was possible with the power of illusion to create an entire realm for them to enjoy in their home, but in the end, they were not to leave the house again, in the event that the Devils should be tempted to take control of the mortals' existence once more. That was what Madoka had said. And, as long as she had Kyouko by her side, Homura was willing to stand by those conditions.

"Let's go home, Kyouko."

* * *

Tomoe Mami came and went from the Devil's abode from time to time, enjoying the company of the two magical girls as she shared stories of her exploits. In time, however, the blonde began to weaken from her battles, and soon she, too, was taken in by the Law of Cycles, relieving her of any suffering she had to face against the might of the Majuu. The remaining Incubator continued to watch over the last of the magical girls in the world, yet slowly, over time, these girls began to dwindle, until there were almost none left.

It was only natural. As the Incubator was set on giving up on their world, it did not contract another girl since the end of the Devil Homura's tyranny. While it collected the grief cubes that the girls had handed it, the Incubator remained set on the idea of leaving the pathetic human race to handle on its own, eventually leaving them defenseless against the Majuu. Of course, this was a long time past. Countless ages had come and gone before the last magical girl was finally taken into the Law of Cycles, and with that, Kyuubey had fulfilled its responsibility. It no longer had any reason to stay around this planet any longer.

So, as it had once tried a long time before, the Incubator left the human race, heading off with its hive-like race to search for other, more reliable sources of energy for the universe. The magical girls of the human race had fulfilled their purpose. Perhaps if the being known as witches had been more readily accessible, Kyuubey might have been more inclined to harvest the girls more readily, as the benefits would have been far worth it, but as it was the system had been turned completely against the Incubators' favor. The power of wishes had been underestimated. Perhaps in the future, they would think to limit the types of wishes offered, as the genies in the stories of humans were always said to do.

After all, the truth of the matter was, without Law and Order there would be Chaos. And with Chaos, there could not be a balance. The Incubators required a set balance in order to stabilize the energy of the universe. With heads held high, the proud scientific race disappeared from sight, in pursuit of a more reliable method to combat the entity known as Entropy.

* * *

"It's quiet out there…" The soft voice of the redhead resounded off the walls of the living room as she peered outside. From what Sakura Kyouko could tell, it appeared as if the Apocalypse had struck the land. Whether that was through the influence of the Majuu, or simply through human stupidity, it was always hard to tell. From the start, she'd seen how cruel and wasteful humans could be; it truly was a miracle that the race lasted as long as they did. Maybe they had been destined for extinction, from the start.

"Humans no longer walk the land, after all." The cool voice of her lover attracted Kyouko's attention as she glanced around behind her, watching as the raven Devil made her way closer. She was wearing that black spaghetti-strap dress again. She seemed to like that look, Kyouko silently noted. "The species of human had lived much too long for their own good in the first place, after all. They thought themselves above all other creatures…" Homura placed a hand on the redhead's shoulder, a small frown fixed on her pale features. "But in the end, they were simply mammals. No stronger, no faster, and no smarter than the rest of the animal kingdom. It was only a matter of time before they perished. Even without the help of the Majuu, this outcome would have come to pass."

Kyouko nodded solemnly, staring vacantly out the window for a few more moments of silence before finally releasing a sigh, closing the curtains to the outside world and leaning back against the younger girl. "I guess you're right about that. Even without magic, humans would have killed each other off. That sense of 'emotion' we all evolved with may allow us to love and care to the point that we would make a wish, but it also made humans selfish and conceited." She closed her eyes softly, taking in the warmth of her raven-haired partner. "Sometimes I wonder what my life would've been like if I had remained human…would I have become selfish and conceited, as well?" Homura smiled, shaking her head, taking the redhead's hand in hers as she led her gently away from the window and toward the dining room, where they already had the supplies set up for making paper dolls. "Don't be silly, Kyouko. You've always been a pure soul with nothing but good intent for the people you care about. It is sweet souls like yours that get tested against the cruelty of mankind." Kyouko nodded slowly, her scarlet eyes fluttering open as she contemplated what her lover said. They stopped in front of the dining room table, their bare feet brushing against the tatami-mat floor. "Sweet soul, huh? I wouldn't go that far. Remember that I've always had a nasty temper." The raven-haired girl shrugged lightly before gently setting herself and her lover down on different pillows, getting themselves comfortable for the project at hand.

"It sure would be nice if everything could've stayed a happy dream," Kyouko mumbled softly, taking a piece of paper in hand as she passed another piece off to Homura. "Then nothing cruel would've happened…no one would have had to suffer, or get hurt. We could've all just remained happy." The raven Devil glanced quietly at her scarlet partner, a sad smile on her face. "Oh, but Kyouko…don't you remember what you told me so long ago?"

"Dreams end."

* * *

 **A/N: Aaaand that's a wrap! As happy as the compromise is, they couldn't really do anything about the eventual extinction of the human race. And, well, they're immortal, so they just kind of hang around.**

 **Sayaka's not done yet, and since she too is immortal she can come by with the others as many times as she wants to try to steal Kyouko, or share her, or something in Greek mythology. I dunno. Still, Kyouko prefers a more pure love, and Homura doesn't want to share. So, Sayaka will just have to keep on trying. XD**

 **This may be the end of the story, but I'm not quite done with this fanfic yet! I still need to put out a bonus chapter, along with a cover art. I made one, and I like it, but I might consider making a couple more and deciding between them.**

 **Once again, I'd like to thank you all for your support! This has been an amazing adventure, and I really hope that any future projects I make (after the bonus chapter, of course) will be as good, though maybe not as "cheery". As usual, I would love to hear everyone's comments and suggestions.**

 **See you all for the bonus chapter!**


	30. Chapter 30: Paradise

"Rise and shine, Homura…"

The feel of soft lips against cheek caused the raven Devil to stir, royal-blue pools fluttering softly open as she glanced up to take in the face of the one who woke her. A sea of scarlet met her vision, its velvety sensation tickling her face and neck. "Kyouko…" She murmured groggily, reaching up a hand to brush the red locks off of her, causing the older girl to back up a bit and give her space. "What's the rush…? There's no hurry…" The redhead sat upright, using her hands to smooth out the wrinkles in her scarlet dress, a small frown on her soft features. "Uh, yeah, there is."

"'Cause I made breakfast, and it's getting cold."

"Oh, is that all…" The raven-haired girl nodded sleepily, laying her head back down on the pillow as she began to drift off once more. After a few moments of silence, the younger girl sat up with a start, surprise on her features. "YOU made breakfast?" Kyouko sighed, rolling her eyes at how incredulous her lover seemed at the idea. "Hey, I can cook if I want to! And anyway, you gonna get up already or what? I thought you said that you didn't like a cold breakfast!" Slipping off the bed, Kyouko reached over to grab hold of Homura's wrist, tugging her lightly towards the edge as the raven Devil quietly complied, sliding herself along so that her feet met with the carpet. "And here I went and made you something special, too…" The redhead pouted childishly, her face flushed with embarrassment as she turned away. Her scarlet locks had been tied into pigtails, Homura noted with surprise. "Is…there something special going on today?" The redhead let out a long, drawn-out sigh as she slipped out of the bedroom, making her way to the table where she'd laid out breakfast.

Homura followed out in a confused daze, her brows furrowed with concern. Something seemed to have the redhead worked up. No doubt it was another one of those pure, romantic things that she saw in stories. What was it, this time? "It's just another day in the life of us Devils." Homura stated, noting the extra force in the redhead's step. "What's the matter?" The redhead stopped short, causing Homura to stop just inches from her; the older girl had her fists clenched, yet she didn't appear to be hurt in any way. It seemed more like she was…embarrassed?

"…2,000 years."

Homura blinked in confusion. "What?" The redhead slowly turned to face her, her face deep red with embarrassment. "W-We've been together for…for 2,000 years. I kinda wanted to make something of it. L-like an anniversary, y'know?" She glanced up at her through scarlet bangs, causing her to appear more demure than usual. Homura stood in place, taking in what the girl was saying. "And…why…why this day in particular?" Kyouko huffed in exasperation. "G-Geez, do I really gotta spill it out to ya?! This is the day that we mutually admitted our feelings! Y-Y'know, the day before we made the treaty with the Goddess!" Kyouko remembered that day very well; it was the day that she no longer felt the perpetual hunger. She sighed again, turning away from Homura and making her way over to the table. "But, guess that's a little old-fashioned for ya, huh? Since we're not mortals and all…w-whatever, it's not like I really wanted to spend the day doing an anniversary." With that, she stomped over to the table and took a seat, helping herself to some of the food in the pan.

It appeared to be gyuudon; a delicious beef bowl with rice, with some miso soup as a side. The scent of beef and cooked onion wafted towards Homura, causing her to take a small whiff, then another. Her lover went through all the trouble to make such a delicious-smelling breakfast? A small blush formed on her pale cheeks, and she shyly made her way over to the table, noting the hunched posture of the redhead. She wanted to spend their anniversary as…an anniversary. Homura made a mental note to keep track of the dates so she could tell what day it was, since it was so special to Kyouko. She took a seat on one of the pillows before snaking her hand towards the redhead's, placing it gently along her knuckles. "Thank you…it's really sweet of you to do this. I couldn't ask for a better lover, Kyouko."

Maybe she was just trying to butter the older girl up, but Homura genuinely felt gratitude for the girl. Homura had lived such a lonely existence in trying to save Madoka, time and time again, that it just took her by surprise how WHOLE she felt now. There was no more burden, no more worry. Kyouko herself could even live in peace, now, moving on from the terrors of the past and looking on into the future. They had an eternity, and she wouldn't waste it for a second.

"I'm not forgiving you." The harsh rebuttal of the redhead broke Homura out of her reverie as the older girl whipped her head to the side, scarlet brows arched as if she were mad. She wasn't, really; she was glad to hear Homura's words. But she wanted to annoy the younger girl, so she played out that she was still mad at her. Besides, with how lazy Homura wanted to be, the food would have gone bad before they'd had a chance to eat it! She went outside and hunted the meat for the meal and everything! They had rice and everything else in storage, but still! "You were just gonna waste perfectly good food that I made specially for you. This isn't an illusion, you know." Homura smiled apologetically, understanding that trying to plead with the redhead wasn't going to get her very far. That, and she knew the older girl was only playing. She'd seen her look of childish anger before, and that wasn't it. For all her powers of deception, Kyouko wasn't very good at hiding her playful side; it was clearly written on her face.

"I'm aware." The raven-haired girl replied with a smile, leaning over and planting a gentle kiss on the redhead's lips, pulling back and licking the taste of gyuudon off her own lips. "It's delicious." Kyouko blushed at the action, staring red-faced at the younger girl for just a moment before she turned to scolding. "H-Hey! Get your own food!" With another huff, the redhead returned to her bowl, chewing powerfully on a piece of meat. Homura smiled, reaching over and serving up her own bowl, taking another dish for some miso soup. "Yes, yes. We wouldn't want to waste such good food, after all." Kyouko nodded fervently, swallowing the piece of meat before looking back at the raven-haired girl, a smile slipping on her soft features. "Agh…I just can't stay mad at you, you jerk." Kyouko muttered with a sigh, reaching over and playfully punching Homura in the shoulder. "Let's just enjoy this moment together, huh? Just you and me." Homura looked back at her, returning the smile with her own, setting her bowl down on the table as she leaned in towards the redhead.

Of course, it was at that moment that the two Devils heard the doorbell ring, stopping them in their tracks. It had been quite a while since they'd had visitors, ever since all magical girls had gone on to the Law of Cycles or else had simply ceased to be. Kaname Madoka and her messengers had been rather busy with gathering up the last of the girls' souls; it came to Kyouko and Homura as a surprise to have anyone come by to visit at all. A sigh of exasperation escaped the redhead's lips. Seriously? NOW of all times they had to get visitors, after centuries of no contact?! "…I'll go get the door." Kyouko muttered, standing from her seat and making her way around the table, stepping into the foyer to answer the door. Reaching out a hand, she pulled the door open, peeking out to see who was there.

What greeted her was a pair of shining golden eyes framed by flowing pink hair. "Good morning, Kyouko-chan!" The Goddess beamed, smiling from ear to ear. "Things have gotten really slow in the Law of Cycles lately." She glanced behind her, revealing the crew that accompanied her. The sight of blue, white and yellow filled the redhead's scarlet gaze. "Can we come in?" Madoka asked, looking back at Kyouko, tilting her head cutely to the side. The redhead frowned for a moment, thinking it over. On the one hand, she had hoped that it would just be the two of them that day…but on the other, Madoka and the others hadn't visited in a long time. "…I'll go talk to Homura about it." She finally replied, careful to keep the disappointment from her tone as she turned on her heel, stepping lightly into the living room.

Homura glanced up at the older girl, a soft smile on her face. "We have visitors. That's nice; it's been awhile." Kyouko nodded in acknowledgement. That was it, then; they were having company over. "'Kay; I'll go let 'em in." The redhead replied, turning back around to go greet their guests. She came back up to the slightly open door, glancing at the Goddess with a neutral expression. "C'mon in, Homura's expecting you guys." The girls obliged, shuffling into the house with smiles aglow on their nostalgic faces. Kyouko was happy to have them around – really, she was. But after spending so much time alone with the raven-haired girl, she supposed she'd just wanted time with just the two of them more often.

Gosh, when did SHE become the clingy, jealous one?

"Yo, Devil!" Sayaka grinned at Homura, giving a gloved two-finger wave; she didn't seem to have changed any in the last few centuries, Homura noted. "Hello, Miki Sayaka. I see you're still the same as ever." In fact, looking at the guests entering in, everyone seemed to be the same. Tomoe Mami was still fawning over Momoe Nagisa, the child magical girl accepting the attention whole-heartedly, resting on the blonde's back as she gave her a piggy-back ride. And Madoka…of course, Madoka was still the same as ever, although her divinity appeared to be taken down a notch for the visit. "It's good to see everyone again. With how much you claimed you would visit, I was starting to worry." The pink-haired giggled lightly. "Wehehe! Sorry if you two were a little lonely; we did have work to do, after all."

The blue-haired girl nodded in agreement. "Yup. But now…now it's SUPER slow, and we don't have any work to do lately, it's boring!" She threw her hands up in the air to emphasize her frustration. "GAH! I thought being a messenger of the Goddess would mean never running out of work!" Madoka smiled apologetically. "It can't be helped. There are no more magical girls left in the mortal realms anymore; just the ones in the Law of Cycles. The Incubators have yet to find another race to gather energy from…and I'm not sure if it'll be the same type of system even if they did." Homura nodded in understanding. "I see. In short…your job is essentially done?" The pink-haired girl shook her head. "No, my work never rests. I still need to tend to the girls in the Law of Cycles, after all, and keep a wary eye out in case the Incubators do try to recreate Witches. There are also other dimensions and universes I may also have to delve into, in order to save more magical girls from their despair. But in the meantime…" She gave a small shrug. "There's not really anything for us to do." She looked up at Homura with bright eyes. "That's why we thought, we should come visit you guys!" She clasped her hands together in excitement.

Kyouko watched the exchange, staring blankly for a while before a small smile slowly rose to her lips. Well, just so long as Homura was happy, she would be happy. She absently reached up and undid the ribbons that held her hair in place, allowing the scarlet locks to flow freely against her thighs, brushing against her crimson dress. She hadn't really put much thought into why she'd given herself that look in the first place; maybe it was some effort to please Homura by showing she could dress up cute from time to time as well? Well, it wasn't like it really mattered, anyway.

"Ho~? I thought you looked pretty cute with those pigtails, Kyouko." The voice of Sayaka emerged behind the redhead, and she quickly turned around to face her, surprise clear on her soft features. "Guah-Sayaka!" The azure knight lazily swung her cape behind her as she smiled at the redhead. "So what's the occasion, then? You seemed like you were dressing up a little bit." She sniffed at the air, noting the scent of gyuudon. "And you made food, too? Wow, you really went all out!" She stepped past Kyouko, taking a look at the table setup. Everything was set up neatly, as if one were looking at Tomoe Mami's usual spread of refreshments, complete with the air of elegance. Sayaka's eyes narrowed for a moment; they'd interrupted something, she realized. She glanced back over at the fidgeting redhead, nodding in understanding, her expression neutral for a small moment before they brightened up to their usual playfulness. "So whatcha guys been up to lately, Kyouko?" She decided to ask, instead of prying for information to find out exactly what it was that had been interrupted. Kyouko frowned. "You mean, what have we been up to for the past few centuries?" She gave a casual shrug, glancing to the side. "Nothing much; we witnessed the slow but inevitable destruction of the human race. Now we've got whole new species of mammals altogether wandering the Earth. We still have a cow-like…thing, but I guess the meat's gonna be a little different."

The azure knight took in what she said, noting the distant look in her eyes. Never had the redhead expected to outlive humanity; she'd always assumed that a witch or Majuu would eventually do her in, but of course those thoughts had been long before the illusionary world was first created. Sayaka stared at the redhead for a moment in silence before a big grin broke out onto her face. "So…getting sick of hanging around the Devil, yet?" The redhead whipped her head around to face her, expression one of disbelief. "'Scuse me? No! I'm doing perfectly fine with Homura, thank you very much!" The blue-haired girl nodded, her grin never wavering. "Yeah, yeah, of course you are." She stepped closer to the shorter girl, holding out a hand. "But you've been together for centuries, without end. Don't you want a little variety?" The redhead frowned in offense, taking a step back. "I know what you're thinking, and the answer is no!" Sayaka sighed, letting her hand drop to her side. "Well, I guess I should have expected that from you of all people. Still, I know we talk about the whole staying together until the end and all that…but there IS no end to us. I think it'd be okay if we shook things up a bit." Kyouko's frown deepened, scarlet brows furrowing as she stood her ground. "I said NO, Sayaka. I'm not interested in another relationship!"

Especially not today of all days!

"What's all the ruckus over here?" The cool voice of her lover rang through Kyouko's ears, catching hers and the knight's attention. Sayaka turned to face the raven Devil, an indignant frown on her face. "You've been hogging Kyouko for WAY too long, Devil! Don't you think it's about time you gave someone else a chance to spend time with her!?" The redhead stood to the side, a look of disbelief on her soft features. "…Are you serious right now?" She muttered incredulously. Homura stared down the azure knight for a moment. "Nice try, Miki Sayaka, but my love for her isn't fleeting like you try to make it out to be. I wouldn't want you to bring your webbed hands anywhere near my Kyouko, anyway." Kyouko frowned in annoyance, a vein threatening to pop in her forehead. Since when was she an object that could be fought over? Sayaka held her ground, fists clenched to her sides. "Excuse me!? I don't have webbed hands! YOU have that insatiable lust factor, though! Gosh, I wonder how Kyouko can sleep at night with your ogling all the time!" Homura released a huff of displeasure. "You wouldn't understand with your thick skull. Kyouko's just fine with me; I'm not about to hand her over to a greedy mermaid who pines over every crush she comes across."

"Why, you little…!" Sayaka growled menacingly, preparing to step closer to the raven Devil. Kyouko jumped between the two of them, pushing them both to the side, a look of irritation on her face. "Knock it off, both of you! This is getting ridiculous!" She glared at Sayaka first, and then at Homura, her face flushed with anger. "I'm not some prize to be won! So quit treating me like an object!" The raven-haired girl flinched. Kyouko was really upset with how they had been treating her, she realized. "S-Sorry, Kyouko…" She attempted to make amends, reaching out a hand to the redhead's face, but the shorter girl pushed her back, turning on her heel and stomping away from the raven and azure duo. Homura bit her lip, guilt gnawing at her core. She glanced over at Sayaka, eyes wavering, her fists clenched. "This is all your fault, Miki Sayaka." She accused in a cold tone. Sayaka stepped back, gritting her teeth before snapping back. "Me?! How is this my fault!? YOU'RE the one who kept saying "my", "my"! What, do you think of Kyouko as your precious doll or something!?"

Kyouko, tired of hearing any more of their arguing, stepped quietly over to the blonde, who seemed to be playing patty-cake with Nagisa until the redhead came over. Mami's eyes softened with worry as she saw her younger sister's troubled expression. "…Kyouko?" She called out softly, politely excusing herself and stepping away from the snowy-haired child. Nagisa nodded, sitting quietly in place. She knew better than to interrupt. The blonde walked over to the younger veteran, reaching out a hand to her. "Are you alright, Kyouko?" She asked in a gentle tone, coaxing the redhead to confide in her. "Would you like to talk about it?" Kyouko frowned, glancing at the floor, scarlet pools wavering with a mix of emotions. Timidly, she reached out a hand to the blonde, taking hold of hers and gripping it gently. "Say, Mami…do you think…I'm too materialistic?" Mami blinked in confusion. "I'm sorry?" She tilted her head to the side. "Why would you think that, Kyouko?" The redhead paused for a moment, allowing silence to suffocate them for a time before she finally released a tired sigh. "I dunno…it's like I'm almost expecting things out of Homura. I expect her to understand when I come up with a random anniversary on the spot. I expect her to not get angry at Sayaka over me, even though I was being petty and jealous over the thought of having to share Homura today…" She sighed again, looking up at her older sister with uncertainty. "Am I just being too clingy? What's wrong with me lately?"

"Kyouko…" Mami breathed softly, taking in the redhead's concerns. From what she'd understood, Kyouko grew up not fully understanding everything about human desires, and had only been able to base love off of what she'd heard in fairytales. The fact that she had become one with her more lustful side, on top of the fact that she and Homura had been alone for centuries, most likely caused her to become a little more clingy toward the raven-haired girl. Mami released a sigh, a small smile on her lips. "It's only natural for one to be jealous over the one they love. You're not doing anything wrong, Kyouko. You're just…growing up, that's all." A soft giggle shook her fair form. "It's about time, too. I was wondering when you would start to show more of that greedy side you displayed towards food. Most people are more lustful towards the one they love than they are towards battles or meals." She placed a gentle hand on the top of Kyouko's head, petting it softly. "Congratulations, Kyouko!" Kyouko blinked, tilting her head to the side. "It's…normal for me to be this clingy? B-But what about suddenly making all this food, a-and cleaning up? What about trying to dress up a bit?" Gold eyes crinkled in amusement. "That's all part of trying to impress the one you love. The important thing, Kyouko, is that you remain yourself."

"Remain…myself…" The redhead echoed back, taking in its meaning. "…I guess I did overreact a bit back there, huh?" Mami shook her head, taking on the form of the overbearing sempai. "No, you're absolutely right! Akemi-san and Miki-san both should not be treating you like an object! They need to remember that, despite how tough you always appear to be, you too are a sensitive girl that needs to be treated with care!" She straightened her posture, her eyes softening once more. "Still, if Akemi-san apologized, then that means that she understands that she did wrong, and will do what she can to rectify her mistake." Kyouko nodded in understanding, turning around to go back and talk to her raven-haired lover. Mami smiled. "Although, Kyouko…did I hear you say something about today being a special day?" Kyouko stopped short, a blush creeping onto her face. "…Kinda. It's…sorta the same day that Homura and I first…confessed." The blonde smiled softly. "Is that so? In that case, do you mind if I borrow your kitchen?" Scarlet eyes blinked in confusion. "Uh? I guess so…but what do you wanna use it for?"

Mami smiled knowingly. "It's such a special day for the two of you…we should commemorate it!" After all, she didn't want their unexpected and uninformed visit to ruin her little sister's special moment with the one she loved! She was wondering what was going on with the food laid out all proper and neat, something she never knew the redhead to do. With the anniversary in mind, everything was starting to make sense! "Nagisa-chan?" She called out to the snowy-haired child. "Do you mind helping me out? Kaname-san, you can help as well, if you'd like." Both Nagisa and Madoka looked up at her with wide, curious eyes. Madoka stepped closer, a smile on her face. "Are we helping you bake, Mami-san? It's been so long since I was able to do that." The blonde nodded, leading both her and the snowy-haired child into the kitchen with her. Glancing over her shoulder, she called out, "Miki-san! You can help us to bake, as well!"

Sayaka, who was busy having a glaring contest with Homura, was startled out of her battle stance as she quickly looked the direction of the bell-like voice. "Ah, uh, okay…?" She blinked in confusion, glanced back at Homura for a brief moment, and then proceeded to head to the kitchen to help the blonde with…baking. She wasn't sure when her sempai had started in on her baking habits, in the Devils' abode no less, but she set to work on assisting her. Homura stood on her own, glaring the direction of where Miki Sayaka disappeared off to, only to be snapped out of her reverie by a gentle hand on her shoulder. She whipped her head around to see the shorter redhead staring up at her with a soft, almost melancholy smile. "Hey, it's cool." Kyouko coaxed gently, leading Homura back to the table. "Don't worry about what she has to say…okay? I chose you." A furious blush made its way to the redhead's face at her bold statement, but she didn't care. She did choose Homura; she did love her. Homura followed along, the both of them sitting neatly at the table with their food. The raven-haired Devil frowned sadly. "I…I'm sorry, Kyouko; that was out of line, the way that I spoke about you back there." She released a sigh. "You're not just some prize…and you're definitely not just an object. You're willful, stubborn, have a spirit that can be so hard to tame…and yet, your heart is gentle and warm, like a welcoming fireplace."

Kyouko blushed even more furiously, her face as red as her hair, and she glanced away, a big smile on her face, using a hand to absently twirl a lock of scarlet hair. "Oh…t-there you go again, comparing me to fire…" She mumbled, careful to keep the giddiness from her voice, even though she felt it throughout her core. "You're…you're forgiven. I was overreacting, anyway. I'm glad to have you here with me, Homura." She glanced shyly back the other girl's way, her eyes soft and demure, leaning toward the raven-haired girl until they were inches apart. They'd deliberately chosen spots at the table that were right next to each other this time; they would move the food later. Homura smiled softly back at her, leaning closer to the redhead, wrapping her arms gently around the other girl's waist as Kyouko rested her hands on the younger girl's collarbone. Leaning in, her lips brushed lightly against the redhead's before settling in place, sweet and loving. There was no need for added passion, no need for desire to get in the way. All that was needed was their love. They pulled away an eternity later, staring softly into each other's eyes, both of them breathing softly in rhythm. Homura's eyes glimmered with happiness. "Happy Anniversary, Kyouko." She breathed softly. The redhead nodded in agreement, a shy smile on her face. "Yeah…right back at you."

There was no need to impress, no need to get so clingy. All they needed was each other. No matter how this day would end, they still loved each other. They had an eternity together…and they weren't going to waste a single moment of it.

* * *

"I understand that you want to be honest with your feelings, Miki-san…" Mami glanced back at the azure knight through her peripherals as she stirred in flour and eggs, as well as other necessary ingredients. "But this is what Kyouko wants. She wants this day to spend with Akemi-san, and only Akemi-san." Sayaka nodded solemnly, cutting up walnuts and scraping them into a mixing bowl. "Yeah…I know. But I guess I just didn't…I didn't want to give up so easily. I just can't find myself NOT thinking about her…y'know?" She let out a heavy sigh, setting the knife down on the cutting board, staring down with a downcast expression. "It's…not as easy to let go of her as it was for Kyousuke…I don't know why. I thought that, maybe after a few centuries of being apart from her, my feelings would slowly die down back to a simple friendship, but I guess that was asking for too much."

Madoka stared back at her friend with sympathetic eyes. "Is that why you insisted on helping out with all the missions, instead of remaining in the Law of Cycles, or going to go visit Homura-chan and Kyouko-chan…" She noted sadly, setting down the mixing spoon she was using to step over to the blue-haired girl. "I'm sorry, Sayaka-chan…" Perhaps the reason that Sayaka wasn't able to easily get over the redhead was because they were soul mates, Madoka wondered? Such a relationship wouldn't necessarily mean that they had to be in love, but they had an incredibly strong bond; one that would cause them to meet no matter the timeline…no matter the events. Sayaka, having always been a romantic, would have a hard time seeing such a strong bond as anything more than love, so the idea of her feelings fading away seemed near impossible. Nagisa proceeded with her mixing, a calm expression on her child-like face. "These things happen. Sometimes, no matter how much you love a person, you have to let them go in order for them to be happy. It hurts, and sometimes it's too hard to bear, especially if you're going to lose that person forever…" She clenched her small fists tightly. "…But it's better than seeing them suffer. Moving on…is a part of life, and just because we live eternally, doesn't mean that we're exempt from life's policies."

"No…you're right." Sayaka sighed, shaking her head. "But, call me stubborn. I'm not going to give up that easily. Since today seems to be a special day for them I'll back off, for Kyouko's sake…but the next time we visit, I'm not going to give up." She glanced up, a fire of determination burning in her azure eyes.

"One way or another, I'll get her back.

"I won't be the Little Mermaid who always ends with unrequited loves."

* * *

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY, KYOUKO AND HOMURA!"

The Goddess and her messengers all cried out in unison, holding plates and platters of delicious treats, Mami with a delicious strawberry cake with chocolate drizzle and plenty of whipped cream. The scarlet and raven duo blinked in surprise, staring back at each other before looking back at the others. Somewhere along the way, they had completely finished off the breakfast Kyouko had made a while ago, and had just been sitting side by side at the table, enjoying each other's company. Now, it seemed, Tomoe Mami and the rest of her helpers had appeared with an anniversary present of their own. "We understand that today is a special day for the both of you," Mami stated knowingly, a gentle smile on her fair features. "Please take these treats as our offering, and as our apology for intruding on such a special time for you."

Homura reached out and took hold of the cake, holding it carefully as if it were a treasure. An Anniversary cake…such a special, sweet present. "Thank you…" She squeaked out, her emotions coming to the forefront as tears formed in the corners of her royal-blue eyes. Kyouko smiled at her, a quick roll of the eyes before taking the cake from her and setting it down on the table. "Thanks, guys…this is great." She took over with speaking more clearly, since her raven-haired lover had been reduced to a sobbing mess. "Let's go ahead and cut this all up, and then get to eating!" Mami smiled, shaking her head. "Oh, no you don't. We've decided to give you two the rest of the anniversary to yourself, Kyouko." She waited for the others to set down their gifts onto the table before stepping back, the lot of them giving apologetic smiles. Madoka giggled nervously. "This is such a special time for you, after all…it wouldn't feel right for us to intrude on it any further." Kyouko stared back at them, scarlet pools welling up with tears before she quickly turned to the side, rubbing her eyes. "G-Geez…now you've got me all blubbering…" She muttered softly, a cross between a light chuckle and a sob escaping her lips. "That's so uncool…"

"Sorry for bothering you about my feelings, Kyouko." Sayaka added, setting a raspberry tart on the table. "You should be the one to decide, after all." She wasn't going to give up on her, she knew that…but it was at least nice to give the redhead her space, at least for now. "We better get going, now. Wouldn't wanna ruin your guys' special day together, after all." Nagisa just smiled softly before turning to Mami, wrapping her arms around the older girl's waist. "Let's go, Cheese!" She called out. Mami nodded in agreement. "Yes, we should go. Enjoy your anniversary, you two." Madoka smiled from ear to ear, happy to see her friend Homura enjoying herself so much. It was a refreshing change to the constant suffering she'd seen the girl go through before she settled down with Kyouko. "Well, everyone…back to the Law of Cycles." She turned on her heel, stepping lightly toward the door, her body shimmering with a bright white light that enveloped her entire being. The others followed suit, all glowing that same bright light, until it engulfed them completely.

Once the light had disappeared, it was only Homura and Kyouko in the room, both staring at the empty space with grateful smiles, both of them with watery eyes. Kyouko chuckled at the sight, reaching over to dry the raven Devil's tears. "Okay, I think that's enough of that." She teased softly, using a thumb to wipe Homura's tears. Homura nodded, reaching out a hand to do the same for the scarlet Devil. Both of them broke into light-hearted laughter, which quickly turned into a soft embrace.

"I'm glad I chose you…" Kyouko mumbled softly, resting her head on Homura's shoulder. Homura nodded, nestling her head in the crook of the redhead's shoulder. "Yes…I'm glad I chose you, as well." She snaked her hands around the older girl's waist, slipping it through the back of her dress to rest gently on the girl's bare back. Kyouko blushed at the action, but did nothing more. They were together; they could lust after each other a little. As if to prove such a thought, she brought her face to Homura's, pressing against the raven-haired girl's lips, deep and gentle, her once-calloused hand gentle and nurturing against Homura's wrist.

The treats sat untouched for quite some time; they were a sweet gesture, but right now they were focused on something sweeter. The treats could wait a little while.

Time was meaningless, after all; they had an eternity.

And Kyouko intended to spend it not on survival…

But on Paradise.

* * *

 **A/N: Aaaaaand that's that! For reals, this time! These adorable little babes will spend the rest of eternity enjoying each other's company, and they're happy with that. Naturally, there will still occasionally be the issue of Sayaka trying to steal Kyouko away, but that's just something they will learn to deal with.**

 **Now that I'm done with this project, it's time to move onto other fanfic ideas I've had for quite some time. Thank you all so much for the support you've given me in this fanfic project, and I hope you will stick around to see what else I have in store.**

 **Until then, thank you all for reading Rendezvous With The Devil! As always, comments and criticism is accepted and desired. ^ ^**

 **PS: I am still working on a cover picture for this, so eventually you guys can double back and see its own picture.**


End file.
